Love Story
by fabfan
Summary: AU Early 1900s. Young Bianca Montgomery dreams of living the adventures she reads about in her books. When her family goes to live with her uncle after the death of her father, Bianca discovers herself a part of the greatest adventure of all. Love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Story

Author: Fab_fan

Fandom: All My Children

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Frankie/Bianca

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I don't own much of anything, really.

Summary: AU Early 1900s. Young Bianca Montgomery dreams of living the adventures she reads about in her books. When her family goes to live with her uncle after the death of her father, Bianca discovers herself a part of the greatest adventure of all. Love.

* * *

The carriage shook gently as one of the wheels hit a dip in the road. Bianca stared out the window, taking in the bright green scenery. Her mother, Erica, sat beside her, hands folded in her lap and head held high. She gave off a regal air, even when no one was looking. The carriage shook again as the horses drove over another hole in the dirt road, and Bianca could hear her mother grumble.

"Is it impossible to not hit every hole?" a flick of the hair followed this declaration.

Bianca barely glanced at her, not wanting to take her attention away from the window. It had been a long journey from Chicago, and her mother had not enjoyed any part of it. If there was something wrong, the woman was quick to point it out. A tiny sigh escaped the ten year old's lips, and she huddled closer to the window. They had arrived earlier on the one o'clock train, and the carriage had been sent to pick them up.

The landscape looked so different from what she was used to. There was so much wide-open space! No people walking about in a sea of hats and coats. No brick and mortar buildings crushed together along busy roadways. She had yet to even see one of those new automobiles by Mr. Ford.

The carriage cut to the left, and Bianca could hear her mother mutter a "finally." Staring, she saw a giant house come into view, the white paint gleaming in the sun like a shiny penny. Seeing their destination, the girl could not feel any form of happiness. It was real. They would be living here from now on. She would not wake up back in Chicago with all of this a bad dream.

They rumbled to a stop, and she could hear the driver jump down from his seat. The dirt and gravel crackled under his boots as he hustled around to the side and opened the door. Erica grasped his hand, and he helped her out, the train of her dress nearly catching on the corner of the door and almost causing her to tumble out. With one last sigh, Bianca followed slowly. The young man offered her a quick smile as she gracefully climbed out.

"Erica! It's so good to see you, old girl."

Bianca looked up to see her Uncle Jack hurrying down the polished steps of the house. He approached them with a welcoming smile, his eyes solely on her mother.

"Oh, Jack." Erica spoke as he stopped in front of her. He gently grasped her arms, tears coming to the woman's eyes.

"How are you, darling? How was the trip in?"

"Fine, fine."

Bianca could hear the driver struggle with their heavy luggage, the trunks and cases squeaking and groaning as he attempted to maneuver them off the carriage. She returned her attention to the adults just as her mother threw herself at her uncle.

"Oh Jack, it's so terrible."

"There, there. It'll be all right." He softly patted her on the back as she sobbed into his shoulder. He glanced up from the upset woman, his eyes landing on Bianca, the girl standing awkwardly off to the side. He carefully worked out of Erica's tight hold and stepped over to the child.

"Hello, Bianca. I'm your Uncle Jack. We met a few years ago, when I visited your father in Chicago."

Bianca nodded, a lump forming in her throat. Her hand flew to the gold locket around her throat, and she tenderly rubbed the smooth surface, drawing comfort from the reminder.

Jack knelt before her, "I was so very sorry to hear about Travis. I wish I could have gotten out to Chicago for the funeral, but I was tied up with business. I am happy that you will be staying with me, though. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

Bianca bowed her head and pushed a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. She blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. Her father, Travis, had died the month before from illness. With him gone, it was decided the little girl and her mother would live with Travis's brother for a while. The very thought of her father being gone caused sadness to overtake her. He had been her best friend, her hero. Now, he was gone.

"Bianca, say something, for heaven's sake." Erica ordered, flustered at how quiet her daughter still tended to be, "And please dear, don't slouch, you'll wrinkle your dress."

She straightened up, having to swallow a few times to get the words passed the lump, "Thank you, Uncle Jack. I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time here."

Jack smiled kindly at her and stood up, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, "How about we go inside? It's lunchtime." He gently steered the young girl up the stairs and through the front door, Erica right beside them.

"Oh my, this is a handsome home, Jack." Erica said.

Bianca glanced around the foyer, Jack's hand still on her shoulder. It was large. The wooden floor sparkled beneath their feet. The open space featured a giant staircase at the end, the white marble leading up to the second story. Jack pointed out to the left the drawing room and to the right the dining room. He herded them into the dining room, revealing an expansive mahogany table covered with shining silver candlesticks and plates made of blue china. A woman bustled in through a side door, an excited look on her face at the new visitors. Bianca couldn't help but smile at her. The woman gave off a friendly air, and she was dressed in the most peculiar dress. It was poofy and orange with purple lining the bottom! She could hear her mother's disgusted gasp at such a display. Bianca could only wonder where she found such a fun looking dress.

"Are these here the two we've been waiting for, Jackson?"

Jack laughed, "Yes Opal, this is Mrs. Erica Kane-Montgomery and her daughter Ms. Bianca Montgomery."

Opal clapped her hands together gleefully, "Well, if that ain't just the cat's meow. We've all been so excited for you two to arrive."

Erica gave her a fake smile, "Thank you, Ms. Opal."

"Is lunch ready, Opal?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it is. I'll bring it right out." Opal disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Well, she's…interesting." Erica waited for Jack to pull out her chair.

Bianca sat down across from her mother, smoothing out her robin egg blue dress. She adjusted the hat on her head, the material scratching at her scalp. Jack took the chair at the head of the table.

"After lunch, you'll be shown to your rooms. After such a long journey, you must want to rest."

"Of course." Erica sat straight in her chair, removing the large hat from her head and setting it to the side.

Opal and another woman returned carrying trays of salad and cold cuts. Bianca smiled and politely thanked them, receiving a grin from Opal in return. Lunch was a rather tiresome affair. Erica monopolized Jack's attention, talking about Chicago and how their lives would change now that they were in Pine Valley. Bianca sat quietly, chewing daintily on her food. Whenever Erica glanced over, she made sure to mimic her posture, lest she receive another glare.

After the meal was finished, a maid named Krystal showed them to their rooms. Their luggage had already been deposited and the staff had dutifully put away their belongings. Bianca thanked the maid, but the woman had already left by the time the shy girl had voiced her words. Her mouth set into a grim line, and she studied the room. It was different from her room back in Chicago. There were no books scattered around. No noise coming in through the window from the streets below. No father.

Sniffling, Bianca crawled up onto the fluffy white bed, not caring how wrinkled her dress got. She fell onto her side, her head landing on the feather pillow. She clutched it with both hands, tears beginning to roll down her face. With a silent cry, she buried her head into the pillow. Her muffled sobs echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Bianca twitched, her hand coming up to absently rub at her eyes. Blinking them open, she noticed that the room was dark. Night had fallen. Her ears picked up the sound of whispered voices outside her room. That must have been what woke her up. Holding her breath, she listened.

She could make out her mother and Uncle Jack's voices. They were bickering. Bianca frowned.

"Jack, a young lady should not miss dinner."

"Leave her be, Erica. She just lost her father."

The door creaked open, and Bianca slammed her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. After a few moments, the door closed and footsteps could be heard moving away. She inhaled roughly, opening her eyes. She grabbed at the locket and lifted the heart shaped trinket. She lowered her eyes and opened it, gazing at the black and white smiling faces.

She didn't fight as the tears traveled well-worn trails down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

Asmamaster1: Thank you for reading!

* * *

The bright morning sun cut across closed eyelids, making the young girl stir. Drowsily she turned away from the window, subconsciously attempting to escape from the golden rays. However, no matter which way she turned, she could not escape. She slowly blinked her eyes open, brown orbs squinting into the light. Confusion swept through her form at the unfamiliar territory. Where was she?

Sitting up, Bianca's gaze darted across the room. What was happening? Where was she? Then, it all came back to her. She was in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. She was in her Uncle Jack's home. This was where she would be staying from now on.

Her shoulders slumped forward, and she slowly climbed out of the bed. A look down confirmed that she had fallen asleep in the dress she had worn the day before. Her mother would not be happy about that. Young ladies do not just fall asleep in their day dresses. There was proper attire to wear when one sleeps.

With a quiet sigh, she walked towards the large wooden wardrobe. Her feet dragged across the elegant rugs, and her eyes stayed downcast. Halfway to the wardrobe, the door to her room swung open, startling the girl. Bianca jumped back, her hand automatically going to her locket.

"Oh, I apologize, dear. I ain't one to normally barge in like, but your mama wanted me to set your things out for you." Opal stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"That's fine." Bianca kept her eyes down. She thought about how she could pick out a dress to wear without any help just fine. Opal would more than likely not have a problem with that. But, if her mother found out, she would hear about it. That's what the help was for.

"Well now, is there any certain outfit here you fancy?" Opal opened the wardrobe doors, revealing a multitude of dresses and coats.

Bianca shrugged.

Watching the young girl, Opal looked at her with kind eyes. "It must be hard moving all the way out here. I suspect your father was very important to you."

"Yes, he was." Bianca whispered.

Opal nodded, "It's terrible to lose a loved one so early in life. But, a pretty thing such as yourself should keep her head up. It'll all work out in the end."

Bianca peeked up to see the older woman pulling out a dark green dress. Opal smiled at her and placed the dress on the bed. She set out undergarments and shoes, and she grabbed the ivory hairbrush, giving Bianca's long dark hair a good brushing before leaving her to get ready.

Bianca changed into the new outfit. She ran her hands over the material, removing any wrinkles, before heading down the ornate stairs and into the dining room. Her mother and Jack were already there, sipping on coffee and munching on bread and eggs.

"Well, good morning, Bianca." Jack greeted, spotting her first.

"Good morning, darling." Erica added, sipping on her steaming drink.

"Good morning, Uncle Jack. Good morning, mother." Bianca moved to the chair she had sat in the day before. Once she was settled, Opal came out with a plate full of eggs and bread.

"Thank you." Bianca said as she unfolded her napkin.

"You're welcome." Opal replied, leaving to go back into the kitchen.

"Bianca, I was just telling your mother about the house here." Jack looked over at her. "It's just the type of place one might enjoy exploring." His eyes twinkled.

Bianca gave him a soft smile and took a small bite of egg.

"If you do, Bianca, don't go far. We will be going into town later." Erica warned. She needed to see what kind of people she would be subjected to now that she wasn't in a great city like Chicago.

"Yes, mother." Bianca poked at her breakfast. For some reason, the thought of exploring the house and grounds by herself gave her a shot of excitement. It was almost like when her father would take her on trips around the city, exploring the crowded streets and interesting shops.

The two adults went back to their conversation, leaving Bianca to her thoughts. She quickly ate her food, wishing to begin her adventure as soon as possible. Who knows what she might find!

A few minutes later, Bianca was excused from the table, and she decided to begin her journey right then and there. She walked out into the foyer, once again taking in the sheer size of the entryway. The steps were polished and gleaming like they had when she arrived. The space was empty save for that. The rather large steps were comprised of white marble that ended on a marble platform halfway up. Then, they broke into two sets of stairs, one going to the right and the other going to the left. They each led to the second story. The platform was hovered over by a magnificent painting. From her vantage point at the bottom of the steps, it looked to be a rendition of the surrounding countryside. Greens, browns, and blues blended together to form an almost perfect replication of the land they had driven by on the carriage.

Leaving the foyer, Bianca went into the drawing room. It was brightly lit; the large windows open to the warm summer wind. The drapes blew gently with the breeze, acting like the ghosts she had heard about in some of the scary stories her father would tell her before bed. She giggled to herself, imagining for a moment that she was a ghost catcher bent on capturing the silly ghouls. She hid behind a maroon wingback chair, peeking out every once in awhile to see if the fluttering spirits were still there. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and leapt out, grabbing on to the drape closest to her. She pretended to battle with it, fighting back and forth until she wrestled it against the wall.

Beating the ghost, she straightened her dress and gave a firm nod to it, "There, now stay where you are. You must not scare anymore people. It is not nice."

Defeating the unseen horrors, she knew her work there was done. She spotted a closed door across the room, and went over to it. Turning the knob, she carefully pushed it open. With tiny steps, she crept in to the room. It looked to be a game room. There was a billiard table in the center and a fireplace to the side with chairs scattered about and a card table. Bianca walked up to the billiard table, fascinated with the sticks and colored balls. She remembered seeing one once. Her father had taken her to ride on the trolleys, and on the way they had stopped at one of his friends' apartments. Inside, the man had a table just like this. He had been chewing on a big cigar, guffawing at strange intervals while two other men in the background, all surrounded by smoke, hit the balls with the wooden sticks. She could clearly remember the sound of the balls clinking against the sides and rolling into the holes. Gently, she pressed a finger against the cue laid out across the table. It rolled slightly at the touch, and she pulled back, not wanting to disturb it.

Looking away from the table, her eyes landed on a large window. Her feet unconsciously led her over to it. There was nothing too spectacular about the window. It was a window. But, it showed a large patch of woods behind the home. Bianca couldn't help but think about what could be lurking in the forest. Maybe there were magical creatures, like a troll or a unicorn. Maybe there was a giant castle on the other side where a prince lived. Her head tilted to the side. Maybe it was a princess.

With a grin, the girl knew she had to find out. She swiftly spun away from the window and walked as fast as she could out of the room. She could go out the front door and around the house. She couldn't help the giddiness that filled her. What an adventure this would be. It would be as great as those in the books her father would get for her.

Leaving the sitting room, Bianca darted forward towards the door.

"Bianca, what are you doing?"

Hearing her mother's voice, Bianca stopped in her tracks. Erica strolled over to her, Opal right behind carrying the child's hat.

"Your Uncle Jack is taking us into town." Erica explained with a flick of the hand. She was clothed in a black mourning dress, no doubt planning on playing up the grieving widow role.

Bianca took this in, sadness filling her as Opal handed her the hat. She had so wanted to explore the woods. She couldn't stop the frown from forming.

"Don't frown. It's very unbecoming." Erica tutted. She was halted from saying anymore as Jack entered, a straw hat with a black band cocked on his head.

"Are we all ready? Superb." He ushered them out the door.

The carriage was waiting for them, the driver from before waiting patiently in his seat. Seeing the family, he hopped down and rushed to open the door, offering his hand to help them inside.

"Oh Jack, when will you get rid of this infernal contraption and invest in one of those Fords?" Erica spoke, settling into her seat.

"Now now, Erica. This infernal contraption has gotten us through centuries. Why, the horse and buggy is the most reliable thing, I guarantee you that." Jack chuckled, waving his hands to indicate the vehicle. "Why, these horses were born and bred right here on this farm. No better animal exists in the state. No machine can come close to them."

Bianca enjoyed his small speech, agreeing with him even though she had no experience with these horses. Yes, there had been horses in Chicago, but they pulled the trolleys. They didn't live with them. Maybe, she could visit the horses. Yes, after she explored the woods and met the unicorn and the princess, she would show them the horses. It would be so much fun.

The ride into town was long, but Bianca spent the time imagining what she would find on her adventure. When they arrived in town, they were presented with a small cozy village. Erica looked at the town with such distain, that it would take a real dummy to not know she did not enjoy being in such a small uncultured place. The people were very friendly, though. They met Dr. Joe Martin, the town physician. He had an office with a sign out front denoting his occupation. He lived above the office in an apartment with his wife, Ruth, and their son Jake. Jack invited them to dinner at the house the next week, and Dr. Martin accepted. They met Mr. Adam Chandler next. He was a stern man. He owned the town's only store and had investments in New York. He lived outside the town on a giant patch of land, even bigger than Jack's. His twin brother Stuart ran the store. He was much nicer. He was a little peculiar, which Erica was quick to point out, but he was friendly and jovial. Bianca liked him a lot. Tad, Opal's son, ran the train station and the volunteer fire department. Finally, Chris Stamp met with them. He was the local police chief. He had a strong New York accent, from years in the city he had said. He retired to the town because he was done with the fools in New York.

It was a pleasant experience, and Bianca was glad she was able to meet so many friendly people. She was even happy to meet Mr. Adam Chandler, even though he seemed indifferent in making her acquaintance. Bianca was so excited; she wished to go back to the house so she could write to her sister. Kendall had stayed in Chicago for a few more weeks, wanting to say goodbye to friends before leaving to join her family in Pine Valley. She was older than Bianca. She went to college and had a boyfriend, Zach Slater. He was a businessman. Who knew what would happen now, though.

After a few more inane conversations, and an unavoidable lunch with Mr. Chandler and his son Junior, Erica suggested they go back so she could rest before dinner. Jack escorted them back to the carriage, and they drove home. Arriving back at the house, Bianca ran up to her room. She dug through her trunks and found a pad of paper and a pencil. She skipped over to her desk and sat down, instantly putting pencil to paper. She wrote about each person she had met, describing them as best she could. She talked about Uncle Jack and Opal. She wrote about the carriage and the horses she was going to see. Then, she wrote about the exploration she had conducted earlier and how she was going to enter the woods and find a whole slew of fantastic creatures.

She thought her sister would like the letter. Even though they were very far apart in age, they still liked each other. If Travis was busy with work and Erica was too busy with social calls, Kendall would take her little sister out to feed ducks down by the lake or to buy candy at Joe's. Kendall would listen to her shyly babble on about the books she had read and the adventures she was going to take. The older girl had tried on more than one occasion to get her shy sister to go out and meet more people, but Bianca was content to just talk with Kendall and Travis. Now though, it was just Kendall.

This thought forced Bianca to blink the tears back, and she sat down on her bed. She opened the locket and stared at the pictures inside.

"Daddy, I miss you." She whispered. "I wish you were here."


	3. Chapter 3

asmamaster1: Thank you!

kutee: Pine Valley folk are always awesome to see. Who else will show up? Hmmm...

AMCGL7: So many things that could happen, but which one will it be? Those are some good ideas to like. I like them, too. Other Characters? Humor? Maybe, maybe not. Pins and needles doesn't sound nice, be careful. Don't want you getting pricked.

* * *

The next day the sun was high in the sky, its bright rays dancing across the green landscape. Bianca had wolfed down her breakfast of eggs and sausage, her mind on the adventure she would have that day. Her mother had spoken at length about something or other, the girl really didn't know. She had made sure to nod at different intervals so the woman wouldn't get suspicious, but otherwise her mind was off in the surrounding hills and woods. She imagined meeting the fantastical creatures she had dreamed about the night before.

Once she was finished with her meal, she skipped out of the room, leaving her mother to a newspaper reading Jack. She quickly found and grabbed her hat, placing it on top her head. She didn't really like having to wear it, but no respectable person would be caught outside their home without one…or so her mother had repeated extensively. With her hat on and boots laced, she snuck out of the house. Her mother wouldn't really like her running around outside, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Bianca made sure to gently close the front door behind her. At the soft click, she turned around and crept down the small set of stairs and onto the gravel path. The tiny pebbles crunched under her feet and dust clouds kicked up at her movements. She made her way around the large house, slipping past windows lest her mother catch her. Once she reached the back of the house, something tickled at the edge of her sight. She tilted her head and spotted a red painted stable a short distance away. It rested comfortably on a short hill, almost as if it were gazing out across the distance, taking in the rest of the world. The girl chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly presented with a decision. Should she explore the stable or the woods first?

She glanced back and forth between the two, thinking it over. Finally, she settled on the order. She'd go to the stable first. She'd look at the horses. Besides, when she found the princess and trolls in the forest, it would help if she knew all about the horses so she could show them. With a firm nod, she started the trek toward the building. The green grass played at her feet, dusting against her white boots as she walked across the yard. The heat beat down from the sky, humidity joining in to cause a nearly suffocating mixture as time went on. Bianca shook of the oppressive heat, focused on finishing her journey. She wanted to see what swell things were in the stable.

Finally making it, she stopped at the door to rest. She fought to catch her breath, the fabric of her dress clinging to her short figure. Even with all this, a sense of giddiness filled her. She had made it. Who knew what truly lay inside. She had seen the horses pulling the trolleys in the city, but she had never seen one by itself, not hooked up to a cart. She wondered what they would look like. Would they be the same without the straps and harnesses? Would they be nice?

Gathering her courage, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. The building was dark, beams of light bursting in through cracks in the wood and the now open door. It was slightly cooler than outside, but not by much. Flecks of dirt spun through the air, highlighted by the light. Bianca moved further inside, eyes roaming the interior. It was very quiet. She held her breath, afraid any sound would somehow disturb the peace.

A soft snickering whispered from within the room. Bianca looked over and saw the rows of wooden stalls. She cautiously walked over to them, not knowing what to expect. This was where the horses would be, right? She sure hoped so. Reaching the first stall, she stood on the tips of her toes and placed her hands on the edge of the window like opening in the stall's wall. She peeked inside to see the most beautiful brown mare she had ever laid eyes on. It stood just off to the side, snickering every so often. Its brown coat glistened and large brown eyes peered out at the world with a sense of kindness. Bianca sighed at the sight. The sound surprised the horse, and it trotted to the far corner of the stall.

"No, it's fine." Bianca tenderly called out to it, guilty at startling the beautiful animal. "I won't hurt you. You can come back."

The horse studied her. Feeling brave, she stuck her hand out towards it, "Come on. I won't hurt you. I promise."

The horse raised its head and took a tiny step forward. Bianca smiled and waved her hand a little. The horse took another step then another. Soon, it was a few inches from the ends of her fingertips. Suddenly, the horse spooked and jumped, racing back to its corner.

Scared by the unexpected jump, Bianca fell back. She tumbled to the hay covered ground, a cry breaking past her lips. She scrambled to her feet and raced out of the stable. Her feet ran and ran until she was far away from the building. She stopped, bending to rest her hands against her knees and catch her panting breath. That was enough of that for a while.

Still panting heavily, Bianca's eyes ticked up to see she was at the edge of the forest. She straightened up and fixed her crooked hat. She forgot about the stable for a moment and took in the woods before her. The sounds of crickets and birds spoke from within, tempting her with their welcoming calls.

She smoothed out the wrinkles and smudges of dirt from her dress and stared into the trees. She was going to find out what was hidden in there. She had read so many stories about what hid in the cover of leaves and flowers. She was going to finally find out for herself, just like the explorers in the books. She was going to have her great adventure or her name wasn't Bianca Montgomery!

With her back straight and head held high, Bianca confidently stepped into the new world. As she moved deeper and deeper within, the sounds of nature surrounded her, birds and insects communicating in their own special languages. The trees draped overhead and bits of twig and bushes licked at her heels. She tried to see everything, wanting to fully experience all the woods had to offer. A squirrel darted passed, bringing out a giggle from the girl.

Imagination taking over, she crouched behind a large oak tree. Her fingers dug into the hard bark for leverage and she peered out, looking for anything unusual. She had to be careful, there might be evil creatures about. Not seeing anything, she crawled to a gaggle of thorny branches, making sure not to prick herself. For a second she thought she heard a rustling to her right, but upon inspection, nothing was there.

A quiet rumble sounded in the distance, signaling that a summer storm might be fast approaching. Bianca ignored it, not wanting to end her adventure just yet. She moved from her hiding spot to behind another tree. She stood with her back against the supportive trunk and closed her eyes. She pictured a group of scraggly toothless pirates standing on the other side. They were guarding a treasure chest filled with the most amazing collection of gems ever seen. Bianca was going to fight them for it and once she won, she would return it to the people they had stolen it from. It was the right thing to do.

She prepared to jump out and surprise her adversaries when two things happened:

A loud boom of thunder cracked across the sky, shaking the ground with its intensity.

The bushes to her left shook and shivered.

Bianca's eyes popped open. Her mouth hung open. Her breaths came in short quick pants as she looked over fearfully at the bushes. She watched them, waiting for another sign of movement. Was someone else there?

She waited. Nothing happened. It must have been the thunder. Maybe it scared a chipmunk or bird. Just because she hadn't seen anything didn't mean it wasn't there.

Blinking her eyes, she pushed back against the wave of fear and worked to calm her breathing. It would rain soon. She needed to get back. Her mother would be very angry if she got caught out in the rain like this.

A twig snapped.

Bianca flew away from the tree, her body facing the direction the noise had come from. She backed away slowly, brown orbs desperately trying to spot where the sound was at. Something was out there.

A light rain began to fall, a hint at what was to come. Bianca didn't feel it, her senses focused only on what could be hiding amongst the trees.

To her right, the bushes rustled violently.

Bianca screamed.

Not waiting, she ran as fast as she could away from the noises. Rain began to pelt down on her, blurring her vision. She raced through the forest, tripping over stumps and sticks. Her hands flailed out in front of her, and she tried to wipe the rain from her eyes. Her dress became heavy with the added weight of the water, and it threatened to hold her down. Unable to see, she didn't notice the large tree root until her foot caught, causing her to smash into the muddy ground. She yelled for help and pushed into the slippery goo. The heavy dress pressed her down, and thorny twigs bit at her hands. She fought back, terrified.

With all her strength, she climbed to her feet and twisted away from the plants. She sprinted, somehow making it out of the dark enclosure. She ran and ran, not looking back. Tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the mud and rain. Her lungs burned and her body ached, but she didn't stop until she was inside the house.

"Dear god, what happened to you?" Jack's voice was full of worry when he spotted his niece.

Bianca fell to her knees, unable to stand. Her uncle's warm arms wrapped around her and helped her up and into a chair. Opal was soon at her side, a damp cloth wiping at her mud stained cheeks. Jack picked up her trembling body and carried her up to her room. Exhausted and frightened, Bianca could only think one thing.

Something was out there.


	4. Chapter 4

MelovePezberry: Hi! Thanks!

kutee: Thank you. Frankie? Hmmm...might not be anyone out there. Might just be a mouse or something.

asmamaster1: Thanks. No need for sorries. I understand. At least you read it.

AMCGL7: Does Bianca ever really want to listen to her mother? Besides, the quicker she eats, the quicker she can get out of there! It's cool you have a picture of the grounds. Considering cameras weren't incredibly prevalent back then, that's pretty awesome. Ah, Bianca and the horse. Seems like she was scared of the horse. Is she not supposed to be? And, by the way, I have no idea what show that is, but it sounds...interesting? And I think every kid loves exploring the woods. Except for maybe kids near the Blair Witch Forest. Thank god this isn't the Blair Witch Forest. Proper boots, pants, and a belt? You do know who her mother is, don't you? The bush shaker? Someone shook the bush? It wasn't a rabbit or something?

* * *

Bianca found herself in that dizzying place between wakefulness and slumber. She groaned tiredly, wanting to go back to the warmth of her dreams. It had been Christmas morning, and her father had held her on his knee, showing off all the presents that had arrived for her. She could still hear his fading jolly laughter as she fought against oncoming reality.

A tiny crash and a whispered curse broke through the haze, and Bianca was up in a flash, her eyes searching for the source of the noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, deary. I didn't mean to wake you." Opal stood on one foot near the wardrobe. She hopped around a bit, trying to stay balanced on the one foot while massaging the ache from the other. "This here wardrobe jumped out and bit me like a rattlesnake."

Bianca blinked the sleep out of her eyes while she listened to the older woman's explanation. Feeling compassion for her, she shyly replied, "That's fine, Ms. Opal. Are you hurt badly?"

"Now, you don't worry about me none, Ms. Bianca. I'll be right as rain in a minute. Your mama wanted me to draw you a bath and set out your clothes for today. It's a might chilly out with the rain still coming down. I don't think you should go out in that, course you probably won't again. You sure gave us a fright last night."

Bianca tilted her head and listened. She could make out the sound of the rain's pitter-patter against the roof. A crack of thunder indicated that the previous day's storm was still taking its toll on the land. She shivered a bit at the sound, memories of thorny mud covered branches and snapping twigs plaguing her brain. As another boom of thunder shook the house, the girl gasped and immediately reached for her necklace, needing the comfort and safety of the small metal heart.

There was nothing there.

A sense of fear caused her blood to run cold, and she frantically felt around her neck. The locket wasn't there. The locket her father had given her, the locket that held their pictures was not there.

Bianca jerked the covers from her body and carelessly tossed them aside. She dove towards the floor, hands and eyes scrutinizing every inch for the gold. She crawled towards her trunks, violently ripping them open and pushing the contents to the side. Where was it?

"And Krystal, she's a tad different from the rest of us, used to work at one of them theatres in Philadelphia that good upstanding people like yourselves don't talk about, well she…" Opal had been carrying on while she rummaged through the closet, unaware of the panic behind her. She turned around, dress in hand to spot Bianca wildly throwing books and papers in the air. "What are you doing?"

Bianca didn't hear her, the pounding of her heart in her ears drowning out any sound. She needed to find that necklace. Where could it have gone? A hand lightly touched her shoulder and she twisted away, not letting anything stop her.

"What is going on here?" Jack's voice loudly called. He stepped into the room quickly, worried by the sight.

"I don't know." Opal's confused tone caused him to move further into the room. He had wanted to check on the girl before he started his trek into town. He had a business meeting with Adam Chandler and decided to make sure his niece was in better shape than the night before.

"Bianca, what is wrong?" Jack gently griped her arms, pulling her away from the nearly demolished trunk.

Bianca tried to tear away, but he held firm. Unable to take it anymore, she collapsed back against his chest, letting the fear and sadness consume her. A sob broke out, the anguished sound causing both adults to widen their eyes and reach to comfort the child.

"Bianca, get a hold of yourself, child. What is wrong?" Jack softly shook her.

She could only shake her head and cry, the force of her sobs making her body tremble terribly. She clung onto her uncle's arms and hid her face in the crook of an elbow.

"What is going on?" Erica appeared in the doorway, a touch of concern marring her otherwise flawless face. Seeing her daughter's condition, she sped over to her. "Bianca, darling, what is it?"

"No," Bianca shook her head back and forth. How could it be gone?

"Bianca, you must calm down and tell us what is wrong." Erica spoke sternly. She schooled her features into a neutral look, but if one looked close enough, they would see the care in her eyes.

"It's gone!" Bianca shouted, her voice quivering. She hid her face back in her uncle's arms, muffling her voice, "It's gone."

"What is gone?" Jack asked, holding her steady.

Bianca only cried, her voice lost.

"Bianca, what is gone? For goodness sake, it must be important for you to make such a scene." Erica griped the girl's chin and turned her head to face her.

Bianca gulped in air, "M-My necklace. I-It's gone."

"Oh, dear." Opal inhaled, instantly looking around.

Erica stood quickly, eyes locking with Jack's, "Someone stole my daughter's necklace."

"Now, now, Erica, let's not be rash. It could only be misplaced."

"Jack, I know my daughter. She would not misplace that gaudy piece of jewelry. One of the servants must have taken it last night."

"Bianca, did anyone come into your room last night?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't k-know."

"My daughter was in no condition to know if anyone was here or not last night, Jack. She was terribly upset."

Jack nodded, "I'll ask the staff about it."

"M-My locket." Bianca choked out.

Erica glared at Jack. If there was one thing she knew about her all too shy daughter, it was that the girl had adored her father. That locket had been her keepsake from him. Her child cherished that locket, and she would have it back. "You will get that ruffian of a police chief down here with whatever detectives he has. Call them in from the city if you must, but that locket and whoever stole it will be found."

Jack looked from her to the visibly crushed girl in his arms. He nodded reluctantly, "Fine, I'll ask the staff and then meet with Mr. Stamp once I get to town." He helped Bianca back into her bed and left, Erica on his heels, no doubt wanting to make sure he thoroughly questioned the workers. One could never trust people who worked so close to money and had none of their own.

Opal fretted over the still sobbing child, tucking the blankets around her. She shushed her gently and stroked her hair, "There, there. Jackson will find your locket for you."

Bianca could only cry. How could she let it disappear like that? Who could have taken it?

Hours passed, and after a while Opal left the child. She had to return to the kitchen to prepare lunch. She stopped in every now and then to check on the girl, but Bianca was mostly left to herself. She cried for a long while, but after a few hours her tears had dried up. She curled up on her side and stared blankly at the room, the sound of the storm mixing with her anguished thoughts. What if they never found it? Why did she have to lose it now, when she needed it the most?

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts, and Opal came in with a tray of sandwiches. She set the food on the bed and left with an encouraging smile. Bianca could barely look at the food, anger at her inability to hold onto her most precious possession making her not want to eat. But, her stomach grumbled at the thought, and she pushed up into a sitting position. She nibbled at the crust of the bread and sadly looked around. Her eyes landed on the messy pile of books she had thrown earlier in her haste to find the locket. She slid out of the bed and knelt, picking up the first book she came upon. She flipped it open and ran her hand across the first page. Climbing back onto the bed, she settled down with the sandwich and book, letting the story take her to a different place. It took her to a place only she could go, where she was brave and never ruined things.

Bianca got lost in the story of buccaneers and treasure maps. Treasure Island had been one of her father's favorite stories, and he shared it with his daughter. Bianca took in the adventurous tale, holding her breath at the suspenseful parts and grinning at the triumphant cues, even thought she had read it a dozen times.

She did not know how long she had been reading, but Jim Hawkins was being held captive by the pirates on the island and they were hunting for the treasure when a loud bang and voices came from downstairs. The sun had set and the moon had replaced it outside the windows. The rain still fell as hard as ever, plastering the glass with its mark.

Hearing the excited voices getting louder and louder with their shouts and jeers, Bianca closed her book and set it off to the side. She stood up and crept out of the room, her bare feet padding across the hardwood floor. She snuck down the stairs, peeking over the railing to see the foyer filled with waterlogged men huddled around, all shouting and speaking at the same time. She got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped, studying the group curiously.

Jack appeared with Erica, his hands held high as he tried to quiet the men and make sense of what was going on. "Gentlemen, please. Lower your voices and one of you tell me what is happening. Mr. Stamp?"

Bianca watched as the police chief stepped forward, water dripping from the brim of his hat, "Mr. Montgomery, we were searching around the grounds here for that locket you said was lost. Well, we found it. This here thief was hiding in your stable and had it in his pocket!"

Bianca gasped at the proclamation. A thief! She crept forward slowly, trying to see the thief as all the men spoke up again.

"Enough. Quiet." Jack shouted over the din, waving his hands.

"Let's see the little delinquent." Erica ordered, arms crossed and a murderous look on her face.

Bianca held her breath as one of the men, it looked to be Tad, stepped forward. In his grip was a young boy. He held him up by the scruff of his neck. The boy was drenched, most likely from the storm outside. He was short, the pants of his brown trousers sneaking past the ends of his mud covered shoes that were dangling above the ground. He had on a brown vest that looked a size too small, and Tad was holding on the neck of his white shirt causing him to spin as he violently tried to get away. With his head bent low, the brown cap like the newsboys wore covered his face.

"Let me go, you big dope! I'll knock your block off." The boy shouted swinging his fists and twisting in the man's grasp. Brown water flew off his skin with each twitch.

"Shut your mouth, boy." Stamp growled. He turned back to Jack, "This little devil had your niece's locket in his pocket."

"I'm no thief, bonehead. Whatever you say is bunk." The boy yelled. His voice was a touch higher than most boys, indicating his youth.

"Why did you take my daughter's locket?" Erica stepped towards the boy and shook her finger at him, "You'll go to jail for this."

"I didn't take any locket. I found it."

"Don't lie to Mrs. Kane-Montgomery." Stamp said and Tad roughly shook the kid.

Bianca moved up to the edge of the group, eyes on the person who had stolen her locket. He looked so small surrounded by all the men of the town. She could see him shaking like a leaf, water and dirt clinging to his clothing. As she watched the adults accuse him, she felt sorry for him. She didn't know why, but she wanted to stop the men from shaking him like a rag doll.

"Why did you take it?" she softly asked.

Somehow her quiet voice was heard over the raucous voices, and everyone looked down at her. Jack stepped over to her, "Bianca, you shouldn't be down here for this."

"No, let her stay." Erica cut him off. She gazed at the thief with contempt, "You tell my daughter why you stole from her. You tell her."

The boy panted heavily, now limply hanging. The fight that had burned so bright had left in the face of such hopelessness. He took in a few breaths and sniffled, a muddy hand wiping across his face and most likely leaving a trail behind it.

"You answer her, boy." Stamp ordered, cuffing him upside the head.

The brown hat tumbled off, revealing long dark blonde hair messily scrunched up underneath. Silence filled the room. The long hair, the slightly higher pitched voice…the thief was no boy at all. It was a girl!

The girl finally peered up at Bianca, her vulnerable hazel eyes casting a spell, "I found it, I swear. I didn't take your locket."

"You lying louse." One of the men said.

Bianca stared into her eyes, gulping at the vulnerability shining through. She couldn't explain it, but she believed the other girl. Her heart clenched at the muddy face, and she noticed a patch of blood just above the girl's left ear. She swallowed thickly, thinking about how the hot bath Opal had drawn for her earlier might be appreciated by the shivering girl.

The girl held out one of her fists to Bianca and opened it, exposing the gold heart in her palm, "Here, take it."

Before Bianca could move, Erica grabbed the locket from the girl's hand. "Holding the proof of the crime in your hand, I'll have you locked up for a long time, you hear me?"

Bianca looked from her stern mother back to the girl. Hazel eyes locked with hers one more time, and Bianca swore she saw a softening in them before they hardened. Suddenly, the girl jerked with all her might, and broke free from Tad's hold. She fell to the ground and somersaulted to her feet. Without missing a beat, she snagged her cap, pulled it back on her head, and darted between two men. They all yelled as she dashed through the dining room and kitchen. The men chased after her into the dark night. Bianca watched her go, a curious smile playing at her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Kutee: That you were. The girl stay with them? Wonder how Erica would feel about that.

Guest Thanks for reading!

MelovePezberry: Thank you. Stamp, well, he's more police-like than Tad I suppose. Stay in the house and be Opal's helper? Maybe. Maybe not. Gotta find her first.

AMCGL7: I'm sorry to hear about that. Whoever did that was completely wrong in doing so. Of course Frankie found it. If anyone was going to, it'd be Frankie. Safe bet? Perhaps. Frankie does always get the rough treatment. Girl needs to catch a break sometime. Bianca? When it comes to Frankie, she usually has something going on in that head of hers.

* * *

It had been two days since the night the men had brought the rain drenched girl into the Montgomery home. Two days since anyone had seen hide or hair of the thief. After she had escaped through the kitchen, her pursuers had lost her in the stormy darkness. Erica had been appalled at what she saw as a staggering ineptitude of the law enforcement in the town. She tore into Stamp when he and his cohorts returned empty-handed. Jack had thanked the men for their help and kindly offered them hot coffee before sending them back to the town. There was nothing more they could do but keep a watchful eye out. The girl could have been halfway to Philadelphia by then.

Bianca couldn't stop thinking about it all. For two days she had sat in her room, remembering the dirty face and gleaming eyes. The locket was securely clasped around her neck, and she drew strength from the weight of it against her skin. Her father had been a good man. He was nice to everyone he met. Bianca wondered if he would have acted how her mother had if he was still alive. Of course, those thoughts then led to the memories of seeing her father laid silently in his casket. Her father wasn't alive, and he never would be again.

The thief fascinated the young girl, though. Bianca thought about what sort of life her counterpart led. She must have had many adventures. Only people who had adventures slept in other people's stables and were chased by townsfolk. She had fought back against the adults, defending herself. Bianca giggled more than once when she replayed the words the girl had said. She had called them boneheads! Bianca could never imagine calling anyone that, let alone threatening to knock their block off.

For those two days, when she wasn't thinking about the mysterious thief or her late father, Bianca would scoop up a book and find herself in magical new worlds. After Treasure Island, she started one of her newer books, The Wizard of Oz. Reading about all the strange events that happened to the characters, Bianca couldn't help but wonder if the girl had ever experienced something like that. Maybe this girl was the key to her having her adventure! But, how could she be? The girl had run away and no one had seen her.

After two days, Bianca found herself standing in the billiard room, staring out the windows at the forest. The sun was out, the storm having passed the day before. The Wizard of Oz was in her hands, and she held firmly onto it as she moved away from the window and through the drawing room. She went out the front door and around to the back of the house. With one last glance at the large building, she marched over to the woods.

Inside nature's domain, Bianca cautiously trekked through. She made sure to step over every tree root and dodge every thorny branch. In the glorious light of a clear blue day, she saw there was nothing to be afraid of. The birds' song chirped cheerfully overhead and brought a smile to her face. The further she ventured in, the more she felt a sense of peace. This was not a place to be feared. This was a place to have fun. With this thought, she began skipping happily through the foliage. Maybe she would see one of the creatures from Oz here. Another idea shot through her mind. Had the thief been in here? Had she possibly seen the amazing creatures within?

After a half hour, Bianca stumbled upon a tiny flowing brook. The water was as clear as crystal, and she bent down at the edge of the tiny embankment, letting her heated fingers trickle through the cool water.

Feeling tired from her long walk, Bianca spotted a fallen log a few feet from the water. She went over to it and daintily sat down, smoothing out the wrinkles from her skirt and adjusting her hat. She listened to the soothing sound of the water and carefully opened her book, flipping it to the end of the last chapter she had finished. She began to read to the words, quietly losing herself in the story.

A soft crunch filtered through the trees, and Bianca stopped her reading. She kept the book open, pretending that she hadn't heard anything. She held her breath and waited. After a few minutes, she heard the rustling of bushes. Swallowing, she held tightly onto her book and called out, "Whoever is out there, show yourself. I'll call for help if you don't."

"Why would ya do that? I ain't done nothing."

Bianca spun around, a gasp falling from her lips. Behind her, a few yards away, stood the girl from before. She was dressed as she had been that day, except it seemed the white shirt had a few more brown stains and there was a small hole in the knee of her trousers.

Bianca pushed her shoulders back and stared straight at the girl, "You stole my locket."

"I did not. I told ya I found it." The girl rolled her eyes in frustration. "It was out here."

Bianca's eyebrows knitted together, "It was?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have taken it. I'm no thief." The girl kicked at a stick on the ground. "If I'd a known it was yours, I woulda given it back sooner."

Bianca studied her for a moment. "If you didn't take it, then why did you run?"

"Those dopes wouldn't listen. No one does."

"You found it here?"

"It was hanging from one of them prickly sticks. I found it when I was gettin' out o' the rain."

Bianca realized it must have gotten snagged when she was running back to the house and fell. She frowned, "You were out here during the storm?"

"For a bit. I went to the stable, but those goops found me and grabbed me."

"You were the one. You scared me!" Bianca accused. It was the girl who had caused the noises that day.

The shorter girl guiltily took off her cap and rubbed her ear. She unconsciously kneaded the brown material in her grasp, "I didn't mean to." She then hastily put her cap back on, "But, you shouldn't of been out here anyhow, 'specially on your own."

"Why is that?"

"It's dangerous."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why are you out here on your own?" Bianca pointed out.

"That's different." She crossed her arms defiantly.

Somehow knowing the other girl wouldn't back down from that idea, Bianca changed the subject. "Well, I guess I should thank you for returning my locket to me." Bianca fiddled with the heart, "My father gave it to me."

The girl shrugged and glanced down, "No big deal. Just don't go sending your goons out after me again. Next time, I won't be so nice."

Bianca giggled at her bravado. The girl looked up at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Bianca tried to hide her smile.

The girl looked at her and then down to the book in her lap. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Reading." Bianca returned her eyes to the text.

"Oh," the girl casually strolled up to the log, standing behind it and peeking over Bianca's shoulder.

"Yes, I haven't finished it yet, but I like it a lot." Bianca shyly peered over her shoulder, "Would you like to sit with me?"

The girl shuffled her feet for a second before nodding her head. She sat down next to Bianca, their shoulders touching lightly. She rested her hands on the tops of her knees and stared down at the dirt, stealing glances every once in a while at her new neighbor.

Bianca watched her silently, looking away every time those hazel eyes would peek up at her. It was quiet for a short time, until her upbringing kicked in. Her mother would be in a tizzy if she knew her daughter had not properly introduced herself. She might not be happy about who the introduction was with, but Bianca had always been taught to be nice to everyone she met. So, with that in mind, she faced the girl and held out her hand like she had seen her father do, "Hello, my name is Bianca Montgomery."

The girl stared at her hand in confusion. Bianca, feeling more and more unsure as the girl only looked at her, added, "What is your name?"

"Why?"

"I-I'd just like to know, I guess." Bianca wondered if she should drop her hand.

Before she could though, the other girl wiped her hand on her shirt and griped it, awkwardly shaking it, "Frankie…Stone. Frankie Stone."

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Frankie."

"You…uh…too. But, you don't have to use that Miss stuff. It's just Frankie." She dropped the hand from her hold.

"Okay." Bianca glanced down at her book and back up at her, "Frankie is sort of a strange name for a girl, isn't it?"

"You callin' me strange?"

"No, I'm sorry." Bianca apologized, afraid she had offended her new friend.

Frankie exhaled loudly and scratched at her head, "My…it's Mary-Francis…but I hate that name. I like Frankie."

"I like it, too." Bianca whispered. And she did. It was different, like the blonde.

They grinned at each other. Bianca broke the stare first. She slid closer to the other girl and lifted the book, "Would you like to read with me? I know you might not know what is happening, but I can explain first."

"Why would I wanna do that?" Frankie bit out with a frown.

Bianca pulled back wounded, "Well, I just thought it might be nice. It's a good story." Why did her new friend react like that? She only wanted to share it with her.

Frankie licked her lips and rubbed her nose, "Says you."

"You might like it."

Frankie abruptly stood up and dusted her trousers, "It ain't nice. Ain't nice at all. Only a nut would think it was."

Bianca watched her, the rejection stinging. "I'm sorry. I only thought…"

Frankie paused at the sad tone. She hunched her shoulders and rubbed her ear, deflating slightly, "I don't like books."

"Why not?"

"I don't, that's all."

Bianca took this in. A thought struck her, "Frankie, do you know how to read?"

"What?"

Bianca had been blessed. Her family's wealth had allowed her and her sister to attend private schools, but she had heard how many other children did not get to go to even the public ones. She smiled gently at Frankie, "It's okay if you don't."

"So, what if I don't? No use to it."

"How do you know if you've never tried? I bet there are many uses for it."

Before Frankie could reply, there was a faint shout. They both turned, and Bianca stood up next to the blonde.

"You should be gettin' home." Frankie peered up through the trees at the sun.

Bianca nodded, knowing someone was likely looking for her. A sudden fear griped her and she took hold of Frankie's hand. "Can I see you again?"

Frankie looked at their hands. She nodded, "I-I guess so."

Bianca bounced giddily and squeezed the hand in her own before letting go. She started to walk, but stopped and turned around. "You will be here tomorrow, won't you?"

"Yeah."

Bianca shyly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and hugged her book to her chest, "Do you promise?"

Frankie chuckled, "Yes, now go before the search party comes."

She watched as Bianca hurried away, the corners of her lips ticking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Kutee: Bianca has that magical quality about her that Frankie can't resist.

MelovePezberry: They are certainly young and definitely cute. Hmmm, let's see if your bet is correct.

AMCGL7: Would anyone think she got that from Erica? Frankie + woods+ brook = happy reader. Got it.

* * *

The following morning Bianca paced excitedly back and forth in her room. She meticulously gathered her supplies, checking and double checking her inventory until she was satisfied. She wanted to be certain she had everything she needed before journeying out into the woods. It would be terrible if she forgot something.

Walking around the large room, her mind kept going over the surprise meeting she had with Ms. Frankie Stone. It was a rather strange meeting. To begin with, it was rude for the other girl to startle her like that, but Bianca couldn't find it within herself to be angry. She could only feel happiness. She had a new friend. Of course, Bianca didn't know too much about friends. None of the other children back in Chicago really wanted to spend any sort of time with her outside of the required class hours at their private school. She had heard on more than one occasion the other girls gossiping about her. They spoke about how she was too quiet to be normal. That she was weird and no one should speak with her lest they also turn weird.

It had hurt to hear that, but Bianca let it go, instead focusing on the great adventures she would have when she was old enough. None of the others would do what she would. So, she read her books and spent time with her father and sister, the only two people who didn't look at her as if she was a specimen to be studied and mocked, or in her mother's case, remolded and changed.

But, it was different with Frankie. Bianca hadn't been the quiet girl who never spoke unless she absolutely had to. She just…talked. It felt normal. She felt like she could talk and the other girl would listen and not mock her like the other children. She wasn't afraid with her. And that was a conundrum, because Bianca did not know Frankie. They had only met that one time. She couldn't explain it, but she knew that she wanted to be friends with Frankie.

Finally having gathered all the things she wanted, Bianca carefully crept down the stairs and out the front door, hurrying passed the drawing room where her mother and uncle were discussing something. Bianca caught a quick glimpse of them as she darted by. Jack looked slightly flustered and was waving his hands while her mother stood there with a look Bianca couldn't describe. She had never really seen it before.

She couldn't think about that, though. She needed to get out to the forest and meet with Frankie. It was rude to keep someone waiting, and it was already nearing lunchtime. Going by the kitchen door, an idea struck the little brunette. She stopped and eased the door open. It was empty, Opal and whomever else usually inhabited the space out doing other menial tasks. Bianca snuck inside and looked around. She spotted the icebox and sped over to it. Opening it, she saw a few sandwiches someone had previously made. She picked them up and placed them in a tiny metal pail she found sitting a few feet away. With food in tow, she left and jogged out to the woods.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the magical forest once again enveloped her. The birds were singing, the insects chirping, and the sun poked through the branches and leaves to lighten the path. Bianca gleefully skipped along, memorizing the best way to get through the foliage. After an indiscernible amount of time, she happened upon the small stream she had met Frankie at the day before.

Bianca walked over to the fallen log and gently set down the bucket and her other items, taking her time and ensuring they were secure and wouldn't get ruined. Done with that task, she stepped back and looked around. Now, where was Frankie?

Bianca looked and looked, but she could not see any sign of the blonde girl. She walked around the clearing, peeking under bushes and in between trees. Nothing. She felt a burst of sadness in her belly and bit her lip. She blinked rapidly and swallowed, a lump starting to form in her throat. Frankie should be here. She had promised, hadn't she? Where was she? Was Bianca too late? She had tried to get there as quickly as she could.

Bianca stood there. Didn't Frankie want to be her friend anymore? Her head lowered, and she felt the prick of a tear at the corner of her eye.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Bianca jumped away from the sudden shout.

Her brown eyes landed on a laughing Frankie. The blonde was doubled over, her hands on her knees.

"T-That wasn't funny." Bianca crossed her arms, a pout forming on her lips.

"You shoulda seen your face." Frankie held onto her aching stomach as the chuckles kept coming. "You was so scared, like you saw a ghost or somethin'."

"You are so rude." Bianca huffed and turned her back on the girl.

"Aw, I didn't mean nothing by it." Frankie strolled up to her, the laughter dying down.

"No, you did. You should know better than to scare people like that." Bianca walked over to the log, Frankie trailing after her.

"Don't be mad. It was a joke." Frankie watched her sit down, clearly choosing to now ignore the blonde. Frankie exhaled and sat down beside her, gazing at the upset profile. As Bianca continued to ignore her, Frankie's smirk began to drop. "What's a matta?"

"It was not funny. I…I thought you were not coming. That you decided not to meet me." Bianca explained, sadness unwittingly coating her words.

"Oh." Frankie glanced down at her shoes. They sat there for a minute, the only sound the trickling of the water and the humming of the birds. Frankie peered over at her friend and thought it over. As slow as molasses, she reached out a hand, not used to what she was doing or understanding what she was feeling, but she knew she didn't want the brunette to ever frown like that. She let her hand rest next to Bianca's on the rough bark of the log. Her pinky finger slid out and gently rested on the paler one beside it, and the two linked together. "I…I'm sorry. I was just fooling. I promised…and I'd never not do what I promised ya. Promise."

Bianca turned her head and gazed at the earnestly contrite expression. She offered a tiny smile, "Apology accepted."

Frankie grinned back and rubbed at her ear. She unlinked their fingers and lightly pushed Bianca's shoulder. "Bet you learned your lesson. You shouldn't be out here on your own. Anybody can sneak up on ya."

Bianca shook her head, the feelings of sadness and insecurity promptly leaving her. Frankie's eyes twinkled with mischief as she bent forward and peered at the end of the log, "What's in the pail?"

"Oh, I thought we might get hungry, so I brought lunch." Bianca hopped up and went over to the pile of items, Frankie right on her heels. She popped off the top and handed one of the sandwiches to Frankie. The shorter girl eagerly took it and swiftly chomped down on the bread and meat.

"Don't eat so fast. It's bad for the digestion." Bianca lectured, remembering how her mother would always tell her that anytime she felt her youngest was eating too fast.

Frankie looked at her as if she had grown two heads. She didn't know what Bianca was talking about, but she hadn't eaten since she had helped herself to the loaf of bread one of the farms had baked yesterday. She was hungry, and no digestion was going to stop her from eating. As if agreeing with her thoughts, a low growl erupted from her stomach. Red tinged her cheeks as Bianca looked over at the noise.

"What's the rest of it?" Frankie diverted attention from herself.

"Oh," Bianca set down the sandwich she had been nibbling on and grasped the sheet of paper she had safely hidden under the pail. She held it against her chest, blocking whatever had been written on it.

At Frankie's expectant gaze, her shyness flared up, and she hugged the paper tighter against herself. She hooked her hair behind an ear and bit her lip. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she planned out what she was going to say. "I-I spent all last night thinking about you. You had said you did not know how to read, and I think that's a shame. Reading is great. I think you would like it. There are so many wonderful adventures."

Frankie only stared at her, not really understanding. Noticing this, Bianca stopped her tiny speech and changed course, "I made you something."

"What?" Made her something? No one had ever really made her something before.

Bianca inhaled an air of courage and held out the paper. Frankie took it, her eyes immediately going to what was written. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, and she licked her lips. After a few moments, she lifted her eyes, "What is it?"

Bianca moved to stand next to her. Their shoulders and sides touched as she traced the letters with her finger. "It's your name. Frankie Stone."

Frankie's eyes returned to the paper, intensely studying each line of ink. "My name?"

"Yes. This is how your name is written…or how I think it is." Bianca pointed to each letter, "That's an F, then R, A,N, K, I, E. Frankie. Then, S,T,O,N,E for Stone. Frankie Stone."

Frankie swallowed hard. She rubbed her ear harshly and adjusted her cap. Bianca waited patiently for her to respond. She hoped Frankie would like it and wouldn't be mad.

"You…you say that's an F?"

"Yes, that is an F. It's used in other words like…friend." Bianca explained.

Frankie traced the letter thoughtfully. This is what her name looked like. There it was in black and white. Overwhelmed, she shoved the paper into Bianca's hands, "Take it."

"What? Frankie?" Bianca watched in confusion as Frankie shuffled away from her. She thought she had liked it. What did she do wrong?

"Why would you show me that? You tryin' ta be funny? I said I was sorry."

"I thought you would like it." Bianca cradled the paper in her hands. "I thought you would like to see what your name looked like."

"Only a nut would think that."

Bianca gazed down at the writing. She had been so certain Frankie had liked it. She had spent so much time making sure her penmanship was perfect. "I'm sorry."

Frankie kicked at a clump of grass, sending the green stems flying. She spun to face the brunette, ready to give her a piece of her mind, but was instead confronted by the frown and sad eyes she had sworn she never wanted to see on Bianca's face ever again.

"I'm sorry, Bianca."

Sad brown met apologetic hazel. "Why would you say that? You could have told me you did not like it. You did not have to be so mean."

Frankie struggled for the words to express what she was feeling, "I do like it. I never saw my name before. It was…strange. But, I like it."

"I don't like it when you call me a nut and act like that."

"I won't anymore. Promise."

Bianca silently accepted her words. Frankie had promised, so it would never happen again. She held out the paper, "Would you like to see it, again?"

Frankie nodded and stepped back over to her. "You write real nice."

Bianca beamed at the compliment. "I can show you how to, if you'd like."

"How to write like that?"

"And read too."

A grin flashed up at her. "That'd be real swell."


	7. Chapter 7

MelovePezberry: And you shall have more of this story.

Asmamaster1: Thank you for reading.

AMCGL7: I'm sure Frankie would love to hear she's the sidekick (of course tell her it's for Bianca, and she might actually be really happy about it.). Yep, these two have a different set of upbringings. Could be interesting. Adventures? Maybe. Guess we'll have to see.

* * *

"Frankie, you're doing very well."

"Hmmm?" Frankie hummed lightly. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she painstakingly drew out the E in Stone. She was laid out on her stomach, a stick in her hand. She finished writing her name in the dirt, the jumble of letters just below the alphabet Bianca had taught her. It had been two weeks since they had started their little get-togethers that had turned into mini-teaching sessions with fun interspersed.

"I said you are doing very well." Bianca spoke again. She was perched on the log, a book open in her lap. She had been alternating between reading and correcting Frankie's handwriting.

"Oh, thank you." Frankie gave her work a once over before sitting up. She spun to face Bianca and wiped the dirt from her shirt, an accomplished smile on her face. "Ain't nothin' to it. Bet I become one of those writers you like before ya know it."

Bianca closed her book and stood up, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. She moved to sit next to Frankie, who stopped her, "Wait." The blonde tugged off her vest and laid it out on the ground, "Don't want that pretty dress gettin' dirty."

The edges of Bianca's mouth curved up and she used the dirt marred offered hand for leverage as she plopped down on the vest. "Thank you, Frankie. That was very thoughtful of you."

"I guess." Frankie shrugged it off and picked up the stick. She pointed it at the words, "Better everyday."

Bianca had to agree with her. The blonde had been trying her hardest. Bianca knew it more than likely wasn't easy for her friend. But, Bianca kept showing her the best she could, and the blonde followed along. Of course, the penmanship wasn't improving it seemed. The girl could only giggle at the crude lines that somehow formed the letters Frankie had wanted to make.

"What's so funny?"

Bianca could only shake her head, "We need to put more time into your penmanship."

"My what?"

"How you form the letters."

Frankie looked over her work again. She couldn't see anything wrong with it. It looked fine to her. "They look formed to me."

Bianca smiled at the proud look on Frankie's face. When the blonde turned her head back to face her, she shyly ducked her head down to hide her grin. She carefully opened her book, "Would you like to try reading some more?"

Frankie watched her flip the pages back to near the beginning, "But, you're farther than that."

"I can read it again." An encouraging glance.

Frankie rubbed her ear and licked her lips. A look of determination overtook her small features, and she nodded firmly. She scooted closer to the other girl and peered down at the black print.

"Why don't we start here?" Bianca pointed at the top of one of the pages.

Frankie let her eyes follow the knowing finger. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to properly form the words before saying them. After a few moments, she haltingly began to read. "I do not…know w-where Kansas is, for I have never heard that…country m-mention-ed before. But…tell me, is it a…"

"Civilized." Bianca read for her. Her eyes darted back and forth between the words and Frankie's face, screwed up in concentration.

"Civilized country." Frankie finished the sentence. She exhaled loudly, indicating the strain she had just gone through.

"Very good, Frankie. That was swell." Bianca congratulated her.

Frankie looked away at her words and ran a hand through the dirt. "Thanks." She paused for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts. "Ya know, you've been real nice teachin' me and all."

Bianca bit her lip, "I like it. I like spending time with you, and you are getting better everyday."

"You like this book stuff a whole bunch."

Bianca's head moved up and down, "I do. I love to read. There are so many wonderful adventures in books. I am going to go on them when I get older. My father…" her voice left her as she thought of her late father.

Frankie's hazel orbs ticked up at the sudden stop. She frowned. Bianca's face had taken on a sad hue, her lips trembling slightly. Her eyelashes fell and rose rapidly over her brown eyes, and a sheen of water covered them.

"My father would read with me. He liked books, too. We would talk about them all the time."

Frankie's eyes narrowed. She could hear the sorrow in her friend's voice. "You…you said your pop gave ya that locket, right?"

Bianca brought a hand up to the heart shaped pendant at the base of her neck, "Yes, he did. He was a great man."

Frankie stayed quiet.

"He…he was my best friend. He and my sister. He" Bianca choked lightly, "died. He was sick." Tear-filled eyes locked on the ground, "I miss him so much."

Frankie sat still. She didn't know what to do. Bianca's broken sniffles caused her belly to clench tightly. Slowly, she raised one awkward arm and rested it across the brunette's shoulders. "Don't cry, Bianca. It ain't no use crying."

"I miss him. I want my daddy back." Bianca whispered through silent sobs.

"Sure ya do. But, I bet he wouldn't want ya crying like this. He'd want ya to be happy." Frankie bent her head in search of brown eyes, "What was he like?"

"He…he was a good person. He loved to read. He would buy me books." Bianca leaned her head against Frankie's shoulder, finding comfort in the scratchy material of her white shirt. "He would take me around the city a lot. He liked to talk to people, and he had a lot of friends. Everyone liked him."

"Sounds like a swell guy."

"He was. I was so scared when I lost the locket. It has our pictures in it, see." Bianca fumbled with the locket, snapping it open.

Black and white faces stared up at Frankie. She'd never seen a picture of someone she knew before. It looked just like Bianca. The man must have been her father. He did look nice. Bianca's hand shook, and tears rolled down her face. Frankie stiffened at the sight. She didn't know much, but she knew she did not like seeing Bianca cry.

"Don't do that. It'll be fine. You'll see." She clumsily wiped at the tears, streaking dirt across Bianca's cheeks.

Bianca stared at her father's picture. She missed him so much it ached inside. But, it was strange. When she was with Frankie, it didn't hurt as much. The other girl made her think about other things than her daddy's death. When they were together reading, talking, or playing the world took on a form it had not held for quite some time. Everything seemed normal. Her life had not turned upside down. She did not feel as if she had been thrown into the ocean. She felt like she had made a new friend. That someone else finally understood her.

Frankie was getting nervous as Bianca stayed silent. She mentally cursed herself for making it worse. She desperately tried to swipe the dirt she had left on Bianca's face, but it only got worse.

Bianca pressed her cheek against Frankie's shirt, halting the blonde's unsuccessful attempts at cleaning the muddy streaks. She peered up with hopeful eyes, "Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you my friend?"

Frankie's face twisted in bewilderment, "You wanna be my friend?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I guess I am."

A grin worked it's way across Bianca's face, it's match following on Frankie's.


	8. Chapter 8

Kutee: Their friendship is pretty cool. That's a very good question. Stay tuned and you might find out.

Asmamaster1: Thank you!

AMCGL7: With Erica, she's probably too busy fluffing her hair to notice Bianca sneaking around. :) Always same channel, relatively same time. We like to keep you on your toes a bit.

* * *

Frankie was completely and utterly baffled.

Her head was cocked to the side and her eyes were squinted in bewilderment as she took in the girl before her. Bianca was dressed in the strangest way she had ever seen. The brunette had on one of her many dresses that covered nearly every inch of her from neck to feet. Her hat was merrily tipped on her head. An old canteen she had found during her exploration of the house was strapped across her chest. An old leather satchel crisscrossed to rest on her other side. Worn and weathered patches graced the outside of it, and inside she had packed half a loaf of bread Opal had baked that morning.

Bianca glanced over at her confused friend. "What is the matter, Frankie?"

"What're ya doin'?"

"What do you mean?"

Frankie gestured at her garb, "That."

Bianca gazed down at her ensemble. She self-consciously tugged at the canteen strap, "I want to be prepared for our adventure." This was what the people in the books had. Well, they had guns and other such things, but she did not think her Uncle Jack would appreciate her borrowing his pistol for such an occasion. He might need it.

"We ain't goin' ta war. It's the woods."

"Oh," Bianca looked down. She had been so excited that morning. She had gathered everything she could. She should have asked Frankie what they needed. But, there were so many things that could happen and so many creatures they could run into that she wanted to be ready.

Seeing the change in the girl's demeanor, Frankie licked her lips and unconsciously rubbed her ear. With a sigh she walked up to Bianca and hesitated a second before pulling the satchel off her shoulder, "Here, let me take that."

"Frankie?"

The blonde looped the strap over her head and rested it on her shoulder. "You sure are a sight with all this." She mumbled to herself.

Her hands reached for the canteen strap and Bianca stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"Takin' the canteen."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna carry it."

"Why?"

Frankie grinned at her, "You gotta lead us. The leader don't carry nothing." Bianca let her remove the canteen and loop it over her other shoulder. Frankie's eyes twinkled with glee and mischief, "Besides, that dress is gonna give ya enough trouble without having to drag these around."

"What is wrong with my dress?"

Frankie only shook her head and turned. She began to walk along the brook, and Bianca hurried after her, "Frankie, what is wrong with my dress?"

"Nothing."

"You don't like it?" Her mother had picked it out. It was like the ones the other girls wore back in Chicago.

"I like it jus' fine." Frankie chuckled, "But, I don't know how well the woods is gonna like it."

Bianca frowned in thought, but let it go. She moved next to Frankie, and they strolled along the bank of the water. The canteen bumped against Frankie's side, giving them a small beat to synchronize their steps to. Bianca looked around at everything in sight. She didn't want to miss seeing anything. Her eyes roamed over every tree, bush, and animal. The sun was high in the cloudless sky that day, illuminating the magical land. Frankie kept her eyes straight ahead, but every once in a while they would dart over to her companion. She couldn't help but smile at the fascinated face.

After a short while, their journey came upon its first obstacle. A tree had fallen across the path they were using.

"We can go around." Frankie peered down the thick log. She couldn't see the end, but it had to be somewhere.

Bianca sized up the piece of wood. This was not so bad. The characters in the books faced worse terrors than this. She was an explorer now. With that in mind, she strode up to the tree and grasped at the bark.

"Bianca!" Frankie rushed up to her. She had gone to find the end of the tree and turned around to find her friend trying to pull herself over.

"Frankie, stop." Bianca ordered. The other girl had grabbed at her dress and was forcing her back down.

"You stop, you nut." Frankie finally got both of Bianca's feet on the ground.

"Frankie, why did you do that?" Bianca spun to face her. Her hands found purchase on her hips and she glared at her friend.

"You can't do that." Frankie glared back, her cheeks red from the exertion.

"Why not?"

"Cause you can't." What was so hard to understand about that?

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"I can too do it."

"No, you can't."

Bianca stormed up to Frankie and poked her in the chest, "You give me one good reason why, Frankie Stone."

Frankie spluttered at the stern tone, "Cause…ladies don't go climbing on trees."

"I'm not a lady. I'm an explorer."

Frankie was silent at that. Bianca stared at her for a moment before a tiny "Oh," escaped her lips. She stepped back and let her hand drop to her side. Bashfulness tinged her cheeks. What had she just done? She'd never confronted someone like that before.

Frankie could only stare. She looked at the fallen tree. She looked at Bianca. Tree. Bianca. Tree. Bianca.

"Come on, then." Frankie sighed and slid over to the tree.

"Beg your pardon?"

Frankie nodded at the log, "You go over first. I'll give ya a boost."

Bianca couldn't stop the giddy smile and nearly skipped over to her. Frankie cupped her hands together and squatted down. She indicated for Bianca to put her booted foot in her hands. Bianca slowly did as directed, her hand falling to Frankie's shoulder for support. Getting a grip on the boot, Frankie stood up.

Bianca flailed at the sudden push, and she attempted to take hold of the tree. Her hands scraped at the bark. One hand found purchase while the other flung around. Her other foot kicked out as she fought to balance on one foot. Frankie held on the best she could. Holding someone else wasn't easy. It was down right heavy. Her arms screamed in protest, and she shuffled around as Bianca flailed about.

"Bianca," Frankie's words were cut off by a mouthful of dress.

"Oh!" Bianca cried out. Her hand fell on top of Frankie's head and she smooshed the hat down on the blonde's head.

Frankie spit out the lace and turned her head. The brim of her hat fell to cover her eyes and she couldn't see a thing. "Bianca!"

"I almost got it." Bianca's other boot landed on Frankie's shoulder and she pushed with all her might. She flew through the air and came down on top of the tree.

The force of the push sent Frankie to the ground. She ended up face first in the grass.

"Oh, Frankie! Oh, no." Bianca gasped as she looked down from her perch. She had killed her! Oh, no. How could she? Frankie was her friend and this was how she repaid her?

"Don' move." Frankie wobbled to her feet. She wiped the grass from her face.

Bianca froze. She had been preparing to jump down, but she stopped at the command. Frankie looked at her grass covered self and fiddled with her hat until it was back in place. Then, she laughed.

Bianca blushed but joined in. It was funny, if one thought about it.

Frankie shook her head and scrambled up the log. She plopped down next to Bianca, their shoulders touching.

"Are you hurt?" Bianca's laughter died down and was replaced with worry.

"Nah, I am fine." Frankie unhooked the canteen and satchel from her body and set them aside.

"I am sorry." Bianca glanced away.

Frankie bumped her shoulder and smirked at her, "Not bad for a lady explorer."

Bianca's face lit up.

Frankie turned away from her and rubbed her ear. "Hungry?"

Bianca nodded, and Frankie pulled out the bread. She broke it in half and they sat there contentedly nibbling on their lunch.

After finishing their food, it was decided their journey had been good enough. They had conquered the fallen tree and seen a lot of interesting things. Next time, they would go farther, but for now, this was good enough.

So, they walked back the way they came. Bianca thought about all the details she would have to remember to put in her letter to Kendall. It had been so much fun, and she could not wait to share it with her sister.

Frankie intermittently whistled some tune she recalled hearing once outside a club in the city. She could only remember bits and pieces of it, so it was broken up and stunted, but she still whistled it. Bianca began to hum along after some time. Before either knew it, they were back at their normal meeting spot.

Frankie dropped the canteen and satchel to the ground before unceremoniously falling next to the brook. She stretched out and folded her hands behind her head. Bianca sat down beside her and absently smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

Frankie smiled up at her. Then, she closed her eyes and began to whistle again.

"Where did you learn that song?" Bianca asked.

Frankie shrugged, "Don't know. Some club in the city."

"Is that where you are from?"

"The city?"

"Yes."

Frankie opened her eyes and squinted up at Bianca, "Why?"

"I was only wondering." She wanted to know anything she could about the other girl. She was so…interesting. Sometimes she would lay down in bed before she went to sleep and ponder about her. She would try to picture everything. One night, Frankie was the daughter of the two most vicious pirates to ever sail the seas. Another, she was royalty hiding out. Looking at her friend, though, it came to Bianca. It didn't matter how fantastic Frankie's past was; she only wanted to know, because, she was her friend.

Frankie sighed and rolled onto her side. She picked at the blades of grass. She plucked one tall blade and positioned it between her thumbs, "Watch this." Then, she placed it against her mouth and blew. A sharp whistle sounded.

"That's swell." Bianca's eyes widened at the unexpected sound.

Frankie chuckled, "You try."

She helped Bianca pick a tall blade of grass and showed her how to hold it. Bianca put her thumbs against her lips and a whistle sounded. Frankie gave a small cheer for her, and she happily did it again.

After the second whistle, Frankie's smile faltered slightly. She pushed up into a sitting position and played with her hat, "New York."

"I'm sorry?" Bianca looked over at her.

"New York City. That's where I'm from."

Bianca let the blade of grass fall to the ground, her attention solely on her friend. "Did you like the city?"

"I guess so."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes."

Bianca nodded. "Is your family there?" Did Frankie's parents know she was in Pine Valley?

Frankie took a shuddering breath. She seemed to almost fold into herself. Bianca noticed this and instinctively reached a hand out to her. She rested it on Frankie's back and scooted closer to her.

Frankie whispered something, but Bianca couldn't hear it, "Can-Can you say that again?"

Frankie rubbed her ear furiously. "I ain't got any."

Bianca took a moment to process this, "You don't have a family?" She couldn't imagine not having a family. It was so hard when her father died, but to not have her sister, mother, or Uncle Jack?

Frankie turned away from the sad voice, "It ain't nothing. My folks died when I was a baby. I lived with my uncle in the city, but there was a fire and…" she trailed off. She abruptly stood up and ran a hand across her nose.

Bianca swiftly followed her, "I am so sorry, Frankie."

"Don't. I don't need any pity." Frankie held a hand up.

Bianca choked down her next words and stepped up to the agitated girl. She took the raised hand and cradled it in her own. "H-How did you get here?"

"Train." Frankie stared at their joined hands with the same bewildered wonder she did every time Bianca took her palm and laced their fingers. "I hopped on a car and ended up a few towns over. I walked the rest of the way."

"Why did you leave New York?"

Frankie blinked and shook her head, "They were gonna send me to an orphanage. No way was I doin' that. So, I left. The car was empty and no one checked."

Bianca nodded. It was nothing like she had imagined at night. But, she didn't care. Because this was her friend Frankie, and her past didn't matter. "Where do you live?"

"Right here."

Bianca gaped at her, "But, what do you do when it rains?"

A tiny smirk formed, "I used ta go to your stable, but your guards are makin' it a little tough now to get there."

Bianca's mouth dropped open. She snapped it shut and spun around, Frankie's hand still clutched in her own. "Gather the canteen and satchel. Do you have any belongings?"

"Not particularly. I left in a hurry." Frankie frowned in confusion. She looped the straps over her shoulder with her free hand, Bianca still holding on to the other. What was happening?

Bianca began to march away from the water. With their hands joined, Frankie was dragged behind her. "Bianca, where're we going?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yes. You cannot sleep outside. It is dangerous. You can stay with me."

"Bianca," Frankie dug her heels into the ground. "I can't stay with you."

"Yes, you can." Bianca pulled with all her strength.

Frankie's heels slid along the dirt, leave twin trails behind her. "You're gonna get me thrown in jail!"

"You did nothing wrong."

"I know that, but those dopes don't."

Bianca finally stopped and spun around. Frankie swallowed at the determined look. "Frankie, you cannot live out here. We have plenty of room. Please?"

Frankie deflated. "Aww, applesauce!" she grumbled and kicked at the ground before walking the path back to the house.

Bianca happily led Frankie through the woods and up the lawn. The closer they got, the more nervous her companion became. Bianca had lost count how many times Frankie had adjusted her cap and vest. She tried to reassure the girl, but Frankie was having none of it. The blonde was sure she was going to be arrested the second someone saw her. Bianca thought that was silly.

They reached the kitchen door and found it wide open. Bianca could hear Opal puttering around inside, most likely beginning supper. She stepped inside, but was tugged back. Frankie's eyes were wide and she hid against the outer wall.

"Bianca, this ain't such a good idea."

"It will be fine." Bianca gave her a dazzling smile.

Bianca moved to enter the kitchen. With one courage filled breath, Frankie let herself be pulled in behind her.

"Ms. Opal?" Bianca called out.

Opal turned and grinned, "Ms. Bianca, what brings you around these parts? And who's that behind ya?"

Frankie stepped up beside Bianca and forced a confident look on her face.

"Ms. Opal, I would like to introduce you to my friend Mary-Francis, but she likes to be called Frankie. Frankie, this is Ms. Opal. She helps out around the house."

"Your friend?" Opal was excited to see the little girl was meeting people her own age. She was so quiet. She looked at this new person and was taken aback. The little girl was dressed not unlike some of the boys she had run into a few times in town, with that vest and those pants. She was covered in dust from head to toe. Not to mention… "She sure does look like…"

Frankie's eyes widened a fraction and she took a tiny step back, ready to run if she had to.

Opal's gaze ticked over to Bianca, "Is this the girl they found hiding in the stable with your necklace?"

"Yes, but she did not steal it."

Opal looked between the two, "Your mama ain't gonna like you spending time with her."

"Frankie is my friend."

Opal thought this over. It wasn't her place to make decisions on whom Bianca spent her time with. Besides, the other girl looked like a feather would knock her over. A good meal and a hot bath was what she needed. "I was fixin' supper. I suspect your friend might like a bite of it."

Frankie's head popped up at that. She could already feel her mouth watering from the smells filling the kitchen.

Opal laughed at the eager face.

"Ms. Opal, Frankie will be staying for supper. She is going to be staying with us for some time." Bianca informed her.

Opal's eyebrows rose to the ceiling, "She what?" There was no way Mrs. Kane-Montgomery was going to allow that.

"Bianca," Frankie whispered. She tugged Bianca close to her, "Let me talk with her for a moment."

Bianca looked at her. The other girl silently pleaded with her. She nodded and moved towards the dining room, "I'll be in here if you need me."

When Bianca was out of sight, Opal gazed at Frankie, "That's a mighty nice thing of her to want for you."

"I know." Frankie bit her lip. She pulled off her cap and wrung it between her fingers.

"No way will her mama allow you to stay here."

"I know."

Opal felt herself soften at the crestfallen look.

Frankie cleared her throat, "I could help out. I can do just about anything. I-I ain't too good at readin' or nothing…but I can work. I could clean or paint."

Opal sighed and sat down in nearby chair.

"I'm not lookin' for a free place to stay. I can work. I promise to do my best, and I'll stay outta their way." If this was her chance, she might as well plead her case. "They won't even know I'm here."

Opal looked at her with sympathy, "Even if that were true, I'm not the one to talk to. Jackson's the one who does the hiring. It's his home, and I ain't going against that."

Resignation flashed across Frankie's features. He had to think she was a thief. There was no way he would let her stay.

"Look here, you stay around for an hour or so and I'll give ya some of this roast I'm making. Then, it'd be best that you skedaddle."

They both turned towards the dining room entrance when they heard a thump and voices. Frankie backed towards the side door, and Opal stood up.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" Jackson chuckled as he was pulled into the kitchen by his niece.

His merry eyes took in Opal and the newcomer. They darkened as they landed on Frankie. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Uncle Jack, this is my friend." Bianca moved to stand next to Frankie who looked like a rabbit at the end of a hunter's gun.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed together, "Your friend?"

"Yes, and she needs to stay with us for a time."

"Bianca," Jack rubbed at his face, "this girl is a thief."

"No, she's not." Bianca crossed her arms. "No one asked her why she had my necklace. She found it."

"Bianca, dear, she cannot stay with us."

"She has nowhere else to go!" Bianca shouted. Why were they not listening to her?

Jack was startled at his usually quiet niece's loud voice. "Please, calm down. Let's talk about this." He looked at Frankie, "Is this true?"

Frankie's cap was smashed in her hands, "Yes, sir."

He studied her.

"She lives in the forest, Uncle Jack. She could get hurt."

"It's fine." Frankie took another half step back.

"Stop right there." Jack ordered. Frankie froze.

Jack looked at all three of them. "Bianca, please go to your room. Opal, I believe you were working on your wonderful roast. You," he pointed at Frankie, "come with me."

"Uncle Jack." Bianca was terrified. He was going to take her away, and she would never see her again.

"Please, Bianca." He beckoned Frankie forward.

Frankie shot an encouraging look at Bianca. Bianca squeezed her hand before leaving. Jack gestured for Frankie to follow him, and she did so…slowly and with extreme trepidation.

He led her into what she assumed to be his office. He leaned against a large oak desk and pulled a cigar out of a box. Frankie stood before him, scared as could be.

"My niece seems to have taken quite a shine to you." He struck a match and lit the cigar.

Frankie didn't speak.

"I am to assume you are the one she has been running off to spend time with?"

"What of it?" Frankie bit out, her nerves getting the best of her.

Jack blew out a puff of smoke, "It means a great deal. You have become important enough to her that she wants you to stay with us."

Frankie shifted her weight back and forth from one foot to the other.

Jack stared down at her, "Why are you spending time with her?"

Frankie had to use every ounce of her young will to not cower under his intense gaze, "We're friends. That's what friends do."

Jack rested his cigar in an ashtray, "I believe you."

Frankie almost fell over.

"Bianca recently lost her father, my brother, and it has been very difficult for her. I know she was very close to him. I had my worries about how well she would adjust to the abrupt changes in her life." He smiled at the blonde girl, "But recently she has been happier. She has been excited. She laughs. I believe that is because she has befriended you."

Frankie did not know what to say.

"Bianca wants more than anything for you to stay with us."

"I'll work." Frankie blurted out. "Anything ya want. I-I can help Opal or-or somethin'. I promise, Mr. Montgomery, I will."

Jack laughed, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I can do 'bout anything. I ain't no leach. I earn my keep."

"Unfortunately, we do not need anymore people working in the house. We have enough as it is, right now."

Frankie failed at hiding her disappointment. Bianca's enthusiasm had rubbed off on her during their trek back to the home.

"But, I do know that Tim has been asking for help outside. Tim is our driver. He mans the carriage and cares for the horses. I do believe you are familiar with our stable." His eyes danced at that last statement.

Frankie could only nod. Was she hearing right?

"Now, if I am correct, Bianca is outside that door waiting to see what my decision was. It would be rude to keep her waiting."

Frankie processed what had just occurred. She had a job. A grin overtook her face, and she put the cap back on her head. She made sure it was on perfect and moved her vest so it was just right. Then, she spun and opened the door. The second she stepped out, Bianca was in front of her. At Frankie's bright grin, she rushed forward and hugged her uncle. Then, she took Frankie's hand and pulled her away. There was so much to show her!


	9. Chapter 9

Kutee: And this fiction loves you! Yep, Jack's letting her stay. As for Erica…that high-pitched shrieking you may hear just might be her.

MelovePezberry: They are very very cute together. Other people? I'm sure the more people the more interesting it'll get. For example…Erica…

AMCGL7: I'm happy to hear you think the characters are acting how they should. That's a very high compliment. I'm not sure there was any other reaction Frankie could have to those clothes. Not exactly perfect adventure attire. But hey, Bianca made it work. That is a very interesting and good observation about how Frankie and Bianca handle situations. Very good. Very interesting. Imagine if Bianca spoke up to Erica. Oh, the drama that would cause might warrant it's own story. Frankie tried to drag her heels, but as we all know, what Bianca wants Bianca usually gets from her. Ah, Momma Kane. Should be fun, right?

* * *

"I want her gone this instant!"

Bianca shook her head in displeasure. Her mother had been yelling nearly nonstop since Uncle Jack had offered Frankie a job, and Opal had given her a bite of food.

That had been a week ago.

"Do not tell me to calm down, Jackson Montgomery! That little lying thief is going to steal every last cent in this home. How could you ever believe it would be fine for her to be here? And think of Bianca having to be around such a…a…person!"

Bianca rolled her eyes. Her mother repeatedly told her not to do it for it was very unlady like, but listening to the older woman rant and rave made it impossible for her not to. She did not know what the overwhelming problem was. Frankie had been no trouble at all. She worked outside with Tim and only came into the house when summoned or for meals and to sleep. Opal had set her up in one of the spare bedrooms in the servants' area of the house, and she took her meals with the other workers. She was nearly invisible to the actual occupants of the house.

Bianca had been so excited when her uncle had agreed to let Frankie work for them. She had shown her all around the building. She could not remember a time she had been happier. Then, her mother had arrived home. Erica had been visiting some of the other women in town for the day. When she walked through the door and spotted Frankie with her hand clutched in Bianca's…her face turned a color Bianca had never seen before.

"_What is that doing here? Bianca, get over here this instant!" Erica shouted and pointed at Frankie._

"_Mother, it is fine. Frankie is my friend." Bianca stayed beside the blonde._

"_What in heavens are you talking about? Jack? Jack!"_

"_What is going on in here?" Jack entered the room. Seeing the three women, he had an inkling of an idea._

"_Get that thing away from my daughter! What is she doing here? She should be in a jail cell!"_

"_Alright Erica, let's talk about this." Jack held up his hands in a placating gesture._

"_Talk? Talk? What is there to talk about? This lowlife stole from my daughter."_

"_I didn't steal nothing." Frankie spoke up, unable to keep quiet. She wasn't going to let someone accuse her of something she didn't do, least of all this nut of a lady._

"_She is even lying about it. You caught her red handed." Erica screeched._

_Jack rested a calming hand on the angry woman's arm, "Erica, if we could speak about this in my office…"_

_Erica ripped her arm out of his hold, "I want this lying robber gone!"_

"_I ain't no liar, and I didn't steal." Frankie glared at her._

_Bianca swallowed thickly as her mother continued to yell and accuse Frankie. She hated it when people yelled, especially her mother. The little girl never got into fights. Gosh, the only time she really had a confrontation was with Frankie._

"_If ya weren't such a bonehead, ya might understand. I did not steal." Frankie stood tall, well, as tall as she could._

"_What did you call me?" Erica roared. She stepped forward, clearly about to lunge at the girl._

"_Alright, that's enough. Erica, we are going to my office to talk right now." Jack firmly took hold of her arm and steered her out of the room._

And that had been that. Once the adults were out of the room, Frankie's shoulders dropped. There was no way Mr. Montgomery was going to let her stay. Realizing the same thing, Bianca had tears in her eyes. Frankie couldn't go back out there. She just couldn't. What if she got hurt? Frankie was strong and brave, but there were so many different creatures out there in the woods. Jack had surprised them both, though. After a few hours he had appeared with Opal and instructed her to show Frankie to the spare room. Bianca had given him the biggest hug he had ever received.

Erica was not done with the fight no matter what he said. Everyday she found time to corner Jack and yell at him about what a horrible mistake he was making. Sometimes Bianca imagined walking in and telling her mother just what she thought about the whole thing, but she never did. Instead, she would gather up a book or some writing utensils and go out to the stable. She was on her way there when she overheard her mother and uncle's exchange.

"And how she dresses, Jack. She wears pants. Pants. What girl dresses that way?"

Bianca giggled as she descended the stairs. Leave it to her image conscious mother to be offended by something such as clothing choice. Her mother always worried about what others would think.

Skipping down the last few steps, Bianca traipsed through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ms. Bianca. Off to the stable?" Opal greeted her cheerfully. She stacked the clean plates together and lifted them up into the cupboard.

"Yes, I am." Bianca grinned shyly and held the book against her chest.

"Well, you tell Tim and that little rascal of yours that lunch is at noon. This ain't no restaurant. We don't serve at all hours like some people who work here." Opal winked.

"I will, Ms. Opal." Bianca nodded.

Opal turned back to her chores and Bianca hopped out of the house. The second her boots touched grass she was racing across the wide expanse of lawn. She didn't stop until she reached the entrance to the stable.

"Well, hello there Ms. Bianca." Tim greeted upon seeing the little girl.

"Hello, Mr. Tim." Bianca responded. She tried to peer around him inside.

Tim chuckled at her, "She's finishing up feeding 'em. Go on in."

"Thank you, Mr. Tim." Bianca jogged around him and into the stable. She slowed down once inside the dark area. Even though the sun was shining and the doors were open, it was still cooler and darker than outside. There was a sort of musty smell to the place and Bianca wrinkled her nose. She crept down the row of stalls, peeking around for Frankie. Where was she?

Stepping by one of the stalls, a figure suddenly appeared beside her. Bianca jumped back with a tiny yelp. She spun to face a laughing Frankie.

"You weren't scared, were ya?" Frankie got out between chuckles. A large burlap bag was slung over her tiny shoulder. It nearly dwarfed her, but she stayed upright.

"You did that on purpose, Frankie." Bianca frowned at her friend.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Frankie grinned that grin of hers.

"You should not do that. It is very mean." Bianca lectured. Maybe she would listen this time.

"I was only foolin'." Frankie bowed her head and kicked at the dirt. A small puff of dust rose up and floated between them.

Bianca sighed. Any anger she might have felt was gone. She could not stay angry at her friend. "I know. We need to work on your manners, though." She pivoted and began walking to the end of the stable.

"What's a matta' with my manners?" Frankie quickly caught up with her, and they walked side by side.

They reached the end of the stable, and Frankie dropped the sack onto a pile of similar burlaps. She dusted off her shirt and hands before turning back to Bianca.

"Your jokes are not completely suitable." Bianca channeled all of the adults she had ever come into contact with through her mother.

"Oh." Frankie mulled this over. "Suitable for who?"

"Society, I guess."

Frankie unbuttoned one of her sleeves and began to roll it up to the elbow, "Society? That don't matter to me. I only joke with you." She looked up from her shirt, "Do you not like 'em?"

Bianca stepped up to her and carefully placed her book on the burlap sacks. Yes, Frankie found it funny to scare her from time to time, and she found it amusing once to splash her with water from the stream, but she meant no harm. If Bianca thought about it, those things were funny in a way. When Frankie was in a good mood, Bianca felt happy too. "I like them fine, Frankie."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all." Bianca smiled at her and reached for the clumsily rolled sleeve. She undid it and refolded, making sure the creases and lines were perfect.

"Thanks." Frankie watched her. She tended to have trouble getting it to fold and stay. She usually just pushed it up, waited for it to fall, then pushed again. It was better to keep the sleeves down, but it got so hot during the day she had to roll them up.

"Your welcome." Bianca finished and rolled up the other sleeve.

Frankie rubbed at her ear and glanced around. Her hazel orbs fell on the book Bianca had brought, "You gonna read again?"

"I thought we could try together." Bianca's eyes lit up and she picked up the book. "My father got this right before he…died." It was still difficult to talk about, but she was getting better, "I haven't read it yet. I thought we could read it together."

"But, I'm still real slow at it. You'll get bored or somethin'." Frankie's eyes ran over the cover. Call of the Wild.

"No, I won't. I think it will be fun. I heard it has a great adventure." Bianca waved the book enticingly.

Frankie shook her head, "Ya got a strange sense of fun, Ms. Bianca."

"Will you read with me, Ms. Frankie?" It was the last book her father had bought. She wanted to read it, but she did not want to read it by herself. The only person she could imagine reading it with was her friend.

"Fine." Frankie slipped off her vest and spread it out on the burlap sacks. She held out her hand and Bianca gratefully took it. The brunette lowered herself onto the vest, making sure her dress didn't wrinkle. Frankie clambered down beside her.

"Chapter one." Bianca eagerly flipped to the first page.

It was slow going. Bianca had Frankie do most of the reading out loud, only taking over to give the other girl a short break. A couple times she had to help with pronunciation. But, for the most part, Frankie's ability made Bianca feel a sense of pride.

They stopped after an hour. Bianca closed the book, making certain the page was marked before doing so. Frankie slid off the pile and helped Bianca up. She then proceeded to tug her vest back on after shaking it out.

"I like this book very much. Thank you for reading, Frankie."

"It wasn't anything." Frankie felt a burning in her cheeks. Her eyes darted around, looking for something to talk about, when an idea hit her, and she scrambled over to a covered bucket. She pulled off the cover and dug inside. She put the cover back on and returned to Bianca's side, her closed fist hiding what she had taken.

"What is in your hand?"

"I wanna show you something." Frankie jerked her head and began walking down the aisle.

"What is it?" Bianca followed, curious at what it could be.

Frankie smirked at her and kept walking. They went along until reaching an end stall. Frankie held a finger to her lips and quietly beckoned Bianca forward. She opened the door to the stall and stepped inside. Bianca was right on her heels. She tripped when her boots came into contact with mounds of straw, but Frankie caught her and steadied her. "Careful."

Bianca gasped when she saw what was inside. It was the brown mare she had seen the first time she explored the stable.

"This is Sally." Frankie led Bianca slowly toward the horse. The mare watched them warily with big brown eyes. Her tail flicked, and she snorted.

"Frankie." Bianca pulled back. What if the horse got scared again?

"It's fine. I promise." Frankie took one of Bianca's hands. She dropped a sugar cube into the open palm. "Go on and give that to her."

Bianca looked at the cube and then Frankie, "No, Frankie."

"It's fine. You're a lady explorer, 'member? This ain't nothing on what you're gonna do later on."

Bianca looked at the snickering horse. She was an explorer. She could face evil trolls and frightening ghosts. This horse would not hurt her. With a courageous breath, she took a tiny step forward.

"Hold it out." Frankie quietly suggested.

Bianca stretched out her arm. She closed her eyes as the horse moved towards her. She felt a rush of warm air against her hand and then the roughness of teeth. Then, it was gone.

"That's a good girl." Frankie cooed at the horse. She clicked her tongue and slid up next to Bianca.

Bianca opened her eyes. The horse was finishing the sugar cube, and the big brown eyes were now filled with warmth. Bianca felt her lips curve into a large smile and relieved chuckles flew out of her mouth. The horse nudged her hand, wanting more of the sweet treat. Frankie placed another cube in her palm, and Bianca gave it to Sally. Feeling braver, she reached out and tenderly stroked the fine hair of the mare's coat.

"Hello, Sally." Bianca whispered.

Petting the soft hair, Bianca imagined riding through open fields. The wind would blow through her hair, and she could outrun any villainous swordsman there ever was. She felt a shift in the air as Frankie moved closer. Her vision changed to include the hazel eyed blonde. If she was going to face an evil swordsman, Bianca was certain Frankie would be right beside her.

"She likes ya." Frankie lifted her chin at the horse.

"I do believe you are right." Bianca's voice held a spark of wonderment. "She's so soft."

"Frankie! Frankie!" Tim's voice could be heard calling out.

Bianca retracted her hand, and the horse snorted before trotting to the far corner of the stall. Frankie swiveled to face the door, "I gotta get back to work."

"I am sorry if I kept you." Bianca's smile was as bright as the sun, "Thank you for showing me Sally."

Frankie fiddled with her cap, "Come on, you should get back."

Bianca followed Frankie out of the stall. She took one last glance at the mare before Frankie closed and locked the door. With her book clutched securely in one hand, she instinctively reached out for Frankie with the other. Frankie had started walking towards the exit, but halted at the feel of warm fingers tangling with her own. Her hazel eyes dropped down to their linked palms, and she squinted.

"What is wrong?" Bianca asked, noticing her friend had stopped moving.

"Why do ya do that?"

"Do what?"

"My hand."

Bianca looked down at their joined hands. She had not even known she clasped them together. She let go and wrapped it around her book, "I'm sorry." Her head dipped, and dark curls slipped down to cover her face. She didn't know she had done it. She always held hands with her sister and father when they went walking. She was so dumb thinking Frankie would be fine with it. Maybe they did not hold hands in New York.

Frankie felt funny when Bianca removed her hand. She gulped and blinked, confused by the feeling. She licked her lips and stared down at her shoes. "It…It's fine. I was jus' wondering."

Bianca pushed her hair back behind her ear, "I won't do it anymore."

"No, don' stop." Frankie's eyes widened at her own outburst. Bianca jumped at the sudden shout. Frankie rubbed her ear hard.

"Frankie?"

"I didn' say I didn't like it." Frankie tried to think of what she should say. She wanted to think of the words, but words were never something she was good at. "It's strange…but not in a bad way."

Bianca remained silent and waited patiently for Frankie to process her thoughts. After a minute, Frankie reached out and touched Bianca's hand. She carefully dug her fingers in between the book and skin. She loosened Bianca's grip and retook her hand. "We should get you back. Tim's gonna get angry and think I'm some louse."

Bianca beamed as Frankie dragged her out of the stable. The orphan escorted her up to the kitchen, where they were met by Opal.

"And what are you two young'ns up to?"

"Frankie kept me company, Ms. Opal." Bianca happily swung their hands.

Before Opal could respond, Erica appeared behind her, "Opal, I have been meaning to speak with you about the upcoming dinner with the Martins." She abruptly stopped moving and her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "Bianca, what are you doing?"

Bianca heard Frankie grumble beside her. "I was visiting Frankie, mother."

"_Mary-Francis _is supposed to be working with Tim out in the stable." Erica's glare was pure venom.

"She was. I asked her to spend some time with me." Bianca could feel her friend shifting beside her. She hoped Frankie did not start calling her mother names again. It only made Erica angrier.

"You went to the stable? Bianca, young ladies do not go to stables. Think of the mess. You will get your beautiful dress dirty." Erica shook a finger.

Frankie's grumblings were getting louder.

"Mother, I won't get dirty. Frankie is kind enough to help me with that."

"Bianca, come here right now. Your uncle insists this rat should stay here and work for us. That does not mean I condone you spending time with her."

"I ain't the rat in this house." Frankie mumbled.

"What did you say?" Erica sharply screeched.

"She did not say anything, Mrs. Kane-Montgomery. She was just on her way back out to the stable." Opal stepped in. She gripped Frankie's shoulder and whispered, "If you got a lick of sense in that skull of yours, you'll skidoo."

Frankie let herself be herded out of the kitchen. Bianca didn't let go of her fingers until the last second. She watched Frankie and Opal leave, the younger one's voice loud enough that she could make out the words rat, goop, and bonehead.

"Bianca, you are not to speak with that person. Do you understand me?" Erica ordered sternly.

Bianca ducked her head. She felt tears form and she swallowed thickly. With slouched shoulders, she shuffled around her mother and into the dining room. She wanted nothing more than to follow Frankie back outside, but she knew her mother would stop her. So, she went up to her room.

Entering the bedroom, she threw the book onto her bed. Her body collapsed on the soft comforter, and she covered her face with her hands. Water leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Daddy, why is she doing this? Frankie is my friend." Bianca cried.

The sobs took their toll, and soon Bianca fell asleep. She was awoken by a gentle shake to her shoulder. She flipped onto her side and peered up at her uncle.

"Time to wake up. Supper will be done soon."

"Uncle Jack." Bianca felt the sadness return. She threw herself into his strong arms.

"Shh, Bianca, what is wrong?" He held her.

Choking through rattling sobs, Bianca recounted what her mother had told her.

"That woman." Jack sighed. He stroked Bianca's hair and patted her back, "I will take care of this. I know Frankie is your friend. I see no harm in you spending time with her."

Supper had been a tense affair. Bianca only poked at her food, unable to make eye contact with her mother. Erica acted as if nothing had happened, twittering on about what the other ladies in town had done and their plans for a bridge night. After the meal, Jack had taken Erica into his study. Even with the door closed, their voices could be heard throughout the house. The next morning Bianca left to visit Frankie. Erica could only sit and glare.


	10. Chapter 10

AMGL7: Erica and Frankie have such a wonderful rapport with each other, don't they? I don't know if there's a suitable description for the color Erica's face probably turned. It's Erica Kane, so it'd have to be a color unto its own. Uncle Jack – wonder if he knew his job in life would turn out to be calming down Erica. He's so good at it, though. I can neither confirm nor deny that Bianca will dress in a certain way. You'll have to wait and see (which is good that you don't want me to tell you, cause I wouldn't. Where' the fun in that?). Sally? Do you think there's a meaning behind the name? Thanks for the feedback and comments!

MelovePezberry: Erica seems to have a wide range of insults at her disposal just for Frankie, doesn't she? Is Opal right? Jack get a break? This is Erica Kane we are talking about. He should have read the fine print when he took her in. Thanks!

* * *

Time is an unstoppable force. It goes on, even when people don't want it to. It's an invisible phantom that passes with the rising sun and fading moon. If one does not pay attention to it, time will go by and you would never know.

With time comes moments. Moments happen every second there is life. Bianca might not have lived in time, but she lived in moments. She had her books and Frankie. She had her dreams of adventure and wishes for tomorrow.

* * *

"Frankie, you said you knew how to do this."

Frankie chewed her lip and eyed the needle in her hand. "I do…or I will. It can't be that hard." She lifted the thin brown thread and pinched it roughly between her fingers, fearing she'd drop it again. She squinted till her eyes were nearly closed. The thread slowly moved towards the needle. Millimeters away from the metal, Frankie suddenly poked the thread forward. The end of the thread buckled as she missed the hole again.

"May I try?" Bianca fought to hold back the giggles. They had been there for quite some time. Frankie had yet to thread the needle. No, that's not true. She did it once. The smug satisfied look on her face only lasted an instant before the thread slithered out and fell unceremoniously back on the table.

"I can do it." Frankie grumbled in frustration.

Bianca scooted over to the blonde girl. At her side, she wound her hands around the much tanner ones. "I am certain you can. But, if we keep this up, that hole in your trousers will never be mended."

Frankie relinquished the thread and needle with a sigh, "Guess I ain't cut out for this home stuff."

Bianca's eyes never left the needle as she threaded the brown through the hole and tied it off. The bashful hue on her face gave her away, though, "It is good that we are friends, then. I can help you with those things."

Frankie ducked her head, "Guess so."

* * *

The midday sun was hotter than ever. Bianca was sitting on the log in what she now had deemed to be her and Frankie's spot. Her dress felt heavy on her tiny shoulders, and she was sticky with sweat underneath all the layers. But, it was fashionable for the time, and her mother would never recover if her daughter left the home clothed in something of lesser value and status.

So, Bianca was left to visibly wilt in the hot weather.

Frankie, on the other hand, was sprawled out on the grass next to the water. Her vest and cap were off, thrown down at the base of the log. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up as far as they could go, and her trousers were rolled up to her knees. She whistled a few notes and stared up at the sky. Her hands were behind her head, and a contented grin lightened her features.

Hazel eyes lazily peeked over at her friend, unable to go any faster in the oppressive heat. She saw Bianca slumping second by second with the reddest face she had ever seen. "Bianca?"

"Hmm? Yes, Frankie?" Bianca straightened up.

Frankie rolled onto her stomach, "Why're ya all dolled up?"

Bianca gazed down at her outfit. She was dressed normally.

Frankie pushed onto her feet. To Bianca, it seemed like a cat waking up from its afternoon nap. The smaller girl ambled over to her and collapsed on the log. She looked the brunette up and down. "Come on."

"What are you doing?" Bianca felt a hand grip her shoulders and lift her up.

"You're gonna faint if ya stay like that." Frankie tugged at the frills.

Bianca leaned into her, unable to stay upright. "I am fine."

"Yeah, I bet." Frankie snorted. "Why do ya dress like that?"

"How should I dress, Ms. Frankie? Like you in trousers and that cap?" Bianca was feeling a tad lightheaded.

"It makes things easier." Frankie held firmly to her arms, "And don' you like my cap?"

"It's swell." She really liked the cap. She awkwardly bent down and scooped it up. She plopped it on Frankie's head so it stuck up at a jaunty angle.

Bianca admired the cap and wondered what it would be like if she wore it. Her mother would have a fit. That was a given. Before her mind could go any further, though, she heard a loud splash and felt icy coldness envelope her.

"What!" she sputtered. Her arms flailed in the water of the stream. Frankie had thrown her in!

Frankie squatted at the edge of the bank, a smirk on her face, "Feel better?"

"You…mother is going to murder you. Look at my dress." Bianca was drenched. The garment in question was spread out around her in a very good impression of a life saver.

"Nah, she'd hafta catch me."

While this method was crazy and might have ruined her dress, Bianca felt all those cares go away. She did feel better in the cold water. Her head cleared. Her skin did not feel like it was on fire. "You don't think she could catch you? She would have the entire town after you."

"Those goops? I'd outrun all of 'em. None of them can catch me." Frankie boasted.

Bianca swam over to her. Maybe it was the sun. Maybe it was the fact that she felt a sense of giddiness within. Whatever it was, it shot her arms out and had her pulling an astonished Frankie in beside her.

Frankie got her back with a well timed dunk a minute later.

* * *

"Then, we can go to Africa!" Bianca spoke excitedly.

She was on her back in the grass of the expansive lawn. Her eyes looked up at the passing clouds and the small green stalks of grass tickled her face and hands.

Frankie furrowed her brow beside her, "Wha's that?"

"Africa?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, it's this amazing place. There are animals there you cannot find anywhere else in the whole world. We can go there and see them. It will be wonderful." Bianca could picture it in her mind, the two of them chasing a lion down the plains.

"How do we get there?"

"By boat, of course."

"Oh," Frankie rubbed at her nose, "I-I don't know. I've never been on one of those before. Why don' you go with your Uncle Jack or someone?"

"Because, I want to go with you."

* * *

Bianca was crying. Large tears dripped from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her body shook with the force of her sobs.

"Bianca? Why ya crying?" Frankie found her friend in the game room. Opal had left something in there and asked her to go retrieve it for her. She completely forgot about the task, though, when she spotted Bianca huddled against the wall, a letter smashed against her chest.

"Don' cry. It's no use, remember?" Frankie approached her quickly. She knelt down in front of her and clumsily wiped at the tears. "Please, stop cryin'."

"She…she's not coming." Bianca blubbered.

Frankie frowned, not understanding. She pried the letter from Bianca's fingers and tried to make out the words. She'd been getting better, but it was still hard at times. She couldn't make out everything, but she got the point of the letter. Bianca's sister had to stay in Chicago. Someone had gotten in an accident and she had to be with them.

"It's fine, Bianca. She said she'll see ya at Christmas." Frankie attempted to console the upset girl.

Bianca fell into her friend. She clung to her and took comfort in the feel of the rough fabric against her cheek and the quiet mumblings in her ear.

* * *

Bianca sat in her room, arms folded and face frowning. She had not seen Frankie in five days. Five days! Ever since her uncle had informed her mother that Frankie was staying, Erica had done everything she could to keep the two children apart. She always found some task that Frankie had to do, and this task included being as far from the house as possible. She had to go into town to pick up something. She had to go to the next village and see if the latest fall collection of garments had come in.

This time, though, she had sent Frankie and Tim to the city to find her some brooch she had heard was the latest style. Erica could not go herself; the weather was not right for traveling.

Bianca huffed. She missed Frankie.

* * *

Bianca woke up, her mouth open in a silent scream. Sweat soaked her nightgown, and her hair hung damp in her face.

It had been so long since she had dreamed a dream such as that. She had been back in Chicago. Her father had died, and she had to go to the funeral. She remembered walking up to his casket and peering at his unmoving form one more time. Her mother had been there too, dressed all in black and chatting with anyone who would listen about how terrible it was.

Her body trembled at the dream. She did not like thinking of that time. A lump formed in her throat and she told herself not to cry. With a shuddering breath, she crawled out of bed. The floor was cold under her feet, and she gasped at the sensation.

Moving as fast as she could, the brunette darted out of her room and down the hall. She maneuvered through the house in the dark, knowing her way around after being there so long. Soon, she was outside a closed door. She blinked a few times and opened it. The hinges squeaked, and she froze at the sound.

A soft snore echoed. Bianca squeezed through the small opening and crept up to the bed. A lump was in the middle, curled up into a ball. The blankets were pulled so far up she could barely see the outline of the top of the person's head.

"F-Frankie?"

Another snore.

"Frankie?" Bianca spoke louder.

"Wha'?" Frankie murmured.

"Frankie, wake up." Bianca whispered.

"Bianca? Wha's wrong?" Frankie slurred. She rolled over onto her side and peeked over the covers at the other girl.

Bianca bit her quivering lip, "I had a dream."

"Oh," Frankie rubbed at her eyes, "of what?"

"My daddy."

"Oh."

"Can…can I stay here with you?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"No."

Bianca's face fell.

Frankie rolled toward the edge and tumbled off the bed. Bianca watched her warily.

"This ain't no place for someone like you. Come on." Frankie sleepily grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Frankie, what are you doing?"

Frankie ignored her. She led them back to Bianca's bedroom. She pulled the girl inside and closed the door behind them. "Go to bed, Bianca."

Bianca looked at her sadly for a second before following the order. Why was Frankie being like this? She nestled under the covers and Frankie stepped up at the edge of the bed. She tucked the blankets around Bianca.

Then, she dropped to the floor.

"Frankie?"

"Go ta sleep."

"What are you doing down there?"

"Try'n ta sleep. Now, shhh."

Bianca took comfort in the soft snoring all night.

* * *

Time passed without notice. The heat of the Pennsylvania summer soon gave way to the crispness of autumn. The leaves turned colors and the sun began to set sooner. The colorful leaves fell from their perches on strong wooden branches, and winter was upon the little town of Pine Valley. Bianca's childish mind only took in the changes as something to experience. She saw the changing leaves as something she could talk about with Frankie. They could pick them up from the ground and admire the beautiful reds and golds. Winter meant snow and the chance to frolic in the pure whiteness. She did not pay attention to the passage of time because she was with her best friend. That was all that mattered to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Kutee: Glad you liked them. Bianca's education? Interesting question. We'll have to see.

* * *

Bianca sat and stared out the window watching the snow fall. She had pushed and pulled the heavy chair until it was as close to the large window as possible. A book lay forgotten in her lap. She had planned on reading, but the sight of the big flakes caught her attention instead. Her legs curled up underneath her, and she sighed dreamily. It was almost Christmas!

Everything was going to be perfect this year. They were going back to Chicago to visit Kendall and celebrate the holiday in the city. Bianca could already smell the Christmas roast and hear the tinkling of the bells on the passing cars and trolley horses. It had been so long since she had seen her sister; it was going to be wonderful to see her again. Maybe they could go to Joe's and get candy like they used to before.

A frown passed over the little girl's face. This would be her first Christmas without her father. It hurt to think he was not going to be there in the morning; a jolly smile on his face as he presented an arm load of gifts to her. She wouldn't hear his booming laugh or deep voice along with the carolers.

Brown eyes dropped from the picturesque landscape and closed. Was Christmas going to be very different this year? Who would put the star on top of the tree? Uncle Jack had done it in the house, but who would do it in Chicago? Who would take her ice skating and make sure she did not fall?

"Hi, Bianca."

Bianca sniffed and opened her eyes. Frankie stood at the entrance to the room. Her shoulders and head were dusted with snow, and her nose and cheeks were red from being out in the cold.

"Hi, Frankie." Bianca greeted back.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Bianca pushed her hair behind an ear, "Thinking about Christmas."

"Oh." Frankie shuffled her feet, "Must be excitin' to go back, huh?"

Bianca lifted her shoulders and didn't speak. Frankie narrowed her eyes at the action. She noticed the other girl's sad features and miserable eyes. She scratched at her face and looked around. Then, she walked over to the chair.

"Don' you wanna go back? I thought you liked it there." She stopped at the arm and looked at her friend.

"I do." Bianca sniffled. "I…I miss daddy."

Frankie looked down at her wet shoes, the melting snow leaving a trail behind her.

"He never missed C-Christmas. He loved it." Bianca continued, a lump forming in her throat.

Frankie scuffed her toe against the floor. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to Bianca's face. She slowly reached out and placed her fingers on a lace covered arm, "It'll be fine. I bet he'd want ya ta have fun. You'll see your sister and get lots of presents. And…jus' cause ya can't see him don' mean he's not there. Like ghosts and stuff. He's prob'bly gettin' ready to leave heaven so he can visit you in Chicago."

Bianca's chin quivered and a tear rolled down her pale cheek. Was Frankie right? She had never lied to her before. Her daddy could be preparing to spend Christmas with her. He was likely watching her right now, and he hated it when she cried. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Frankie was right. Just because she couldn't see him didn't mean he wasn't there.

Bianca rested her hand on the rugged and chipped fingers on her arm. She curled her fingers and palm around them and squeezed warmly, "Thank you."

Frankie felt her cheeks burning, "I didn't do nothing."

The pale hand slid down and wrapped completely around the colder dirt marred one. No matter how much Frankie scrubbed, it seemed a permanent layer of dirt had caked itself on the skin of her hands.

"You're my best friend." Bianca took comfort from their joined hands. "I cannot wait to show you Chicago."

Frankie's grin fell.

"Bianca! What are you doing?" Erica blew into the room, hands on her hips.

Frankie snatched her hand back and turned to face the woman, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kane-Montgomery."

"Mary-Francis, should you not be outside with the animals?"

"Mother, she is keeping me company." Bianca cut in. She missed the feel of the hand in her own.

"Be that as it may," huffed Erica, "she was hired to work outside. If she is unable to do that, I see no need to provide her room and board."

"Mr. Montgomery does that." grumbled Frankie.

"Pardon?"

Frankie bit her tongue. "Right away, Mrs. Kane-Montgomery." She glanced at Bianca, "Be seein' ya."

Bianca watched her leave.

"Bianca, dear, why must you curl up like that? Put your legs down like a civilized person." Erica tutted and swept further into the room. "And why you must interact with that scoundrel I do not know."

"She's my friend." Bianca mumbled and set her feet on the floor.

"Back straight, dear. Thank goodness we will be leaving for Chicago tomorrow. I cannot wait to be back among our kind."

Bianca smoothed a hand over the cover of her book. Some of the things her mother said were so very different from what her father had said. "Mother?"

"Yes, Bianca?"

It might have been better to ask her uncle this, but he was very busy with last minute arrangements that he was barely able to talk with anyone in the household. "Can Frankie be in the same car as me?" It would be fantastic if they could sit in the same train car as each other on the trip.

Erica laughed, "Same car? That little thief will not be going anywhere near the train, let alone the same car."

"What do you mean?"

"That person will be staying here for the holidays. Of course, I do fear she will take every last piece of silver we have, but it is a risk your uncle is willing to take."

Bianca's eyes went wide, "Frankie is not coming with?"

"Of course not. She will be staying here with the other servants." Erica either did not notice or chose to ignore the absolute gloominess that overtook her daughter at those words.

* * *

Bianca slumped down the stairs. Ever since she had learned that Frankie would not be accompanying her to Chicago, she had been inconsolable. She had to spend the holiday without her father and Frankie. They were going to be in Chicago for at least three weeks. She had never been away from Frankie for that long.

Her feet scuffled along, and she went into the dining room. Her throat felt parched and a nice glass of cold milk would be lovely. She stopped, though, when she heard voices in the kitchen. She crouched against the wall and edged along toward the door. Maybe it was robbers!

A peek around the edge showed her Frankie and Opal. Frankie was sitting on the counter. Her hat was in her hands, and she was pinching and folding it recklessly. Opal stood a few inches away, sorting out the cups and saucers.

"What if she ain't fine, though? It's so far away." Frankie's eyes were riveted to her hat.

"Now don't you worry none about Ms. Bianca. She's a strong girl, and her uncle won't let anything happen to her."

"But, it's a big city. It could be dangerous. I could jump the train. I bet a bunch of luggage cars are open."

Opal flicked the dark blonde's ear, "You will do no such thing. Why, you young'ns think ya can do anything these days."

"I can too do it." Frankie took the stacked saucers from Opal and put them in the cupboard above her head.

Opal shook her head. She turned and jutted her hip against the counter. She reached out and grasped the girl's chin, pulling her around to face her. "You listen real good, Frankie. You ain't going anywhere. You are going to stay right here with me and Krystal and Tim. We're gonna make sure this place is runnin' smooth as silk while Jackson is gone. Ms. Bianca will be fine while she's gone visitin' her family, and when she gets back, you can get back into all that mischief I know you two get into. Couple of coyotes you two."

She let go and Frankie immediately looked away. The cook sighed and stepped in front of the girl. She grasped her shoulders and spoke gently, "You two'll see each other soon enough."

Frankie leaned forward and her forehead nestled against Opal's chest as the woman held her.

* * *

"Erica, darling, are you ready to leave? Tim has the carriage prepared, and we should get to the station soon." Jack called out.

Erica appeared with a flourish. "Here I am, Jack. I cannot wait for Chicago."

"I am certain Chicago cannot wait to see you." Jack chuckled. He adjusted his necktie and glanced around, "Now where is that niece of mine?" He searched the entrance foyer to no avail. Opal stepped in from the dining room, and he stepped over to her, "Opal, have you seen Bianca? It is nearly time for us to leave."

Opal pointed discreetly behind her, "She's with her shadow, Jackson."

Jack peered around her. He spotted Bianca standing on the other side of the large table, Frankie before her.

"Ah, right." He gave a knowing wink to Opal, "Best see if Tim has all the luggage packed correctly."

"You are a good man, Jackson."

"Remember that when I eat all of your famous peach pie when we come home." Jack walked away.

Opal chanced a glance back at the two children before walking away in search of Krystal. That woman had done the laundry wrong again.

Back in the dining room, Bianca was bashfully pushing her hair out of her face. Frankie alternated between crossing and uncrossing her arms, a brave face on display.

"I wish you could come." Bianca spoke first.

"Nah, it'll be much more fun without me there gettin' in the way."

"You do not get in the way. You are my friend."

Frankie bit her lip to stop it from shaking, "You better get out there. You gotta go."

Bianca stared at her with watery eyes. Then, without warning, she launched herself forward and flung her arms around Frankie in a giant hug. Frankie, surprised at the action, stiffened. Feeling the warmth of the body around hers and the nose buried in the contour of her neck, she slowly lifted her arms and awkwardly wrapped them around her friend. She fell into the embrace and burrowed into the arms.

They stood there holding each other until Jack slipped in the room and beckoned Bianca over before Erica saw them and had a fit. Bianca sought out Frankie's hand and held on as tight as possible until she was in the carriage beside her mother. Frankie stood and watched them drive away, Opal's comforting hand on her shoulder. Bianca gazed out the window long after her friend's small frame was out of sight.

* * *

Bianca hung back behind her uncle and mother. The train station was very busy. Hundreds of people were whisking through the terminal, cheerfully greeting friends and family or juggling newspapers and business ledgers in their hands on the way home from another long day at the office. Jack was engaged in conversation with one of the numerous porters. He explained their luggage situation to the man and handed him a generous tip for his services. Erica gazed at the hordes of people, her hair fanned out around her and a giant hat nearly smacking into anyone who dared get close enough.

The train ride in had been horrendously boring. Bianca was stuck with her uncle and mother in the train car. Her mother had talked nonstop the entire time. She twittered on about how wonderful it was to be going back to the city and all the fabulous parties they would be attending. Her uncle had listened as attentively as he could to the same subject for hours on end. Bianca, though, only wanted to forget that she would be missing her friend for three weeks and lose herself in the land of Oz. Her mother's voice, however, prohibited her from enjoying the trials and tribulations of Dorothy and her friends.

The shrill of a whistle and the cornucopia of voices drowned out any sound that might want to work its way into the station. Bianca moved closer to her uncle, afraid she might lose him in the jungle of humans.

"Bianca."

The girl lifted her head and looked around. Had she heard her name?

"Bianca."

There it was again. Where was it coming from?

"Bianca! Mother!"

A tall rail thin woman with an unfathomable amount of curly hair piled underneath her hat yelled at the top of her lungs. She waved her hand enthusiastically and sped over to them, dragging a harried man behind her.

"Bianca! It is so good to see you." The woman smiled happily and released the man's hand, using both her arms to pull the brunette into a hug.

"Kendall!" Bianca squealed, returning the hug with equal fervor.

"Let me look at you. You have gotten so big." Kendall held her out at arms length.

"Kendall, dear, how are you?" Erica stepped up to her two daughters.

"Fine, mother, just fine." Kendall remarked offhandedly. She grinned at her little sister, "I have missed you so much, Binks. You are going to love the Christmas tree we picked out."

Bianca listened and nodded along. It felt so good to be back with her sibling. She had missed Kendall terribly. Hearing that voice made her feel safe and loved.

"Kendall, we must get out of this filthy place. Come along." Erica tutted. She switched her focus to the man Kendall had brought with her. "Good evening, Mr. Slater."

"Good evening, Mrs. Kane-Montgomery." Zach replied in his deep voice. He stood off to the side, allowing his fiancée and Bianca their moment.

"Hi, Mr. Slater." Bianca greeted, Erica shooting her a stern look at her lack of manners.

"Hello, Bianca. Welcome back. And, please, call me Zach." The man gave her a half smile.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Bianca's shoulders and began to guide her out of the terminal, "This is going to be a great holiday. Mark my words, Binks, you will have so much fun."

Bianca giddily skipped beside her.

* * *

Bianca sat on the bed, her tiny legs swinging back and forth. Her patent leather shoes glistened in the light of the lamps and cast streaks of yellow across the floor and ceiling. She watched as Kendall sat at her vanity, perusing her selection of jewelry.

Kendall, Zach, Jack, and Erica would be attending a dance that evening. Bianca was allowed to stay home because of her age. Kendall had worked to get that done, and Bianca was grateful for the reprieve. She intensely disliked dances. They were boring. Everyone was stiff and formal in their tall hats, coattails, gowns, and corsets. She'd much rather sit alone with a few pieces of candy Kendall and Zach had bought for her and write Frankie a letter.

"Binks, you must tell me all about Pine Valley." Kendall selected a gleaming gold necklace and clipped it around her neck.

"It is fine." Bianca straightened out a wrinkle in her skirt, "There is a lot of snow right now. It gets really cold, too. I was afraid the horses would freeze, but there are blankets that get put over them to keep them warm. The lake froze over, and Uncle Jack said I could go skating on it when we return home."

Kendall slid a pearl ring on her finger, "That sounds wonderful."

"It is a lot quieter out there, but I have gotten used to it. I do not think mother enjoys it there as much. She would rather be in the city. She goes into town a lot."

"You like Pine Valley better than the city, though." Kendall looked at her knowingly through the mirror.

Bianca let her dark hair fall forward and obscure her face, "I do like Pine Valley."

"This has something to do with a certain Frankie you never forget to mention in your letters?"

Bianca shyly didn't respond.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and stood up. She pulled the chair so she could sit with her knees touching Bianca's. She pushed the child's hair back, "Tell me all about this Frankie. It sounded like you spend a good amount of time with her."

Bianca smiled, "She is my best friend. Mother hates her, but she is nothing like what mother claims her to be. She is nice and funny. She can read very well now, but she still gets nervous about it. There is no reason to, though. She is very good with the horses. Tim lets her do most of the work on her own. Besides you and father, she is the kindest person I ever met. She is never mean to me. She likes to play jokes, but she doesn't want to hurt me. I wish so much that she could have come with us."

Kendall clasped Bianca's face in her hands, "It sounds like she is someone I would very much like to meet one day."

"So do I. But, you mustn't listen to mother. Frankie is my friend. She helps me, and I help her. I…I have never met anyone like her."

"You do not know how happy that makes me. I was so frightened you would be lonely out there. With the way the other brats in this city treated you, I was not sure you would get close to someone else, especially someone your own age. That quietness you have holds you back."

"Kendall." Bianca self-consciously spoke.

"No, Bianca, there is nothing wrong with who you are. You are quiet. But, other people do not get to see how amazing you are because of it. But, this Frankie looks to have spotted it. You having a friend is the best thing in the world."

Bianca, overcome with emotion, sprung into her sister. Kendall hugged her back. To Bianca, having her sister's approval meant the world. She could not wait to write Frankie and let her know.

* * *

And that is how it went. Bianca stayed in Chicago for three weeks, writing almost every day to Frankie. Frankie sent her a letter or two back, the messy scrawl painstakingly written out with the utmost concentration and thought.

When it was time to leave, Bianca and Kendall shared a tearful goodbye. Kendall made her sibling promise to continue writing her and keeping her up to date on her adventures with Frankie. Bianca was excited the whole train ride back to Pennsylvania. Her enthusiasm kept awake more than one passenger in the Pullman car. She did not care, though.

Tim picked them up in the carriage, and Bianca was bouncing in her seat. Erica was visibly annoyed by her daughter's actions, but Jack only chuckled and drew Erica into conversation.

The moment the carriage pulled into the driveway and stopped, Bianca was out of the vehicle. She raced into the house. Where was Frankie? She searched high and low. She ran through the sitting room and the game room. She dove under the dining room table and clattered about in the kitchen.

No luck, until she stepped out of the side door. A small figure was trudging through the snow from the stable. The worn brown cap was pulled low over her ears and what looked to be a new dark coat was pulled tight across her body.

With a breathless "Frankie" Bianca tore out of the house and into the snow. She pumped her legs as hard as she could, the knee-high snow drifts having no effect on her speed. The other girl didn't see her till she was crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh!" Frankie felt the hard packed snow break her fall as a warm body clung to her.

"Frankie!" Bianca quickly pulled back, afraid she had hurt the other girl.

Recognizing the brunette, Frankie automatically dug her hands into her coat and drew her back into the embrace. She held her for long moments, afraid she might be a figment of her imagination.

After hour-like minutes had passed, Frankie let go and gently pushed her off. "Hi, Bianca." She rubbed her ear.

"Hi, Frankie." Bianca beamed at her.

Frankie jumped to her feet and swiped the snow from her trousers. She held out a hand to Bianca and lifted her to her feet, "What's the big idea? You shouldn't be out in the snow like that. Could get sick or somethin'."

Bianca giggled and locked their hands together, "I missed you, too."

Frankie shook her head and ducked her eyes, "You need ta get inside 'fore Opal yells about me gettin' ya into trouble."

Bianca let herself be led back through the snow. She poked at the dark coat, "I do not remember seeing this before."

"Opal and Tim got if for me." Frankie admired it. "Do ya like it? Opal got me a brand new waistcoat and trousers, too. They're grey."

"She did?"

"Yeah, I don' know why. She's real nice."

They arrived at the side door. Bianca stepped inside and Frankie hung back.

"Frankie, come on. There is so much I want to show you and tell you."

Frankie tilted her head, "I need ta help Tim."

Bianca frowned and Frankie nodded, "I will meet you after. Say in the sitting room before supper?"

Bianca reluctantly released her hands and agreed. As Frankie marched around to where the carriage was parked, Bianca watched. She grinned and waved when Frankie glanced back.

* * *

This continued on. As the years passed, Frankie and Bianca only grew closer. They got as close as two friends could get. Every Christmas Erica had her packed up and spending the holiday in Chicago. Frankie and Bianca would miss each other and write. Bianca would visit with her sister and her new husband and talk about her life in Pine Valley and her friend.

Life was good. Bianca spent as much time as possible with Frankie. They planned the adventures they would have when they were older. They would read books or explore the countryside. After the first year, Bianca gave up on perfecting Frankie's penmanship. That was the way Frankie wrote, and it was fine with her. Erica still threw a tantrum every now and then about her daughter mingling with a vagabond, but Jack ran interference like a pro.

Bianca could not ask for anything more. She had all that she could want.

Then, it happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Kutee: Kendall is great, and FAB have a really interesting friendship. Ah, the illustrious cliffhanger. A favorite of mine. You might have noticed I use them every now and then…and will more than likely continue to do so. They're so much fun!

MelovePezberry: Hi! You all know you love the cliffhangers. A relationship? Hmmm…but they're friends, aren't they? I have never seen Downton Abbey (I know, I'm terrible because of it) but I'll take that as a compliment.

* * *

Thirteen was an unlucky number.

That was what Bianca would always remember. Over the years as her hair turned grey and her skin became coarser and filled with wrinkles and spots, she would sometimes forget why that dreadful number was so unlucky, but she would always hold a healthy dislike for it.

It happened the spring after Bianca's thirteenth birthday.

It had been a relatively mild spring. A few thunder clouds appeared here and there, and rain showers doused the countryside with their soft droplets. The trees and flowers bloomed to their full glory. The landscape was a kaleidoscope of color. The soft grass was green underneath her boots, and the sky was bright blue and shining. Birds of various shapes and sizes chirped and flew about. Their cheerful songs danced among the leaves of the forest when she went to the stream or on another expedition.

Frankie was busy with the horses and helping Tim with the landscaping, but they always found time for each other. Nary had a day gone by when one couldn't look out the window and see the two girls lying down, hands gleefully pointing out funny shaped clouds or in the kitchen, stealing samples of whatever muffins Opal had decided to bake that day. More than once Opal's voice could be heard hollering as Frankie pulled a giggling Bianca out the side door and across the lawn, cheeks stuffed with sweets.

Over the years, Bianca had been shooting up in height. Jack and Erica both commented how she inherited her father and sister's penchance for height. Frankie had grown…a little. The height difference was really starting to show, and it brought hours of amusement to both them and those around them. It was all in good fun, though. Frankie did not seem to mind her short stature; there was a sense of relishment in it for her. Some would say she viewed it as a challenge.

Erica was perturbed by the fact that she was still rooted in the small town. She missed mingling with the upper crust of Chicago. Her fashionable attire and cultured manners, while impressive, meant very little in a town with no car. Thus, she attempted to cling to whatever she could that exuded wealth or prestige. Adam Chandler was at the top of her list. He was invited out to the home every week for dinner or cards. He accepted a few times, but he mostly sent his son Junior out in his place.

It was another sweet spring day in Pine Valley. Bianca was waltzing through the dining room and into the kitchen, Call of the Wild clutched in her hand. Opal shot her a warm smile, "Good afternoon, Ms. Bianca."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Opal." Bianca replied. "I'll remind Frankie that supper is not served at all hours and does not involve stuffing a piece of meat in her mouth and dashing off to see me."

Opal chuckled and shook her head, "I don't think that rascal of yours gives a hoot about what I say. She'll run in here like the devil's on her tail and snatch a bite of food on her way to see you, no remindin' is gonna change that."

A light redness coated Bianca's cheeks, "I will still remind her."

"Thank you, Ms. Bianca. Now git out there before she thinks I've got you hogtied in here." Opal nodded toward the door.

Bianca ducked her head and skipped out of the house. She slowly made her way toward the stable, her eyes focused on the clouds rolling in.

"Storm's brewing." Frankie said. She had spotted her friend dreamily walking and left the stable to meet her halfway.

"We could use a little rain. Those roses Opal had you and Tim plant will enjoy the drink." Bianca beamed at Frankie.

Frankie glanced up at the dark clouds, "I guess so. Ain't gonna be long till it comes. Bet it breaks before nightfall."

Bianca resumed her walk toward the stable, Frankie at her side, "It will not be too fierce, will it?"

Frankie bumped their shoulders together, "Nothin' too bad. You'll be readin' one of your books an' won't even notice."

They arrived at the stable. Inside, Bianca could hear soft whining and the beating of hooves. Sensing the questioning look, Frankie ushered her inside, " 'S alright. They can feel the storm comin'. Makes 'em nervous. Me and Tim will take care of them."

Bianca reached back for Frankie's hand as they crept passed the stalls, "I know you will."

They walked along till they reached a certain stall. Frankie and Bianca peeked in to see Sally pacing in a circle near the corner, her tail twitching nervously.

"Better wait till she calms down to give her a brushin'." Frankie mumbled to herself.

"Frankie, did ya get that water for the horses?" Tim's voice called out.

"Applesauce!" Frankie pushed away from the stall.

Bianca laughed, "Where do we do that? I will help you."

"No, don' want you gettin' wet or dirty. That dress is one of your favorites." Frankie said offhandedly while she untangled their hands.

Bianca felt the redness in her cheeks return. Not many people remembered how much she loved this dress. She adored the white lace pattern over the lilac.

"Frankie!" Tim yelled again.

"I'm comin'!" she shouted back.

Bianca followed her out of the stable. There was a well a short distance away. They were almost there when Tim's voice called out again, "Ms. Bianca!"

The two girls stopped and simultaneously turned around. The young man was jogging over to them, his face flushed with the heat and exertion.

"How may I help you, Mr. Tim?" Bianca politely asked.

"Mr. Junior has arrived. Your mother would like you to greet him." Tim got out, slightly winded from the run.

Bianca frowned. She did not really like Adam Chandler Junior. He could be mean, and he meant to be. Because his father was the richest man in town, he had an air of elitism about him. He thought he could do anything he wanted.

"Go on, Bianca." Frankie knew how she felt about the boy, but she would surely get in trouble if she stayed out there instead.

Bianca looked back at Frankie with a tiny pout, "It is Junior."

Frankie felt a tickle in her belly at the pout. It produced a full-on teeth sparkling grin, "You know how Mr. Junior hates to wait. Why, he could be bother'n Opal by now. Think of what she mus' be goin' through. You gotta save her."

Bianca held out her hand, "Escort me?"

Frankie stared at the hand, "The water."

Bianca reached out and looped their arms together, "A lady should never be without an escort."

Frankie could only blink as she was drug along to the house.

"Good afternoon, Bianca." Junior greeted when he saw the brunette. He had meandered out to the lawn, already bored with the place. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his suit was immaculately pressed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Junior." Bianca tightened her arm around Frankie's. It was not polite to think ill of anyone, but she did not like him.

Junior gazed lazily at the two girls. His eyebrow ticked up as Frankie stayed, held in place by Bianca. He smirked, "I do not believe we will be needing your assistance."

Frankie unraveled Bianca's arm from her own, and glared at the boy. She had learned to recognize a dismissal when she heard one. She leaned up and whispered in Bianca's ear, "It is fine. I have to go back. If you need me, jus' yell."

Bianca watched her walk away. Junior glided up to her side and offered his arm, "Shall we go for a walk?"

The girl reluctantly placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her around the yard. They talked haltingly about shallow topics. They did not have much in common. The weather came up, as did the new shipment of perfumes to the store and the bridge party the Martins were planning.

More than once Bianca would peer over at Frankie. She would much rather be helping the blonde carry the buckets of water to the stable or brush the horses' fine coats.

A rumble overhead brought the young duo's attention to the darkening sky. Junior suggested they return to the house, and, with one last glance to Frankie, Bianca agreed. The rain began to come down hard the second after their feet hit the polished foyer floor. They moved to the sitting room, where Bianca alternated between flipping through her book and looking out at the pouring rain. Junior wandered around, his teenage brain searching for something riveting.

After twenty minutes, he bowed, "If you would excuse me, Ms. Bianca."

Bianca waved her hand absently, focused on the rain. She wondered if Frankie was in the stable helping Tim with the horses. The animals did not like it when it stormed. Would Frankie be out there all day and night? She hoped not. Maybe Opal would allow her to bring them supper later. Frankie would be mad that she braved the storm, even if it was only for a few moments, but the taller girl knew the orphan would secretly be pleased to spend time with her.

As she thought over how she could persuade Opal, she did not notice as Junior slipped out the door. He ran through the rain, a smirk forming on his face. This would be so much fun.

* * *

Frankie was in the stable with Tim. The storm was pounding against the roof and sidings of the building.

"How is she?" Tim asked.

Frankie barely heard him over the rain, "Spooked as can be." Sally was pacing restlessly in her stall, her head smacking against the wooden sides. "She's gonna hurt herself."

Tim walked over and sighed, "We need to move her to a bigger stall. See if she can move around without knocking herself out in there."

Frankie nodded, and he moved off to prepare the stall. Frankie stuck her face in the opening of the door, "It's fine, Sally. Don' worry."

"Frankie, come here. I need ya to hold this."

Frankie gave the horse a comforting look before walking into the larger stall. She helped Tim move the saddle that had been thrown in there on a whim and smoothed out the hay and straw on the floor.

"I'll get Sally and walk her in here." Tim said.

Frankie nodded and used the sole of her shoes to push down a clump of straw. She would wait till Sally was in the stall and then help Tim unhook her and lock her in. She could faintly hear Tim cooing to the horse and slipping a rope around her.

* * *

Junior snuck into the stable and looked around. No one was there. With an internal chuckle, he shook the rain from his coat and crept further in. His hand went to his pocket, and he pulled out a tiny firecracker and matches.

"Can't light it outside, the rain will put out the fire." he muttered. His eyes darted around, wondering where he could put the firecracker. Near the end of the stalls, he leaned against one of the wooden doors. This was a fine spot. It would work. He needed to hurry before Bianca got suspicious. He struck a match and held it to the end of the fuse.

Tim stepped out of the stall, gently coaxing the extremely edgy Sally along.

Startled, Junior dropped the firecracker. His eyes widened at the man and horse.

Tim did a double take at the boy, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Frankie stepped out of the stall, her eyes narrowing at him.

The firecracker exploded.

Sally reared back, her front legs punching at the air. Tim was knocked down with the force, and he lost his hold on the rope. Sally roared, her eyes wild. She sprinted forward, her panicked gait fast as the wind. Junior was frozen in fear.

The boy felt something ram into him, and he fell onto his side. He felt a rush of air as the horse galloped passed him. A sickening thud sounded in his ears.

Then, the horse was gone, lost in the storm.

"Oh, no. Oh…lord." Tim leapt to his feet, his face ghostly pale.

Junior shook himself, dazed by what just happened. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and dusted the dirt from his trousers.

"No, oh no. Frankie! Can you hear me? Frankie!" Tim dove to the ground.

Junior looked over.

Frankie was on the ground where he had been standing.

She was not moving.

"Boy, get Jackson. Now!" Tim shouted as he crouched over the body.

Hearing the utter terror in the man's voice, Junior took off.

* * *

Bianca was in the sitting room. Junior had been gone a while, but she did not care. It was rather nice without him. She stood up and stretched her legs. Now would be a good time to speak with Opal about bringing Frankie and Tim supper. She went into the kitchen and saw Opal and her uncle talking quietly. The two adults stopped when they saw her and flashed her grins.

"Hello, Bianca dear." Jack nodded, "I was just speaking with Opal about dinner this evening."

Bianca shyly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I would like to speak with Opal about that as well."

She missed the shared look between the cook and lawyer.

Before she could say anything, Junior burst in through the side door. He was panting and his clothes were soaked.

"Son, what happened to you?" Jack stepped up to him.

"M-Mr. Montgomery…the stable…you have to…" he choked out, the sprint causing his lungs to burn.

Jack was out the door. "Opal, call Dr. Martin."

Bianca felt a sickening coldness seep into her veins. Frankie was in the stable. She darted forward, but Opal grabbed her shoulders and held her back.

"Let me go! Please, Opal." Bianca squirmed.

"Now you stay here. No good running out in this weather." Opal tightened her hold.

"No! Frankie is in the stable." Bianca fought as hard as she could.

Opal swallowed hard at the absolute fear on Junior's face and the desperation in Bianca's tone.

Frantic, Bianca swung her arms. She needed to make certain Frankie was ok. Her elbow connected with Opal's stomach, and the woman let go, doubling over in pain. Bianca, for the first time, ignored someone who was hurt and fled into the storm.

The rain whipped at her face, and her eyes stung. She ran and ran, not caring at all. She did not slow down until she was at the entrance to the stable. Jack and Tim knelt around the body, worry on their faces.

Bianca felt the air leave her. Her head felt fuzzy, and she gasped for breath. Her uncle noticed her first.

"Bianca, go back to the house."

Bianca didn't hear him. She stumbled over the dusty floor and collapsed at Frankie's side. The blonde was not moving. Her head was lolled to the side, and blood was trickling from a cut on her head. Her arms were splayed out.

Then, she saw it.

Frankie's right leg was torn and mangled. It was bent and twisted like a grotesque doll's. Bianca sobbed at the sight. She hesitantly reached out, but Jack caught her hand, "Do not touch her."

"H-Her l-leg," Bianca whimpered.

"She needs a doctor. He will fix it." Jack reassured her, but his eyes showed uncertainty.

A groan and the slight rolling of a head had all three of them holding their breath.

"Frankie?" Bianca crawled so she was face to face with her friend.

Eyelids opened a centimeter to reveal cloudy hazel orbs. A tongue poked out to wet dry lips. The words were slurred with delirious pain. "Tha' you…Bianca'la."

"Frankie." Bianca wept. She sat behind the injured girl and tenderly placed the blonde head in her lap. She soothingly stroked the tangled hair and ran gentle fingers across the grimacing face, being careful of the cut.

"I…I…can'." Frankie tried to speak.

"Shh, don't talk. You need to save your strength."

Frankie's eyes slid closed. Bianca held her until the doctor arrived.


	13. Chapter 13

Kutee: Junior wasn't too good of a guy there, was he? Not the best way he could have acted. Frankie? Hmmm….

MelovePezberry: Come on, I know you all secretly adore the cliffhangers.

* * *

Bianca stayed at Frankie's bedside, only leaving when her uncle Jack or Opal would coax her out for food and sleep. After passing out the second time, Frankie's condition didn't change. She was limp as Jack carried her into the house, Bianca determinedly at his side. She didn't move as Dr. Martin examined her, and Jack picked up a kicking Bianca, forcing the girl out of the room.

It had been nearly a week. Bianca diligently sat in a chair Tim had moved into the room for her. Frankie's bedroom was sparse, only a smattering of objects making up the entire place. Every morning Tim would walk in with fresh flowers he picked while tending the grounds, and Opal dropped by every few hours under the pretense that she was checking on Bianca or passing by.

Bianca politely acknowledged them, but her attention was solely Frankie's. Jack brought down an assortment of books from the vast collection in the teenager's room, and Bianca would read to her sleeping friend. Sometimes, she would just sit and hold her hand, the skin turning paler with each passing day out of the sun.

Once again, Bianca could be found sitting in her chair, a book open in her lap. She thumbed through Treasure Island, halfway through the book.

"I cannot wait for you to wake up, Frankie. Mr. Tim brought you a nice bunch of flowers today. I think they're daffodils. When you do, you must take over reading for me. I like it much better when you read, no matter what you say."

She peered over at the blonde, no response coming from the silent lips. Bianca's bottom lip quivered, and she sniffed. The sound of voices outside the room drew her attention, and her ears pricked.

"This is unseemly. She cannot be allowed to spend all her time in that room with that girl! For heaven's sake, Jack, she should be preparing for dances and parties, not playing nursemaid to the help." Erica's voice was clear as day.

"Now now, Erica, let's be rational about this. Bianca and Frankie are friends. She's worried about the poor dear." Jack calmly responded.

"She should not even be speaking with her. And what is to happen when she awakes? Hmmm?"

"We will deal with that when it occurs."

Bianca tuned out the adults and scooted the chair closer to the bed. She closed the book and balanced it in her lap. She curled her fingers around Frankie's hand, cradling it gently, "I hope you wake soon. I miss you." Wetness threatened to fall from her eyes, "Why will you not wake up?"

"'s alright." A gravelly whisper answered.

"Frankie?" Bianca's head shot up. She jumped to her feet, the chair toppling over at the sudden action.

Frankie's eyes slowly blinked open, squinting at the harsh light against her sensitive eyes. She licked at her dry lips, throat as parched as the sand by the lake. She gazed up at Bianca through pain filled hazel orbs, "W-Wha's wrong?"

Bianca laughed in relief and hugged her, being extra careful not to hurt her. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. I am so happy."

"Then why're ya cryin'?" Frankie used all her strength to lift her hand to touch the tear drop on the brunette's face.

"What is going on in here? We heard a crash." Jack rushed into the room, Erica on his heels.

Bianca turned to him with the largest smile he had ever seen. He could see Frankie's face, her open eyes a sight for sore eyes. He felt a smile tug at his own mouth.

"Look, Uncle Jack, Frankie is awake!"

"So she is." He stepped up to the bed. "You gave us all quite a scare there, young lady."

Frankie lifted her shoulders a fraction of an inch, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. We are just glad you're awake. I'll have someone fetch Dr. Martin. I am certain he would like to have a look at you."

"Bianca, go tell Opal to have Tim go into town for the doctor. Then, we have important matters we must go over."

"Mother, Frankie just woke up." Bianca refused to move.

"Bianca, darling, she is awake. You do not have to sit here waiting anymore. Now, we have matters to discuss." Erica glared at her child, willing her to let go of the filthy hand and walk out the door.

"Uncle Jack." Bianca peeked at the man, a pleading tone to her words.

"Erica, maybe it's best that Bianca stay here, at least till the doctor arrives." He stood up and patted the top of Bianca's head.

"But Jack." Erica began, however, Jack took hold of her arm and gracefully twirled her out of the room, winking at the girls on his way.

"Oh Frankie," Bianca turned back to the prone girl, "thank goodness you awoke. I prayed for you every night."

"What for?" Frankie tried to sit up, but only made it a few centimeters before her body protested. With a groan she slid back down.

"For you to get better. Do not move; you must wait for Dr. Martin." Bianca tangled their fingers together. She looked down at the bedspread shyly, her hair falling forward, "You scared me, you know."

"Didn't mean to."

Bianca grinned affectionately, "You never do. Promise me you will not do that again, please."

"Bianca,"

"Please, promise me."

"I promise." Frankie gave in.

"You never break a promise, right?"

"Right."

"Good." Bianca enclosed Frankie's hand between both of hers. "Good."

Dr. Joe Martin arrived about an hour later. He swept into the room, a congenial smile on his wrinkled face, and promptly ordered everyone out. By that time the rest of the workers had congregated in the room, shuffling around the bed and watching the blonde for any signs that she wasn't fine.

Bianca grumbled and put her foot down, but Jack still made her leave. She saw no reason for her to have to leave the room. She was Frankie's friend; she should be there for her. Instead, she was left to wander outside the room, impatient for any news from within. It took nearly another hour before the door opened and the older man slipped out. He bypassed Bianca and approached Jack, a frown on his face. Bianca watched as he pulled the younger man aside and spoke in low tones. The thirteen year old glanced back and forth between the door and the two men. Finally, she decided to see Frankie.

Creeping into the room, she was met with a sleeping form. She tip-toed up to her chair and eased into it, careful not to make any noise. She stared down and watched the soft rise and fall of the smaller girl's chest, signifying that she was ok. Some nights Bianca had woken with a fright, dreaming that Frankie had stopped breathing and lay alone in the dark room, no one knowing she was gone.

A large hand appeared on her shoulder, and Jack gave his niece an affectionate squeeze.

"What did Dr. Martin say? How long till she can get out of bed?"

Jack sighed and patted her shoulder, "She will be needing you, Bianca. I am glad she has you on her side."

Bianca's eyes narrowed in confusion, but Jack only gave one more squeeze before walking away.

* * *

Jack was right.

Frankie would not admit it, but she needed her friend. She was trapped in bed for quite awhile, which caused her to be bored out of her mind. Bianca kept her company, asking her to read the pile of books that only seemed to grow and talking about the adventures she dreamed of at night. Frankie could get cranky at times, but Bianca somehow always could get her into a good mood.

Opal would tut and fret over the girl she had grown to see as her charge. There were always fresh muffins delivered to the girls and precious fruit appeared more than once in their hands.

Bianca did what she could to keep Frankie happy. She knew her friend had to hate her situation, but she needed to heal. For a person who was used to trolling around the grounds and speeding through the house, being cooped up was a prison sentence.

Then, came the day Dr. Martin had her leave the bed.

He was there to assist the first day or two, but after that he left the job in the Montgomerys' capable hands. The family learned that when Frankie put her mind to something, she saw it through. The only problem was that Frankie could not even stand without help. Her legs were weak from nonuse and shook terribly with even the hint of weight being placed on them.

"I can do it." Frankie groused, planted on the edge of the bed. Her hands griped the curve and dug in for support.

Bianca stood cautiously at her side, "I know you can, but I would like to help you."

"I don' need no help." Frankie pushed down on her hands, her upper body moving to hover over her legs.

She wobbled for a moment then collapsed back on the bed. She exhaled loudly and rubbed her nose. Her eyes blinked rapidly, and she clenched her jaw tightly.

"Let me help. Dr. Martin said you will need to ease into it." Bianca touched her arm.

"I can do it!" Frankie harshly bit out, shaking off the touch.

Bianca stepped back, startled by the tone. Frankie had never been like this to her. She watched with sad eyes as once again, Frankie tried and failed to even stand. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and marched up till she was face-to-face with the orphan. She poked her finger into Frankie's chest and spoke sternly, "You listen to me, Ms. Frankie Stone. You need my help whether you like it or not. Now, I am going to help you until you have healed."

Frankie swallowed and pasted a defiant look on her face, "Says who?"

"Says me." Bianca grabbed her hands. Holding the darker palms in her own, she peered into troubled hazel. Her voice softened, "Please, let me help you."

Frankie took a minute before nodding. "Fine."

It took them five attempts, but on the fifth try, Frankie was on her feet. She clutched onto Bianca's arm for support. Bianca didn't flinch at the white-knuckled grip, only worried about the other girl.

"T-Thank you." Frankie spoke quietly.

Bianca tapped one of the hands wrapped around her arm, "It is ok. And you're forgiven."

Frankie smiled charmingly at her.

* * *

Standing turned to hopping. Hopping turned to stepping. Stepping turned to walking.

It was a long road. Bianca was there through it all. Jack and Opal hovered nearby, and Erica's voice could be heard time and again screeching, but Bianca concentrated on Frankie. It took time, but everything was going so well.

Except for one thing.

Bianca was in the sitting room, pretending to watch the birds chirping outside the window. Internally, her mind was whirling. Frankie was in town, speaking with Dr. Martin. Tim had driven her in, and Jack had joined them. It was getting colder outside, and the birds would soon be leaving for warmer climates. It had been months since the accident, and Frankie had done so well recovering. But, she was not fully back to the way she was. Her gait had changed. She could not walk right. Bianca was worried, more worried than she would let on. Frankie had been working so hard, and she looked to Bianca for approval. If she knew how much Bianca worried, it would make her that much more strained.

Gazing out the window, she could make out the shape of the carriage trotting down the lane. She leapt to her feet and sped to the front door. Having heard the movement, Opal emerged from the kitchen.

They both waited anxiously to hear how the appointment had gone.

The door opened and Frankie painfully limped through, Jack behind her. Her eyes were downcast and shoulders slumped. Bianca took in the air of defeat and ran up to her. Without a word, she hugged Frankie, and the blonde shuddered in her arms, fighting back the sob.

"What happened? Jackson?" Opal looked at the two.

Jack only shook his head and went to his office.

"Frankie?" Bianca spoke soothingly.

Frankie bit her lip fiercely and stumbled back. Bianca latched onto her arm, steadying her. Their eyes met, and Bianca saw nothing but a crushed soul. Bianca opened her mouth, but Frankie shook her head and cut her off, "I have to speak with Mr. Montgomery." Her voice was flat and lifeless.

Bianca followed her as she hobbled down the hallways and to the office. It took her longer than anyone to make the trip as she worked to not drag her leg but lift it and set it down like normal. More than once she reached out for the wall, using it for both balance and support. The urge to help was overpowering, but the air around Frankie made Bianca hold back. When they finally made it outside the door, Frankie knocked miserably.

"Come in." Jack's voice called out.

Bianca touched Frankie's hand, and the blonde glanced at her. With a watery smile, she opened the door and went inside. Jack was sitting behind his desk, a cigar burning in the ashtray on the wood surface. Erica was in front of him, a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"What can I do for you, Frankie?" he asked, picking up the cigar.

"I-I'd like to talk with ya 'bout what the doctor said."

Jack nodded knowingly, "I thought you would."

Bianca stood beside Frankie, trying to offer her support. Frankie had taken off her cap in the adults' presence, and was nervously smashing it between her hands.

"The…uh…the doctor said I…I won't walk right." Frankie stuttered, a lump forming in her throat.

Bianca gasped. Erica couldn't hide the smirk.

"Yes, he did." Jack agreed, blowing out a string of smoke.

"He…he said it's useless. I can' do nothin' with it."

"Yes, he did."

Frankie breathed in and out, her eyes blinking rapidly and chest tightening. Her voice caught in her throat, and she cleared it. "I…wha' you had me doin'…" She rubbed her ear, "I need both of 'em. I can' help Tim with a bum leg."

Jack sighed and stubbed out the cigar, "Frankie, I am sure you enjoyed your job. You were very good at it. But, I do understand that your new condition prohibits you from fulfilling the duties."

"Tha's why," Frankie's face threatened to crumble, "I can't stay here anymore."

Bianca whipped around and stared in disbelief, "What? No, no that is not true. It is simply not true."

"Bianca." Frankie whispered brokenly.

"No!" Bianca spun to face Jack, "She can stay here."

"Of course she can." Jack stood up. "You are more than welcome in this home, Frankie."

"I ain't not leach." Frankie spoke. "I earn my keep. I can't work no more."

"She can do something else." Bianca slid in front of Frankie. She tilted her head to capture her hazel eyes, "You can do something else."

"Bianca, really, Mary-Francis is old enough to make her own decisions." Erica said with a tinge of glee.

"I can't do nothing else, you know that. I ain't no good at it." Frankie shook her head.

"Frankie, you cannot leave." Bianca felt panic surge through her. "Uncle Jack, tell her she cannot leave."

Jack leaned against his desk, "Frankie, we would like it if you stayed with us."

"I don't take nothing from nobody." Frankie stubbornly replied.

"You are not leaving!"

"Bianca!" Erica admonished. "If she wishes to go, she can go. She has no ties here."

"Frankie," Bianca lowered her voice, "Please, you cannot go."

Frankie coughed and rubbed her ear again, "I gotta. I won't take from you. I thought this through. Ya gotta understand."

"Understand? You are my best friend, Frankie. Where…where would you go? Where would you stay? You cannot go back to the forest. I will not let you." Bianca had not felt this much terror in a long time. If Frankie left…

"I am sure Mary-Francis can take care of herself. She has done well this far." Erica spoke pointedly.

"Frankie, I don't care about your lousy leg. You have to stay here with me. Do not leave me." Bianca folded her hands over Frankie's, palms filling with the softness of her hat and the trembling of her hands.

"I'm not leavin' ya, Bianca. I'd never leave ya. I…I jus' can't stay here. Not for free."

There was a light knock at the office door, and Opal peeked her head in, "I am sorry for interruptin', but Mr. Adam Chandler is outside wantin' to speak with Jackson."

"Adam? Why, let him in Opal. You musn't keep him waiting." Erica tutted.

Jack sent her a sharp look as Opal left, "Erica, now might not be the best time."

"This can be dealt with later, Jack." Erica waved a hand.

Adam appeared a few moments later. His silver hair was sleeked back, and his double breasted suit was ironed to perfection. He walked with purpose, his cool blue eyes taking in everything with cold calculation. He walked up to Jack and held his hand out, "Good afternoon, Jackson."

"Good afternoon, Adam. I do apologize, but I am somewhat in the middle of something."

"This will only take a minute." Adam firmly shook his hand. "I felt I should stop by and see how that worker of yours is fairing. Heard she stopped by Joe's with some problems."

Jack grimaced, "It is very good of you to stop by, but we are actually handling that situation at the moment."

"Oh?" Adam glanced over at the two girls huddled together, "Is that the child there?" He stepped up to them. He radiated pure power, and Bianca felt a chill run down her spine at his nearness, "It is Frankie, is it not? Strange name for a girl."

Frankie sniffed and rubbed her nose, "I ain't strange."

Adam raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Is that so? Got some fire in ya, I think."

"She cannot talk to him that way." Erica gasped to Jack.

Adam looked her up and down, "What is the outcome of my wayward son's dilemma?"

Frankie was fighting to keep her composure, "Bad leg, sir."

"Bad leg? How bad?"

"U-Useless."

"Oh?" He glanced back at Jack, "I do apologize for Junior's behavior. Terrible that it would cost you a worker."

"Frankie was just about to leave because of that." Erica broke in. "She cannot work here any longer with her condition."

"Oh?" Adam eyed the blonde teen. "What is it you plan to do?"

Frankie had no idea why this man was talking to her, let alone who he really was, "Don' know. I'll find somethin'."

"Will you, now?"

"I ain't no cripple. I can work." Frankie glared, ruffled by his patronizing tone.

Adam studied her. "What kind of work?"

"Whatever I need ta do."

A smirk, "Just what I was hoping to hear." He pulled a cigarette case out of his pocket and proceeded to remove one of the sticks, "My brother Stuart operates the store in town for me. He has been hinting that he would like a little help around the shop." He pulled out a matchbox and lit one, holding it to the tip, "You can help him even with that drag of a leg. Don't need to do much but take money and put items on the shelf." He blew out a ring of smoke, "How about it? I suppose I owe you for saving my son's life. A job should do nicely."

"What?" Erica couldn't believe this.

"That is very generous of you, Adam." Jack looked incredulously at him. Adam Chandler was not known for generosity.

"The person who saved my son's life deserves to be rewarded. This seems like a sufficient reward."

Bianca thought this over, "Where would she stay?"

Adam's gaze shifted to her, "There is an empty room above the store that has not been used since we opened. I believe it could be turned into a workable room to live in."

Bianca looked at Frankie and clutched her hands, "I want you to stay here. You can still work here."

Frankie chewed on her lip. She stared at the hands on her own. She held onto one while she freed the other, holding it out to Adam, "You got a deal, Mr. Chandler."

"Splendid."


	14. Chapter 14

Kutee: Adam being nice…is he being a good guy or is it a sign of the apocalypse? Adam can be a nice guy, can't he? And yeah, Erica has a bit of a dislike for Frankie.

* * *

Bianca stood in the middle of the bare room. All that remained was the furniture and fixtures. The little things that made it a home were gone. No, not gone. They were packed up in a borrowed trunk. The window was open, letting the unseasonably warm air into the room and flapping the drapes and the edges of her dress. She could clearly hear the voices outside and the snickering of the horses.

The tears that had been present since Mr. Chandler's visit welled up.

"Bianca?"

Bianca didn't turn.

Frankie frowned from her spot at the door. She took off her cap and toyed with it. She could feel the sadness coming from her friend. "I'm 'bout ready to go. Tim got that trunk of yours I'm using on the wagon, and Darby's all hooked up. Bet ya can hear him. He get's impatient."

The blonde ducked her head as the other girl stayed silent. She squinted, attempting to think of what could make Bianca not so unhappy. Steeling herself for whatever was going to happen, she griped the end of the brand new wooden cane and limped over. The cane had been a present from Mr. Montgomery, a parting gift he had said. It was made from smooth oak and the head was made of gleaming silver. Frankie had been flabbergasted when she received it, but Jackson would not take no for an answer.

Reaching Bianca, Frankie stopped and hesitated. She rubbed her ear and licked her lips. Her eyes were focused on the shimmering blue silk covered back.

"Bianca? I…I know ya don' want me ta go."

Bianca spun around, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Then don't."

Frankie felt her stomach drop at the sight, "I gotta. Mr. Chandler's waitin'."

"You can stay here. You're my best friend, Frankie. What will I do without you?"

"It'll be alright. You'll see."

"How?" Bianca sniffled, "You are leaving."

"I'll visit." Frankie felt her own tears forming, but she fought to keep a smile on her face. "I gotta return your trunk. And, you can come to the store anytime ya want."

Bianca took a shuddering breath, and the trail of tears grew.

"Don' cry." Frankie hobbled the last foot. She fumbled with her cap, trading it to her other hand so she could wipe hastily at the fast falling water droplets. "Remember? Ain't no use ta it."

The clumsy yet gentle touch only caused her to cry harder.

Frankie was at a loss. Her thumb worked furiously to catch each tear.

"What if I never see you again?" Bianca peered down at her through a glassy sheen.

"What?" Frankie shook her head, "The store's not that far. I promise. We'll see each other."

Frankie promised. She never broke a promise. "I will miss you."

The blonde opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. She felt a lump form in her throat and had to cough a few times to make it move. "Come on down anytime ya want. Tim can drive ya. Or…or ya can ring the store. I'll figure out how to get back." Her thumb had stopped moving and she held the pale face in her hand, "I'm not leavin' ya. I ain't goin' nowhere far. Whenever ya need me, I'll come back. Promise."

Brown orbs locked with hazel.

Pursing her lips to hold in the sob, Bianca fell forward. She wrapped Frankie in a tight embrace and buried her face in the scratchy material of a grey waistcoat. Their joined forms shook with each sob. Frankie hugged the thirteen year old back.

A throat clearing alerted them to another person's presence. They slowly broke apart, Bianca unwilling to let go all the way. Frankie turned to face the newcomer and subtly wiped at her watery eyes and cheeks.

Jack smiled in understanding, "It is time to go."

Frankie nodded sadly. She situated her cap and firmly griped her cane. A warm trembling hand slid into her free one, and Bianca moved to her side. She was not letting go until she absolutely had to.

Jack ushered them out of the room and led them to the foyer. Frankie gradually thumped through the halls, her leg still giving her more trouble than it should. Bianca was at her side the entire time, slowing down her pace to match Frankie's.

The minute they reached the foyer, Frankie's eyes widened considerably. The whole staff was assembled. Opal stood before them all, red eyes and damp cheeks shining in the sunlight. Seeing Frankie, she slammed a white handkerchief against her face. A muffled sob filtered through, and her eyes turned redder.

"Oh my," she choked out. Her feet rushed forward and she crushed the blonde in a bone-crushing hug.

Frankie grunted at the sudden unexpected impact. Bianca stepped back, but kept hold of her hand.

"Oh my." Opal said again. She grasped Frankie's shoulders and held her at arms length. "Look at ya, all set to go face the world, and here I am all blubbering like a mamma bear losing its cub."

"Opal," Frankie tilted her head.

Fingers twitched against the grey vest and adjusted the seams and buttons. "Need to look your best for Mr. Adam Chandler. If only I had gotten ya that grey cap."

Frankie was dressed in one of her best outfits. It was the grey waistcoat and trousers Opal had given her that first Christmas. Her white shirt underneath was freshly laundered, courtesy of Opal and Krystal, and her black leather shoes were polished to shiny excellence. Her old brown cap sat comfortably on her head.

"Ya look like a million bucks, Frankie." Tim called out.

"Now, you stay out of trouble." Opal undid and redid the buttons on her vest. They looked exactly the same. "If you need anything, just call. Don't go running about town all night like those other people."

"I won't." Frankie glanced at Bianca.

Opal patted her shoulders one last time, "Good. Now, go before I decide to hide ya in the cupboard."

She stepped back and the other workers walked up, each bidding Frankie a fond farewell. Finally, everyone had said their piece, and it was time to leave. Sensing the approaching time, Bianca and Frankie turned to each other. They stared at each other, quietly memorizing the other. This might be the last time they were ever like this. Their time as best friends laughing and playing together around the farm was ending. Times were changing.

Wordlessly, they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Come back to me." Bianca whispered in Frankie's ear.

"Promise I will." Frankie mumbled against her neck.

Bianca couldn't watch as Tim helped Frankie onto the driver's bench of the carriage and urged the horses forward. She wouldn't have been able to see them through the tears even if she had.

* * *

Frankie kept her promise.

Bianca used every excuse in the book to have Tim drive her into town. She needed to have her shoe fixed. She needed a new hairbrush. She had a letter to mail. Soon, though, she learned she did not need any excuses. Tim was more than happy to take her to Frankie. The blonde had found amusement in the fact the other girl had broken her shoe and thrown away her silver and pearl hairbrush on purpose, though. Erica, not so much.

Frankie called when she could. Stuart did not mind her using the telephone, and at least once a week Bianca could be found in the parlor, talking excitedly into the phone.

Soon, Bianca grew accustomed to this way of life. She started to enjoy her trips with Tim to town. Opal pestered her constantly for news on Frankie, failing miserably at hiding her curiosity. Going into town had allowed her to meet other people as well. Stuart was one of the nicest men she had ever met. He was a tad different. He sometimes had trouble expressing himself, not able to form the words quickly enough. But, he was kind, honest, and gentle. He genuinely enjoyed having Frankie there with him, and he treated the orphan as if she were a long lost relative and not just someone his brother had given a job to in return for saving JR's life.

As time went on, though, things changed. Bianca wasn't sure when it started. It might have been that day Frankie first left. It might have been before that. But, each time she had to say goodbye to the vagabond, it became more and more difficult. She did not want to say goodbye. She wanted to stay. She looked forward to their visits and phone calls more than even her new books.

She did not understand what was happening. She wrote to Kendall about it, but it was hard to explain. Her stomach felt funny when Frankie would look at her with that crooked grin. One time their hands bumped accidently. Bianca had, against Frankie's protests, helped shelve a box of needle kits. They reached for a kit at the same time. Her breath caught in her chest at the touch.

She found herself watching Frankie. She could sit for hours by the cash register and just watch her work. Sometimes Frankie would look up and their eyes would catch. Time seemed to stop in those moments. Her dreams at night featured them together, walking by the stream in the forest or gazing up at the stars.

Bianca had nearly burst with joy on her fourteenth birthday. Frankie snuck out to the house. Her mother had planned a lavish party for the evening with the whole town in attendance, but Frankie had arrived mid-morning. After accosting her with question after question and muttering about her not getting enough to eat, Opal handed the blonde a basket. Frankie held her cane and the basket in one hand while gallantly offering her other arm to Bianca. The season had been unusually warm, and with a good coat and gloves on, Bianca allowed herself to be escorted outside and through the woods to their spot. Frankie spread out a blanket and revealed a picnic lunch for the two of them. She apologized for not having enough money to get her friend anything good, but Bianca didn't care. Her chest fluttered as she told Frankie this was the best birthday she ever had.

Bianca did not know what was happening to her. These sensations both scared and excited her. Kendall's replies had been vague. She told her little sister that she would understand soon enough. Over Christmas, Bianca had boldly asked her sister to help. Kendall worriedly looked at their mother before responding that Bianca was her baby sister and she would always love her. That night she saw Kendall and Erica arguing.

Bianca was confused. However, she had a feeling Frankie was the same way she was. Frankie looked at her all the time with an unknown gleam. She was on her feet and at the door each time Bianca entered the store. She was almost certain Frankie was keeping an eye out the large window overlooking the main street for her. The blonde was rubbing her ear a lot, a nervous tick of hers. She made Frankie nervous. Frankie made her nervous, too. But, she was not nervous at the same time. It was strange. She trusted Frankie. They were the best of friends.

But, Bianca had never felt this way before.

It was terrifying. It was nerve-wracking. It made her heart jump and legs weak.

She cherished every moment she felt it.


	15. Chapter 15

Kutee: So cute, isn't it? Erica? Hmmm…maybe, maybe not. Can anything really stop the power of young love, though? Especially young FAB love?

MelovePezberry: But does it have to end? Kendall and Opal are pretty good people for FAB it looks like. Frankie and Opal? They might.

* * *

Bianca giddily waved farewell to Tim and watched the horses do an about face to pull the vehicle back down the road. A few drifts of snow were kicked up by their hooves and miniature clouds formed before their noses. The clop clop echoed up the street.

Bianca turned away from the sight and shivered slightly. It was a cold winter. The snow had been falling nearly every day without fail. The temperatures threatened to stay well below freezing. The fifteen year old was bundled up as best she could. She had a thick coat on and mittens with a cheerful scarf wound around her neck and face. Her hat sat atop her head carefully, fear of wind making it cling to her long dark hair.

Rubbing her hands together to warm them, she quickly hopped over a small snow drift and onto the sidewalk. The lights of the store burned brightly in the overcast air, and the area directly in front of the building was painstakingly clear of any fleck of white. Bianca opened the door and slipped inside, unable to help the giant joyful smile that formed upon entering.

"That'll be two-fifty, Mr. Martin." Frankie put the last can in the bag.

"Here you go, Frankie." Tad Martin held out a few bills and coins.

"Thanks, Mr. Martin." She opened the drawer and deposited the money.

"Have a good day." The customer picked up his purchases and tipped his hat at Bianca before leaving.

Frankie closed the drawer and grinned happily, "Hi, Bianca."

"Hi, Frankie." Bianca skipped up to the counter.

"What're ya doin' here? Do ya need something? Mr. Montgomery?" Frankie looked her over. She barely noticed the red cheeks and nose, the sparkling brown eyes catching her gaze instead.

"No, Tim was coming to talk with Mr. Chris about something, and I offered to ride along." Bianca blushed at the gaze. "I wanted to see you."

"Yeah?" Frankie looked down and picked at the spotless wood.

"Yes." Bianca nodded. "I didn't get to see you yesterday, and I missed you."

Clearing her throat, Frankie glanced up, "Tha' a new hat?" She didn't remember seeing it before.

"Oh," Bianca touched the monstrosity sitting on her scalp, "yes, mother got it for me. It's the latest fashion, or so she says. Do you like it?"

Frankie wrinkled her nose, "Well…it's…big. But…uh…it looks swell on ya. Real swell."

Bianca grinned as her friend ducked away and rubbed at her ear. In her own belly, it felt like thousands of butterflies had escaped and were flapping about. Hazel and brown met, and time stopped. Bianca felt a rush of warmth flow through her veins.

"Why, what do we have here?" Stuart's playful voice called out. He chuckled as the two teenagers blinked as if coming out of a daze. Frankie jumped back with a little bit of force, nearly toppling over.

"Frankie? Are you ok?" Bianca panted softly. For some odd reason, she was out of breath, but she did not know why. She had been standing still.

"Fine." Frankie waved off her concern and looked at Stuart. "Hello, Stuart."

"Yes, hello Mr. Chandler." Bianca greeted, her eyes immediately going back to her friend.

"Not interrupting anything, I hope." He ambled over to the counter, a box of canned peaches in hand.

"No, sir." Frankie ignored her cane and started to hobble around the counter, "Let me get that for ya."

"Nonsense, I can carry it." The man nodded her back to the counter. "I don't think I'm that old, yet." He set the box down on the counter as Frankie grudgingly went back to her post. He peeked over at Bianca, "Hello, Ms. Bianca. Fine day we're having today."

"Yes, it is."

"We missed you yesterday. Frankie here was staring out that window all day." He winked.

"Stuart." Frankie's eyes widened.

Bianca giggled at the look, "She was?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thought she was going to jump out of it sooner or later."

Bianca looked past him at Frankie, "I missed you all, too."

She shared a grin with Frankie.

"Hmmm." Stuart watched them. As if the idea popped into his head, the man spoke, "How about you two go for a nice walk?"

"I can't." Frankie shook her head, "I gotta be here."

"I can handle the store for a few hours."

"But Stuart, we got tha' new shipment in today, and it might snow again, so the walk'll need to be shoveled, and the register needs someone always…"

Stuart held up a hand with a laugh, "I ran this store for quite some time before you showed up, Frankie. I can do it for a few more hours. Besides, you've been here nonstop for weeks."

"But, Stuart…"

The man frowned in thought and looked at Bianca, "Frankie here's been pulling in extra shifts for quite a while. Been working more than me even. I think she might be saving up for Christmas." He then focused on Frankie, but hitched a thumb at Bianca, "Is this the gal you've been working so much for?"

Frankie's mouth dropped open in astonishment, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Stuart smiled at Bianca, "Your girl here has been working her fingers to the bone. Think you can get her out of here for a bit?"

Her girl? "A walk does sound lovely." She shyly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She's not my girl." Frankie grumbled, her skin a dark crimson.

Stuart's eyebrows rose in surprise, "She's not?"

Frankie rocked on her heels, longing eyes peering up at the brunette. Bianca caught the look with one of her own, but she didn't understand what it meant. She did not understand these feelings churning inside. However, she did know one thing. "I would very much like to go for a walk."

Frankie frowned, "It's cold outside. I don' want ya gettin' ill."

"I'll be fine." She held out her hand. "Go for a walk with me?"

Frankie's gaze locked on the hand, and she unconsciously rubbed her ear, "Yeah, alright."

Bianca beamed. Frankie grasped her cane, cap, and the coat she had hidden behind the counter. She threw the cap and coat on, and buttoned the coat up before limping around the counter to her friend. Once she was within reach, Bianca tangled their fingers together. She tugged Frankie out of the store, bidding a chuckling Stuart a goodbye as the door closed behind them.

Once outside, they slowly began to walk down the sidewalk. The only sound was the thumping of Frankie's cane against the snow. It was strange, to say the least. The air was comfortable between the two of them. They had walked side by side numerous times. But, there was an undercurrent of something new, something Bianca did not understand, but it made her body tingle and her grip tighten a fraction more.

"We are staying here for Christmas this year." Bianca spoke. "Kendall and Zach are coming in from Chicago, and mother is planning a big party at the house."

"Ya never been here for Christmas before." Frankie steered them around a mound of snow.

"I know. I am actually very excited. I…I've wanted to spend Christmas here for years."

"Ain't it better in the city? All those bells and decorations?"

"I like it here." Bianca maneuvered so their palms joined. "Mother is in a mood over this party. She wanted to bring in a band from Philadelphia, but Uncle Jack said no. They have been spending a lot more time together. He looks at her like my father used to."

"Is that alright?"

Bianca shrugged, "I want them to be happy. Daddy would, too."

Frankie nodded. They approached the offices of Dr. Martin, and Frankie pulled Bianca to a stop. The sign hanging from the roof was overrun with snow. Frankie hefted up her cane and swung, knocking chunks of the white stuff free and revealing the writing, "Dr. Martin needs ta keep this clean. Can' see nothing with this snow."

"That is very nice of you, Frankie."

"Ain't nothing." Frankie brought her cane back down and adjusted.

A crash drew their attentions, and they spotted a figure stumbling out of the local saloon that had recently opened. Upon closer inspection, it was Junior, his unkept hair billowing in a gust of wind and face screwed up with drunken anger.

"Come on," Frankie nudged Bianca, "we should go."

They began to walk once again. This time Bianca directed them toward the end of town. There was a small pond, frozen over at this time of year, that she enjoyed sitting beside.

"How are you? Was this too far?" Bianca asked, suddenly worried that she had made Frankie walk too much. The blonde got tired if she was on her feet all day. Only having one leg of use, it took a lot of energy to keep moving.

"I'm fine, Bianca." Frankie eased down on a bench the town had positioned next to the pond. "Don' worry about me."

"I can't help it." Bianca sat down beside her. Her hands folded in her lap.

Frankie silently chewed on her lip.

Bianca could feel the heat radiating from the body next to her, and she had an urge to wrap herself in it.

"Are ya cold?" Frankie noticed her scooting closer.

Bianca could only nod. Words stuck in her throat. Frankie swallowed thickly and cautiously raised her arm. Bianca looked at her before leaning in and allowing the arm to rest along her shoulders.

It felt like heaven. Bianca boldly pressed further against the warm form. Her trembling body matched the shakiness she felt in Frankie. Her breath came out in short puffs, and she closed her eyes. Being here like this, felt better than anything she had ever experienced. She could picture clearly in her mind's eye Frankie nervously licking her lips and stealing glances at her.

"I wish you would go to my mother's party." Bianca whispered.

"I can'. Mr. Chandler already got his invitation…Dr. Martin, too. I ain't invited."

"I want you there." Bianca huffed.

"Nah, I ain't no good at parties. 'specially those kind. Ain't the type o' place for me. 'sides, your sister'll be there."

"I want her to meet you." She had hoped for her sister and best friend to meet for so long. They were the two most important people in her life. She cared for both of them deeply.

"Really?" Frankie's voice had a touch of awe in it.

Bianca nodded against her side, "I've written to her about you so many times. She wants to meet you as well."

Frankie was quiet for a few moments. Then, she shifted against Bianca, "Tha' would be swell."

A silence fell over them, and they both gazed out at the frozen pond. Gently, Frankie began to whistle a slow tune. Bianca sighed with contentment.

Bianca listened to the soft tune. It must have been a new one, she could not recall hearing it before. But, it sounded nice. She secretly liked it when Frankie would whistle. It put her at ease and allowed her body to relax.

With a smile, she looked out at the pond, studying the surrounding snow covered land. It was a wide open area with a few large oak trees scattered here and there. During the summer, the canopy of leaves provided cover from the burning sun. It was a good place to take in the sun and lovely weather, but Bianca preferred the small creek and woods behind the house.

A tiny bunny rabbit poked up amongst the snow, his brown coat a stark contrast to the white.

"Frankie, look." Bianca pointed at the furry creature.

"Oh, that's Sylvester." Frankie casually replied.

"Sylvester?"

"Yeah, he visits every once in a while. He likes the canned peaches."

Bianca could hear the mirth in her voice, "Frankie Stone, you're lying."

"Aw, now Bianca, I ain't lying. Mr. Sylvester there likes the canned peaches. He buys a whole crate of 'em for Mrs. Sylvester."

"What for?"

"Peach pie, of course. Best in the county. Don' be tellin' Opal I said tha', though. She might get upset." Frankie winked down at her.

Bianca chuckled lightly, "Ms. Opal is very proud of her pie." She gazed back at the pond, "I remember when I was little, my father would take Kendall and I ice skating."

"You want ta ice skate?" Frankie nodded toward the pond.

"Oh, no. I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"It has been years since I've skated. I do not even own a pair of skates anymore."

"We got a pair at the store. A man the town over ordered a pair all the way from New York. He never picked 'em up, though. Mr. Chandler was none too happy 'bout that. But, we still got 'em."

"Really?"

Frankie hummed in agreement.

"Would you skate with me?"

She felt Frankie slouch slighty, "I-I can'. Not with this leg. 'sides, only got one pair left. They sold like crazy, the other ones."

Bianca mulled this over for a moment. Then, she swiftly stood up. Frankie shot her a confused look.

"Come on," Bianca held her hand out.

"Where're we goin'?"

"To skate."

Frankie frowned, "Bianca, ain't no way we can skate now. I gotta get you those skates, and I can' do it."

"You can't?" Bianca raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Seeing the look, Frankie stood up, "I'll watch."

Bianca grabbed her free hand and dragged her to the edge of the pond. She glanced back to see their tracks in the pristine snow. Besides Sylvester's, they were the only ones.

"Look, Frankie. It's like we're forging a new path. Like we are going where no one has gone before." Bianca gushed.

"I'm sure you'll do tha' sooner or later, Bianca."

Bianca looked back at her friend with a charmed grin, "We are both going on the adventure together."

"Of course." Frankie returned her grin, "Somebody's gotta look out for ya. Wha' are supposed ta do now?"

"Well, we need…" Bianca trailed off looking around. Spotting something, she took a step to her left…and promptly fell into a giant snowdrift.

"Ahh!" she yelped, arms flailing wildly.

"Bianca!" Frankie hobbled up to her. One look at the skewed hat and mussed hair had the blonde bent over laughing. "You…should…see…your…face."

"Frankie!" Bianca pouted, "Help me."

Frankie didn't hear her she was laughing so hard. It had been some time since she had played a prank on Bianca, so seeing her just fall like that tickled her.

Bianca crossed her arms with a huff. Then, a gleam of mischief shone in her eye. With quick hands, she reached out and grabbed Frankie's cane, sending her toppling over beside her.

"Oomph." Frankie grunted as she landed in the snowdrift. Her hazel eyes widened comically.

Bianca giggled at her.

"Why I oughta…" Frankie playfully growled.

"Oughta what?" Bianca flicked some snow at her.

Without warning, Frankie rolled over and started shoveling snow on the brunette. With a cry, Bianca fought back, slinging handfuls of powder at her. They both fought as best they could. Frankie attempted to pin Bianca's arms down to stop the oncoming hail of snow, but Bianca wiggled out of her grasp. They rolled away from the pond, giggles filling the air. Over and over they turned, neither gaining an advantage.

When they stopped rolling, Bianca hovered over Frankie, both panting from the fight and something else. Bianca felt Frankie tense. She looked in her hazel eyes, and noticed that, though the mirth was still there, something else was taking over. The eyes softened. Bianca felt tenderness fill her own eyes as a trembling hand cautiously rose and touched her reddened cheek.

Frankie swallowed roughly, her eyes transfixed on her fingers. The cold skin felt so soft under the tips. They slid down, carefully tracing a path to Bianca's chin.

Bianca held her breath. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as fast as the train to Chicago. Her lips felt dry, and she unconsciously poked out her tongue to wet them. Her stomach was turning, and her entire body tingled from head to toe. Her eyelids drooped at the touch. She felt so much, but she didn't know what it was. She needed…she wanted…

The sound of a wagon creaking along the road startled both of them, and Frankie quickly dropped her hand. Bianca whimpered at the loss.

"B-Best…best get back. It might be busy." Frankie stuttered.

"No, please." Bianca wanted to stay there. "A few more minutes, please."

"B-but…ya might get ill being in this snow and all." Frankie's voice quivered. "Don' want that."

"I do not want to go." Bianca pushed a strand of Frankie's blonde that had fallen from under the brown cap.

"W-what do…you want?"

Bianca never felt like this before, "I want to stay here with you…forever."

Frankie blinked rapidly.

"Everything ok over there?" the man who had been driving the wagon shouted from the road.

The spell broke, and Bianca felt like she was coming out of a daze. She vaguely heard Frankie shout back at the man. The brunette climbed to her feet and retrieved Frankie's cane as the blonde scrambled up. Frankie thanked her and gallantly offered her arm. Bianca hooked her arm in the crook and allowed Frankie to lead her back toward town.

"Bianca?"

"Yes?"

Frankie open and closed her mouth a few times. Bianca could see she wanted to rub her ear, but was inhibited by the cane. So, she settled for tapping the end of the wooden stick against the ground a few times. "I…"

"What is it, Frankie?" Bianca coaxed gently.

"I wanted to stay, too."

Bianca's mouth formed into a grin for the rest of the walk home.

When they entered the store, Adam Chandler was poised before the counter, a coldness in his stance. Bianca felt Frankie straighten at the sight of the older man with his slicked back hair and tailored black suit.

"Mr. Chandler, sir." Frankie stood as tall as she could. Bianca held more firmly to her arm at the man's calculated glance.

"Frankie, where have you been?"

"I told her to go out for a few hours." Stuart chimed in.

"I'm sorry I left the store, sir." Frankie apologized.

"It is fine." Adam's mouth was in a straight line. "I assume you were with Ms. Montgomery?"

"Yes, sir. We went for a walk." Frankie spoke with respect.

"Oh? You did not happen to see my wayward son while you were gone, did you?"

"He was leaving the saloon." Frankie answered without hesitation.

Bianca watched the two talk. Frankie had been respectful to her uncle and others, but this was different. She only acted like this with Adam.

Adam sighed, "He becomes more of a disgrace everyday."

Bianca bristled. She might not be Junior's friend or even like him very much, but no father should speak of their child like that.

Sensing her thoughts, Frankie placed a calming hand on her arm. "Don't, Bianca." She muttered firmly.

"Why could I not have a child who knows how to work and run business?" Adam shook his head. "Well, I should go. Junior certainly has found himself in jail yet again, by now. Goodbye, Ms. Montgomery, Stuart, Frankie."

Bianca watched him leave, offering a polite goodbye. "Frankie?"

"Yes?" Frankie peeked up at her, her gentle smile and soft eyes back in place.

Bianca felt her thoughts drifting away, "With Mr. Adam…"

Frankie's smile dimmed slightly, "He is my boss. He comes in every once in 'while. Likes ta see I'm not stealin'."

"You would never steal."

"He don' know that. It took years for that blockhead sheriff to stop followin' me."

Bianca forgot what she was going to say when Frankie shifted her weight, causing her arm to press against her side. She gulped and whispered, "I do wish I could be with you on Christmas."

Frankie bowed her head, "Ain't no good wishing."

"I've wished it for years."

"Me too." Frankie mumbled. She broke at the sadness in Bianca's face, "I…I could visit 'fore the party. It's Christmas Eve, right?"

"I would like that very much." Bianca sniffed.

"Not her gal, my foot." Stuart said under his breath. He ducked under the counter to inspect the books, giving the two a bit more privacy.

The clopping of hooves and Tim's voice interrupted whatever the two girls were going to say. Twin sighs escaped their lips, and Bianca's arm joined her other around Frankie's. She didn't want to go.

"Tim's waitin'."

"I know." Bianca let Frankie escort her outside and to the carriage. She kept her arm in Frankie's while the blonde and Tim greeted each other and discussed what had been occurring to them since they had last met. She felt Frankie shiver as a cold burst of air blew through and rubbed her hand up and down her arm.

Frankie averted her eyes for a moment at the touch, and a blush tinged her neck. After about five minutes, Frankie turned away from Tim and led Bianca to the door of the carriage. She opened the door and helped the brunette into the vehicle. They shared one last smile as Frankie shut the door. Bianca poked her head out and watched Frankie make her way to the front. The girl patted the horse and said a few inaudible words to the animal.

With a few clicks of the tongue, Tim had the carriage moving, and Frankie stepped back. Hazel and brown stayed locked until they were but specks in the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

Kutee: I must agree, it was pretty perfect.

* * *

"Kendall!" Bianca shouted gleefully.

The fifteen year old bounded down the stairs and across the foyer. Kendall enveloped her in a giant hug, both giggling as they swayed back and forth.

"Hi Binks." Kendall released her and held her at arms length. "You're looking more like a grown woman every day."

Bianca blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That is because she is. Soon she'll be catching the eyes of potential husbands." Erica floated into the foyer, her expensive designer dress swishing at her feet.

Bianca ducked her head while Kendall glanced over at the older woman, "Not too soon, Mother. Little sister does not need to be married off just yet." She winked at Bianca, "Unless she has found someone who has caught her fancy."

Bianca blushed harder, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Have you, dear?" Erica flitted over to them. "I would assume it is Mr. Junior Chandler. He does have a lot to offer."

Bianca blanched at the thought. Noticing the grimace, Kendall threw an arm over her sister's shoulders, "Come along, Binks. Zach and Uncle Jack are outside discussing pointless things. Let's go talk. There is so much our letters have not been able to hold."

Kendall steered Bianca away from their mother and up the stairs. They meandered into Bianca's bedroom, the winter sunlight illuminating the space and giving it a golden hue. Krystal appeared and took Kendall's traveling coat and hat before excusing herself to help unpack the new arrivals' belongings.

Kendall slowly walked around the room, taking in the area. She gently ran a finger across the bindings of the multitude of books Bianca had collected over the years, tested the softness of the bed with a firm hand, and looked out the window at the view.

"Very lovely room." She concluded, sitting down on the bed. She beckoned Bianca over.

"Thank you." Bianca sat down beside her, folding her hands in her lap.

Gazing over her shoulder to check if the door was closed, Kendall spoke, "Tell me everything."

Bianca wrung her hands together, "Everything?"

Kendall smiled encouragingly, "There must be a lot you could not fit in those letters you sent me. There's also a lot you did write that you might want to talk about now that I'm here."

Bianca gulped and stared at her hands, "Perhaps."

Sensing the hesitation, Kendall spoke, "Mother must be putting on the largest party this town has ever seen."

Bianca grinned ruefully, "She has way overdone it, but it keeps her busy. She ordered a band in from Philadelphia against Uncle Jack's wishes. The tree arrived yesterday. It was too big to fit in the sitting room, so Tim had to cut some of it before they could get it through the door."

"I'm sure she invited the whole town and then some."

Bianca's grin faltered, "She did invite a lot of people but not the entire town."

Kendall eyed her, "She did not invite Frankie, did she?"

Bianca shook her head, "No. Frankie is not the type of person she believes attends these sorts of events. She invited everyone but her." Her face perked up, "Frankie told me she would visit before the party, though. You can meet her, if you'd like."

"Of course, I want to meet her." She could finally put a face to the name she read about so much over the years. "The party is tomorrow, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. Frankie will most likely get in around lunch. She has to help Stuart open the shop and other things, but she can get away around then."

Kendall laughed quietly at the excitement her sister exuded. "Wonderful. Perhaps we can sit down for lunch together."

Bianca looked at her with anticipation, "I think that would be splendid. I think you two will get along well."

"Sure we will."

Bianca bit her lip, "Mother won't be pleased, but I really want you to meet. Please, don't listen to anything Mother says. Frankie…can seem a little rough at first. She is not the type the family tends to associate with in the city, but she is a good person. She's my best friend."

"I know, Binks." Kendall patted her arm.

"Some people only look at her clothes or how she talks, but I swear she is not what they think. Everyone who gets to know her likes her."

"I am certain we will get along."

"Me too. Me too." Bianca said.

A small pause filtered into the conversation.

Clearing her throat gently, Kendall opened her mouth to ask about the feelings Bianca wrote to her about, when there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Bianca, there is a telephone call for you." Krystal's voice came through the door.

Bianca swiftly stood up. Only one person called her, "Excuse me, Kendall."

Kendall nodded and tilted her head as the younger girl rushed out the door. She followed at a more leisurely pace, interested in who would make her run that fast. Going downstairs, she peeked around to see Bianca holding part of the phone to her ear, the other part up to her mouth.

"Hello? Hi, Frankie." Giddiness coated her tone.

Bianca's happiness was palpable. She was nearly bouncing in place, her eyes filled with an emotion that made Kendall want to meet this person even more. If they put that look in her little sister's eye, she had to meet them.

"Yes?" Bianca listened for a bit. "Yes, Kendall and Zach arrived. I cannot wait for you to meet them tomorrow. I…I cannot wait to see you."

The smile dropped from her face.

"How ill is Stuart?" her face dropped even more. "No, I understand. I know." She blinked. "Goodbye, Frankie."

Kendall moved into the room as Bianca hooked the ear piece. "Bad news?"

Bianca breathed in deeply, "Stuart is ill. Mr. Chandler wishes to have the store open tomorrow, so Frankie will have to be there. Stuart would have, but he is to stay in bed all day. She…she cannot make it tomorrow." Frankie had sounded so apologetic, like she had let Bianca down. She offered to close the store down, but they both knew Adam would see red if she did. There was a lot of last minute shopping on Christmas Eve.

"I am sorry, Binks. Maybe we can meet after Christmas." She had a feeling Bianca wanted to see Frankie just as much as she wanted them to meet.

"Yes, once Stuart is feeling better and Christmas has passed, there will be more time." Bianca shuffled away from the telephone.

"We could go to this store she is at."

"Mother would never allow it. Not when you and Zach have just arrived and the party is so close."

"Oh, there you two are." Erica entered the room. "Opal has made some tea for us all. Zach and Jack are already in the dining room." She paused at the sad look on Bianca's face, "Bianca, dear, what is the trouble?"

"Nothing, Mother." Bianca began to walk toward the dining room.

Kendall hurried after her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bianca barely felt it, focused on how she was finally in Pine Valley for the holidays and still would not get to celebrate Christmas with Frankie.


	17. Chapter 17

kutee: You bring up many things that may or may not be true. Would Erica go that far? Would Adam agree? What does Frankie think about Kendall, and what are her thoughts on her feelings, if she has any, for Bianca? Hmmm...and yes, it looked like they'd get to spend Christmas together finally, and now it seems like that plan has been foiled. Maybe they need to write a letter to Santa.

MelovePezberry: Opal? Could be. Guess we'll have to see.

* * *

The party was in full swing. The band from Philadelphia was set up in the corner of the sitting room, playing an array of waltzes and other dance tunes. The middle of the room had been converted into a dance floor, and numerous couples gallantly spun around. Others stood off to the side, taking part in polite conversation.

Before the dance, the guests were presented with a bountiful feast of glistening roast, piping hot vegetables, and Opal's peach pie. There were six courses in all. Extra help, hired for the evening, scurried around under the cook's watchful eye, making sure all guests had full wine glasses and enough to eat.

The band started soon after the meal, and had been playing non-stop ever since. The beautifully attired women in their jewels and gowns were found on the arms of their handsome dates, the men never leaving their side except to fetch a drink.

Erica could not have been happier. All of her plans were unfolding splendidly. Adam Chandler was there, sipping on a brandy and looking for all the world like the aristocrat he was. Wealthy businessmen from the surrounding area had driven in and filled in what space the townspeople didn't. Jack was at her beck and call, acting like the perfect host and suitor. Kendall and Zach were currently on the dance floor, smiling with delight.

And her youngest was at Junior Chandler's side.

Bianca was not having the time of her life. The moment the Chandler's arrived, her mother had effectively forced her and Junior together. They sat next to each other at supper. Neither of them had dates, and a woman should never be without an escort, so Junior had been drafted into the position.

Bianca could scream.

All the boy had done was smirk drunkenly and attempt inane conversation. He was dressed to the nines. His clothing was surely from a tailor in New York. His hair was slicked back perfectly, and he knew the customs and etiquette. Many of the girls were jealous that Bianca Montgomery was on his arm.

She would give it up in a second.

He had his first glass of wine before the first course and had not stopped since. His eyes were glazed over, and a glass of scotch sloshed in his hand. More than once Bianca had to swat at a wandering touch. His words began to slur. Bianca politely declined to dance with him, citing a headache. She knew if they went out there, he would probably fall over.

Her mother did not care, though. She had it in her brain that she and Junior would be a perfect match. Everyone in town had witnessed her attempts to put them together. Frankie had scowled when it was mentioned and mumbled about proper suitors and blockheads. The adorably grumpy look had brought out a chuckle in Bianca, which in turn produced an eye roll and grin in Frankie.

True to her word, Frankie had not shown up earlier. Between dances, Bianca snagged Tad Martin, who, at her questioning, informed the teenager he had indeed seen Frankie at the store dealing with a long line of shoppers.

She wished Frankie had been able to get away. Truly, she wished Frankie could be here. That she could be at Frankie's side instead of Junior's. They would have had the best time. Bianca believed she could have even gotten Frankie out on the floor for one dance. It would have taken some adjustment with the leg, but she had a feeling they could have figured it out. Kendall and Zach could have met her. Opal would have been very happy to see the girl. Frankie would have had piles of food brought to her.

They would have been able to spend Christmas Eve together. Now, Bianca was spending it with Junior.

"Bianca dear, how are you?" Erica stepped up to the two young adults. "Hello Junior. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Junior nodded, taking a swig of scotch. Bianca didn't say anything, only bowing her head.

"Why don't you two dance? I know the next will be a lovely waltz." Erica suggested.

Bianca's eyes widened. She silently prayed that they wouldn't, but it was proper for them to be dancing instead of standing around doing nothing.

"Bianca's not feeling too good." Junior responded, a tiny hiccup following.

"Oh dear, what is it?" Erica touched her arm.

"Just a headache, Mother." Bianca lifted a hand to her temple to help with the lie.

"Do you need to sit down?" Erica shot Junior a look.

"No, Mother. I am fine. The spinning would not help, though." Bianca silently urged her mother to go back to Chris Stamp, whom the older woman had been in a boisterous discussion with.

Erica studied her for a moment, but turned away at Chris's loud bellow, "If you are certain, dear."

"I am." If Frankie was here, she could get her to leave. If Frankie was there, Bianca wouldn't be feigning a headache, either.

"Do try to have a dance later, if you feel better." Erica said before moving back to Chris.

Bianca hazarded a glance at Junior, who was already back in his own world. He wobbled on his feet a bit, but stayed upright, gulping down more alcohol. He squinted his eyes at different people who passed by, muttering angrily under his breath. His face was red.

Bianca did not want to be there. However, it was improper for a woman to be without a date at her side.

If Frankie was there, she could do what she wanted. The party would have been fun. She wished more than anything that Frankie was there. That she had somehow persuaded Erica to invite the orphan or Frankie to ignore the lack of invitation and arrive anyway.

She missed Frankie terribly.

* * *

In the kitchen, Opal puttered about, checking glasses and the number of champagne bottles.

"Get this here one out to the party room." She handed a champagne bottle to a server. "Those old geezers are drinking this faster than a fish. You'd think it was going away or something."

"Yes, ma'am." The server grabbed the bottle and left the kitchen.

Sighing to herself, Opal began recounting the bottles of scotch. That Chandler boy had been emptying the bottles faster than they could keep track.

A knock at the side door made her mess up the count. Throwing her hands up, she marched to the door, "By lord, if I hafta count these one more time…"

The door swung open to reveal a shivering Frankie, snow caked around her shoes and dusting the rest of her body.

"Frankie?" Opal gasped in surprise. Noticing the cold, she waved her hand, "Git in here 'fore you turn into an icicle."

Frankie walked into the warm kitchen. She shook her body, snow falling off her to melt on the floor. She stamped her feet, the caked snow breaking apart.

"What happened ta you?" Opal swiped at the snow on her shoulders.

"Snow." Frankie's teeth chattered. She tucked the package she was holding under her arm and leaned the cane against the wall before rubbing her hands together. She had caught a ride on a cart with a local farmer from town. However, he was only going halfway to her destination. So, she had to walk the rest of the way. Then, she had to trudge through the knee high snow covering the lawn to get to the side door. It had taken quite sometime, but she finally made it.

"Have a seat, let me get ya some hot tea." Opal ushered her to a chair.

Frankie shook her head, "I-I can't s-stay."

"You're shaking like a rattler." Opal went to fill a kettle.

Frankie peered through the open kitchen door, seeing partiers through the dining room milling about in the foyer. She could hear the band playing some slow song she didn't know, and the mingling of voices along with clinking glasses.

"Is…Is Bianca here?" Frankie hobbled closer to the door.

Opal gazed at her, eye ticking down to the package, "You know she is."

Frankie nodded absently, searching the faces for the girl.

"What you got there?" Opal asked, putting the kettle on the stove. As if she didn't know.

"A gift." Frankie ducked her head, "It's for Bianca."

"You came here to give it to her?"

Frankie shrugged and limped back toward the stove, grasping her cane on the way, "Ain't nothin' much, but I'd like her ta have it. I wanted ta give it ta her earlier, but I had to work."

Opal reached in the icebox and pulled out a leftover pie, slicing a piece. "You sit down and have some pie and tea. Then, we'll get Ms. Bianca your gift." Hopefully the frown the young girl had been sporting would go away now.

Frankie gazed longingly at the sweet, "You hafta be busy."

Opal placed the slice on a plate. The kettle whistled and she poured a cup full of the liquid. "Sit."

Kendall burst into the room as Frankie tried to refuse the food. "Opal, is there anymore brandy? Mother is having a fit because the bottle is empty and Adam Chandler is drinking it." She and Zach had been interrupted by a nearly hysterical Erica. Kendall opted to go get more brandy.

Opal set the food down in front of Frankie, "I'll have to see. That family's had a hankering for all our good stuff."

Kendall looked at Frankie as Opal left. This person was certainly not one of the servants. She was not dressed for the job. She had seen the girl peeking out from the kitchen as she made her way back. "Who are you?"

Frankie raised an eyebrow, "Who's askin'?"

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the tough tone, "This is my Uncle's home. I have a right to know who's in his kitchen eating his pie."

"I ain't eating no pie." Frankie straightened her posture. "You…you're Kendall?"

Kendall stared at her. The cane, the attire, the speech. "Frankie Stone?"

Frankie quickly slipped her cap off her head, "Yes."

"We were expecting you for lunch." Kendall watched her.

Frankie kneaded her cap in her hands, "I couldn' get away from the store. I want'd to." She held out her package, "Is…c-can ya give this ta Bianca?"

Kendall looked at the roughly wrapped gift, "Is this my sister's Christmas present?"

Frankie rubbed her ear, "I'd 'preciate it if someone could give it ta her. I know she's pr'bly having lots of fun, but it's Christmas tomorrow and all."

Kendall offered her a soft smile, "Stay here."

Frankie frowned as the curly haired woman turned on her heel and marched out of the kitchen.

Kendall walked with purpose. She cut through the throngs of people, set on finding one person.

"Bianca!" she called out.

Bianca looked up at the voice, confused as her sister sidled up to her side, "Kendall?"

Kendall took in the bored features on Bianca's face and Junior's drunken form, "Come along."

Bianca frowned harder as Kendall took her arm and began to lead her away from the room, "Kendall, where are we going?"

Kendall shot her a smile before dragging her into the kitchen.

Bianca froze.

Frankie stopped fiddling with the plate of pie, wide hazel eyes taking in her gowned friend. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to make any sound. She licked her lips and rubbed her ear hard.

Bianca's brown orbs softened to mush. She grinned sheepishly, a matching one forming on Frankie. They both bent their heads, Frankie twisting her cap and Bianca linking her hands together.

Kendall watched in amusement.

"Hi Frankie." Bianca finally spoke.

"Hello." Frankie replied, voice cracking. She cleared it and tried again, "You look really nice."

"Thank you." Bianca blushed.

Frankie fumbled with the package, "I got ya somethin'." Her voice had a quiet excitement to it.

"Really?" Bianca's eyes twinkled, "I got you a gift as well. It is in my bedroom. I will go get it."

"I'll get it." Kendall held up a hand. Bianca did not put up a fight.

"You came." Bianca breathed, stepping closer to the blonde.

Frankie nodded, "It's Christmas. Had ta get this ta ya. I'm sorry I didn' get here earlier."

"It's fine." Bianca dusted snow from the blonde's shoulder. Her hand slid down to rest at an elbow. "I am so glad to see you. Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve." Frankie mumbled, eyes unable to look away from warm brown orbs.

"Will you stay?"

"Yeah." Frankie was lost in those eyes.

Kendall cursed as she jammed her knee into the doorframe, Bianca's package in hand. She had not wanted to interrupt. The noise caused the locked gaze to break.

"Oh, thank you Kendall." Bianca was a bright red tinge as she took the gift. She bashfully exchanged packages with Frankie.

At Frankie's nodded, Bianca carefully opened her gift first. She pulled out a bound leather journal, the crisp pages blank.

"I know it ain't much. I wanted ta get ya somethin' better. I saved up the best I could. But…uh…I ordered it from Baltimore." Frankie anxiously tapped the pages Bianca flipped through. "Ya can write all about those adventures you're gonna take. Keep track of 'em so you don't forget anything when ya tell me about them."

Bianca closed the book and wrapped Frankie in a hug, burying her nose in the vagabond's neck, "Thank you." It was wonderful. "But, you are going with me on those adventures."

"Gotta keep ya safe from those wild animals." Frankie joked, running her thumb across a newly formed tear trail. "Why're ya cryin'?"

"Just happy. I love the gift." Bianca hugged her again, "It is the best present I ever got."

Frankie closed her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Yes." Bianca nodded, pulling back and gesturing, "Open your gift." She set the journal down with care.

"Ya didn't hafta get me anything." Frankie turned the box in her hands. She pulled at the ribbon and lifted the lid.

"It's a scarf." Bianca lifted it out and wrapped it around Frankie's neck, making sure it sat just right. "So, when you go outside it won't be so cold."

Frankie thumbed the soft material, "Thanks." The material felt so good. It must have cost a fortune.

"You get cold when we go on walks, so I thought this would help."

"It will." Frankie swallowed back the lump in her throat. The wool was already warming her neck.

Bianca patted the scarf, "It looks good on you."

"It better." Frankie chuckled.

Bianca giggled and smoothed her hands around the scarf, her palms sliding up and around Frankie's neck.

"What is this?" Erica's angry voice broke whatever spell had been cast over the group. Everyone jumped: Bianca, Frankie, Kendall, and a returned Opal.

"Mother…" began Kendall, wanting to help the teenagers, but Erica cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" she glared at Frankie.

"Mrs. Kane-Montgomery, I was jus' giving Bianca her gift." Frankie was terrified at the glower, but tried not to show it. It looked like she wanted to kill her.

"It was very nice of the girl." Opal added, stepping closer to the two girls.

"Yes, very nice." Kendall joined in.

"I'm sure it was." Erica spit out. "Now, she can go."

"Mother!" Kendall and Bianca gasped.

Erica ignored them, "Frankie, I do not remember hiring you for the party. Did I hire you back?"

"No, you didn't. I was only visitin'." Frankie looked down at her shoes.

"You are not working for us. I know for certain you are not a guest. You should not be here. This is trespassing, and the Sherriff is right through that door."

Frankie bit her tongue, not looking up.

"Do we have an understanding, Mary-Francis?"

"Yes." Frankie clenched her jaw.

"Good, now leave my house." Erica stormed up to Bianca and grabbed her arm, "Bianca, come with me. Junior has been alone long enough."

Frankie looked up as Erica pulled Bianca toward the exit. "Don' hurt her."

Erica paused, "I would never hurt my daughter, and do not ever think of giving me an order again, Mary-Francis, do you understand?"

"But…"

"Do you understand? Or is this beyond your comprehension?"

"I understand." Frankie answered after a minute, eyes locked on Bianca's. She couldn't do anything. She had no power, no claim. Erica could have her arrested in a moment, and Stamp would do it, the goon.

She sucked in her trembling lip as Erica forced Bianca out of the kitchen, scolding her for leaving Junior to meet with a nobody in the kitchen. Once Bianca disappeared in the horde of people, Frankie shuffled toward the door, her movements jerky and uneven.

Kendall watched the clearly upset girl attempt to leave, Opal sadly going after her. She waited a moment then followed after her sister. Pushing through the guests, she found Bianca near a refreshment table, Junior at her side sloppily pouring a glass of applejack. Bianca looked devastated. Her eyes were red, and her body shook. Her face looked like it would crumble at any second.

Kendall made an about face, held her index finger up to an approaching Zach, and stormed back into the kitchen and out the side door. She yelped as the cold night air hit her body, the silk doing nothing to stop the cold. Gritting her teeth, she waded through the snow, following the tracks. She rounded the front of the house and spotted her.

"Hey!" She shouted at the figure stumbling along.

Frankie stopped and shifted, "What?"

Kendall huffed and puffed as she finally made it to the girl, "So, you're the person my sister keeps writing me about?"

Frankie stared at her incredulously, "What?" She began to unbutton her coat, "Are ya nuts?" she took the coat off and folded it around Kendall's shoulders. It was short, but it did the trick.

"All my sister has written about for the past five years is you." Kendall pulled the coat tighter.

Frankie didn't know what to say.

"Do you know how to hook up one of those silly horses my uncle keeps to that carriage of his?"

Frankie was not understanding this conversation at all. First, she runs after her in the cold in nothing by sheer silk, talks about letters, and now horses? "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Course I am." Frankie knew that stable like the back of her hand.

"Good. I need you to prepare the carriage for me."

"Tim's supposed ta…"

"Do you see Tim here?" Kendall waved her hands wildly.

"Fine, lady. I'll get the carriage ready." Frankie shot her a puzzled look.

"Here." Kendall handed her back the coat.

Frankie slipped it back on, maneuvering it over the scarf. Then, she inhaled deeply and began the long walk to the stable.

Kendall turned and reentered the house from the front. A few people looked at her strangely, but she paid them no mind. She swiftly moved back to the sitting room, where Bianca was still with Junior at the refreshment table.

"Bianca, you need to get your coat and mittens." Kendall ordered, pressing up beside her.

"Kendall?" Bianca sniffled.

"Go." Kendall had a plan.

"What is going on here?" Erica saw her two daughters and went to investigate.

"Bianca is not feeling well." Kendall spoke up.

"Oh, is it that headache?" Erica asked.

"Yes, it is." Kendall answered. "I believe she should go to bed. Get some rest."

"Is it that bad?" Erica touched her youngest's forehead.

At Kendall's glance, Bianca pretended to sway, "My head."

"I'll have Opal make sure she gets some tea and sleeps." Kendall pushed at Bianca.

"The party will only be for a few more hours."

"Hours Bianca needs to use sleeping." Kendall blocked Erica from following Bianca.

Bianca, confused, retrieved her coat and mittens. Her mind could barely focus on the task, the thought of her mother forcing Frankie to leave making her stomach turn and her chest ache.

Kendall found her ten minutes later, "Go outside. I have a carriage waiting for you."

"A carriage?"

"Just go, Binks." Kendall ushered her out the door. Before Bianca was fully gone, Erica entered the foyer. She was going to check on Bianca. Kendall gave Bianca one final shove and intercepted her mother. "Mother!"

Bianca skidded out the front door, more confused than ever. She bit her lip and spun around. Her uncle's carriage was waiting. "Tim?"

The driver stirred "Bianca?"

"Frankie?" Bianca looked up at the blonde.

The girls had matching surprised looks on their faces. Not fully understanding, but not caring either, Bianca giggled and grinned, "Frankie!"

Frankie scooted to the edge of the driving bench, "Are ya goin' somewhere?"

"Are you?"

There was a banging, and they both looked over to see Kendall at the window, waving them on. Frankie smirked and awkwardly hopped down. She limped over to the door, and opened it, offering her hand.

Bianca loved her sister.

Taking Frankie's hand, she tugged them back to the front of the carriage, "May I ride up front with you?"

Frankie grinned tenderly, "Of course."

They helped each other up on the bench, and Frankie took the reins. Bianca hooked her arm through Frankie's and snuggled against her as the horse began to trot away.

* * *

Frankie tied the horse in the shed behind the store, placing a blanket over the creature before leading the brunette to the back of the store. Bianca took her hand and walked at her side, unable to hide her happiness. She kept giggling, which in turn had Frankie chuckling merrily. They entered through the back and Frankie thumped up the hidden stairs.

They arrived at a plain door, and Frankie dug a key out of her pocket, "It ain't much."

Bianca had never been here before, "I would really like to see it."

The door swung open and Frankie re-pocketed the key. She allowed Bianca in first, flicking the lights on. Two small bulbs filled the room with a soft glow. The room was spartan. There was a small bed in the corner and a stove on the opposite side. A tiny table and one chair along with a chest of drawers made up the rest of the furniture.

Frankie flushed with embarrassment. It was nothing like what Bianca had, but she couldn't afford anything more. Bianca carefully strolled around, taking in every nook and cranny.

"It's lovely, Frankie." Bianca finished her circuit around the room, ending back at Frankie's side. "Really swell."

Frankie shook her head and reached for Bianca's coat, "Nah. It's jus' a room."

"It is your room." Bianca allowed her to take the coat. "This is yours and no one else's."

Frankie hung their coats and her scarf on the hook near the door. She closed the door and locked it. For some reason, she felt incredibly nervous. She shoved her hands into her trouser pockets to stem the shaking. When her eyes landed on Bianca in the low light, she felt something shoot through her veins that did not help with the shaking at all. It made it worse.

Bianca was feeling the same way. However, her nervousness was quickly turning into confidence. It was Frankie, her best friend. There was nothing to be nervous about. She went over to the table and sat down, "You need to get another chair, though."

"Don' have many visitors." Frankie hooked her cap on the wall.

Bianca felt strangely happy at that. She folded her hands in her lap, "I am sorry for what my mother said."

"Don't worry 'bout it." Frankie went to her and set her cane on the table. "Your sister is a nut."

Bianca laughed, causing Frankie's grin to widen. Bianca felt the air catch in her chest at the way Frankie was looking at her. They averted their eyes from each other, both sheepishly glancing around the room.

"Did ya enjoy the party?" Frankie asked.

"It was fine." Bianca replied.

Frankie nodded and braced her hands on the table, shifting her weight from her tiring leg, "Did ya dance a lot with Junior?"

"No." her hand slid across the table and rested on top of Frankie's, "I did not dance at all."

"He not a good dancer?" Frankie gulped as Bianca unwittingly caressed her skin.

"He is not a good anything. I do not like him."

Frankie exhaled loudly, "I…I don' like ya with him." A sense of vulnerability shone in her hazel eyes.

Bianca felt a fluttering inside at the admission. She squeezed the rough hand beneath hers, "I do not want to be with him. I do not like being near him." She turned in the chair and placed her other hand on Frankie's forearm, "I do like being near you. Very much so."

Frankie gulped, "Yeah."

Bianca stood up, not removing her hands, "You should sit. Your leg must be tired after all of that."

"It's alright." Frankie nodded, "Ya go ahead and sit."

At Frankie's continued insistence, Bianca sat down, but decided to keep a firm eye on her friend. If Frankie showed any sign of needing a seat, she would put her in the chair. The room filled with a strained quiet, both girl's feeling emotions they didn't understand, but only felt with each other. Bianca flipped Frankie's hand in her own, and dropped the hand from the blonde's arm to sandwich the calloused one between her own.

"If ya didn't dance, what did ya do at that party?" Frankie curled her fingers around Bianca's.

"Stand there. I would have liked to dance, but my escort was not in the best state." She peeked up at Frankie, "I wished you were there to dance with."

Frankie blushed and licked her lips, "Me? My leg…ya know it's useless."

"I think it would have been wonderful."

"I don' know nothin' about that stuff. Ain't one for fancy dancing and parties. Wouldn't know what to do."

Getting an idea, Bianca released Frankie's hand and put her own in her lap, "First, you request a dance with me."

"Request a dance?" Frankie rubbed her ear.

"Yes." Bianca smiled encouragingly.

Bianca's caring face had her gathering her courage and smoothing out her shirt and waistcoat. Wiping her hands on her trousers, Frankie faced the brunette, "Would…may I have a dance?"

Bianca's face lit up, "Yes, you may." She held out a hand.

Frankie grasped the appendage and helped her stand. Bianca positioned her right hand in Frankie's left. Then, she put Frankie's right hand on her middle to lower back. Frankie tried not to react, blinking rapidly. Bianca put her hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"There's no music." Frankie whispered.

"Whistle something?"

Frankie shyly nodded and began to whistle a slow tune. They swayed back and forth, mindful of Frankie's limitation. Bianca felt like she could do this forever. Her heart was pounding and her stomach fluttered, but there was calmness in her mind. This was where she was supposed to be - with Frankie.

"Is this how you rich folks dance?" Frankie asked as she took a breath.

"No," Bianca rubbed small circles in her shoulder, "this is much better."

Conversation stopped after that. Frankie continued to whistle, the tune gradually turning into a gentle hum. Hours passed. Bianca closed her eyes, relishing in the moment. It felt as if it was just them, nothing else existed.

Long after the moon had risen and the two teenagers had arrived at the apartment, Bianca felt like her heavy eyelids wanted to stay closed. She fought against the oncoming exhaustion, but it proved to be too much.

"I should get ya home." Frankie stopped humming at Bianca's baby yawn.

"No, don't make me go." Bianca held on tighter.

"It's late."

"You cannot drive the carriage this late. It's not safe." Bianca yawned again.

Frankie swallowed audibly, "Y-You can stay here…I guess." She backed away from the tired brunette, "I'll…uh…get something for ya downstairs. You look real swell in tha' dress, but I don' think it'll be swell ta sleep in."

Bianca nodded and sat down as Frankie grabbed her cane and went down to the store. She returned a few minutes later with a bundled nightgown. "Here." She handed it to Bianca. They both blushed as their hands touched, the nightgown nearly slipping to the floor. "I'll wait outside while ya change."

Bianca nodded and hugged the nightgown to herself. Her nerves woke up at the touch. She waited until Frankie was out of the room and the door closed before beginning to undress.

There was one problem.

"Frankie?" Bianca meekly called out.

"Yes?" Frankie stuck her head in. Seeing Bianca half undressed, she whipped her head back, banging it on the doorframe. "Applesauce!"

"Are you hurt?" Bianca rushed to the door.

"Fine." Frankie teetered. "Sorry, I didn' know…I thought you were finished."

Bianca wrung her hands together, "I need help with the corset."

Frankie stared at her blankly.

"Can you?" Bianca turned her back to Frankie, showing off the strings.

Frankie hesitantly placed her hands on Bianca's back, removing them at the brunette's shiver. "Sorry they're cold."

It wasn't from the temperature, "It's fine."

Frankie licked her lips and tugged at the strings. She didn't know why Bianca, and a lot of other women, wore these things. They seemed like such a hassle, not to mention uncomfortable.

As if reading her thoughts, Bianca said, "It helps with posture and figure."

"You don' need no help with that." Frankie muttered, trying to figure out the system of strings. "Gee, this thing is nutty."

Bianca smiled at the frustration in her voice; the smile turned to a gasp as Frankie pulled hard at the strings.

"Sorry!" Frankie immediately dropped her hands.

"Don't worry." Bianca waved a hand, "Please, try not to do that."

"Right." Frankie went back to her task. After ten minutes, she figured out what to do and helped free the other girl from the tight confines. The blonde kept her eyes on the floor and stumbled back through the door as the corset was taken off, "I'm gonna go back…out there."

Bianca released the breath she had been holding as the door shut once again. Frankie's hands on her when she was this unclothed had been…exhilarating. Nerves had raced through her veins and her blood pumped like never before.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts, Bianca undressed fully and pulled the nightgown on. She called for Frankie, who entered with a sigh of relief. However, there was an odd look in those hazels. Frankie limped over to the bed and fluffed the pillow, "Ya can sleep here tonight. It ain't no Ritz, but it'll do."

Bianca cautiously sat on the bed. It was harder than the one at home, but nothing dramatic. Her brows knit together as Frankie went over to the chair, "What are you doing?"

"Goin' ta sleep." Frankie nestled on the seat, cane on the table.

"That looks highly uncomfortable."

Frankie shrugged.

Bianca chewed on her lip, "You take the bed, Frankie. With your leg…"

"My leg is fine." Frankie interrupted. "If I can dance on it, I can sleep in a chair. 'sides, you ain't sleeping in the chair or anywhere else."

"Sleep here with me."

Frankie nearly fell out of the chair.

"We can share." Bianca continued, blushing at her own comment but not knowing why.

"Share?"

"Yes, share." Bianca crossed her arms, "I will not take no for an answer."

"Bianca…I ain't doin' that. It's enough that you're here, ya know." If Opal found out, she'd get a good scolding. If Erica found out…

"Please." Bianca pouted.

Like always, Frankie could never say no, "Give me some room."

Bianca smiled in triumph and moved to the opposite edge of the small bed. The blonde walked over to the bed, leaning her cane against the side. She slipped off her shoes and waistcoat before lifting her legs onto the mattress. Frankie took her time getting under the covers. Once they were both lying down…it hit them what was happening. Frankie was stiff as a board, Bianca mimicking her.

All of those nervous confusing feelings bubbled up and roared to life. Bianca grasped her locket, wondering why her body felt like every nerve ending was about to spark. A quick glance proved Frankie was in the same boat she was, hazel orbs riveted to the ceiling.

Inhaling sharply, her hand ever so slowly crawled across the mattress. Her pinky finger touched Frankie's, and the blonde started. Bianca hooked the two fingers together, and everything stopped.

Peace enveloped her, and she felt as if she could breathe again. She scooted closer to Frankie till their arms touched. Their hands tangled together.

With a contented sigh, Bianca drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Kutee: Kendall is a pretty awesome sister. So, will Erica find out or won't she? Hmmm….

* * *

Warm and soft.

That was what entered Bianca's consciousness as she slowly drifted from the beautiful world of dreams and into wakefulness. The soft pitter-patter of horse hooves reached her ears, and she fought against the oncoming reality, wishing instead to stay in the land of hope and adventure. The bright morning sunlight bore in, though, coaxing her to greet the day.

Warm and soft. She was wrapped up in welcoming warmth and softness. Stubbornly pinching her eyes shut, Bianca snuggled further into the embrace. She dipped her nose into inviting silky smooth hair, the tip bumping lightly against the shell of an ear. She inhaled quietly, breathing in silent wishes.

Reality slowly snuck in, though, and her mind became aware of her surroundings little by little. Soft snoring pricked her ears, and gentle puffs of air cascaded across her chest, tickling the skin beneath the thin nightgown. Her arms were full of softness, a touch of strength hidden beneath. What felt like arms were slung haphazardly over her torso and pillowed her neck. Heaviness weighed down on her, a scratchy blanket she soon realized.

The warmth against her shifted, and Bianca's eyes cracked open. Sleepy brown orbs gazed down at a dozing Frankie. They were joined in a comfortable embrace, limbs tangled together. The blonde head rested on her upper chest, the snores causing the puffs of tickling air.

The feeling in her heart was excruciatingly and thrillingly new.

As Frankie shifted again, cuddling closer to the brunette, Bianca felt the tug at her lips. She smiled tenderly down at her friend, instinctively pulling her tighter against her body. Another snore sounded, and Bianca couldn't hold in the mirthful giggle. She held her breath as Frankie stirred, but gasped as the girl nuzzled against the lacy cotton of the nightgown.

"F-Frankie." Bianca murmured, unconsciously trailing her fingertips up and down a lean back.

"Hmmm?"

"Frankie, wake up."

"Wha' time is it?" Frankie slurred, still asleep.

Bianca lifted her head and peeked at the room. The bright morning sunshine bathed the tiny apartment in its golden glow, illuminating the meager belongings. There was no clock. Her eyes landed on the frosted window and lit up. "Frankie, it's Christmas!"

"Wha'?"

"It is Christmas morning!"

Frankie raised her hand and rubbed at her closed eyes, "Bianca?"

"Yes?"

Bianca felt her friend tense. Glancing down, she saw Frankie's hazel eyes were as big as Opal's peach pie. Her worn hand hung in the air a few inches from her face, frozen in place.

Then, with the speed of a jackrabbit, Frankie jumped up. Her legs tangled in the blanket and she tumbled off the bed, a loud thump and "Applesauce!" filling the space.

"Frankie? Are you hurt?" Bianca sat up, concern etched on her face. She crawled to the edge and peered over at the fallen girl.

Frankie scrambled to her feet, dusting off her clothes. She rubbed harshly at her ear and locked her gaze on the floor, "I-I'm sorry. I didn'…I shouldn't a done that. I…I jus'…"

Bianca felt a swelling in her heart at the sight. Tender eyes watched Frankie wipe her face clean and shakily straighten her clothes. "Frankie."

"I never shoulda…I shoulda stayed in the chair…"

Bianca rolled to her feet. She stepped up to the clearly nervous girl, "Frankie, it is fine."

"I didn' wanta…"

Bianca gently interrupted her, "It is fine."

Frankie finally peered up at her, "Fine?"

"Yes, Frankie." Bianca nodded, "It is fine." It was strange and confusing. How comfortable she felt, the tingle of her skin, the race in her blood – it was strange and confusing, but it did not feel bad.

"Fine." Frankie agreed, her hazel eyes lifting higher to capture Bianca's, and capture they did. Bianca felt her breath hitch at the powerful draw she felt envelope her body. Her feet slid closer to the other girl, and she felt Frankie follow suit. Her brown eyes hooded over as Frankie licked her lips.

She heard Frankie inhale sharply as her long fingers touched the blonde's hand. She could see the bobbing of the throat as Frankie swallowed thickly. Her head lowered slowly, so very slowly. Everything disappeared around her. All she could see were those beautiful hazel eyes and glistening lips.

BANG!

They both jumped at the loud sound.

"M-My cane…the metal." Frankie mumbled. Her cane had slipped to the floor, the metal handle smacking hard against the unforgiving floor. She blinked and jerked her body back, "I should get ya something ta wear." Her breaths came in faster, "Nah tha' ya look bad or anything. You…uh…look swell, actually. But…it's mornin' and your dress from las' night is, well, ya looked real pretty in it, but it's another day, and ya shouldn't hafta wear it twice." Frankie rambled, her neck turning a bright shade of red. She hopped over to her toppled cane and picked it up. She stared at Bianca for a moment, an unreadable expression in her eye. Then, as if coming out of a daze, she shook her head and hobbled out of the room.

Bianca exhaled, her mind fighting to understand what had just happened. She felt a sense of disappointment and sadness, but why? Her head had felt so weightless, like it was full of air. Her heart had been thumping so loud in her chest she was certain her friend could hear it too. It was all so confusing. The second their hands touched, her skin felt numb, yet fire roared underneath. When their eyes had met, it felt like something had taken over. Her body moved of its own accord. She had not known what to do. She had wanted something, but she still was not sure what.

The door swung open. Frankie limped in, a bundle hooked under her arm. She offered Bianca a small half-grin and set the bundle on the bed. "This'll work. It's not fancy or nothin' like what ya wear, but it's the best we got. Came in from Philadelphia."

"Thank you." she shyly replied.

"I'll get some water so ya can wash. There's a pump outside. Gotta get ya back for Christmas."

Christmas. "It is Christmas morning."

Frankie fiddled with her cane, "Bet the whole house is lookin' for ya. Don' want ya missing the fun."

Bianca took in the slumped shoulders and downcast eyes. "What will you do?"

"Me?" Frankie scratched her neck, "Prob'ly clean or somethin'. Ain't open on Christmas, but there's a lot ta do. There's snow out on the walk, and Mr. Chandler don' like that."

"You cannot work on Christmas." Bianca spoke incredulously, "Come home with me."

Frankie shot her a regretful look, "Ya know I can' do that."

Her mother. "I want you to. I want to spend Christmas with you." Bianca felt tears well in her eyes. She had always wanted to spend Christmas with Frankie.

"It's alright. You go be with your sister and family. You'll have loads of fun. Won't even know I'm gone."

Bianca frowned, "I always know when you are not there, Frankie."

The blonde had no response for that. All she could do was bite her bottom lip and chew anxiously.

Her family would wonder where she was. Kendall had helped them the night before, but they always spent Christmas together. Her mother would have everyone gathered around the tree, delighting in the expensive gifts passed around. There would be a wonderful feast for supper. They would sing songs and tell stories.

Looking at Frankie, Bianca came to a conclusion, "I am spending Christmas with you."

"What?"

"I wish to spend Christmas with you."

"But your family…"

"Please, may I spend Christmas with you, Frankie?" Bianca stared at her with hopeful eyes.

Frankie could never say no, "Yes."

Bianca smiled as bright as the sun, "This will be so wonderful."

Frankie could not stop her own giddy grin. They stood there smiling at each other. After a few moments, Frankie ducked her head and scratched her ear, "I gotta go get that water."

Bianca watched her leave, happiness coursing through her form.

* * *

It took some work to get the water through the nearly frozen pump, but Frankie filled up the bucket and subsequently the basin. The two teenagers awkwardly danced around each other, but both were able to wash and dress with only a few blushes and diverted eyes.

Bianca wound the new scarf around Frankie's neck, tucking it securely inside the coat. She smoothed down the wool, tugging playfully at Frankie's neck. "I knew this would look good on you."

Frankie blushed, "It's real swell."

Bianca's thumb brushed the side of Frankie's neck, and they both trembled at the touch. Frankie's eyes slipped closed and she breathed out, "B-best check on the horse."

"Yes, we better." Bianca whispered, mesmerized by the soft flesh.

As if regaining her senses, Frankie coughed and nodded. She stumbled back a step and griped her cane. Hand dropping to her side, Bianca shyly pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear, "May I come with?"

"Of course." Frankie tilted her head to the side, indicating they were leaving.

Bianca smiled and looped her arm through Frankie's. The blonde led her out of the room, down the stairs, and outside. She blinked at how good it felt, like it was natural. It was. They walked like this all the time. However, this time felt different. It felt…special.

"Hey girl." Frankie softly cooed as they entered the shed. She unhooked Bianca's arm and ambled up to the creature, patting the animal's side as she walked along. Bianca watched in fascination as her friend spoke gently to the horse, talking as if they were old friends catching up.

"Frankie, what are you doing?" Bianca asked as the blonde disappeared for a minute, reappearing with an armload of rope.

"Gettin' her hitched to the carriage." Frankie leaned her cane against the wall. She hooked the rope around the horse and slowly guided her out to the carriage. It took a few minutes, the injured leg forcing Frankie to limp along at a more sedate pace.

Bianca quickly grabbed the cane and followed Frankie outside. She watched as Frankie positioned the horse before the carriage, grasping random leather straps and hooking them to the animal. Curious, the brunette walked up to Frankie.

"About done." Frankie gritted her teeth and pulled hard, tightening a strap.

Bianca looked warily at the horse, "Will she not be frightened?"

"Her?" Frankie raised an eyebrow, "She ain't afraid of nothin'." Frankie glanced at Bianca, catching the flash of uncertainty in her brown orbs. "Ain't nothin' we should be afraid of neither."

"But…horses scare easily." She did not like seeing Frankie this close to the horse with no one to help.

Frankie pondered the girl's words for a minute. Then, she tenderly took Bianca's pale hands in her own. She positioned them against the animal's side, flattening the palms on the smooth short hairs. She spoke in a low reassuring tone, "See…nothin' ta be scared of. Horses are good animals. They don' wanna hurt us."

"They hurt you."

"An accident. She didn' mean ta."

Bianca took this in. Inhaling deeply, she turned, letting her hands slip from the beast. The look on Frankie's face was pure care. She cared about the horses, and she cared about Bianca. Her heart screamed at her to go to Frankie, and she did. Her arms reached out and she wrapped them around the shorter girl. She felt Frankie stiffen, but she soon melted into the embrace.

Frankie hugged her back. Her voice tickled Bianca's ear, "Best get her back to Tim. Might need that carriage."

Bianca nodded and loosened her hold. Frankie grinned and took her cane. She held out her arm and Bianca immediately looped hers through. They walked to the carriage. Frankie spoke up, "You ridin' up front again?"

"Where else would I be?"

Frankie just smiled. She helped Bianca up on the bench. Then, she heaved her cane up and scrambled to the reins. Firmly holding the leather straps, she glanced at Bianca, "Alright?"

"Let's go." Bianca nodded.

With the click of her tongue, Frankie had the carriage moving. She steered the horse to the street. A fresh snow had fallen while they slept, blanketing the town in clear white powder. Being a holiday, no one was in sight, most people at home with family and friends. The horse trotted along, the only noise in the whole area.

Bianca watched as they passed by different buildings and homes. Feeling the trickle of cold from the light wind, she scooted over to Frankie. Hesitantly, she wrapped an arm around her back and rested her head against the wool covered shoulder. A contented sigh escaped her lips.

Frankie peeked down at her. Bianca looked straight ahead, eyes fixed on the trees and snow. In a comfortable voice, she began to talk. "Christmas morning my sister and I would wake up very early. We would run to the tree. It was wonderful to see all the gifts that had appeared overnight. There would be a lovely breakfast made: sausages, eggs, fresh biscuits, and ham. We would sing songs and Kendall would play the piano. When my…father was alive… we would go to other homes and visit. We would sing songs with them and drink the most delicious drinks. At night there is a large feast with so many desserts."

"Sounds swell."

"I've wished you were there every year." Bianca confided.

Frankie shifted the reins to one hand. Cautiously, she lowered the now free hand till it covered Bianca's. "I-I wish I coulda been there, too."

Bianca felt joy bubble up inside. She pursed her lips to hold it in and cuddled closer, "Let's go to the lake."

"The lake?"

"Yes, the lake." She held her breath. A relaxed sigh slipped out as she heard the click of a tongue and felt the carriage veer to the left. As the horse trotted along, she closed her eyes. The warm safe body, the gentle rhythm of the carriage, the crisp air all joined to lull her into a feeling of contentment.

"Do ya wanna go down to the water?" Frankie whispered.

Bianca shook her head. "Keep driving. Don't stop." Never stop. They could go on forever.

"Yes ma'am, Ms. Montgomery."

Bianca swatted at a chuckling Frankie, lightly hitting her stomach. She opened her eyes and peered up at the blonde. She was spending Christmas with Frankie. She was finally getting her wish.

Frankie grinned self-consciously, "What?"

Bianca silently shook her head. Her fingertips reached up and traced the cut of her jaw. She didn't understand, but she knew that this felt good. It felt good to be close to Frankie, to touch her. It felt better than anything in the world.

The carriage slowed to a stop. Frankie dropped the reins and carefully spun to face her friend. Bianca lifted her head from the warm shoulder, their faces level. Her heart pounded in her chest and rung in her ears. Her hand shook as she continued to trace the curve of Frankie's jaw. Frankie's arm stretched across the back of the bench, her fingers bumping against Bianca's shoulder. Her head drooped at the caress, and she stared at Bianca through half-lidded eyes.

Needing to be nearer, Bianca closed the gap between them, their bodies pressed together. Their foreheads gently touched, noses tapping lightly. Their eyes both shut at the emotions coursing through their bodies. Bianca felt her breath catch as Frankie nuzzled impossibly closer, the tip of her nose trailing to the side of her nose and across a cheek. Bianca griped the tanned hand and cupped the quivering jaw. Her own form was shaking like a leaf.

Needing more, arms wrapped around bodies. Bianca inhaled sharply at the feeling. They were so close, so very close. There was no space between them. It was almost as if they were one. She could feel the heat pouring from Frankie's body through the thick coats. She nudged Frankie's cap with her head, the hat falling to the side. She breathed in the other girl, gulping in air and hope and dreams. This was like a dream.

CRACK!

Bianca screamed at the startling noise and jumped. Frankie held onto her, dazed eyes wildly scanning the grounds. The horse snickered and stamped its hoof.

"Hunters." Frankie muttered, her word coming out in a breathless pant.

"Hunters?"

Frankie glared at the woods to her left. Then, Bianca heard it. Laughter. Voices.

"That you, Frankie? Whatcha doing?" was shouted.

Frankie released Bianca and turned to fully face the now approaching trio, "What's wrong with ya, Martin?"

Tad Martin held up his hands, "Just out hunting. My brother Jake's in for the holiday, so we thought we'd get a deer." He tried to peek around the clearly surprised and upset blonde, "Who's with ya?"

Bianca hid her face in her hands, face as red as the sky when the sun set. Frankie blocked her bashful friend from sight, "Ain't none of your business, Mr. Martin."

Tad nodded, understanding the silent message. "Alright, Frankie. We'll get going. You have a happy Christmas now."

Frankie watched the three men leave, waiting till they were back in the woods before turning to Bianca. Shyness replaced anger. She picked up her hat and absently kneaded it in her hands. "Sorry 'bout that."

Bianca stared at her hands, "You did not know they were there. It was not your fault."

Frankie gulped, "I'll take ya home."

"No." Bianca raised her eyes. She felt a pang in her chest at the nervous and defeated face, "I want to stay with you."

"Ya must be gettin' cold."

Bianca shook her head and burrowed into Frankie's side, "I like it here."

Frankie could only nod and pick up the reins. She clicked her tongue and got the carriage moving again.

Bianca closed her eyes. When the Martins showed up, her shyness had reared up. She felt bashful, like she did whenever anyone tried to talk to her. Well, anyone but Frankie or Kendall. Before they arrived, something happened. The way she had felt…emotions seemed to control her head. She acted purely on feeling. The softness of the skin, the gentle touches, and gasping breaths…she wanted it. She wanted to be closer to Frankie than ever before, closer than they had even been then.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah?"

Bianca didn't know what to say. Frankie glanced at her and softened. She looped her arm around Bianca's shoulders. "This is the best Christmas I ever had. Ain't nothin' I want more." she admitted.

"Me, too." Bianca curled fully against her side. "Merry Christmas, Frankie."

"Merry Christmas, Bianca."


	19. Chapter 19

Kutee: So close, and yet so far.

* * *

Bianca was gently jostled awake as the carriage slowed to a stop and the soft sway of the horse-drawn vehicle died away. She sleepily blinked her eyes open in an attempt to dispel the bleariness. Unconsciously, her body snuggled further against the warmth beside her. A tiny yawn escaped her lips, and she heard a quiet chuckle. Tilting her head and peering up, she was met with impossibly tender hazel orbs.

"Frankie?" Bianca rubbed at her eyes.

"Sorry ta wake ya, but we're back." Frankie nodded her head to the side.

Bianca lifted her head from its perch tucked against Frankie's shoulder and glanced at where her friend had indicated. Surprisingly, the bright lights of her home twinkled at her in the night. She could imagine her family puttering about the house, conversing about different topics and clinking together glasses full of brandy or eggnog. Shifting her gaze, she took in the rest of the property. A fresh coat of snow had befallen the land, and unmarred white powder dusted the area. The ground sparkled underneath the glowing moonlight. It was as if they had entered an exciting new world where no one else existed except them.

"Bianca, did ya fall back asleep?" Frankie twisted to get a better look at the girl. The dark haired teenager had succumbed to the throes of dreamland as they circled back toward town. She had looked so peaceful the blonde couldn't find it in her to wake the other girl. So, she just kept driving, desperately ignoring the fluttering in her belly as Bianca pressed more against her side the deeper she fell into slumber.

"Let's make a snowman."

"What?"

The moment her eyes landed on the untouched snow, Bianca felt the strange urge to mark it fill her. She wanted to mark it with Frankie, imprint their steps where no one else had been before. Just the two of them. "We can build a great big one. There is so much snow."

Frankie chewed on her bottom lip and fiddled with the reins, "It's gettin' late."

"Please." Bianca looked into those eyes that with each glance made her cheeks heat up like the fireplace and sent tingles down her back.

Frankie licked her lips and transferred the reins to one hand, using the other to rub her ear. "I…I don' know if that's a good idea, Bianca. It's late and ya must be gettin' cold."

Bianca peeked over at the house before returning her gaze to Frankie. She did not want to go home. She did not want this to end. She wanted to remain with Frankie. "I'm not cold at all, Frankie."

Frankie adjusted her cap and stared out at the darkness. Knitting her brows together, she asked, "A big snowman?"

"The biggest snowman to ever be built." Bianca smiled. She placed a hand in the crook of Frankie's elbow.

Taking a deep breath, Frankie nodded, "Fine. Course, I'm not too good at it, but I'll try."

Bianca nearly bounced as joy coursed through her. Frankie grinned at the exuberance trickling off her friend. She hooked the reins on the bench and maneuvered off the coach. She reached up a cold hand and grasped Bianca's, helping the young woman down. Once Bianca was on the ground, she bent around her to grab her cane.

Bianca felt her breath catch as Frankie lightly pressed into her. She felt her back hit the carriage, and her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't stop the quiet whimper as the body moved away, Frankie having snatched her cane. Her hands shot out and wrapped in the thick coat, holding her near.

"B-Bianca?" Frankie murmured in her ear, voice shaking slightly.

Bianca stayed silent. Body acting of its own accord, her arms snaked around Frankie's waist and hugged her close. She felt unsure yet caring arms wrap around her as well. She felt the stiffness of Frankie's cane against her back while the other hand splayed across her spine.

Bianca buried her face in the side of Frankie's neck, feeling everything. It was confusing yet she knew it was right. It was new yet felt like she had been doing it forever and was meant to do it as long as time existed. This is where she wanted to be. They could be there for eternity and she would be happy.

Frankie shifted against her, and Bianca tightened her hold. "Don't go." she pleadingly whispered.

"Ain't goin' nowhere." Frankie replied, voice rough with promise. "Ain't never going anywhere."

"Good." Bianca mumbled.

"Bianca! Bianca!" a voice whispered loudly.

Bianca fought to ignore the voice, not wanting to leave the cocoon forming. However, a few more harsh whispers had Frankie pulling back. Another whimper escaped as the blonde turned to face the voice. Bianca kept her arms around Frankie, causing her to have to twist around.

"It's your sister." Frankie muttered.

Bianca opened her eyes to see Kendall sneaking out of the front door and toward the carriage. Her long gown rustled at her feet, each step pushing into the fresh snow. An irrational fear filled Bianca, and she pulled Frankie into her. What if her mother had sent Kendall to take Frankie away?

Kendall raised an eyebrow at how close the two younger women were, but kept her comments to herself. There was a time and place for her to find out from Bianca what had happened, but not when Opal and she had been teaming up to keep Erica from finding out Bianca was not in bed ill.

"Bianca, we have to get inside before mother sees you." Kendall approached.

She did not want to go inside. She wanted to stay with Frankie.

Frankie twisted back to face Bianca. Resignation swept her face, "Ya gotta go."

"No." Bianca refused to believe that. A little more time, that was all she needed.

"Bianca, we have to get inside. Mother has the eyes of a hawk." Kendall spoke.

"No." Bianca unwrapped an arm from Frankie's waist, looping it instead around her neck. She did not know where this was coming from or what it meant, but she knew one thing. Where Frankie was, was where she wanted to be.

"Bianca." murmured Frankie, "Ya gotta go. I gotta go, too."

"Why?"

"Just the way it is." Frankie unwound her arms from Bianca. Resting her cane against her leg, she brought her hands up to Bianca's arms, carefully removing them. Bianca quickly tangled their hands together and held them against her stomach. Frankie swallowed thickly and squeezed the marble fingers. Plastering a small half-smile on her face, she searched sad brown eyes. "It'll be fine. You'll see. Go be with your family." She gently nudged her, "Be seein' ya."

"Be seein' ya." Bianca answered, sorrow clear in her words.

Not wanting to interrupt, but knowing they did not have much time, Kendall walked up to the two and grabbed Bianca's shoulders. With an apologetic look, she steered her little sister away from the orphan.

Frankie and Bianca's hands remained locked until distance forced their stretched holds to drop. Their eyes met, and Bianca felt her frown deepen. Frankie bravely offered a small wave and called out, "Merry Christmas, Bianca."

"Merry Christmas, Frankie."

* * *

Kendall sat at the table, her plate of eggs, toast, and ham untouched before her. Her husband sat at her side, chewing a bite of toast and alternating concerned glances between his silent wife and the rest of the table. Kendall was never quiet this long.

"I am so happy you are feeling better, dear." Erica spoke, looking at Bianca. She raised a hand, signaling Opal to refill her cup with more steaming coffee.

Bianca ducked her head and nodded, long hair falling to cover her face.

"It is a shame you had to leave the party early, though. Junior Chandler…"

"was worried for you as was everyone." Jack cut in, halting Erica from finishing her thought. He cast an encouraging smile at his youngest niece, "It was terrible you had to miss Christmas, but I am sure we can make it up to you."

Bianca nodded again, and poked her fork at the fried eggs. The yellow yolk broke free and flowed across the plate, coating the other food. She just continued to prick at her food, moving it around without taking much of a bite.

"May Bianca and I be excused? I have something for Bianca I was not able to give her during the festivities." Kendall said, setting her own fork down.

Zach raised a questioning eyebrow at her. He had no idea what she was talking about. At Kendall's look, he shook his head once and returned to his meal. Over time he had learned to just let Kendall do what she wished without questions.

Erica opened her mouth to respond, but Jack spoke first, "Of course."

As Erica shot the man a look, Kendall swiftly stood up, nearly knocking her chair over. She raced around to Bianca, "Come along, Bianca."

Bianca lethargically stood up. Kendall grasped her arm, pulling her up and along as soon as both feet hit the ground. Wordlessly, she directed them out of the dining room, into the foyer, and up the stairs. Bianca kept her head down, hair blocking her features. She was in no rush unlike her sister, the slow movements causing Kendall to hold in more than one growl.

Kendall kept her mouth shut until they entered Bianca's room. Checking to see if anyone had followed them, Kendall rapidly closed the door. She turned to see Bianca shuffling around, hands clasped before her.

"Tell me everything."

Bianca only bent her head in indication that she had heard her.

Sighing, Kendall stepped up to her, "Binks, what happened yesterday? You were gone from sun-up to sun-down."

Bianca slid over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Her body hunched over.

"You left with Frankie from the party. Were you with her the entire time?" Kendall crouched in front of her. She reached up and smoothed dark locks back, hooking Bianca's hair behind her ears and revealing a flushed face. "You were, were you not?"

Bianca pinched her lips but was still unable to hold back the growing smile. At Kendall's understanding look, she felt her cheeks warm.

"All night and all day?" Kendall asked. She was torn. Part of her wanted to hear every gossipy detail. The other part knew this was her sister and she had a role in setting up Bianca with this other girl she only knew through Binks's letters.

Bianca nestled her clasped hands in her lap. Her brown eyes ticked back and forth as she replayed Christmas in her mind once again. Ever since they had parted, there was nothing else she could think of. Like all the times before, her eyes took on a far away gleam and the corners of her mouth pulled up as far as they could go.

"Binks?" Kendall watched as the girl who had been literally sulking at breakfast transformed into a glowing smiling woman.

"It was wonderful."

"Wonderful?"

Bianca nodded, "It was the best time of my life."

"I am sure it was." Kendall blinked, processing what she was being told. Did they…

"I wish only that it had never ended." Bianca unclasped her hands. She stood up, forcing Kendall to stand as well. Slipping passed her, she paced over to the window, "It was…splendid. I have always wanted to spend Christmas with Frankie, and we did. We spent Christmas together."

Bianca reached the window and stared out at the wintery landscape. She could see Tim trudging through the snow on his way around the great house. "She was…I was…we did so much. We talked and drove the carriage around town. We drove for hours and hours. It felt like we could have kept driving forever, going to whatever adventure awaited us."

"You talked and rode around." Kendall fought to reconcile this with what she had imagined happened.

Bianca nodded, "Yes. The snow was so beautiful. It was cold but….Frankie was warm. I moved to her, and I was warm."

Kendall schooled her features into a neutral face as Bianca turned, confusion flashing across her face.

"We were so close so many times. On the carriage ride we huddled together. One moment…one moment the carriage stopped. We were so close, and all I wanted was to be nearer to her. And, that night…we fell asleep. When I awoke, Frankie was still sleeping, but we were so close. Our bodies could not have been nearer if we tried."

Kendall smoothed out her dress, contemplating how to approach this. While her sister was becoming a fine young woman, she was still young. She was not in the city with her, and did not have many friends that she knew of to begin with. She was quiet and shy, which caused her to not participate in many societal events or discussions. This sounded very serious, however. "You slept in the same bed?"

"Yes. I had to persuade Frankie to. She was going to sleep in the chair, but that would have been highly uncomfortable. She needs to take care and not hurt herself, especially with her leg." The care and tinge of worry was palpable in her voice.

"How did it make you feel? Being that near to Frankie?"

Bianca squinted in thought, "I am not sure."

"Why not?"

"It is all so confusing. It is like…like something happens to me. Inside I feel funny."

"Funny how?" Kendall pushed on, hoping Bianca would confess to what was potentially occurring between the two friends.

"I do not know."

"I think you do, Bianca."

Bianca lifted a hand to the locket around her neck. "I feel…I feel like I am happy. I am so happy I could burst. I feel like I cannot control my body. I have to be closer to Frankie, and if I am not, that happiness will disappear. I feel like I need something, want something so badly that my body shakes. I cannot take my eyes from her. She is all that I want to look at. I want to spend all of my time with her and no one else. Inside, my belly feels as if thousands of butterflies were let loose."

She was falling for Frankie. Head over heels if she hadn't already. Kendall brought a hand to her chest as this hit her. Her little sister was so very clearly in love with Frankie. There had been hints in the letters and during the party, but to hear it was the final nail in the proverbial coffin. Her sister was in love, and by the sounds of it, did not even know it. "How does Frankie feel?"

The grin grew impossibly larger, "Frankie does not talk much about how she feels. But, when she looks at me…her eyes are different than when she looks at anyone else. She is so very gentle with me. We danced. Frankie does not dance, she even admitted to not knowing how, but we danced." A reminiscent giggle, "I taught her a few customs and she did them. Then, we danced, and it was lovely. We had no music, so she whistled."

"That does sound lovely."

Bianca was lost in memories, "When we danced, I could feel her. It was…it was as if we were the only two in the world. I felt safe and warm. I felt…I don't know what I felt."

"You do, Bianca." You have read enough books to know without being told. "I felt this way, too."

"When?"

Kendall opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door, "Yes?"

"Sorry to be interruptin', but Mrs. Kane-Montgomery is requesting your presence." Opal's voice filtered in.

Seeing Bianca's face begin to fall, Kendall shouted, "Tell mother Bianca and I need to go into town. We would like Tim to have the carriage ready as soon as he can."

There was a pause, then, "Right away."

Bianca's beaming smile told Kendall she had done the right thing.

It took a little time for Tim to ready the carriage. Bianca and Kendall both changed into different dresses and procured their traveling coats and hats. Erica had not been happy that her two daughters were going into town, but Jackson stepped in and managed to separate her from the younger women long enough for them to escape.

"Oh, Ms. Bianca!" Opal called out as Kendall and Bianca stood in the foyer, buttoning their coats as Tim waited outside.

"Yes, Ms. Opal?"

Opal appeared, a covered dish in her hands, "I have some of my famous peach pie here. If you could give it to that little rascal of yours, I would appreciate it."

"Rascal?" Kendall questioned.

"Frankie." Bianca took the dish, "She calls Frankie that."

"Now, you tell her not to eat it all at once lest she wants a bellyache." Opal instructed.

"I will."

"Now, skedaddle. That child is as impatient as the day is long when it comes to you."

Bianca nodded and swept out the door, her cheeks once again red.

The ride into town felt longer than it ever had. Bianca's gaze remained trained on the passing land, searching for hints that she was getting near. The closer the carriage got, the more excited she became. Her eyes twinkled like the stars and she more than once hopped in her seat, restlessness abundant.

Kendall could only knowingly smile. To see her sister like this felt good. She had been the same when she had met Zach. However, one thought tickled the back of her mind. Their mother had been supportive of Zach. It did not seem that she would be the same of Frankie if anything were to happen. By the looks of it, no one could stop anything from happening with these two. Even Frankie and Bianca could not control what was occurring.

The second the carriage rolled to a halt, Bianca dashed out, not even waiting for a startled Tim. Kendall laughed and followed at a more leisurely pace. When she entered the store, she barely missed running into a stock still Bianca. Her little sister's gaze was firmly locked on two figures at the end of the center aisle. Peering around Bianca, Kendall could make out who they were.

Frankie and Adam Chandler stood at the opposite end of the aisle. Frankie had her head bowed, nodding every few seconds. Adam was talking, but no one else could hear what he was saying. His hands gestured along with his words. A cold stern look was in his narrowed eyes. His white hair was slicked back and his dark tailored suit exuded a terrifying sense of power.

"He's been at it for some time now." Stuart's welcoming voice sounded.

Kendall glanced over to the other Chandler, "Has he?" Bianca didn't even blink.

"Yep, got it in his head about something and has been going on ever since. Poor Frankie hasn't even been able to do nothing else but listen." Stuart frowned. Though he loved his family, he knew how his brother could get. He did not want Frankie to have to face that.

"What about?" Kendall asked.

"Don't know." Stuart shrugged. "He came in and dragged Frankie over there for a talk. We had just opened the store for the day."

The two adults watched along with Bianca as Frankie spoke a word or two before Adam resumed his apparent lecture. Bianca could see that Frankie was getting restless but was attempting to hide it. If anyone else talked at her this long, she would have left or spoken more, but for some reason she did not with Mr. Chandler.

Brown orbs locked on Frankie, she noticed as the blonde glanced down the aisle at them. A subtle double-take confirmed that Bianca was there. The stoic face changed into a grin. Hands at her sides, Frankie flipped up her wrist by her waist and waved. Bianca giggled and waved back with a concerned look. Frankie secretly shook her head, unable to tear her stare from the brunette.

Seeing that Frankie was no longer paying attention, Adam followed her gaze. A sharp bark had Frankie jumping back to attention. A few more choice words were exchanged and Adam stalked away. He brushed passed the other three with a terse greeting before exiting the store.

Frankie stood, gathering her thoughts before spinning around and limping back to the front of the store. As she got closer, smiles grew. Unnoticed, Stuart and Kendall slipped to the side, giving them a little space.

As Frankie took her last step and stopped in front of Bianca, they exchanged sheepish grins. Frankie fiddled with her cane and Bianca clasped her hands further around the dish and twiddled her thumbs.

"Good morning, Frankie." Bianca spoke first, voice slightly squeaky.

"Mornin'." Frankie replied. She cleared her throat, "Nice day."

"Yes, it is." Bianca shyly pushed at her hair.

"You…is there somethin' I can get for ya?" Frankie tapped her cane against the floor, "Ya didn' get ill, did ya?"

"No, I am perfectly fine." Bianca assured.

"Good."

Silence enveloped them.

"Opal wanted me to give you this." Bianca remembered the dish in her hands.

"Yeah?" Frankie took the dish cautiously.

"It is her peach pie."

"Bet it's not as good as Sylvester's."

Bianca giggled, "No, but we mustn't tell Opal."

Silence once again.

They both looked around the store, stealing glances whenever the other wasn't looking. Frankie furiously rubbed her ear. Bianca twisted the chain of her locket in her fingers. It was so strange. They had been so close yesterday, but now it was as if a cloak of nervousness had befallen them.

Letting her gaze settle on Frankie, Bianca took a deep courage filled breath, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Yes." Frankie instantly responded.

They shyly smiled at each other. Frankie placed the dish on the counter then held out her arm, and Bianca hooked her own through. They quietly exited the store, leaving Stuart and Kendall. The adults shared a look. It was as clear as day what was happening between Frankie and Bianca. Clear as day.


	20. Chapter 20

MelovePezberry: Ah, Adam. He wasn't the nicest guy in that room, was he? Frankie seemed to survive her encounter, though. It probably helped that Bianca was standing there. :)

Kutee: Kendall is a really great sister. Erica? Hmmm. Maybe? Maybe not? What can Jack do?

* * *

It was a bright clear day. The warm sunlight glimmered off the piles of snow scattered across town. Frankie and Bianca slowly ambled along, bypassing various buildings without a second glance. Their eyes, instead, darted between the ground and each other. After numerous missed chances, their gazes finally connected as they secretly looked at the same time. Bianca felt a tickling in her belly as Frankie's cheeks roared red and she quickly ducked her head away.

The tickling only intensified as the blonde nervously licked her lips and returned her eyes to the brunette's. Bianca smiled gently at her and was greeted with a crooked grin.

"It really is a lovely day." Bianca spoke lowly, for some unknown reason not wanting to break the peaceful quietness surrounding them.

Frankie nodded, "Yeah…lovely."

Bianca felt her own cheeks heat up at the appraising stare. As if realizing what she had said, Frankie blinked rapidly and gulped. "Ya know, with the sun an' everythin'. There…it's been real cold lately. Yesterday was…are ya sure ya aren't sick? We were outside a long time."

Bianca giggled, "I am fine, Frankie. You do not need to worry about me. Besides, yesterday was splendid. It was the best Christmas I ever had."

"The best?" Frankie shook her head, "Nah…we only drove the carriage aroun'. I'm sure it was much better in the city."

"It was never better in the city." Bianca felt a burst of something inside. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like she could say anything. "You were never in the city with me. I always wanted to spend Christmas with you, Frankie."

Frankie squinted as she mulled this over, "It was a swell day, wasn' it?"

"The best."

Frankie shot her a lopsided grin. She looked forward and pursed her lips to fight it down, "Bet your family missed you, though."

"It was only one day. I would have missed you more."

Walking along, silence descended once again on the couple. Brown eyes trickled down to linked arms. Boldness taking over once more, Bianca ever so slowly slid her hand across the wool covered forearm until she came into contact with cool skin. Biting her lip, she entwined their fingers together. She looked up to see hazel watching their movements. Hands together, their arms straightened and tangled until both hands and arms were wrapped in each other.

"Frankie?"

"Hmmm?" Frankie hummed.

"Is this fine?" hesitation filled the words.

No words answered her, but a tug had the taller girl halting in her tracks. She watched in worried confusion as Frankie eyed their joined limbs. The orphan rested her cane against her leg and lifted her hand to her ear, rubbing absently. Bianca felt their connected hands raise, and an unassuming smile pulled at her friend's lips.

"Different, ain't they?"

Bianca gazed down at the hands. Her flawlessly smooth marble hued skin contrasted sharply with the roughened calloused hand marred with dirt and work. Their fingers loosened and straightened. Palms touched. "They fit perfectly."

Bianca moved her sights to the girl and leaned in closer to her. She touched the scarf wrapped around Frankie's neck. Fingertips pressed into the material and fixed the careless job. "I am going to have to teach you how to properly wear this."

"Ain't got much experience with it." Frankie shivered as a thumb swiped over her bare skin. "'Sides, I can get you to do it."

"Frankie Stone, I am not here to tie your scarf for you everyday." Bianca mocked huffed.

"But, you're a lot better at it."

"You will get better, as well. It will be like with your reading and writing. You only need practice."

Frankie smirked, "Writin'? You and Stuart are the only ones who can read my writin'. Opal about thumped me when I wrote her a list of our inventory. Said she couldn' read a word."

"Well," Bianca laughed, "maybe you can practice that, too."

Hopeful orbs gleamed, "Will ya help me?"

Bianca tucked the ends of the scarf into Frankie's coat, "When have I not?"

She blinked, confused, when Frankie didn't answer. Eyelids slammed shut, though, when Frankie's hand ghosted over her cheek and twirled a strand of long dark hair, pushing it behind an ear. A trembling voice spoke lowly, almost in awe, "You sure are a knockout."

Bianca lazily opened her eyes and peered at the other girl. Her head unconsciously leaned towards the touch. She nearly hummed in contentment as the palm cupped her cheek and jaw, and her insides felt as if a marching band had taken residence within.

In a flash, the hand was jerked back. "I'm sorry, Bianca. I shouldn't have said that."

Bianca frowned at the retreat. Confusion and guilt were evident in Frankie's features. Bianca clung to her and held her close, not allowing the blonde to move back. "Why did you?"

"I-I don' know." was stuttered nervously.

"Did you mean it?"

Frankie nodded. "Yes."

The marching band was met with butterflies.

"We should…uh…get back. Your sister is prob'ly waiting." Frankie grasped her cane, making sure her eyes stayed on the ground.

They began the trek back to the store. Bianca linked their hands again. "Frankie, thank you for saying what you said. It was very nice of you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Bianca turned the page of her new book. She was just getting started with the first chapter and was already intrigued with the story. She curled up further on the winged back chair in the sitting room and perched the book against her knees.

"Bianca, dear, there you are." Erica floated into the room.

Bianca looked up at the interruption, "Yes, mother?"

"Please dear, put down that book for a moment, won't you?" Erica's heels clacked on the floor. "Why you must sit here and read is beyond me. There is so much more you could be doing."

Bianca frowned and marked her page before closing the book. What more was there to do? She had visited with Frankie earlier. Reluctantly, they had to part when the blonde had to return to work. The smile Frankie gave her when she left still sparkled in her mind. After she returned home with Kendall, she had retrieved her book and began to read. While reading was interesting, it still did not put a damper on the tingling in her veins that appeared in town.

"Which is why I have made arrangements for you this evening." Erica continued.

"Arrangements?"

"Yes, Bianca. Mr. Junior Chandler will be arriving this evening to escort you to dinner."

Bianca's frown deepened. "Junior?"

"Yes," Erica seemed excited, "He will be arriving in a few hours. We must get you prepared. Opal has drawn you a bath, and I have personally selected a gown for you to wear."

Bianca could not believe what she was being told. An evening with Junior Chandler? She would rather stand outside during a rainstorm with no coat or boots instead of spend another minute with the young man. Was Christmas Eve not enough? Why must her mother do this?

"Well, hurry up. There is no time to waste." Erica clicked her tongue and motioned for her daughter to stand up.

"But, mother…."

"Bianca, we must hurry or there will not be enough time." Erica cut her off. "Mr. Junior is a fine young man who has shown interest in you. This is not something we will pass up because you choose to…read your books and stay here."

Bianca hugged her book to her chest. What was wrong with her books? They were filled with the most wonderful stories and adventures. They were a haven to escape into whenever she needed to. And she did not spend all of her time at the house. She actually spent a great deal of time in town with Frankie.

With a loud sigh, Erica stepped up to the sitting girl and pulled up on her arms until she stood. With surprising strength, she maneuvered the teenager to the stairs. "Your bath will be cold soon, and we must do something with your hair. Mr. Junior deserves only the best, and we will give it to him."

Bianca opened her mouth to refute, but wilted at the stern gaze. She sighed and bowed her head, then slowly climbed the stairs.

* * *

Bianca was not happy.

She was truthfully about as far from happy as she could possibly be. Dinner had been miserable. They went to a small restaurant one town over. The food was tasty, but the company was not. Junior had ordered glass after glass of whiskey during the meal until his face was red and gaze glassy. He spoke increasingly louder as time went on, and Bianca caught herself slipping low in her chair more than once as other patrons glanced over at them. Junior was also not a good conversationalist. He mainly mumbled about his father and the money they had.

Bianca thanked the heavenly father when the meal was over. However, Junior suggested they go for a stroll about town as it was still early. It would have been impolite to refuse. So, they were walking through town. Junior stumbled along, periodically sipping from a flask hidden in his inner coat pocket. Bianca's arm was stiff in his, and she kept her eyes focused straight forward, lest they trip on a snowdrift he inadvertently steered them towards.

Bianca inhaled deeply, letting the cold winter air fill her lungs. Her mind flashed back to Christmas and the carriage ride. Frankie had been so good at controlling the horse and guiding the carriage. When they walked, she did not stumble about in intoxication. As a matter of fact, Bianca could not recall ever seeing Frankie under the influence of alcohol. When they were together, Frankie was the epitome of polite. Of course, her speech was a little rough and she had a tendency to pull pranks, but she was never mean. She did not ignore Bianca. On the contrary, she was focused fully on the brunette when they were together.

Her hazel eyes were not glassy but clear. They were so soft when they gazed at Bianca. The way her mouth curved into a crooked grin or mischievous smirk was comforting. She was never loud or yelled like Junior did at the restaurant. Instead, it seemed as if the blonde was growing quieter over the weeks. She stuttered some and fiddled with her cane a lot. Bianca worried her poor ear might rub down to nothing with the way Frankie had been attacking it.

And there was what Kendall had been talking about. Her sister had said that Bianca knew what all of these strange confusing feelings were. But, she didn't. She did not know for certain why it felt like her whole world ended when she waved goodbye to Frankie or why her face transformed into a grin when she returned. It just did. Kendall had asked if Frankie felt the same way. Bianca could not know for certain, but Frankie treated her so well, much better than Mr. Junior Chandler. She made Bianca happy. Just being together in the store was wonderful. They did not even have to talk. Frankie could be tallying inventory and Bianca reading, and it felt good.

It all felt so good.

Junior staggered a little, and Bianca grimaced as he jerked her arm. He smirked lecherously at her. She tried to hide the instant shiver she felt at his hungry look. Blinking, she turned her head away from the gaze and stared across the road. Her heart stopped as she saw Frankie standing on the other side, a bundle tucked under one arm while the other pressed her cane into the ground. There was an unreadable look on the girl's face.

Bianca felt her heart immediately start pounding in her chest, and her face lit up with joy. Without a word, she instantly unhooked her arm and sped across the road, not caring if it was improper or not. She giggled gleefully as she hopped in front of the vagabond, a cheerful, "Frankie!" escaping passed her lips.

"Hello, Bianca." Frankie's eyes darted from the suddenly alone Junior to the bouncy girl.

"How are you? What are you doing out?" Bianca griped the brim of the crooked brown cap on Frankie's head and adjusted it. She did not know why, but she forgot about the previous horrible events that had occurred that evening. Her hands seemed to have a life of their own, skimming over Frankie's coat, scarf, and cap. She playfully tugged at the garments, her giddiness at seeing her friend shining through.

"Delivery…for Mr. Martin." Frankie blinked. She tapped her cane nervously at the beautiful smile directed at her. "What…what abou' you?"

Bianca pursed her lips, "Mother."

Frankie nodded, but confusion and strangely enough, a sense of fear gleamed in her orbs. She rubbed her thumb on the silver handle of her cane. She coughed, "Are…are ya…"

"Bianca, why did you run off?" Junior practically fell into the girl as he arrived.

Bianca took a half step away from him, her frown returning. She stiffened as the stench of whiskey flew in the air. She shuddered as one of his large clammy hands reached for her.

Frankie, hard eyes set on Junior, slid in between them. "Junior, why don' ya go home?"

Junior glared at her, "I have to take Bianca home. You know, manners and all."

Bianca sighed in relief as Frankie remained firm, "I'll get her home, Junior."

Junior looked back and forth between the two young women. Then, he shrugged and spun around, "Fine. Don't stay out too late; father hates when his workers are late."

Frankie watched until he was but a shadow in the distance. Then, she twisted around to face Bianca. The hardness in her gaze immediately melted, "Are ya alright?"

Bianca bit her bottom lip. All she could do was nod, not able to form words. Overcome with relief and happiness, she flung her arms around Frankie. Frankie stiffened at the unexpected embrace. As Bianca continued to cling to her, she carefully dropped the bundle and her cane, hesitantly wrapping both arms around Bianca as well. The dark blonde bit the inside of her cheek as Bianca buried her face in the side of her neck and let out a deep breath. Her eyes drooped shut, and she melted even more.

Bianca hugged the other girl with all she had. This was where she wanted to be. Not out with Junior Chandler. Not out at some restaurant or party. She wanted to be where Frankie was. She felt safe.

After what seemed like hours but could only have been minutes, she slowly pulled back. Her face was mere inches from Frankie's. She felt a flutter in her chest and stomach as Frankie peered up at her. The look in the hazel orbs was like Junior's but also unlike his. There was a tinge of hunger in them, but there was more. So much more.

"Frankie?" Bianca whispered.

"Gotta…get ya home." Frankie mumbled, eyes roaming the face so close to her own. She hovered for a moment, then pulled back, moving awkwardly without her cane.

"Frankie?"

Frankie dipped down and gathered her cane and bundle. "Junior was right. Ya need to be taken home."

"I do not want to go home." Bianca snagged Frankie's sleeve.

Frankie would not look at her, choosing to watch the road.

Bianca felt her stomach drop at the outright refusal to even look at her. She placed a quivering hand on Frankie's elbow, "Frankie."

Swallowing thickly, Frankie looked at her. Emotions warred in her eyes and her face hovered between crumbling and defiance. "You…" she sucked in her lips, shaking her head.

Bianca felt pain at the confusion and hurt on her friend's face. "I what?"

"Ya were with Junior…again." Frankie got out.

"My mother," Bianca tried to explain.

"I know he's got a lot of dough. But…he's not good for ya, Bianca." Frankie rubbed her ear harshly, "You…you jus'…there's…I don' know." She began to rock on her feet, gaze darting around.

Not knowing why, but it burned within Bianca to make her friend understand. Frankie had to understand. "I am not with Junior, Frankie. I do not want to be with him. I do not even like him."

"Bu' why…"

"My mother forced me. She planned it without telling me. It would have been rude to refuse."

Frankie did not say a word.

"Frankie."

"I don' like ya with him." Frankie muttered. "I jus' don't."

"I am not, nor will I ever be." Bianca assured her.

Their eyes connected, hazel and brown searching each other. A half grin spread across Frankie's face. "Didja have a fun time?"

Bianca shook her head, "The worst." Seeing the smile on Frankie's face made her own grin appear.

"Sorry ta hear that."

No she wasn't. That mischievous twinkle confirmed it. "It got better."

They shared a smile.

"Best get ya home. I can call Tim from the store." Frankie nodded down the road.

Bianca clasped their hands together as they began to walk. Frankie gave her hold a light squeeze, and they quietly walked to the store, taking comfort in the other's presence.


	21. Chapter 21

kutee: Thanks! Glad you thought so. Someone better than JR? I'm not sure if Erica thinks there is. Maybe. I can think of someone who might be better than JR for Bianca...but that person isn't necessarily a man. ;) First kiss? Wait, they're supposed to kiss? Since when?

MelovePezberry: They were so close. Missed it by that much. Babe? Not sure Erica would like that. A beard? But who? Wonder how Frankie would feel about that.

* * *

Just as sand filtered through an hourglass, time moved on. The cold wintery wind gave way to light spring breezes, and the snow melted to reveal bright green grass underneath. The birds slowly returned to the trees and woods, their cheerful chirping adding a musical note to the surrounding skies. The sun's warmth and brightness replaced the cloudy coldness.

Kendall and Zach had returned to Chicago. The sisters shared a tearful farewell at the small train station. They had hugged, promising to write nearly everyday and call at times. Kendall imparted a few wise words to the younger woman paired with a knowing look. The youngest member of the family had found herself at a point where a big sister's advise was paramount. Kendall told her to be happy and let things happen. Bianca did not understand completely what she was talking about. When she said so, Kendall just hugged her again and told her she would. Oh, and when she did figure it out, to call her.

Kendall had not received a call, yet. She did get letters, though. Like before, the majority of the print was about the little blonde shadow that Bianca spent her time with. Somehow the two teenagers discovered a way to spend even more time with each other. Everyday they could be found together, strolling around town, conversing in the store, or shyly giggling by the lake. They grew closer and closer by the minute. Many a time they would be seen sitting as near as two people could sit, heads tilted toward the other, whispering quietly with bashful grins. Where one appeared, the other was sure to follow. Shimmering smiles adorned their young faces, and their eyes glittered with indisputable affection.

Not everyone was excited by these developments. Erica grew more furious and upset by the day. Bianca had stalled her attempts at setting up the girl. Numerous times when she invited young wealthy men from the city to visit, Bianca would literally disappear into thin air. At least once the carriage was seen racing away from the home as the gentleman's vehicle made its way up the drive. When approached about the subject, Bianca outright refused to meet anyone. She did not want to give a minute of her time to any suitor. She was happy with her life. Erica desperately kept trying. She spoke frequently with the Chandlers. While she invited men from the city, her first choice had always been Junior Chandler. However, Bianca thwarted her moves by escaping to that infernal store and Frankie Stone.

When another proposed meeting between Bianca and Junior disintegrated, Erica was angry. Opal could be heard warning the rest of the staff that the mistress of the house was as mad as a hornet's nest and prepared to strike like a thousand bees. The fireball rampaged through the sitting room, hands scrunched into fists and feet stamping the ground.

"Now, now, darling. Let's not get carried away." Jack soothed. He carefully stepped toward the irate woman, but halted as she spun around.

Finger jabbing in the air, Erica growled, "Do not tell me what to do, Jack. This is the last straw. Bianca is ruining her life, and I will not have it."

"Erica, dear, Bianca is still young. She is enjoying her life."

"No, she is not. She does not know what she wants or needs right now. There are men out there who show interest, and she does this? These men will not be around forever."

"Erica…"

"And she instead chooses to be with that little ingrate Frankie Stone!" Erica continued, talking over the man.

"They are friends, Erica."

"Friends?" Erica scoffed, "Please, Jack, do not insult me."

"Dear, who Bianca decides to spend her time with is her decision." Jack held his hands up.

"That thief will ruin my daughter's life, and you just stand there and let it happen."

"Ruin her life?"

Erica flipped her hair with a flick of the wrist, "Do you not understand, Jack? Bianca is throwing away her future. I will not have it."

"She is not throwing away her future. Bianca is a smart young woman."

Erica shook her head viciously, "You know as well as I do what is happening. You know, and you know it is wrong."

"Wrong?" Jack sighed, "Bianca is not doing a thing wrong."

"She should be out on dates with suitors, not wasting away in some small country store with a criminal."

"Erica, that is not completely true."

Erica nearly tore her hair out in frustration, "Jackson Montgomery! You know exactly what I am referring to, and you know I am correct. Bianca needs to be choosing a suitor…a suitor who is a wealthy young man with a good family and future. Junior Chandler possesses all those qualities. He would be able to give her what she needs."

"Bianca can make the decision on who can give her what she wants."

"And we both know she will choose wrongly." Erica shouted. Her eyes blazed with furry and…fear. "For Bianca to have a comfortable life, she needs to marry someone who can provide her with that. A wealthy gentleman can provide her with the life she is accustomed to. I want my daughter to be in a good position, and only a well-off man can give her that."

Jack let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew what she was alluding to. While women had many conveniences, they did not have many rights or capabilities. Heck, women could not even vote. For Bianca to have a good life, she would have to be wed to someone that could produce such a life for her.

"Jack, I love my daughter." Erica's eyes were overtaken with worry and fear. "I want the best for my child, just as any mother would. Kendall did well with her choice in husbands. I want the same for Bianca."

Jack gathered his thoughts before speaking, "Bianca is a lovely young woman. I have no doubt she will do well in life. But, I do believe she will fight you on this. I believe she knows what she wants."

"That person will ruin her life!" Erica screeched.

Jack remained calm, a pitying look on his face, "You know what is happening between them. Even if they do not fully understand, yet, anyone can see it."

Erica turned away, tears glimmering in her eyes, "It is not true."

"Erica…"

"No!" Erica yelled, "They cannot be in love. Bianca cannot be in love with her."

"And if she is?"

"Then, her life will be horrendous." Erica shook at the thought. "What can that girl give her? What? Nothing. Frankie Stone has nothing and will always have nothing. What sort of future can she provide Bianca with? I ask you, Jack."

Jack bowed his head, conceding her point, "Frankie does not have a lot of income, I know. But, they make each other happy."

"For how long? Happiness only lasts a short while; then, life occurs. Bianca will be miserable. She is not meant to wallow in a small apartment with no money, no power, no life! My daughter deserves more than that. You know it is true, just as you know she must quit spending time with Mary-Francis and focus on finding a suitable husband. The longer that girl is in her life, the worse it will be."

"Money does not seem to matter to Bianca."

"It will when she is living on the street with no food or clothing. I will not have my daughter become that."

* * *

There was a light knock on the door, and Jack peeked up from the morning newspaper he was browsing. He lifted his feet down from his desk and arranged the chair so he fully faced the door.

"Come in."

The door squeaked open and Bianca slipped in. She shut the door and faced him, long dark hair hovering around her shy face. Jack immediately stood up and walked over to her.

"Come in, Bianca. Have a seat." he ushered her to a chair. "May I have Opal get you anything? Tea, perhaps?"

"No, thank you." Bianca politely declined.

Jack nodded and returned to his chair. He pushed the newspaper to the other end of his desk next to a pile of business papers he had been perusing earlier. He waited patiently as his niece seemed to think. Her hands were folded primly in her lap, and she sat with perfect posture. However, her head was bent, and she seemed to be staring at her clasped hands.

"Is there something you wanted to speak to me about?" he finally asked as it became apparent the brunette was to remain quiet.

Bianca bit her bottom lip in nervous contemplation. After a few moments she nodded.

"You can talk to me about anything, Bianca." He encouraged. "You are my niece, and I love you."

"I know, Uncle Jack. That is why I came here. I…I wrote to Kendall, but letters take so long to mail, and she was not home when I rang her." Bianca's words stumbled along.

Jack gave her a gentle smile and leaned forward. He placed a large comforting hand over hers, "What is troubling you?"

"I am…I am not necessarily…troubled." Bianca looked up at him, "I do not understand. I just don't understand."

"Understand what, dear?"

"It…why is it so difficult?" Bianca twisted her hands, "Why does it hurt to say goodbye everyday to Frankie?"

"Oh." Jack sighed, comprehending what she was talking of.

"It is not that she hurts me or anything." Bianca wrung her hands even more, "Kendall understood somehow, and she said I would too someday. But, I just…mother is upset with me."

"No, she isn't." Jack tried to soothe.

"Yes, she is. I know she is. She is upset that I want to spend time with Frankie and not with Junior Chandler. But…Frankie is…she…"

"She what?"

"I can't explain it." Bianca's eyes pleaded for an answer, "There are all these…these feelings inside."

"What sort of feelings?"

Bianca's eyes darted back and forth as she thought, "I do not know. It is like…when I see her I feel like it is my very first Christmas morning."

Jack smiled, "That sounds like a happy feeling."

"It is."

Jack scratched at his chin. He had to make a choice. Seeing the emotion in Bianca's brown eyes, he knew with whom he would back, "If they are happy feelings, there is nothing to worry about concerning them. Have you spoken to Frankie about these feelings?"

Bianca shook her head.

"Maybe you should." he suggested.

"Mother does not want me to speak with her at all."

"Do not worry about your mother." Jack offered a comforting nod, "You do what you feel is right, no matter what it is. If you are happy, that is all I ask."

Bianca took this in. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." He stood up, "Now, I believe it is about lunchtime. Will you be staying for Opal's chicken pot pie?"

Bianca bashfully shook her head, "No, I am going to town for lunch."

"Ah," Jack's eyes twinkled with mirth, "say hello to Frankie for me, would you?"

"Yes, I will." Bianca accepted his hug.

"Good, now you better be going before Opal hears you are passing up on her cooking again."

"She will be more upset she cannot saddle me with armloads of food for Frankie." Bianca giggled as she exited the office, mind already on the store and the person within its confines.

Jack chuckled to himself and went back to his desk. Sitting down, he picked up the newspaper, flipping back to the last article he had been reading.

"Lunchtime." Opal entered the office, a tray of food in hand.

"Smells delicious, Opal."

She set the tray on his desk. Jack frowned at the odd look on her face, "What is it, Opal?"

"I overheard you and Bianca talking. Walls are as thin as air in this home." The cook nodded her head, "And I have to say, you are a good man, Jackson."

Jack accepted the compliment with a twirl of the fork, "Remember that when I eat all the cobbler you just finished making."


	22. Chapter 22

Kutee: Jackson? Maybe, maybe not. Can anyone really get Erica to back off of something? Opal get a man? Hmmmmm.

MelovePezberry: Erica has her reasons for not wanting Bianca with a girl, let alone with a girl whose name is Frankie Stone.

* * *

Life continued has it had been. After her talk with Jack, Bianca went to the store to find Frankie swamped with new shipments of sewing kits and eager housewives. Unable to talk, by the time Frankie was free to converse, one look at the grinning girl had Bianca blushing and chatting about her day. Frankie happily went along with whatever the brunette decided to talk about, and all thought of the topic of feelings was forgotten.

It was not forgotten, however, by the townsfolk. With each rejected suitor, the news of Bianca's actions reached ears far and wide. Soon various people were gossiping about the Montgomery girl. Why was she turning down some of the most eligible bachelors in the city, and why was she spending all of her time in the Chandler's store with the Stone girl? Something was off. Jack did his best to shield his niece from any unsavory comments or questions, but Erica heard and was infuriated. It only served to add vigor to her attempts at pairing her daughter with the perfect husband. At the store, Stuart had found himself more than once telling a nosey customer to leave his employee alone.

The girls did not mind much what others said, though. Bianca went about her routine of hiding from her mother's chosen potential future son-in-laws and spending every waking moment with Frankie. As each day passed, the smile on Bianca's face grew and grew, and she could be found daydreaming with gleaming eyes. She would sneak out of the house as early as she could and arrive back as late as was deemed proper. One could set their watch by the clacking of horse hooves up and down the street.

It was not meant to last.

One day Bianca skipped down the stairs, her brand new book clutched in her grasp. The Time Machine had arrived from her sister the day before, and she was excited to share the story with Frankie. Perhaps over lunch she could get the shorter girl to read a few chapters to her. Hearing Frankie read was wonderful. The blonde had made so much progress from those first few sentences years ago. Then, they could take a walk after the store closed for the day. The sun appeared in a brilliantly cloudless sky, and a light breeze blew to provide a comfortable coolness amongst the heat.

"Bianca, come here, please." Erica's voice called out from the sitting room as Bianca stopped in the foyer to retrieve her hat on the way to the carriage.

Dutifully, Bianca turned and entered the room, briefly wondering how long this would take. She hoped her mother had not snuck in another boy to meet.

There was no boy. Erica and Jack stood in the sitting room. Erica had a triumphant glimmer in her eye as she grinned with an almost smug air. Jack stood at her side, tall and regal. However, an apologetic look graced his features. An atmosphere of foreboding penetrated the otherwise cheerful room.

"Yes, mother?" Bianca walked up to the two. Instinctively, her hold on the book tightened.

Erica waved a hand, "Have a seat, dear. There is some incredible news we wish to share with you."

"News?" Bianca sat down in the chair in front of them. She placed the book in her lap and rested her palms on top of it.

"Yes, the most wonderful news." Erica nearly fluttered in place. She gleefully glanced at a somber Jack. "Your Uncle and I have been discussing your future, and it has been decided you should receive the best education money can buy."

That was good news. She loved learning. Maybe she could obtain more books to add to her collection. There were a few stories by Mr. Mark Twain she had been intrigued by, but as of yet had been unable to get her hands on.

Erica clapped her hands together, "That is why you will finish your schooling in Paris."

Bianca felt her heart stop. "What?"

"There is an amazing boarding school out there. You will receive the best education, not to mention all of the social and cultural aspects of living in France." Erica explained. "There will be no more of this small town schooling for you. You will be amongst the elite."

Bianca's face fell with each word. This could not be true. Paris? That was so far away. "No," she shook her head, unable to fully comprehend what her mother was saying, "No."

"Bianca, dear, it is for the best." Erica smiled.

Bianca's eyes darted over to Jack, but the man only offered her a solemn glance. Erica had the final say on the matter, not him. Bianca's breaths came in faster as the words sunk in. Paris, France. Her mother was sending her to Paris, France. She shook her head more and more, and her hands began to shake. Suddenly, she violently stood up, the chair toppling over at the action.

"Bianca!" Erica scolded.

"No! I am not going. I do not wish to go anywhere." Bianca held the book to her chest like a shield.

"You are going. This is for the best."

"The best? How is this for the best?" brown eyes filled with tears. "I want to stay here."

"Bianca." Jack's soft voice soothed.

"No!" Bianca whipped her head around to look at him. The first tear broke away from her eye and traveled down her cheek. "I cannot go. I won't go."

"You have already been accepted." Erica spoke.

"Please, please let me stay. Do not make me go." Bianca begged.

"It is already done. Your ship leaves from New York in two weeks."

The air in her body left, and Bianca's legs wobbled and shook. She gasped for breath, sobs choking the words from her throat. Jack, concerned, reached out a hand to her, but she flinched and stumbled back. Betrayed eyes slipped away as she scrambled from the room, the edges of her dress flapping at her feet.

Jack turned and looked at Erica, who only shrugged, "It is for the best, Jack. Whether you agree or not, this will only help her."

"Will it?"

"Of course, Jack." Erica began to walk away, "This will be the best thing to ever happen to her."

* * *

"Ain't no more apricot preserves."

Frankie was bent over the crate on the counter, shuffling through the jars within. The store was empty save for her and Stuart. The counter was littered with open crates. Jars and cans peeked out from the wooden confines.

Frankie shifted through the messy array of products, a pencil balanced on her ear. Her sleeves were rolled up, and her roughened hands already had a tiny cut from a rather sharp nail that previously held one of the crate lids in position. She hopped back and forth between the crates, her cane set off to the side.

"Mark it." called back Stuart, poking his head out from behind one of the aisles. He continued to arrange the stacks of matchbooks.

Frankie nodded and plucked the pencil from her ear. The sharp tip brushed against her cheek, drawing a black line across the skin. The blonde quickly made a note on the paper in her pocket and put the pencil back. She absently scrubbed at her cheek, and the line lightened and spread until there was a gray spot on her face.

Returning her attention to the crates, she looked for the next item on the list. She began to whistle lowly as she searched for canned beans. The thought that Bianca was running late entered her mind. Her whistling skipped a note, but she quickly regained her rhythm. Bianca would show up.

The door to the store swung open and smashed into the wall, causing the crates to shake. Frankie peered up and immediately grinned at the sight of long dark hair and an elegant dress. Bianca was there. She opened her mouth to greet the girl when Bianca looked over at her.

A frown instantly took the smile's place at the sight of wet tears and red eyes. In a second Frankie was bounding around the counter, hobbling as fast as she could. The moment she was on the other side, Bianca was in her arms, face buried in her neck and cries filling the store.

Frankie held the trembling woman tightly, terrified. Hazel orbs wildly roamed the shivering body, looking for any wounds or signs of what had caused this. Her stomach clenched and her chest felt heavy as a wet patch started to form on her shirt from the falling tears. Confusion, worry, fear, they all fought for their place in Frankie's mind.

"Shh, it's alright." Frankie quietly spoke.

Bianca sobbed harder. Her fingers clenched at the back of Frankie's shirt, twisting the thin material and pulling the young woman closer. Frankie licked her lips, feeling a lump form in her throat. She swallowed thickly against the developing sadness and whispered in Bianca's ear, "Ain't no use crying, now. Don' cry. It'll be alright, you'll see. Jus' don't cry."

Bianca cried harder at the sweet voice. It felt like everything was ending, like her world was ending. This was her home, her life. This was where Frankie was.

A gentle hand landed on Frankie's shoulder, and Stuart wordlessly pointed toward the back of the store. Understanding, Frankie blinked and whispered, "It'll be alright. I promise." She slowly began to lead her devastated friend to the back, where the hidden stairs led to her room and away from prying eyes. Bianca followed, keeping both arms wrapped around Frankie and her face burrowed against her warm skin. Stuart disappeared and reappeared a minute later with Frankie's cane. She took it, her focus solely on Bianca.

It was slow going, but they shuffled to the back. At the bottom of the staircase, Bianca lifted her head, tearful eyes locking with Frankie's. "Go away. Let's go away. Take me somewhere, please."

Frankie frowned, "Where?"

"Anywhere."

"I will." Frankie vowed, "I promise I will."

They staggered up the stairs, Bianca leaning heavily on Frankie. Her cries had left her exhausted, and her body weakened with each sob. Frankie maneuvered them into her small apartment, and she ushered Bianca over to the bed. Bianca tiredly collapsed onto the soft surface.

Frankie sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her ear, squinting in heartbreaking worry. Fingers clumsy with emotion swiped at the still falling tears, and she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, not knowing what to say.

"Do…what…are you…" she stuttered, her hazel eyes glistening. She hated to see Bianca cry. It made something inside her feel as sad as she ever had. All she wanted was for Bianca to smile, but she didn't know how.

"Frankie." Bianca whimpered. She sat up and strong arms pulled her into an embrace. She tucked her head against Frankie's shoulder, and her arms hugged Frankie's waist.

Frankie held her, not able to think of why Bianca would be this upset. She hadn't seen her like this since they were children and Bianca was still dealing with her father's death. What could have happened? Had Junior done something? Had something happened at the Montgomery home?

Frankie remained silent, holding Bianca until her cries died down. Bianca nuzzled against the coarse cotton of Frankie's shirt, and Frankie nervously rubbed her thumb over the formed tear tracks.

Voice shuddering, Bianca spoke, "I am to leave."

Frankie narrowed her gaze in thought, "To Chicago? Ta see your sister again?"

Bianca shook her head, "No."

"What do ya mean, then? W-Where ya going?"

Bianca sniffled, "Paris in France."

Frankie mulled this over, "That…sounds nice. I'll…uh…miss ya while you're gone." It would be horrible, actually. But, she'd get through it. It would be like when the family went to Chicago over Christmas all those times. "When ya get back, I'll make sure Opal's got all the ingredients ta make your favorite foods. You know how she likes ta make that stuff after you've been gone over Christmas."

"No," Bianca swallowed roughly. She sat up, causing Frankie's arms to fall to her waist. She stared into Frankie's eyes. Her hand drifted down to clasp Frankie's. "My mother is sending me there…to stay."

To stay? Frankie's face fell, and a dazed expression took over. It was as if she had been hit by a runaway train. Her body numbed, and her brain stopped thinking. She withdrew into herself. Bianca was going away. For good.

"Frankie, I do not want to go." Bianca squeezed her hand. "I won't. I will stay here. I do not care what she says."

Frankie wet her lips, "You gotta go."

"No, no I don't." Bianca tangled their fingers together. "I can stay here."

"You want to go to Paris." They had talked about it before. It was one of the many places Bianca dreamed of going to on her grand worldwide adventure.

"Not now." Bianca leaned into the shocked girl, "Not like this."

"Well, sometimes that's the way it is." Frankie rubbed at her ear. "Ya gotta go." She tried to force a brave smile on her face, but it was half-hearted and Bianca could see through it, "It'll be the start of that big adventure ya want. It'll be swell, you'll see."

"No, no it won't." Bianca wrapped her free hand in Frankie's shirt. Brown eyes lit up, "Come with me."

Frankie turned her head away from the gaze, "Ya know I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come with me. You have to be with me on the adventures. You're supposed to protect me."

Frankie's jaw trembled as she fought to stay calm, "I'd get in the way. You're gonna have loads of fun. 'sides, I gotta stay here. Stuart needs my help, and he might give me the store if I work hard enough. And…Mr. Chandler wouldn' like it if I jus' left."

Bianca jerked on the shirt until they were pressed together, "Please."

Frankie's entire body shook, "This…this is what ya always wanted. You'll be swell over there. Everyone will like ya."

"I want you there with me."

"W-We can write. I'll get better at it. A-And there's that book I got ya. Ya can write all about it so you can tell me later." Frankie closed her eyes, "I can' go with ya."

Bianca gasped out a sob at the resigned words.

"W-When do ya g-go?" Frankie flinched at the sound.

"Two weeks."

Frankie nodded, and opened her eyes. She stared at Bianca with broken eyes. It was so soon.

It was not enough time.

"What if I never see you again?"

"Don't talk like that." Frankie mumbled. The idea of never seeing Bianca again scared her worse than anything.

"I don't want to leave you."

"It's only for a little while. You go have fun, and I'll see ya when ya get back." Frankie fought to not give into the building grief. It wouldn't do any good to cry. It would only make Bianca sadder if she saw that, and Frankie did not want that at all.

Bianca sniffled and fiddled with Frankie's hand, "Who will protect me? Who will read books with me and take walks?" She traced the tiny cut, "Who will help you with your scarf when it gets cold? You still cannot tie it correctly." She bit her lip and looked out through miserable eyes, "Who will be you?"


	23. Chapter 23

The tinkling of glasses mixed with garbled conversation in the Montgomery home. A small band had set up in the sitting room and alternated between gallant waltzes and foot tapping numbers. The drinks flowed freely, and more than one bottle of champagne was uncorked triumphantly.

The entire town had shown up for Bianca's farewell party. The house was filled to capacity. People overflowed to the porch and lawns, their friendly chatter echoing through the night sky. Couples danced to the beat of the band, and Opal and Krystal fluttered around with bottles of liquor and trays of food. Erica preened from her place on Jack's arm. She flashed a dazzling smile at everyone she encountered, and she took every opening to announce her daughter's future in the great city of Paris. Wealthy families from the surrounding towns and even a few from New York and Philadelphia appeared at her invitation to wish the young debutante a fond goodbye. Numerous young men floated around at the matriarch's request.

Erica was most delighted when the Chandlers arrived. She ordered Opal to get Adam a glass of brandy and accosted Junior with a wide smile. She directed him toward the sitting room and stayed by his side, both claiming him for Bianca and desperately attempting to steer him to her daughter.

Bianca, however, was nowhere to be found.

At the beginning of the party, she had reluctantly left her room to greet the first guests. Erica would not allow her to stay hidden during such a social event. She picked out an elegant and expensive gown for Bianca to parade around in, had her hair done to perfection, and sternly told her to be polite and sociable. For heaven's sake, Bianca was going to Paris not prison.

Bianca didn't see it that way, though. She did not want to leave Pine Valley. Each day that passed felt like a dagger to the heart. The days went by quicker than she wished for. Her mother kept her occupied with packing and farewell dinners with different families. She did not want to eat a roast lamb with the Martins or supervise Krystal's technique of placing dresses in a trunk. She wanted to be with Frankie. The few times she was able to sneak away, Frankie was busy at the store. They had barely talked since Bianca informed the blonde of her impending departure. Bianca hated it. She hated not being able to speak with Frankie. She hated having to leave. Just the thought of stepping on that ship in New York made her stomach roll and her chest clench.

No good came of her thoughts, though. Her mother did not understand. If Bianca attempted to voice her dislike of the plan, Erica flicked a wrist and expounded on the opportunities this change in scenery would afford the teenager. It became apparent that words were useless, and Bianca stopped trying. She wrote to Kendall, who quickly phoned and spoke to Erica for a good hour. But, there was no change. Bianca was leaving no matter what.

So, Bianca went to her farewell party. She mingled with the guests. She spoke politely to the people who approached her, even if it was but a few words. She did her best to form her lips into a smile, but it hurt so much that she could only muster a tiny quirk. By the time the Chandlers arrived, she had stolen away to the kitchen. Opal did not say a word as the young woman huddled in a corner and covered her face with her hands.

As the party continued, Bianca hunched in a chair and stared at her clasped hands. Her breaths came in trembling gasps, indicating her fight against tears. Her throat held a large lump, and she chewed on her bottom lip. Tomorrow she would leave for New York. Tomorrow she would get on a train and travel to the city. Tomorrow it was all over. Her eyes welled up at the concept. It was so soon. Why was this happening? Why did she have to go? Why couldn't Frankie go with?

Frankie was not even at the party. No doubt her mother would turn the girl away even if she made an appearance. Frankie was never invited. She was not guest material in Erica's eyes. Bianca closed her eyes, and a small tear trickled from the corner of her eyelid and slid down her cheek. The music filtered into the room, and she pushed down a sob. She would never be able to dance with Frankie to music.

They had danced, though. They danced and it was wonderful. That night had been so amazing. Bianca could feel her belly jump as she clearly recalled seeing Frankie on the carriage, waiting to whisk her away. If she tried hard enough, she could feel the warmth of Frankie's body as they curled close. She could hear Frankie's gentle murmur in her ear and smell the fresh winter air.

Eyes snapping open, Bianca hopped to her feet. She could not be there anymore. She had to go. She had to be away from all these people who did not really know her, who only came because of her mother. Away from this pretentious party that she never wanted for a trip she did not want to take. Away from the thing that was tearing her apart.

Eyes blurring with tears, the brunette rushed through the kitchen door and outside. The moment the warm summer air filled her lungs and the cool grass squished under her boots, she was off. Her feet raced across the lawn, her path lit by the bright pale moonlight. Faster and faster she went, speeding toward a place she could be free. A place her mother could not take from her.

Her vision blurred with each step, tears building more and more. Her footing stumbled, but she kept moving, staggering blindly into the woods. She ignored the scuttling animals and beautiful plants. Wet trails crisscrossed her cheeks, and her long gown snagged in a stray bush. Thorns caught the edge of her dress, and Bianca tumbled to the ground. With a frantic sob, she jerked at the gown until it tore, leaving a scrap of red silk in the bush's hold. She crawled to her feet, not caring as she fell again and again, her emotions taking over. She cried out mournfully, clawing and punching at the obstacles in her way.

With one final push, she threw herself at a large tree. She wrapped her arms around the sturdy trunk, and her legs collapsed beneath her. Her body sagged into the wood; her face pressed against the worn bark. She cried recklessly. Every single thought or feeling she had for the last two weeks came crashing down on her, and she could barely hang on. She was awash in grief and sadness. She curled against the tree, and her sobs muffled in the bark.

Plunk.

Plunk.

Plunk.

Bianca lifted her head a fraction at the noise.

Plunk.

She struggled to regain her composure. Clammy hands scratched at her cheeks, wiping hastily at her tears. Someone was out there.

Plunk.

With shallow pants, Bianca clung to the tree, her legs unable to support her weight. With a surge of strength, she straightened her wobbly legs. Shaking badly, she pushed away from the tree. She stumbled slowly, pitching forward intermittently. Falling through a leafy barrier, her heart stopped.

The clearing was exactly how she remembered it. The moonlight cast a glow on the log and bright green grass. The creek flowed gently along, and the water lapped softly at the banks.

Frankie stood at the stream's edge.

Bianca, shocked into silence, watched as the orphan bent over and picked something up. A second later her arm swung to the side and a rock skipped across the water, landing with a plunk a few jumps later.

Bianca couldn't hold in the hopeful gasp. Frankie spun around at the sound, cane raised and form rigid. She relaxed as she recognized Bianca, but a frown marred her features.

"Bianca? Wha' happened?" she hobbled as fast as she could. Bianca's face was dirty and scratched. Her red dress was torn and a buckle on her shoe had fallen off.

Bianca could only shake her head and wrap her arms around the woman. Frankie held her as her cries restarted.

"F-Frankie." Bianca whimpered, clinging to her friend.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don' cry. Ya know I hate it when ya cry." Frankie carefully led her to the log. She untangled their arms and swiftly slipped off her grey vest. She spread the cloth on the log and helped Bianca sit down.

"Y-You're here." Bianca whispered in awe.

Frankie sat down beside her. Trembling hands wiped at the falling tears, catching each new one on the tips of her thumbs. She shrugged bashfully, "Couldn' sleep." She couldn't sleep at all for the past two weeks. Anytime she shut her eyes, the brunette twirled across the back of her eyelids.

"I wished you would be."

Frankie ducked her head at that. "Well…guess I had to then."

Bianca sniffled and gazed at the blonde. She was dressed in her grey trousers and a white shirt. Her brown cap sat jauntily on her head, but the brim dipped down almost sadly. A marble hued hand stretched and touched the brim. "I missed you."

"I-I missed ya, too." Frankie licked her lips, "Why're ya cryin'?"

"I do not want to go."

"Oh." Frankie gathered her thoughts, "But…it'll be swell. It's the start of your big adventure." She peered earnestly at Bianca, "Ya gotta love it. It'll be all those things ya read about."

"We read about."

"Bianca," sighed Frankie.

"Come with me." Bianca pleaded, "Get on the train with me tomorrow."

"Ya know I can'. I gotta help Stuart. I ain't no quitter."

"Please," her hand dropped down to cup the side of Frankie's neck, "you're my best friend. I need you with me."

Frankie felt the air leave her body. She swallowed, her voice sticking to the roof of her mouth, "Y-Ya don' need…me. Ya got…lots of people. Everyone over there will love ya."

"I do not care about other people."

Frankie felt her entire body shudder, "T-They all showed up for your party."

Bianca blinked back the tears as honesty spilled from her lips, "I only wanted you to." She only wanted to say goodbye to Frankie. The thought of not being able to see her before she left made her chest ache.

Bianca shivered as Frankie's hands slipped from cupping her face. She instantly missed the touch, but sighed as the calloused palms landed on her arms.

"I want'd to." Frankie murmured lowly, "I swear I did." Her fingers traced the red silk, "Did ya wear this for the party?"

Bianca nodded mutely, gaze trained on tanned hands.

Frankie grinned charmingly, "Bet ya were the best lookin' gal there. Ya look really pretty in it. Really pretty."

"Thank you." Bianca whispered, her belly fluttering at the appreciative look.

"Got it a little dirty. Mrs. Kane-Montgomery won't like that. But…Opal can fix it. Fix it right up for ya." Frankie's chin quivered. "Y-Ya gotta look really good when ya go. Only the best for ya from now on."

Bianca ran her thumb comfortingly back and forth over Frankie's skin as her friend's eyes became glassy.

"C-Can I see ya? Jus'…dressed like this?" Frankie asked wistfully.

Bianca stared at her intently, the tiny ache in her chest growing. Slowly, she stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric. Frankie stood as well, and rubbed at her ear. She made a circle with her finger, "C-Can ya…jus' turn around in a circle?"

Bianca obliged. She felt her cheeks burn red, and she shyly tilted her head.

After a complete circle, Frankie scratched behind her ear and adjusted her cap. She spoke with a watery grin, "Prettiest gal there is." She cemented to her memory how Bianca looked in the sparkling red gown with the glow of the moonlight playing across her skin. If she had to have a lasting memory, this was a good one.

Bianca breathed in deeply. It was painful. It was so painful. "I don't understand."

"W-Wha'?"

Bianca took a tiny step forward, confused browns catching valiant yet miserable hazel, "I do not understand why it hurts so much."

Frankie anxiously folded and unfolded her arms, "B-Bianca."

"I do not understand why it feels like I'm dying inside."

Another step.

"I do not understand why you are the only one I want to go with me."

Another step.

"I do not understand why my body feels the way it does when I am with you."

A final step and she stood in front of Frankie.

"I do not understand why I miss you when I am not near you, or why I am happiest when I am by you. And, I fear I never will understand."

Frankie rubbed at her ear, "Bianca…"

"Do you understand? Do you feel it too?" Knowing she might never see Frankie again mixed with being in their spot caused her to feel a sense of boldness and honesty she might never feel again.

"B-B-Bianca," Frankie stuttered, "ain't no use talkin' 'bout that."

"Why not?"

"Jus' ain't." Frankie shook her head.

Bianca stared into hazel orbs teeming with fear, sadness, and another unidentifiable emotion. The brunette moved forward, and all space between them disappeared. Their skin tingled at the nearness. "You feel what I do." It was spoken with such certainty that Frankie could not refute it.

"What does it mean?" Bianca whispered.

Eyes locked, Frankie hesitantly placed her hands on Bianca's waist. The air crackled with electricity, and Bianca gasped at the sensation. Frankie's gaze dropped to look at her hands in wonderment, stunned she had done such a thing. Needing, wanting, to see Frankie's eyes, Bianca cupped her hands around Frankie's jaw. She lifted the blonde's face until their orbs connected.

Both trembled as their bodies pressed closer together. Bianca blinked heavy eyelids at the warmth of the body against hers and the small friction as they shifted together. She peered through her lashes.

Frankie haltingly pushed up.

Bianca lowered her head.

Faces inches apart, they both stopped. Both breathed heavily, eyes half closed. Frankie wet her lips, and Bianca tightened her hold. They inched closer, stopping every few centimeters, unsure and cautious.

Their lips touched.

Bianca's eyes slipped closed as soft supple lips brushed against her own. She whimpered and pulled Frankie closer, lights flashing in her mind. Her body tingled and felt so light. She felt like she was flying. She was flying and Frankie was there with her. It felt so good.

This was what she wanted. This was what she always needed.

They broke apart, both gulping in air.

Caution and uncertainty disappeared, and their mouths fused back together. Frankie tangled a hand in Bianca's long thick locks. Bianca draped an arm around Frankie's back. Again and again their mouths met, unable to get enough.

Minutes, hours, days, years, they all could have passed and neither girl would have noticed. They only pulled back when lungs screamed for air. Frankie rested her forehead against a hot porcelain cheek, breathing in air and Bianca.

Bianca rubbed her hand in small circles on Frankie's back. Her body hungered for more. Her mind begged to fly again; to soar to the stars and never let go. "I do not want this to end."

"Then don'." Frankie pressed her mouth to Bianca's ear, "Close your eyes and pretend."

Bianca did. She pretended she was not leaving tomorrow. She pretended Frankie still lived with them. She pretended they could stay there forever.

* * *

"Be careful with that!" scolded Erica.

Tim juggled the large trunk onto the carriage, his arm muscles bursting underneath his shirt.

Bianca stood in the foyer, hat clutched to her chest. The last trunk was being loaded onto the carriage, and then they would leave for the train station. Soon she would be gone from Pine Valley.

"I am sorry to see you go, Bianca." Jack approached her. He fixed his tie, "However, this is a good opportunity for you. You will receive the best education possible."

Bianca nodded glumly.

"You can come back for holidays."

Bianca barely heard him. The previous night replayed in her mind. She and Frankie had kissed. The held each other like Bianca always wanted but never knew. In their spot, the place they became friends, Bianca had promised to write Frankie everyday, and Frankie returned the sentiment. They cuddled together near the water's edge till Bianca had to leave lest a search party be formed.

"She will still be here when you return." Jack patted her shoulder before leaving to assist Erica with overseeing the preparation of the carriage.

Bianca hugged the hat closer. She did not want to go. She wanted to see Frankie. She wanted to kiss her again and feel a tender embrace.

"Well now, look at you. All ready to conquer the world." Opal sniffed as she entered the foyer from the dining room. "You grew up so fast."

Bianca bit her lip. Who would bring Opal's cooking to Frankie?

"Don't you worry none about your little rascal." Opal pulled her into a hug. "I'll look out for Frankie till ya get back."

Bianca returned the hug. Opal had been there for her so much, for both her and Frankie. It was like having a second mother of sorts. She would miss the woman's secret wisdom and cheerful help.

"Alright, now. Best get going 'fore the train leaves." Opal ushered Bianca outside. The rest of the staff lined up by the carriage, and each bid a fond goodbye to the girl.

Bianca sadly entered the carriage with Tim's help. She sat next to the window. As the carriage pulled away, she watched the scenery pass by. Erica talked incessantly about how Paris was the most social and elite city in the world, and Bianca would become what she was meant to be there. Bianca didn't listen, her mind on the home she was leaving.

The ride was bumpy, and the wheels dipped into more than one hole, but Bianca did not notice. She was used to the road. Erica made a few comments, but Jack appeased her with a couple compliments and platitudes. The trip into town was the shortest Bianca could remember. As they trotted through the village, she scooted closer to the window. The store passed by, and she yearned to see inside. Was Frankie at the counter? In the back? Was she busy?

They arrived at the train station, and the porter assisted Tim with loading the luggage. Erica and Jack were to ride to New York with Bianca and see her onto the ship. The small station was rather busy, many folks from the area bustling about to go to New York. Bianca stood in the middle of them all, forlorn. Her heat was breaking, and no one seemed to notice.

"Bianca, dear, come along." Erica grasped her arm. "We must get to our car in a timely manner."

Erica dragged Bianca through the crowd and onto the train. They were escorted to their seats, and Bianca sat beside the window. She watched the sea of faces, all strangers.

In the mob of people, Frankie scampered as fast as she could. For the first time in a long time she cursed her useless leg for slowing her down. She had left the store as soon as she could. She wanted to see Bianca one more time.

A man grunted as Frankie smacked into his back. She impatiently waved a hand at him and hobbled to the side. She frantically searched the crowd. The train was almost loaded, and there was only about a minute till it left. Steam pillowed around the tracks.

Did she miss her? She couldn't have missed her. People rushed back and forth, jostling Frankie as she spun around, checking every face she came upon.

Spotting a lamppost, Frankie scrambled over to it. With a grimace, she hooked her arm around the pole and pulled herself up. She balanced on her good leg, the bad one dangling to the side. Her arms burned with exertion as she climbed up till she could see above everyone. Gritting her teeth, she desperately looked.

Was she on the train? Eyes ticking along the windows, Frankie nearly lost her grip as she finally found Bianca.

"Bianca!" Frankie yelled. She whistled loudly, "Bianca!"

Inside the train, Bianca sighed miserably. Erica and Jack were in a private discussion. She would not have been a good conversationalist anyway.

"Bianca!" she heard faintly, followed by a whistle.

Brows furrowed, Bianca opened the window.

"Bianca!" this time a little louder.

That was Frankie's voice! Bianca stuck her head out the window. Erica shrieked behind her, but she paid her no mind. She looked around for the source of the calls.

"Bianca!" a screeching whistle.

There she was. Bianca smiled widely at Frankie. She came. Her heart pounded as she stared at her friend. Frankie came.

Seeing Bianca's smile, Frankie smiled back. She found her. She wasn't too late. Their smiles turned gloomy, though, as the conductor announced departure. With a resigned lopsided grin, Frankie waved sadly. Bianca waved back as the train began to move.

They looked at each other until they were but specks in the distance.


	24. Chapter 24

Kutee: What comes next might be very interesting.

MelovePezberry: I'm not doing it, Erica is! Don't blame the messenger. Very good questions, by the way. Wonder what the answers will be.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

This was absurd.

That played repeatedly in Bianca's mind. She sat regally in her seat, the soft sway of the train barely registering in her mind. The other passengers shot her curious glances, impressed and intrigued by her immaculate blood red dress from the most renowned clothier in Paris. Gold adorned her neck while sparkling gems graced her hands. Her mouth was set in a thin line, and bored brown eyes dismissed anyone who dared approach her.

It had been ten years. Ten long years since she left this country to attend school in Paris. Now twenty-five, Bianca had matured into a worldly woman. She had experienced everything and more in Europe. After boarding school, she attended university, then moved into an expensive flat in Montmartre. She had learned a lot about herself and the world. Friends envied her. Strangers wanted her. She was invited to every party in the city, and invitations rushed in from other parts of the continent. She had sipped champagne with the aristocrats and became one.

She had not been lonely, either. Bianca shuddered as she remembered first arriving in Paris, scared and unsure. It seemed like a different life. That was before she discovered her ability to transcend societal circles and before Lena Kundera. Lena was a Polish aristocrat from a very wealthy family. They met one night and the middle aged woman swooped in on the uncertain teenager. Lena took Bianca under her wing, introducing her to all the people one should know. She taught her about wine and fashion. She taught her the unwritten rules of the inner circles and the joys of expensive tastes.

She also welcomed her into her bed.

Lena taught Bianca the art of seduction and flirtation. She taught her how to touch another woman and make her beg for more.

Paris had changed Bianca into a woman. The city was magical and demanded a certain finesse the brunette learned to wield. Even the Great War had not touched the city or those within.

Now, though, Bianca was back in the States. She received a letter from her Uncle Jack requesting that she return home for a visit. The letter had been startling in that Bianca had not spoken to anyone from Pine Valley in years. She wrote the first few months, but soon her transforming life became simply too much and she lost contact. She never returned to Pennsylvania, instead staying in France to tour the elegant cities and partake in bedroom meetings with Lena.

The tone of the letter was almost pleading in its wording. Bianca did not want to go to Pine Valley, but was reminded that an old friend from school wanted her to visit in Philadelphia. Bianca would much rather stay in Philadelphia for a few weeks and go back to France, but it would have been unseemly to refuse her uncle. She did not want to go, but her uncle had insisted. So, she would make a small stop in Pine Valley on the way to her friend.

"Whatddya mean ya ain't got none?" a loud obnoxious voice shouted in the train car.

Bianca lazily lifted her eyes to see a rotund man looming over a short porter. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his skull, and spit flew from his mouth as he spoke.

"Sir, we cannot serve that anymore." The porter shrunk back.

The man threw his hands into the air, "Good for nothin' train and good for nothin' government." He spun to his companion and bellowed, "I told ya. See! We give women the vote and what do they do? They take away our drink!"

Bianca rolled her eyes. That was another think she had learned upon arrival. She was thirsty for a nice red wine, but was promptly informed it was illegal. The country was now dry. No more alcohol allowed.

The train whistled and a voice called out the next stop. Pine Valley.

When the train rolled to a stop, Bianca sighed and gathered herself. This was it. She was back in this tiny hole-in-the-wall town that had nothing to offer the world. She stood up and checked her dress and make-up before leaving. She signaled a porter to obtain her luggage and stepped onto the platform. A cool autumn breeze swept across her face, and the warm sun beamed down from a cloudless sky.

The town had grown a little. There were a few more buildings scattered about, and the streets were filled with more people. Cars had finally reached the village.

"Ms. Bianca?" a man waved his hand.

Bianca glanced over at him dully. He scampered up to her, hat held in his hands. He smiled at her cheerfully, "There you are. I was worried I wouldn't catch you."

Her uncle must have sent him, "The porter is getting my luggage."

The man nodded, "I'll help him. It is really good to see you again, Ms. Bianca. We missed you a lot since you've been gone."

Bianca smiled thinly, "Thank you." It was a dismissive gesture.

The man blinked at her, but turned and went to find the poor man loaded down with multiple trunks and suitcases.

Bianca went back to studying the town. She did not recognize anyone. Unconsciously, her feet began to walk. It was a wonder to know this had been home for some of her most formative years. She had lived there a long time. Dr. Martin's sign filled her vision as she waltzed down the road. She knew that sign. She had seen it many times before. Up above was the apartment the doctor and his family resided in. There was the saloon, closed and boarded up now.

There was the store.

Bianca paused, a strange twisting in her gut causing her to squint. The twinge in her chest had her gasping softly. She remembered the store. The outside was exactly the same. The front walk was swept clean and the sign was freshly painted. Was the inside the same?

Without thought, she resumed walking. She marched up to the store, but stopped at the door. It had been ten years since she was inside. Her hand trembled slightly, and she mentally scolded herself. Why was her hand shaking? There was no reason for it. Bianca Montgomery did not tremble for anyone or anything. They trembled for her.

Head held high, she opened the door and stepped inside.

It was exactly how she recalled. Bianca had to blink to assure herself it was not some memory playing a trick on her. The aisles were stocked and items ready for purchase. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly turned to face the counter.

A boy, about eight years old, popped up from behind the counter, a welcoming smile on his young face, "Hello."

Bianca felt her stomach plummet at the sight. She had been expecting…nothing. She had not been expecting anything. There was nothing to expect at all.

"Ms. Bianca?" the earlier man's voice called from the doorway.

She spun to see a sympathetic look on his face. It agitated her. Who was he to give her that look? "Yes?"

"The carriage is ready." he nodded out the door. The horse drawn carriage waited outside.

"You cannot be serious." Bianca scoffed. Her uncle had not gotten rid of that thing?

"Old Darby there can still get the job done."

"Old Darby is none of my concern." Bianca huffed, "My concern is the ability for my very expensive luggage to withstand your outdated mode of transportation."

The man looked at her blankly.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Just take me to my uncle's."

The man nodded, "Sure thing, Ms. Bianca."

With one last look around the store, Bianca allowed the driver to escort her to the carriage and help her inside. Bianca sat primly in her seat and stared with slight disgust out the window as the scenery changed from the town to the countryside. She had left Paris for this? The carriage shook and the wheel hit a dip in the road. Bianca silently cursed at the sudden drop. Couldn't this man maneuver around them?

Bianca shook her head and went back to her musings. Cecilia, her friend from school, now lived in Philadelphia with her mistress. Cecilia lived off an allowance from her father, and her girlfriend worked as a nurse. She wondered if Cecilia would mind her coming a tad sooner than previously decided.

Suddenly, the carriage violently jerked to the side. The front end crashed forward, and Bianca pitched off her seat with a cry. She fell on her hands and knees, and her dress tangled around her legs. A few black beads that adorned the sheer red silk popped off and rolled near her head. The carriage bumped and rumbled for a few yards, threatening to tip over. Finally, it slid to a stop.

"Ms. Bianca!" the driver's voice shouted. The door swung open and his worried face appeared. "Are you ok?"

"What was that?" Bianca yelled.

The man frowned, "Lost one of the front wheels. It fell off."

"It fell off?" Bianca was incredulous. "How did it fall off?"

The man opened his mouth to answer but she angrily waved a hand, "I do not care. Let me out of here."

He quickly grasped her arms and lifted her out of the carriage. She inspected her abused dress, eyes flashing, "I could have been killed! You and this despicable contraption nearly took my life."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Bianca. I'll fix it." The driver pointed at the wooden wheel about a hundred feet away.

"Fix it? I am not getting back in there."

"But, I have to drive you home."

Bianca chuckled humorlessly, "That is not my home, it is my uncle's house, and I will not get back into something that will only kill me given the chance."

"Ms. Bianca, I was told to drive you home. Mr. Montgomery is waiting and Ms. Opal has prepared a good supper for you."

"You are not understanding me." Bianca waved her hand, "I am not getting back on that thing."

"I can fix it."

Bianca rolled her eyes in exasperation, "What is your name?"

The man balked, "Tim, Ms. Bianca."

"Tim, nothing can make me get back in that carriage."

"Let me fix it."

Bianca stamped her foot in frustration as he scurried away to retrieve the wheel. She could not believe this. This was a nightmare. Not only did she have to be somewhere she did not want to be, she was stuck with a buffoon and a deathtrap. Well, she was not going to let herself be killed.

"Ms. Bianca! Where're ya going?" Tim shouted as Bianca turned and began to walk down the road.

Bianca ignored him. They were closer to her uncle's house than town. She would walk there, most likely ruining her shoes on the dirt road, and call for a ride to the train station. She would leave on the next train out of town.

With that plan in mind, Bianca marched down the gravel and dirt road with all the dignity she could muster in such a situation. She walked down the middle, so if a car did happen by, they would see her and stop. With each step her anger grew. She never should have returned. She did not need to see her uncle, mother, or anyone else. She had a new life now.

Walking, the wind kicked up and blew her hat off her head. With a growl, Bianca jumped after it. That would be a perfect ending – losing her hat. She pounced on it, and coughed as dirt floated up. She swatted the dust cloud away and picked up her hat. Straightening up, she heard a loud rumble behind her.

Before she could turn around, a frantic honking filled the air.

Bianca shrieked as a car came into view, barreling down the road. She covered her face as it roared closer. A squeal of tires and brakes sounded and a whoosh of air slammed into Bianca, forcing her to stumble back a few steps. There was a crash and mechanical sputtering.

Peeking open her eyes, Bianca saw the car had swerved to the side and was now stuck in the ditch. Smoke billowed from the hood. She brought a hand to her chest in shock. This person almost ran her over!

The sound of a door being slammed open was followed by two feet crunching in the grass. Uneven footsteps sloshed through the weeds. Bianca waited impatiently, arms crossed. The nerve of this person to be driving that fast at her was astounding.

"What the hell is wrong with ya!" the driver's voice was hard as stone. They stormed around the car, cold hazel eyes burning.

"With me? You were driving like a maniac!" Bianca yelled back.

The driver, Bianca noticed, walked with a cane. They hobbled up the ditch and to the road. She could feel cold anger and power emanating from them. "Well, dumb broads ain't usually standin' in the middle of the road."

"What did you call me?"

"Hey doll, why don't ya calm down." The driver pointed their cane, "Ya ain't hurt. The only thing hurt is my car, which better not be too damaged."

"You nearly killed me." The nerve!

Bianca felt a shiver as the cold eyes never changed. A smirk formed on the driver's lips, "I saved your life. Not many people'd miss like I did."

"You're a pig."

The driver limped up to her, smirk still in place. They stopped a few inches from Bianca, "And you're walking down a dirt road all alone, doll. Now, I could ask what a dame like you is doin' or I could act like the pig you think I am."

"Get away from me." Bianca growled lowly.

Hazel eyes flickered up and down Bianca's body, "With pleasure."

Bianca grit her teeth as the driver stepped back. Anger bubbling up, she breathed in deeply. By the voice and form, she knew the driver was a female. She took in their appearance as they took out a gold pocket watch. The woman was a blonde; she could see wisps of yellow underneath the small grey fedora. They were clothed in a fitted midnight black suit. Sharp thin white pinstripes darted up through the black. The white shirt underneath was crisp and the black waistcoat housed the gold pocket watch she was currently looking at. The pinstriped trousers ended at shining two-toned shoes, the black and white a sharp contrast against each other. The cane they held was pure black with a gold handle and gold tip.

This person clearly had money.

"You will have to pay for this dress." Bianca spoke up.

"It was ruined long before I got here." the blonde replied and snapped her watch shut. "And I don't pay for nothin' if I get nothin' in return."

"How uncouth are you?"

"Careful, doll."

"Do you know who I am?" Careful? This barbarian would have to be careful. This was not how a lady of her status was treated.

The blonde stepped back into Bianca's personal space. Her voice lowered to a sharp whisper, "Do you know who I am?"

Oh my gosh.

Bianca felt something snap inside. Her breath caught in her chest. The cane. The limp. Her eyes roamed the woman. Her hands were covered with black leather driving gloves, but she imagined calloused tanned skin underneath. The suit was replaced with a plain vest and trousers. The fedora was a brown cap. The cold hazel became warm and tender. The frown a charmingly crooked grin.

"Frankie?" Bianca breathed out.

The blonde frowned harder. That tone. No one said her name that way except… "Bianca?"

Oh my gosh.


	25. Chapter 25

Kutee: Don't worry, there's more! It is after WWI. You are correct. Lena and Erica? Hmmmm….

Asmamaster1: Glad you liked it!

* * *

"Frankie." Bianca mumbled to herself, confirming in her mind what her eyes were actually seeing. She gaped at the discovery, unable to think of how she was meant to react. She felt a twinge in her stomach as the blonde wordlessly took a step away from her.

Frankie's face was expressionless. Her mouth was a straight line and her jaw was relaxed. The only sign of movement was the dip of a brow and a flash of something in her eyes. It happened so fast, Bianca only caught it because she was watching the cold hazel. Those eyes, she remembered those eyes. Not like this, though. She had never seen them so…glacial.

Noticing she was holding her breath, Bianca let the air out slowly. She blinked her brown orbs away from the hypnotizing coldness and spoke, "You are Frankie Stone, are you not?"

Frankie remained silent, standing completely still. Bianca grew more frustrated at the quiet. Why did she not say something? Perhaps if the blonde spoke, it would make the nervous tingling in her skin disappear. She had not felt in such a way for so long, it made her more anxious acknowledging the feeling than the feeling did.

Ever so slowly, Frankie's lips curved up into a wicked smirk, "Ms. Bianca Montgomery."

Bianca narrowed her eyes at the tone and smirk. "Yes?"

Frankie's eyes trailed up and down her body, taking in the shapely curves and flashy dress, "It's too bad ya ruined your dress, doll."

Bianca saw red, "You tried to kill me!" How dare she stand there with that smirk and look at her like that.

The smirk dropped, "I don' kill people."

"You almost did!"

"No doll, you almost got yourself killed. Do they walk down the middle of the road in France, 'cause here in America that'll get ya run over."

"How dare you."

Frankie turned without a word and began to limp to the car. Bianca watched her take a few steps before following. No one walked away from her. "Stop!"

Frankie ignored her and carefully slid down the embankment into the ditch. She disappeared behind the side of the car. Bianca stood at the edge of the road with her mouth open. She was Bianca Montgomery. Wealthy aristocrats begged to speak and be seen with her. Now, this person was pretending as if she wasn't there after nearly hitting her with a car. Clenching her jaw and gritting her teeth, Bianca stumbled down into the ditch after the blonde.

"This is absurd. You almost murder me. You insult me. Now, you are leaving me alone on this road? What sort of human being have you become?"

A gasp escaped her lips as she clumsily rounded the corner of the car, her heels stumbling in the grass and mud. Hands took purchase on her sides and spun her into the car. She glared as Frankie pressed her into the driver's side door, face inches from her own. The leather gloved hands slipped from her waist and flattened against the car, blocking her in. Her glare did not cover the apprehension that flashed in her brown eyes. For the first time she felt something from Frankie she had never felt from the woman before.

She felt power. Absolute power.

"Ms. Montgomery, I did not almost murder ya. I did not insult ya. I must inspect my car before I even think of inviting ya into it. Now, if ya would be so kind as to allow me to inspect the car."

Bianca gave a tiny nod.

"Good." Frankie's gaze dropped to take in her heaving chest, "Shame 'bout the dress."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Frankie smirked devilishly, "Jus' is, doll."

She pushed away from the car and hobbled back to the hood. She lifted it and waved a hand at the smoke cloud that rose up. Bianca stayed against the car, catching her breath. She swallowed thickly, "What is…this thing?'

"Duesenberg." Frankie replied, her head bent over to look at the engine.

Bianca nodded. She did not know anything about motorcars, "Is that a good car?"

"Fastest there is." Frankie closed the lid with a thud.

"Explains why you were driving so fast."

Frankie shot her a look, which she intercepted with a smirk of her own. The few seconds reprieve afforded Bianca the ability to regain her senses and confidence. The brunette shifted her gaze to the car. It truly was a beautiful piece of machinery. She peeked into the window as Frankie meandered behind her. The shorter woman's form reflected in the thick glass.

"Do ya need to be taken somewhere?"

"Depends, will you be driving recklessly?"

"I never do anythin' recklessly." their eyes connected in the window.

The clatter of hooves echoed from the road.

Bianca twirled away from the car and peered up the embankment. Tim and the carriage appeared, and the man brought the vehicle to a stop. He jumped down from the bench and surveyed the area, "Ms. Bianca? Are you down there?"

"Here comes the cavalry." Frankie muttered. She stepped up to Bianca and offered her an arm.

Bianca, startled at the gesture, hooked her arm through Frankie's and allowed her to escort her up the ditch. She tried not to think about how long it had been since she had walked arm in arm with Frankie.

"Ms. Bianca, are you ok?" Tim's stunned voice caught her attention.

Bianca nodded and erected herself, "Yes, Tim. I was becoming reacquainted with Frankie while we waited. She was nice enough to stop for me."

Tim looked over at the blonde, "Frankie."

"Tim." Frankie tilted her head, "I see Jack still uses that useless thing."

"Mr. Montgomery likes the carriage."

"Or is his job not paying enough ta buy a car?"

Bianca frowned at the terse exchange.

Tim peered at Bianca, "Ms. Bianca, we should be going. It's getting late."

"By all means, cannot have ya late." Frankie walked Bianca up to the carriage. She helped her inside and shut the door.

Bianca leaned outside the window, "Frankie….it was…lovely to see you again."

"Pleasure was all mine, doll."

"I am glad we were able to see each other while I was in town." she said politely, but the message was clear. She had never intended on seeing Frankie.

Frankie tipped her hat, "Be seein' ya, doll."

Bianca shivered at that. Be seeing you. Her mind flashed back to another time Frankie has said that.

The carriage started with a jerk and began to roll down the road. Bianca's eyes could not help but tick to Frankie as she left. Frankie stood in place, an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

Bianca entered the house with slight trepidation. It had been ten years since she set foot in this building. She breathed in deeply and held her head high and shoulders back. She walked into the foyer and blinked against the memories. There were so many.

"Ah, Bianca, dear. It is wonderful to see you." Jack rushed in from the sitting room. He approached her with open arms.

Bianca smiled thinly as he gave her a quick embrace and a peck on the cheek. He held her at arms length and smiled joyfully, "You are a sight for sore eyes, my dear. Time has been good to you, I am happy to see."

"As to you, uncle." Jack had acquired a few more wrinkles and his hair was grey, but there was still the friendly twinkle in his eye.

"Come, come. Opal has prepared a great meal for us. I hope your favorites have not changed." he ushered her into the dining room.

"Perhaps, I may be able to change before we dine?" she was not going to eat in the same dress she had been traveling in all day.

"Oh, of course. Forgive me." Jack waved at the stairs. "Your room is the same. Tim will be up with your luggage, and Krystal will assist you with anything you need."

Bianca nodded and went to the stairs.

"It is good to have you home, Bianca." Jack called after her.

She offered him a small smile and ascended the steps.

The room was exactly how she had left it. It was eerie. For a moment, Bianca had to pinch herself to see if it was all a dream. The bed, the window with its view, everything was the same. Cautiously, the brunette moved further in. She gently ran a hand across the comforter on the bed. So much had happened in this room. So much time was spent reading books and thinking up adventures. She looked at the bookshelf. She had left Pennsylvania without many of her books. She never needed them in Paris. Unconsciously, her finger traced the spine of Call of the Wild. That had been the favorite of…

"Ms. Bianca." Krystal knocked and entered. Tim followed with a large trunk.

"Put it over there, please." Bianca snatched her hand back and pointed at the wall. She stood up and went to the trunk, flipping the lid open. Biting her lip, she rummaged through till she found what she wanted.

"That is a pretty dress." Krystal praised as Bianca revealed a long white satin dress.

"It is." Bianca laid it out on the bed. The last time she had worn it was at a small dinner party with Cecilia and Lena in Paris.

She changed into the white dress, throwing her ruined red dress to the ground. She fixed her hair and make-up before exiting. She took her time walking back to the dining room. Being back in this house was surreal. She had never imagined returning. Each nook and cranny housed a memory. Many of them involved a much younger version of herself. A girl who could have been someone else to Bianca. The timid little brunette and…the brash yet gentle blonde.

She hurried her pace, not wanting to rehash ancient memories that she had not thought of in years. It was a different life altogether.

The dining room was filled with wonderful smells, and Jack greeted her at the doorway. He escorted her to her seat and pulled out her chair. He went to his own as she settled in.

"Welcome home, Bianca." Jack smiled at her.

"Hear hear." Opal entered from the kitchen, a bowl of steaming vegetables in hand. She set them down and went to Bianca. "This house just wasn't the same without ya."

"Thank you." Bianca laid her napkin in her lap.

"Now, don't ya be staying away so long next time." Opal shook a finger at her.

"Everyone missed you." Jack cut in smoothly. "We were slightly nervous you might not even show up when you were late."

Bianca took a sip of water, "I am here."

"Yes, Tim told me what happened with the carriage. I am dreadfully sorry for that." Guilt filled his voice, "I hope you were not hurt."

"No, I am fine."

"Good, good." Jack filled his plate with potatoes, "I cannot tell you how excited I was when you wrote back that you would visit."

Bianca frowned as she looked around the table. It was only the two of them, "Where is mother?"

Jack's face dropped, "Your mother…is not here."

"Where is she?"

Jack picked at his tie, "Your mother decided she wanted other things."

Bianca raised an eyebrow at that.

Jack cleared his throat, "She is in New York, last I heard."

"With that hussy of a man, Chris Stamp." Opal muttered, appearing with a pitcher and filling Jack's water glass.

"Now, now, Opal." Jack hushed her.

"Chris Stamp?" Bianca furrowed her brows. That was the sheriff, was it not?

"She and him run off one night like two jailbirds." Opal shook her head.

"Enough about that." Jack waved his hand. "How are you, dear?"

Bianca pricked a vegetable with her fork, "Fine."

"Oh. Well, anything of importance happen since we last spoke? It has been so long."

Bianca fought back the smirk. So much had happened, but nothing she would broach with this man, "Not that I can recall."

"Oh." Jack nodded sadly. "Well, I changed professions a few years back." He proudly spoke, "I became the district attorney. I work for the government now."

"Congratulations." Bianca thought back to what Frankie had said. "Does the government pay well?"

Jack frowned, "To some. But, money is not the most important aspect of my job. I do it to help and protect people."

"Of course."

Jack chewed on a piece of meat, "My job is very important to me. However, with you home, I will take time off to spend with you."

How thoughtful, "You do not have to do that."

"Yes, I do." Jack set down his fork. "It has been so long, Bianca. I have missed a lot in your life, and I wish to rectify that."

Bianca gulped down her water, "Vey well."

Jack picked up his fork, "I am sorry for what happened with the carriage. I feel terrible."

"It is fine."

"I am sorry you had to wait so long for Tim to fix it."

Bianca blinked, "The time flew by."

"I am happy nothing else happened. The road can be a dangerous place."

Bianca bit her lip and cut into her food.

Opal walked in with more water, "Now, don't be eating too much. We still got my peach pie for desert."

Bianca coughed and wiped at her mouth. Visions played across her mind. Frankie had loved Opal's peach pie. She shook her head. She mustn't think about that. That was a long time ago. It had nothing to do with her life now. It had nothing to do with who she was.

No matter what she told herself, though, the image of two girls, one brunette one blonde, cuddled together underneath the stars, stayed with her.

* * *

Bianca sat in the carriage. Two days had passed since she returned to Pine Valley. Each minute she spent in that house brought about a memory she thought forgotten. Adventures in the lawn, book reading by the fire, conversations in the kitchen. She remembered hunting ghosts and discovering magical creatures. Lying in bed, she would roll to the edge and peer over, expecting to see a snoring blonde curled up on the floor. She expected to hear her mother's unnatural screech and her uncle's soothing murmur. She expected to see Opal in the kitchen, ordering the rest of the staff around while flicking the girl she had grown to see as a surrogate daughter on the ear.

She expected to feel a calloused yet tender hand in her own.

If that was not enough, she continued to think of her meeting with Frankie. It had been sudden and shocking. Frankie had changed so much. The way she spoke to and treated Bianca was unheard of. Well, the brunette might not have been ready for it then, but she was ready now. No one got the better of her like that.

The carriage pulled to a halt, and she waited for Tim to open the door. The man did and helped her down to the ground. She nodded her thanks and looked at the building before her. The fresh paint had dried and the walk was as finely swept as ever. With a deep breath, Bianca entered the store.

The place was silent. No other customers were inside. Bianca looked around, wondering if anyone was there. How could someone not be there? The store was open. She peeked down a few aisles to no avail.

"Hello." A boyish voice greeted behind her.

With a gasp she spun to see the child she saw a few days ago. His smile was one of the friendliest she had ever seen, and he had to keep shaking his head to get the shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. He was dressed in a rumpled brown shirt and trousers which were held up by the straps over his shoulders.

"Good morning." Bianca responded.

"Can I help you?" his smile only grew.

Bianca glanced around. This was not the best idea. It had been ten years. Certainly Frankie did not work here anymore.

"We've got a lot of things." The boy gestured at the aisles, "Do you need any food? Tools? Maybe a sewing kit. We got lots of sewing kits."

Bianca could not help but smile at his enthusiasm, "No, thank you."

"Oh…well, what do you need?" he looked at her confused.

"I am looking for someone who used to work here."

The boy cupped his chin in thought, "Who?"

Before Bianca could respond, the boy's face lit up. He bent to look around her and gleefully shouted, "Frankie!"

Bianca's eyes widened.

"Scott, what are ya doin'?" Frankie responded.

"Helping a customer."

Bianca could hear Frankie coming. She must have entered through the back entrance and was now approaching from one of the aisles.

"A customer?" Frankie questioned. The footsteps stopped.

Bianca put a smirk on her face and turned, "Hello, Frankie."

Frankie stood at the entrance to the aisle with a blank expression, "Bianca."

"We got a customer, Frankie." Scott hopped in place. He whispered at Bianca, "We don't get a lot of customers."

"You don't? Wonder why." Bianca lifted an eyebrow at the unmoving woman.

The corner of Frankie's mouth quirked up a centimeter, "I'll assist Ms. Montgomery, Scott."

"Are ya sure?"

Frankie shot him a nod and a tiny smile, "Yeah."

"Ok." he bounced over toward the aisle. "Frankie, we got a new shipment." he remembered.

"I know." She tilted her head behind her.

Scott waved goodbye to Bianca and scampered away.

"He seems like a nice boy." Bianca said, watching Frankie watch the boy leave.

"He is."

Bianca took this in. She wondered who he was to her.

"He's Stuart's son." Frankie answered her unspoken question. She limped up to Bianca, the smile on her face gone, "Is there something you needed?"

"You caught me off guard the other day."

"Oh?" Frankie said with disinterest.

"I do not like it when people do that."

Frankie turned her head away and took out her pocket watch.

Bianca bit her bottom lip. She coyly brought a hand to Frankie's arm, brushing her fingertips down the length of it till she touched the bare skin of her hand. "I promise it will not happen again."

Frankie stared at their hands, "I have no need for a temptress."

"Am I tempting you?" Bianca whispered, her curves lightly touching Frankie's arm. If Frankie thought she had power over Bianca, she would learn it was the other way around.

Her voice was low and measured, "Does that work on your floozies in Paris, doll?"

Angrily, Bianca pulled back from her, "You are twisted, Frankie."

Frankie put her watch away, "Paris has changed ya, Bianca."

"I am not the only one who has changed." Rejection stung. It was more, though. Her heart clenched as Frankie walked away toward the counter.

Frankie leaned against the counter. She reached into her blue suit jacket and removed a gold cigarette case from her inner pocket. She opened it and pulled out one, sticking it between her lips. She struck a match and held it up, lighting the brown stick, "Do you think I woulda responded ta that before?"

"You wouldn't have known how to respond."

Frankie extinguished the match, "Would you have?"

Bianca frowned, "What is your point?"

Frankie took a long drag. She blew out the smoke, "How was Paris?"

"Grand."

Frankie offered her a cigarette, but Bianca declined. She was one of the few who did not enjoy the activity. Frankie slipped the case back into her pocket, "Learn some things?"

"I learned a lot of things."

"Many of which will not work on me."

Bianca recalled the burning appreciative stare from the other day, "Are you celibate?" She knew Frankie had liked what she'd seen. There was no way she did not prefer the fairer sex.

"Hardly," the smirk dripped with distain, "but if I wanted a whore, I'd order one."

"I am not a whore." Bianca snarled. She flinched inside, the word ringing in her head. To hear Frankie call her that…

"Which is why I would buy ya dinner before touching you. Since I have not bought you dinner, my hands are tied."

"You want to take me to dinner?" she was caught off guard by the statement.

"Doll, I've wanted ta take ya ta dinner since I was young." Her eyes roamed the shapely curves, "The way ya look now is jus' added pleasure."

"You want me."

"I want a lotta things. But, I don' want some dame thinkin' cause she's got a fancy dress and pouty lips that I'm gonna be her keeper or her pet."

She had been with women far richer than Frankie could be. "I do not need a keeper. I have never been a kept woman. You're expensive suits and fast car do not impress me. Remember who comes from money, Frankie."

"How could I forget?"

Bianca felt a pang at the hard inflection. There was a moment of quiet.

Frankie plucked the cigarette from her mouth with two fingers, "I like the green, doll."

Bianca glanced down at her green dress, "Thank you." The conversation had pivoted.

"Why'd ya come back?"

Bianca walked up to the counter, "My uncle wrote me."

"So, ya came."

Bianca leaned next to her. She did not question how they fell into such a comfortable conversation so rapidly, "My mother is gone."

"I heard." Frankie took another drag.

"How is your car?"

"Gettin' repaired."

"Your car got broke?" Scott popped up from the last aisle. "How?"

"Get back ta work, Scott." Frankie waved her cigarette.

The boy folded his arms, "Who broke the Duesy?"

Bianca had a feeling not many people talked back to Frankie.

"Scott, the new shipment needs ta be stocked."

Scott looked at Bianca, "Have ya seen the Duesy? It's swell. It's got real thick glass that don't break for nothing, and nothing can get through the doors."

"Enough, Scott." Frankie interrupted him. "Ya can talk after ya finish the new shipment."

"Aw alright." Scott kicked at the floor before leaving.

"He is adorable." Bianca said.

Frankie finished her cigarette, "Gives his ma a headache."

"I am sure Stuart treasures him."

Frankie paused.

"Where is Stuart?" It was strange to not see him in the store. Was he taking the day off?

"Dead."

Bianca felt like the air had been knocked from her lungs, "Dead?"

"It was a long time ago." Frankie moved away from the counter.

Bianca bowed her head in thought. Frankie's face had not changed, but she had seen it. The spark of pain in Frankie's eyes. Pain…and guilt.

"How is Jack?" Frankie asked.

"Very well." Bianca inhaled deeply, "You should join us for supper."

Frankie chuckled, "Is that so?"

"It has been years since we've seen each other. We have changed into different people."

"No."

"No?"

Frankie looked at her watch, "I have ta go. It was nice seein' ya, Bianca. I'll be seein' ya."

Bianca watched Frankie go to the back of the store, grabbing her hat on the way. Scott came back out, cheerfully moving behind the counter.

Frankie had not answered her.


	26. Chapter 26

Kutee: Their interaction is interesting. Who will give in first? That is a very good question about Jack. Very good question. It is sad Stuart is dead. I liked Stuart. A real date? Hmmmm.

* * *

Bianca returned to the store the next day.

"You're still here." Frankie spoke evenly upon seeing her.

"Yes, well, I am here to visit for a few weeks." Bianca fussed with her hat.

Frankie smirked and returned her attention to the papers in front of her. She scribbled something down and checked her note with what was written on another page. With Frankie's eyes diverted, Bianca was able to get a good look at the blonde. She was dressed in a grey suit. The gold from her pocket watch chain glimmered in the sunlight from an opening in the flaps of the jacket. Her hat was pushed low on her head, casting a shadow over her eyes.

The quiet continued, and Bianca smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her purple dress. When she had left the store yesterday and returned to her uncle's, her mind had battled within itself. She knew she should have been infuriated with Frankie. The woman had so easily dismissed her it was an insult. Since she had met Lena, no one had done such a thing. However, Frankie was able to outright ignore her. It was unsettling. Of anyone she ever met, the little blonde was the most incapable of not making Bianca her sole focus. At least, that was what many of the unwanted memories that seemed to plague her insisted upon.

It was becoming terribly irritating. Being away from Paris was one thing, but to be stuck in Pine Valley was quite another. Every meal she shared with her uncle saw her being polite yet curt with the man. His concerned and saddened gaze watched her every move. He had expressed his regrets for not insisting on her return sooner, but she did not want to hear it. She did not want to deal with her uncle's thoughts when she had so many other things to handle. She had attempted to compose a letter to an acquaintance in London, but she could not finish the first draft. Her pen began to shake as she tried to put into words what was happening. How could one describe being surrounded by everything that was thought forgotten? Bianca would sit in the sitting room and be reminded of talks and books. Not wanting to relive those, she would stroll the grounds outside. Each grassy crunch or sound of horses whining caused flashes of remembrance.

The changes were just as haunting as what had stayed the same.

"Frankie, I gotta go. It's lunchtime." Scott's voice broke into Bianca's conscious.

The brunette looked over to see the boy hustling over to the counter where Frankie was ticking off a list.

"One hour." Frankie replied, eyes never leaving the papers.

"Momma wanted me to ask you if you want some roast. She said she was making plenty to bring back." Scott bounced in place.

"No."

"Are ya sure?"

Frankie flipped through a handful of papers, "Yes."

"Momma said that if ya said that to tell you she was gonna give me extra anyways."

Frankie set down her pencil and finally looked at the boy, "Your ma is jus' as stubborn as Stuart was."

Scott's smile turned hopeful, "Yeah?" He loved hearing about his father.

Frankie picked her pencil back up and spoke sternly, "One hour, Scott."

"Ya got it!" he ran for the door. Rushing out, he waved at Bianca, "Hello, Ms. Montgomery!"

Bianca laughed to herself as he tripped down the street, his feet moving too fast for him to control. She looked back at Frankie, who had returned to her papers. "He is very excitable."

"Is there somethin' ya needed, Bianca?"

Bianca inhaled deeply, "I thought we could talk."

"I'm workin'."

Bianca glanced around. The store was empty. "I believe you can take a break for five minutes."

Frankie remained silent, reading the papers.

Bianca clenched her jaw, "Why must you not listen to me and act as if I am not here?" It was disconcerting.

"I don' take orders from ya, doll." Frankie shuffled her papers into a pile.

"It is common courtesy to make polite conversation with me."

Frankie reached for her cane, "Oh?"

Bianca stamped her foot, "Why do you see fit to treat me this way?"

"What way is that, doll?" Frankie folded the papers and slid them into her inner jacket pocket.

"Like…" for some reason she could not say it. Thinking it made her stomach clench.

"a stranger?" Frankie finished for her. She stepped around the counter.

"Yes."

"How should I be ta ya?"

"You act as if we have never met."

"I don' know ya." Frankie's face was stoic, "You're jus' some dame who was walkin' down the road."

That hurt. "Are you angry with me?" For not writing back all those years ago.

"No."

Bianca could feel whatever power she might have thought she had slipping away with each passing second. Frankie was not responding as she wanted. Falling back on tried and true tricks, she closed the distance between them. It was startling how her body hummed being so near the other woman.

"I told ya I don' need a temptress." Frankie muttered as Bianca traced the back of her hand.

"Then, I won't be." Bianca whispered in her ear.

Frankie whispered back, "I won' make ya my mistress."

Bianca felt her jaw drop slightly as the blonde moved away a few paces. "Are you with someone? That boy's mother perhaps?"

Frankie reached for her watch, "Cindy is Stuart's widow, nothin' more ta me."

"There is someone else." She blinked at the stinging that realization brought.

"No."

Bianca threw her hands up in frustration, "You are impossible to understand."

"If ya want sex, doll, there are plenty of dames and fellas who'd accept."

"You do not want to have sex with me?"

Frankie's face did not move an inch, but Bianca was able to catch it. In the cold hazel, there was a flicker. "This ain't Paris, sweetheart."

"You want more from me."

"I don' want nothin' from ya."

"You did before."

Frankie's voice hardened, "There ain't nothin' you're offering that I can' get somewhere else." She stared at Bianca's chest before raising her gaze to brown eyes. "Now, did ya need somethin'?"

Angry and humiliated, Bianca spun on her heel and stormed out of the store.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind her so hard that the entire wall shook. Bianca didn't care. She stormed into her bedroom with a vengeance. Reaching down, she angrily ripped off her shoes and threw them at the wall, where they landed with a loud smack. With a growl of frustration, she flung her hat to the floor. Neither action abated the feelings inside.

How dare she? How dare Frankie Stone talk that way to her! She was Bianca Montgomery. No one treated her that way, least of all some little small town nothing. Frankie was nothing. She came from nothing. She was not some wealthy aristocrat or royalty from Europe. She still was in that store, for heaven's sakes.

So, why did it hurt? Why did her chest sting at the words the blonde said? Why did the coldness in her hazel eyes produce a small ache? There was no reason for it. It was useless. No use to it at all. Frankie was not important in her life. Bianca had social circles and extravagant parties. She had Lena. While there was no love between them, there was friendship and a sexual chemistry. She had her friends and acquaintances who would discuss fashion over lunch at small cafes. Women were drawn to her.

Needing to do something, Bianca stalked over to the bookcase. She wildly clawed at the organized shelves, sending books crashing to the ground. Why did she return to this town? She should have gone straight to Philadelphia. She would not have to witness her uncle's regretful stares. She would not have to contemplate her mother's new life. She would not be surrounded by old ghosts.

Spinning around, Bianca rushed to the dresser. She tore at the drawers, slamming them open and closed. At the last drawer, her hands faltered. Staring up at her was a small wooden case. Gasping for air, she shakily removed the case and set it on top of the dresser. The case was made of mahogany and shined in the light. It was a simple box, no excessive designs or details about it. Bianca blinked as she remembered buying it. It was during one of her first weeks in Paris. She had been meandering along one of the many walkways, peeking in stores and watching passersby. In one tiny family owned shop she had seen the box.

She stared at the box. She did not remember packing it. Her maid must have done it. To see the smooth wood was surprising, and her hands shook at the thought of what lay inside. Acting of their own accord, her fingers deftly unhinged the lock and lifted up the lid.

Inside laid a worn book, a journal.

The moment her hands touched the abused cover, the journal was in her hands. It felt warm, and the weight was comfortable in her palms. Her eyes stung, and she clutched the book tightly. Hearing footsteps in the hall, Bianca quickly turned away from the dresser. Book in hand, she snagged the first pair of boots she saw and slipped out the door. She sped down the stairs and outside.

The fresh air hit her as she slid across the lawn, and she breathed it in deeply. She walked a short distance away from the house and wearily sat down amongst the green grass. For once, she did not worry about the material of her outfit. Ever so slowly, she opened the book. The ink still looked fresh on the first page from where she had written about her first day on the ship to France.

Reluctance filled her. Were the spirits of years past not enough, she had to delve into her accounts of change? It had been so long since she flipped through these pages. She never went back to previous writings, choosing instead to move forward day by day. What good would come from reading this now? No good at all. Unfortunately, she could not stop her brown orbs from landing on the ink blotches.

With each word, her eyes began to blur and her breathing became more erratic. She read about her voyage to Europe, her days at school, and her hopes and dreams for the future. When she reached the day she met Lena, tears were streaming down her face. Not able to continue, she set the book aside and stood up.

This was not for the best. Why would she read that? Why read the silly writings of a young confused girl? It was this place. Pine Valley was playing tricks on her. The words in that book were from the dreams of a lovesick teenager. She had been young and naïve. The world did not work the way she had thought it would. Society was not run the way she had hoped for.

Swiping at her red face, Bianca brought a hand to her chest. A sob escaped from her lips, and she quickly covered her mouth to hold in the cries. She must not cry. What would her friends say if they saw her like this?

But, her friends were not the ones plagued with memories. Her friends did not see their past with every blink. Her friends did not expect something that might not exist anymore.

Her friends were not there.

She was not in Paris. She was not with Lena or Cecilia or anyone. She was in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania.

She was home.

* * *

"You got the store."

Frankie didn't flinch from her paperwork. Bianca stood in the doorway to the store. She could not explain how she was feeling. Yesterday, she had read every article she wrote in the journal Frankie had given her so long ago. Just like she promised she would, the brunette had documented her travels and adventures. Reliving each memory while ensconced in the sights and smells of the home she left was daunting. The feelings that had been manifesting within her since her arrival in the States had bubbled up into a crescendo of emotion. Bianca had hid away in her room away from the prying eyes of her uncle and the staff. That morning her uncle had offered to ride around with her in the carriage so they could talk about her travels, but she had politely declined. Jack had looked saddened by her consistent rejection, but nodded his head and returned to his office. Bianca knew she should talk with him, but she couldn't. She would not know what to say.

Bianca was not sure what to think. Every part of this town had a hidden memory that begged to play in her mind. If she let it, she would be subjected to emotions long buried beneath time and pressure. It was becoming apparent, though, that she was staying in Pine Valley for the time she had promised to. It was also apparent that she was making no leeway with anyone she encountered. Trapped in her bedroom, holding the journal Frankie had given her, Bianca wanted to make some leeway, if only for a brief second.

"You got the store." She repeated, stepping further inside.

Frankie double checked her numbers, "It's not mine."

Bianca frowned, "I presumed…"

"I run it for Mr. Chandler. After Stuart died, he asked me ta run it." Frankie folded the papers.

"You still work for Adam Chandler?"

"Do ya need anythin'?" Frankie spoke curtly.

"You really liked this store, didn't you?" Bianca moved to the counter. "You wanted to have the store someday."

Frankie glanced at her.

"Frankie, I got that new box all put away." Scott yelled from the back.

Bianca smiled, "He is quite loud."

"He works hard."

Bianca nodded and bit her lip, "His friendliness reminds me of his father."

"Stuart was a good man." Frankie blinked.

Bianca traced a hand across the counter, "How did he die?" Stuart had been a rather healthy man. He was rarely ill and never gave any sign of being under the weather.

"Shot." Frankie bent her head slightly. The brim of her hat hovered over her eyes.

"Shot?" Bianca was startled by that. "Who would do such a thing?" Stuart had been loved by all in the town.

"Don' know. It was at night during a storm. No one heard the shot." Frankie grabbed her cane, "I was out of town."

"That is horrible." Bianca gaped. "They do not know who did it?"

"No." Frankie slid around the counter.

Bianca tried to process this. Stuart had been killed, and no one knew who did it. "Poor Scott."

"Gave the boy a job. Least I could do." Frankie plucked out her watch.

Bianca watched her stare at the face of the watch. Frankie had been close to Stuart. The man had been generous and kind to the blonde, treating her like family. Frankie's tone had been exact and emotionless, but she had to have felt something. Bianca flashed back to the glimpse of hazel when Stuart had first been mentioned the other day. There had been pain in her eyes. Pain and guilt. "It must be terrible not knowing who did it."

Frankie wordlessly put her watch away.

"Frankie," Bianca slipped her hand to her arm.

"Bianca, I don' need your sympathies or condolences." Frankie took a few steps to the side, "An' I don' need another offer."

Bianca chewed on her bottom lip, "I didn't know about Stuart."

"Why'd ya come here, Bianca?"

Bianca frowned, "My uncle wrote me."

"No, here." Frankie stared at her, "You've come ta this store a few times now. Why?"

Bianca knit her brows together. Her face twisted into a thoughtful look, "This town…is full of memories. The ones that are good, that I smile at, include you." It was as if something clicked in her mind. It was true.

"Memories are dangerous things."

Bianca stared at her, "I am attracted to you." More than anyone she had met in Paris. More than Lena. The minute she had set eyes on Frankie on that road, there had been a spark.

She held her breath, surprisingly anxious for Frankie's answer.

A devilish smirk spread across Frankie's face. "Doll, tha' ain't news."

Bianca grit her teeth, "You are horrible." Her voice shook.

"Jus' words, sweetheart." Frankie tipped her hat. "Good day."


	27. Chapter 27

Kutee: You could be right, you could be wrong. It'd be interesting to know what's going on in that little head of Frankie's. Sounds like you want Jack and Opal to step in for the rescue. Hmmm…wonder what would happen if they showed up…

Asmamaster1: Glad you liked it! If Eden and Liz would do these scenes, I might melt into a tiny puddle of swooning euphoric goop.

* * *

"You are a piece of work, Frankie Stone."

Bianca stormed into the store the next day. She huffed toward the counter where Frankie was standing with Scott.

Frankie didn't look at her, "Bianca."

"Hello, Ms. Montgomery." Scott greeted.

Bianca exhaled loudly at the sight of the boy. With a nod, Frankie dismissed the boy to the backroom. Scott waved as he hopped away.

"I cannot believe what type of person you are." Bianca continued her rant after the boy left. "Do you think it was easy for me to admit my attraction to you? To admit that I am wrought with these memories? Do you? You left me here yesterday like I was nothing but a common customer. I will not stand for your insults."

Bianca stopped. Frankie's disinterested look was still in place, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You are amused."

"Tha' was quite an entrance." Frankie leaned further against the counter.

Bianca glared at her.

Frankie raised a lazy eyebrow.

They stood there, neither backing down.

Bianca broke first, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I ain't doin' nothin' to ya." Frankie pushed away from the counter.

"You act as if you do not care that I am back. As if…you'd rather I was not back." Maybe that was what bothered her most of all.

Frankie stepped around the counter and trekked toward one of the aisles. Bianca narrowed her eyes at the silent woman. Frankie was not answering her. Acting on instinct, she rushed forward. She blocked Frankie from going any farther, and her pale hand grabbed Frankie's. She had to blink at the familiar calloused skin.

Bianca pressed closer as she felt Frankie tense, "Is that it? Do you not want me back? You do not want to see me?"

"Don' flatter yourself." Frankie replied.

"What is it?" she ached to know.

Frankie looked at her. Bianca could have sworn she saw a softening in those icy hazel eyes. But, as soon as it was there it was gone, "I need ta work, doll."

Bianca stood there and watched as Frankie removed her hand and disappeared down one of the aisles. She returned a few seconds later and went for the counter, not sparing a glance at the brunette.

Bianca stretched out and curled her hand around Frankie's arm. She whispered anxiously, "Do you hate me?"

"No." Frankie broke free and went to the counter.

"I dreamt of you last night." Bianca spoke loudly. It was one last desperate attempt.

Frankie paused but did not respond.

Bianca inhaled deeply. "I dreamt that we were walking. We used to take many walks. It was winter, and we went down to the lake. We saw a rabbit called Sam, and we fell into the snow."

Bianca stopped talking and held her breath. Frankie had not moved; she wasn't even looking at her. Her eyes were cast toward the counter. Bianca waited, though. She had dreamed of Frankie that night. She had many dreams that included the blonde since her arrival. They were times long passed but felt like they were truly happening again. She had felt the cold wetness of the snow, the delight at seeing the rabbit, and the warmth of her friend's body. Waking had been both a blessing and a curse. The same as the memories were.

The silence went on, and Bianca began to grow disheartened. Frankie did not remember. Grief trickled in her veins at the thought. With a bitter frown, she turned to leave the store. This had not been a wise decision. She should have stayed at the house or went with her uncle. Acknowledging the loose strings pulling at the carefully woven fabric of her life proved to cause nothing but further heartache.

"Sylvester."

Bianca froze.

"His name was Sylvester not Sam."

Bianca slowly turned back to see Frankie looking at her. "You remember."

"One of our best customers, if I recall." The corner of her mouth twitched.

Bianca felt her belly clench at the sight. "The rabbits' peach pie was better than Opal's."

Frankie bent her head slightly, averting her eyes from Bianca's.

"I had another dream. Do you recall when I attempted to help you sew that hole in your trousers?"

The corner of Frankie's mouth ticked up to a small half smile.

* * *

That had been a turning point in Bianca's life.

Day after day, Bianca went to the store. She would converse with Frankie. The discussions were halting at first, but after the first few attempts a natural flow found its way into it. Subtle changes began to take effect.

Bianca noticed she was not as prone to huffy anger or biting remarks. She did not think about Paris near as much. Truthfully, Paris and her life there drifted further and further from her conscious every second. Frankie was changing too. The ice in her eyes melted some, and on a rare occasion, the blonde would crack a smile. Bianca found she wished for the grins much more than the smirks or stoicism usually present on the woman's face.

She would be lying if she said she did not feel a pull from the roguish smirk, though.

Along with Frankie, the brunette had also found herself rebuilding bridges with another person – Jack. Over time, dinners became less depressed. Small talk occurred. Jack's happiness at their progress was palpable. Everyone in the home could feel the changes.

The memories had not lessened with time. Bianca thought they would, but they were strong as ever. However, they were not a plague or curse anymore. They became part of who she was. She began to welcome them.

A week and a half since she saw Frankie smile for the first time at the store, Bianca was resting against the counter. Frankie was speaking lowly into the telephone, leaving the brunette to her own devices for a few minutes. She took the free time to think about all that had happened. Before she left Paris, she never would have guessed the position she would be in now. It would have been unfathomable to her. But, there she was.

She saw Frankie hang up the phone and twist back to the counter. The blonde pulled out her watch to check the time.

"It is a lovely day." Bianca said, wanting to start a conversation.

Frankie put her watch away, "Suppose so."

"Frankie Stone, your cynicism is not very becoming." Bianca admonished with a smile.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Bianca nodded, "women are not attracted to it."

"I ain't worried."

Bianca slid a few steps over till their arms bumped lightly, "You do not want a woman?"

"I ain't worried about gettin' a dame."

"How can you be so certain women are attracted to you?" Bianca said in a teasing tone.

Frankie moved so she was facing Bianca, "I already know one dame is."

"You refuse to have sex with me." Bianca replied in a throaty voice.

Frankie placed her hands around Bianca, her palms resting on the counter. Bianca bit back a gasp as Frankie's eyes burned a trail over her body. She leaned up, "Hands are tied, doll."

"Have dinner with me tonight…at my uncle's." Bianca whispered.

"No." Frankie settled on the balls of her feet. She motioned to step back, but Bianca's hands shot up and griped her arms, holding her still.

"Why do you keep refusing me?" Bianca questioned.

"If ya jus' want sex, I can find someone for ya real quick." Frankie casually replied.

"And if I don't want only sex?"

Bianca watched Frankie's face intently for any clues. She had felt an attraction to Frankie the moment they saw each other again. There had been a sexual pull deep inside even when she wanted to tear that wicked smirk off her face. It was developing, though. The more time she spent with Frankie, the more she wanted to know about the blonde. This was not the girl she used to know. There had been fleeting glimpses of her. The mischievousness in her orbs and the crookedness of her grin were a testament to that. Bianca knew sex. She was not innocent to the act of making love. The sexual pull attracted her and tickled the erotic adult within. Those glimpses, however, spoke to the girl she once was. The romantic dreamer who still resided inside, out of sight from the world.

Both drove her to ask the question and both waited for the answer.

Frankie looked at her unblinking. There was no flinch, no twist, no reaction at all. Bianca felt her eyes sting with unshed tears at the prolonged silence. Frankie did not feel the same. She did not want anything to do with her. How could she have let this happen? Had she forgotten everything from her time with Lena?

"Opal still serve at the same time?"

Bianca felt her breath catch, "Yes."

Frankie gave one firm nod, "Be seein' ya tonight."

* * *

Bianca swooped down the stairs, her body a flurry of action. A mirror had been placed on the wall at the bottom, and she crashed to a stop in front of it, checking her hair one last time. Dinner was in a few minutes. She could smell the aromas of chicken and vegetables wafting from the kitchen. Taking a few deep breaths, Bianca calmed herself. She should not be so excited about this. It was only dinner with her uncle and Frankie. They had dined together before. Of course, that was when the girls were children.

"Bianca, dear, you look wonderful." Jack stepped out from the dining room and spotted his niece. He was very joyful that their relationship had been mending. The young woman did not ignore him or show distain at being back home anymore.

"Thank you, Uncle Jack." Bianca smiled at him.

He walked up to her, "I was pleasantly surprised to hear that you invited a friend to join us for supper."

"Yes, I did." Bianca nodded. "I am certain you will be happy to see them." Everyone would be. Frankie had been popular at the home during and after her employment. Bianca could remember Opal loading her down with food to deliver to the store and Tim discreetly taking a few minutes longer to leave the store so he could talk with her.

"Oh? I know them?"

"Yes, it is an old friend."

Jack frowned, "An old friend?"

There was a knock at the front door.

Krystal bustled out from the sitting room and went to the door. She swung it open, but her body hid the visitor's form. Bianca and Jack stood silently, waiting to see who it was. Eventually, Krystal moved out of the way to reveal Frankie. The blonde removed her hat and handed it to Krystal, leaving her in a dark black three piece suit and starched blood red shirt. Her polished black shoes glistened in the light and clicked resolutely on the hardwood floor.

Bianca moved to Frankie, unable to stop a smile from forming. "Good evening, Frankie."

"Evenin', Bianca." Frankie replied, "Beautiful as always, doll."

"Thank you." Bianca accepted the compliment. She turned to see her uncle still standing a few feet away, an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Frankie Stone." his eyes had hardened.

"Jack." Frankie replied in fashion, face blank.

Bianca looked between them. The chilliness between them was paramount.

The clanging of dishes and silverware caught the trio's attention. Frankie held out her arm to Bianca, "Shall we?"

Bianca curled her arm around Frankie's and allowed the blonde to escort her into the dining room. Frankie led Bianca to her chair and pulled it out for her, pushing the seat in as she sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, Bianca saw Jack watching Frankie warily as she moved around the table to her own seat. Frankie silently passed the man. No words were exchanged.

"Well, bird's cooked to a cinder and the potatoes are boiled to mush. Hope Bianca's guest likes butter, cause we got a new batch from down the road." Opal announced with her entrance from the kitchen. Her head was down as she balanced the chicken platter. She set it down, "Now, who's our Bianca invited over for supper?"

"Hello Opal."

Bianca watched as Opal's face paled. The serving fork that had been in her hand clattered to the floor as the old woman spun to see Frankie standing a foot away. Her wrinkled hand shook as she brought it to cover her mouth, eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh my goodness."

Frankie stood stock still, cane in front of her and both hands on the handle.

Emotions warred clearly on Opal's face. Bianca could see that the woman wanted to be happy. The instant reaction was to have pride and joy at the sight of the person who had been like a daughter to her. Who she had cared for as her own. But, there was more to it. There was something else battling this reaction. It could be seen on her face and in her eyes. Bianca did not understand.

There was sadness. There was disappointment.

There was worry.

"Frankie is Bianca's guest." Jack said. Seeing Opal's condition, he stepped over to her, "Why don't you go back to the kitchen? Krystal and Tim can finish here."

Opal nodded and began to move at his encouraging push. She took a few steps toward the kitchen, but stopped and turned to Frankie. She stretched out a shaky hand and ran the tip of her finger down the smooth black jacket. She studied the expensive suit and gold accompaniments. She slid her hand up and curled her palm around Frankie's shoulder. Hazel peered over at her, and Bianca saw it. In Opals' gaze it was clear as day. Pure disappointment. She knew Frankie saw it. There was no reaction, but Frankie saw it.

With a sharp intake of air, Opal released Frankie and went back into the kitchen.

Wordlessly, Frankie adjusted her cane and limped to her seat. She sat down as Krystal and Tim entered, both quietly setting down the rest of the food. Bianca shot Frankie a confused glance, but the blonde only leaned her cane against the table.

"Tell Opal this looks delicious, please." Jack told Krystal as she and Tim departed.

Silently the three filled their plates with food. Bianca felt like an outsider. What had transpired confused her. Why did Opal look at Frankie like that? Why was Jack like that? Why was Frankie?

"Frankie operates the store now." Bianca spoke, wanting to break the tension.

"I remember." Jack took a bite of chicken. "Adam had you take it over first thing after Stuart's death."

"Mr. Chandler's been good ta me." Frankie responded evenly.

"So good the first thing he did upon news of his brother's death was promote you."

"It needed ta be done." Frankie cut her chicken.

Jack snorted, "How is Adam?"

"Mr. Chandler's well. I'll let 'im know ya asked."

"Business going well?"

"Ya need some dough, Jack?" Frankie coolly raised an eyebrow at him.

Jack frowned, "No."

Bianca watched the interaction cautiously. The two were being polite. Their voices were even and there was no malice. However, they were cold. Her instincts were telling her they did not like each other, but Jack and Frankie had always gotten along. They liked and respected each other.

"Scott seems like a good boy." Bianca interjected.

"Yes, Stuart did well by him." Jack sipped his water. "He was a good father for Scott."

"I think it is a good thing that Frankie has him working in the store."

"The boy should not have to work at all." Jack replied. "Stuart could support his family."

"It is a shame no one knows who killed him." Bianca pricked a green bean.

Jack looked at Frankie, "Yes, a shame."

"Feds can' solve nothin'." Frankie returned Jack's gaze.

"Especially if no one talks."

"Woulda helped ya, bu' I was outta town." Frankie set her fork down, finished with her meal.

"How could I forget?" Jack took the last gulp of his water.

Bianca set her utensils down too. This meal had not been how she thought it would be. Jack had not acted how she thought he would have. Frankie was not acting how she thought she would.

"Before dessert, I was wondering if I could talk to Frankie for a moment in the sitting room?" Jack asked as the staff appeared and removed their plates.

Bianca was concerned. Why would Jack want to do that?

Frankie stared at him for a minute. Then, she stood up and grabbed her cane. Jack stood as well and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Where are they going?" Opal rushed out of the kitchen, droplets of water clinging to her skin.

Bianca stood, "Jack wants to talk with Frankie."

Nervousness rumbled in the pit of her stomach. What would they be talking about? With the way they conversed throughout dinner, Bianca did not think they would want to speak in private.

Unless…

Sharing a worried look, Opal and Bianca sped out of the dining room. They slipped across the foyer and ducked on either side of the doorway to the sitting room. Peering inside, they could see Frankie and Jack standing at the far end. Neither could hear what was being said, but they could make out their faces and bodies.

Jack stood tall, his face stern as he spoke. He waved his hands to enunciate his points. Bianca dreaded what he was saying to Frankie. She could remember her mother so long ago. The way she despised Frankie. The way she lectured about how Frankie would ruin her life.

Bianca was snapped out of those thoughts when Jack finished. Frankie began to talk. Even though she was much shorter than Jack, the power rippling off of her made it seem as if she was the taller one. Her face transformed into a dominant smirk. She did not wave her hands. She did not need to.

Bianca was in awe. She had felt the power from the woman before, but to see it first hand on another person was astounding. Frankie had power over Jack.

With a final harsh glare, Frankie turned and walked away from Jack. Her face was closed off, but as she exited the room, she shouted over her shoulder, "Let me know if ya need tha' extra dough, Jack."

With that said, she entered the foyer. She went to the closet where coats and hats were kept and plucked out hers.

"You are leaving?" Bianca watched her put the hat on. "We still have dessert."

"Ain't much for sweets, doll."

"I made pie." Opal said with a hitch.

Frankie paused. She peered over at the old woman.

Opal walked up to her. Her eyes were watery and she patted her shoulder with a trembling hand, "Been years since ya visited, Frankie." She smoothed out the sleeves of Frankie's jacket, "I-I ain't seen ya in years."

"I gotta go."

Frankie tugged away from Opal and to the door. She tilted her head at Bianca, "Be seein' ya."

Then, she was out the door.

Bianca stood there for a moment. She could feel Jack watching her from the sitting room. Clenching her jaw, she surged forward and threw open the door, storming outside. She raced down the stairs and out to the drive where Frankie was opening her car door.

"Why are you leaving?" Bianca asked, "Did Uncle Jack tell you to leave?"

"Your uncle don' tell me nothin'." Frankie tossed her cane inside.

"What is going on Frankie? With you and Opal and Jack?"

"Ain't none of your business."

"Am I seeing you tomorrow?"

"Don' know."

Bianca reached Frankie and snapped, "Why did Opal say she has not seen you in years? Why do you and Uncle Jack act as if you dislike each other? What happened with Stuart?"

No reply.

"Is this why you wouldn't have dinner with me before?" She pushed Frankie's shoulder till she faced her, "Is this why you won't have sex with me? Why you won't be more with me?"

Frankie's face didn't change, but her breathing became harder.

"Is it, Frankie?" Bianca shoved her shoulders, forcing Frankie to bounce against the car. "Is this why?" Tears pricked at her eyes, "I have admitted I want you. I have come to you day after day after day. I have taken your insults and your attitude. But, you refuse me because of my family? Is it because of them? Or do you hate me and take it out on them?" The thought that Frankie secretly hated her hurt worse than anything she had ever felt. It made her feel sick inside. She thought things were changing. She thought they were becoming close again. She thought she was not the only one.

Frankie remained quiet.

"Tell me! Why is it? I thought you wanted this too. You said yes to dinner. Say something! Do I repulse you?"

Bianca was cut off as she suddenly stumbled to the side. She fell into the driver's seat with a gasp. Lips captured hers and she moaned at the contact. She clawed at the steering wheel and her body arched up as the strong body pressed down on her.

She felt like she was flying.

A whimper sounded in the back of her throat as the hot mouth tore away from her own and panted against her ear, "I won' make love to ya yet, cause ya deserve so much more than a one time act." Frankie pulled back, and Bianca shivered. There was no coldness in those hazel eyes. They were tender, "An' I can' be with a gal I can' trust."

"You can trust me." she touched Frankie's cheek.

Frankie sighed, "Everyone says tha'."

"I mean it. You can always trust me."

"You don' know me."

"I want to." Bianca could feel her body's response to Frankie.

"Bianca,"

Bianca guided her into a kiss, "Be my girl, Frankie."

"No one tells me wha' ta do." Frankie mumbled.

"I do." Bianca tugged on the gold chain of Frankie's pocket watch.

"You best go back." Frankie tilted her head toward the house. She knew Jack was waiting. She also knew how far her strength went, and having Bianca this close was breaking that strength down.

"Few more minutes." Bianca nibbled at her bottom lip.

Frankie let herself be pulled back in.


	28. Chapter 28

Asmamaster1: I will be sure to keep myself from melting until after the story is fully posted.

Kutee: I don't know, why do you think there's all this dislike? I'm not the one to ask, not sure I could ever dislike Frankie. Pine Valley's Mob Boss? Like the Godfather? Interesting. Hmmmm….maybe she'll make Jack and offer he can't refuse. :)

* * *

Jack did not talk about Frankie anymore after that night. He smiled politely at Bianca and spoke about other things the next morning. The rest of the staff retired to their positions. Opal stayed in the kitchen, clanging away at the pots and pans. It was as if Frankie had never been there. Bianca found this curious, but she did not pursue the matter with any of them.

Other thoughts commandeered her mind.

The feel of the strong body on top of her own. The wet warmth from a hungry mouth. The soft whimper that vibrated in the back of a throat.

The vulnerability in hazel eyes.

It had been another fleeting moment. Frankie was finally departing. She was in the car and the engine was purring. The window was rolled down, and the blonde threw an arm out quickly followed by a peek of her head. Bianca was walking back to the house but turned one last time to catch a glimpse before the duesenberg disappeared into the night. She saw the vulnerable glint in Frankie's orbs as she watched Bianca walk away. The sight caused the brunette to stumble to a stop. Her heart clenched tightly.

Slowly, her hand rose and waved.

Frankie blinked sharply, and the icy glaze returned. She tipped her hat and leaned back inside, putting the car into gear. The wheels spun and she drove away. Bianca stayed in place, watching the lights become smaller and smaller till there was nothing but the stars and moon.

Going back into the house, she bypassed her uncle and went straight to her room. When Krystal knocked, she told the maid that she was preparing for bed and did not want to be disturbed. She did not go to bed, though. She could not fall asleep if her life depended on it. Her brain was whirling with thoughts.

Frankie had kissed her. They had kissed, and she felt like she was flying. That had only happened once before. Lena had never made her feel that free and weightless, no matter what they did. None of her acquaintances did either. She had only felt that when she was fifteen and kissed the most important person in her entire world. It made her heart pound and a giddy grin encompass her face thinking about it. She wanted to do it again. She wanted to keep kissing Frankie until they had flown to the moon and back.

It was crazy. It was downright crazy to be having those sorts of thoughts. She was a grown woman. She had Paris in the palm of her hand. Yet, since returning to this town, she had been engulfed with a woman she had not spoken to in years. With one look she was running after her. With one kiss she was daydreaming of her.

With one glimpse of the vulnerable girl she once knew, she wanted more than she wanted from any other person she had ever met.

Bianca stayed up the entire night. She replayed the kisses over and over in her head. She analyzed her interactions with Frankie. She remembered years past when the blonde had been her entire universe.

The following morning, she ate breakfast with her uncle and requested Tim to get the carriage ready. Uncle Jack smiled tightly at her as she left, but offered her a fatherly kiss on the head and wave goodbye. Bianca sat impatiently throughout the trip into town, fiddling with the wrapped package she had brought along. It came to her, though, that she must not be too eager. She could not let Frankie believe she had won her over so easily. Yes, she had admitted to many things such as her attraction and wish for more from the storekeeper, but she could not give her the satisfaction of knowing she had caught Bianca Montgomery with nothing more than a look. Even if it might be true.

When the carriage stopped, she waited till Tim opened the door and helped her down. She took the time to smooth out any wrinkles visible or not in her dress and adjust her hat so it sat perfectly on top of her head. Then, with head held high, she proudly walked into the empty store.

Scott joyfully smiled at her from the counter and waved excitedly, "Hello, Ms. Montgomery!"

"Hello, Scott." Bianca greeted back.

"You here for Frankie?" he asked, already bounding around the counter.

"Perhaps."

"She's in the back. I'll get her." he sprinted away.

Bianca glanced around, seeing that none of the items had been moved since the last time she was there. Either that, or Frankie made sure the shelves were stocked fully all the time.

"She's over there." Scott's voice echoed from one of the aisles.

Bianca hid a smile as the boy came running back gleefully. A few seconds later Frankie appeared, walking at a much more sedate pace. Bianca took in the black suit and deep purple waistcoat. Her eyes ticked to the gold watch chain, and she could feel the cool metal on her fingertips as she tugged Frankie closer. Mentally pushing those thoughts away, she tilted her head politely, "Good morning, Frankie."

Frankie stepped nearer, her face blank, "Bianca."

"It is such a wonderful day, I decided it would be a crime to not take a walk. I saw the store, and it would have been rude to not stop and say hello." Bianca spoke calmly.

Frankie didn't respond.

Bianca's eyes dimmed. Were they back to this? Had they never actually left it? "Well, good morning." She waited a beat and continued, "I'll be off, then. Have a good day."

Bianca turned on her heel, trying not to show her disappointment at the lack of anything from Frankie.

"Where will ya be walkin'?"

She couldn't stop her mouth from curving up, "Around town. I would like to see more of what has changed since I left."

Frankie nodded, "Ya want company?"

Bianca faced her. She made a show of looking around the store, "If you are not too busy, that would be very delightful of you."

A tinge of playfulness sparked in Frankie's eyes, "Can' have a lady be without an escort."

"No, you cannot." Bianca watched as Frankie signaled Scott to stay put. Frankie walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for Bianca to go ahead.

The two walked out the store, and Bianca instinctively positioned herself on the side opposite the cane. However, Frankie did not offer her arm. Bianca bit back the frown and concentrated on the stroll.

"Dr. Martin retired a few years back." Frankie lifted her cane and pointed at the office. "His son Jake came inta town an' runs it now."

"Is Dr. Martin still in town?" she remembered him being a very nice man. They had dined with the Martin family many times when she was younger.

Frankie shook her head, "Moved south." She pointed at the sheriff's office, "New sheriff's named Dupress. Ain't too bad, knows his job."

The previous sheriff had run off with her mother, "He is not a blockhead who chases after wrongfully charged thieves?"

The corner of her mouth quirked slightly, "No."

They continued on. Most of the pedestrians paid them no mind, but a few nodded their heads at Frankie or tipped their hats. One man motioned to approach her, but a stern look had him scurrying the other way.

Their feet led them toward the lake, and they encountered a bench near a large colorful tree. Frankie motioned for Bianca to have a seat and sat down beside her. They stared out at the land, listening to the chirping of birds and the faint rumbling of motorcars.

"I am happy you agreed to supper last night." Bianca spoke quietly, not wanting to break the peace.

Frankie gave no indication she heard her.

Bianca bit her lip and held out the package, "This is for you."

Frankie's eyes narrowed a fraction, and she cautiously took the brown paper wrapped object. She flipped it over in her hands, searching for clues to what it might be.

"Go ahead and open it." Bianca nudged her.

With careful fingers, Frankie unwound the string and folded back the brown paper. Her hands stilled as she saw what was inside. Bianca held her breath as the tanned hands lifted up the journal, absently brushing the paper and string away. Frankie's face was impassive, but her eyes darted back and forth over the cover. Hesitantly, she opened to the first page, and her throat bobbed as she saw the inked words.

"Ya wrote in it." Frankie whispered, skimming over the penmanship.

"I promised I would."

Frankie suddenly snapped the book shut. She held the edges in both hands so hard they dug into her palms.

Bianca's eyes widened. Was this the wrong thing to do? "Frankie?"

Frankie set the book gently next to her on the bench. Bianca worriedly chewed on her lip. She thought Frankie would have been happy to see the book, to know Bianca had written like she said she would. Had she ruined what was happening between them before it truly started?

Roughened softness covered Bianca's hand that resided in her lap. She glanced down to see Frankie had laid her own on top. Frankie wrapped her hand around Bianca's and lightly squeezed. Bianca looked over at her to see she was staring away from her. Taking a deep breath, Bianca settled her other hand on top of Frankie's, sandwiching the hand between her own.

"Ya didn' have ta." Frankie mumbled.

"Yes, I did. I said I would."

Frankie cleared her throat and extracted her hand from Bianca's. She stood up, using her cane to push to her feet. Her face and eyes were cold and unreadable, "I have ta get back ta Scott."

Bianca felt saddened at the unexpected transformation. She gradually stood up, wondering if she didn't if Frankie would stay. If the ice would melt from her hazel eyes again. She fixed her slightly rumpled clothing. She glanced at her dress, making sure it was without wrinkles. Lifting her head from her perusal, she was met with an outstretched arm. Frankie had safely tucked the journal under the arm holding the cane and waited expectantly for Bianca to take the other.

Feeling a fluttering in her chest, Bianca curled her arm around Frankie's.

* * *

"Scott has more energy than a steam train." Bianca observed as the boy nearly hurtled into a stack of canned beans.

Frankie grunted, not removing her gaze from the papers in front of her. It had been a few days since their walk, and Bianca had been spending an increasing amount of time at the store. After receiving the journal, Frankie had not changed at all to the casual observer. But Bianca, who had taken it upon herself to study the blonde, had noticed many changes since then, even since their dinner at her uncle Jack's. Frankie's eyes fought to regain their coldness, but it never fully returned in regards to Bianca. She still spoke sternly and without much emotion, but her eyes twinkled at the sight of the brunette. It was safe to assume Frankie was close to, if not already, experiencing the feelings inhabiting Bianca. They did not speak of it, but there was a softness in their gazes and a certain intimacy in their touches.

"What are you calculating?" Bianca tried to peer over at the papers.

"Nothin'." Frankie shuffled them out of sight.

"For nothing, you do it quite a lot."

"Don' worry 'bout it." Frankie folded the papers and quickly shoved them in her pocket.

"What is it, Frankie?" Bianca asked curiosity peeked.

"Doll, I tol' ya. Ain't nothin' for ya to worry 'bout." Frankie faced her, "Jus' work."

"You are quite the worker." Bianca hooked a finger around the watch chain.

Frankie let herself be pulled against her, "Oh?"

"Yes. You have quite the…command of your store." Bianca leaned back.

"Careful, doll. Tha' attraction o' yours is startin' ta show." Frankie followed.

"Is it?" Bianca whispered against Frankie's lips.

Frankie pressed their lips together. Bianca's eyes slammed shut at the sensation. She blindly grasped at the woman, wrapping her arms around her. She kissed back eagerly, needing more, always needing more.

"Frankie!"

Bianca whimpered as Frankie's mouth tore away from hers. She opened her eyes to see Junior Chandler on the other side of the counter, a perturbed look on his face. That melted into inquisitiveness at the sight of Bianca, though. Bianca felt Frankie reach for her watch and check the time.

"Busy, Frankie?" Junior smirked lecherously.

"Backroom." Frankie spoke sternly, glaring at the man.

Junior shrugged and leisurely walked toward the back.

Without a word, Frankie untangled herself from Bianca and grabbed her cane. Before Bianca could question what happened, Frankie had disappeared. Scott came rushing out a moment later.

Bianca frowned to herself. She had not seen Junior Chandler since she left for Paris, and the first time she sees him he interrupts Frankie and her. More than that, Frankie let it happen. She left like they were not in the middle of a mind blowing kiss. Bianca snorted. She had hated Junior Chandler as a child. Leaving town, she was able to forget the horrid man even existed. Now, though, she had seen him again. His hair was perfectly coiffed as always. His suit was pressed and his tie straight. Surveying the image she had from her brief glimpse, though, afforded her another observation. His face had a red tinge to it, and his eyes were red. His hands had been shaking terribly and a line of perspiration hovered on his brow.

Why would Frankie leave her to talk with Junior? Frankie had despised Junior just as much as she had. Frankie had voiced her complaints on more than one occasion concerning the boy. Her hatred had seemed to stem from his treatment and pursuit of Bianca. Bianca had felt anger and dislike from that as well. But, it was also because of him that Frankie had a cane. It was because of Junior that Frankie would forever walk with a limp, and nothing was done about it. To see Frankie leave her to converse with the man who had been somewhat of a silent enemy of hers was astounding.

Hearing footsteps and the rapping of a cane, Bianca shook her thoughts away. She watched as Frankie and Junior ambled up an aisle. Spotting her stare, Junior smirked and winked, "Pleasure to see you again, Bianca."

Frankie hit him with her cane. Hard.

He turned to her, but she met his glare with one of her own. After a few moments, he sighed and glanced at Bianca, head hung a little lower, "Have a good day, Ms. Montgomery."

Bianca watched as he left. She glanced at Frankie as she limped back to the counter. Her face was grim and her mouth set in a firm line.

"What did he want?"

"Nothin'." Frankie rounded the corner. She cast a look at Scott, who hurried away.

"Nothing? You left me here to go speak with him." Bianca crossed her arms. "I did not know you were friends with Junior Chandler."

"Jus' work, doll."

"Frankie…"

"It's jus' for work. Tha's all." Frankie shot her a look.

Bianca had seen that look before. It was similar to one Frankie had given her uncle Jack in the sitting room.

It was an authoritative warning.


	29. Chapter 29

MelovePezberry: The Pine Valley Mob? Should we call her the Godmother? Sonny? Michael? Franchael? Bianca does seem to get what she wants.

* * *

The subject was not broached after that.

It was not for lack of curiosity. No, Bianca was becoming more intrigued by the day. There were so many questions she had. Nothing made sense anymore. Frankie and Junior were friends. Jack and Frankie barely spoke to each other if at all. Frankie and Opal did not see each other. It was all very confounding. Not to mention Frankie's coldness when it came to her work. Stuart had never been cold about running the store, but Frankie was closed off about it. The way she exuded power over others was unimaginable. Frankie had never been like that. She never could be like that. Frankie was not born into a life that allowed her to attain power. But, with one harsh look she could make Jack stand down.

Bianca did not bring up these queries, though. Did she want to? Yes, she did. She was not one to back down easily. Being on top of the world in Paris had afforded her the ability and confidence to seek out what she wanted. But, with Frankie it was different. With one touch the thoughts fell away from her mind. Her body burned at the memories of their hungry kisses. The feel of Frankie's toughened hands skimming over her thin dresses made her wonder what they would feel like without the barrier.

It was more than that, too. She had been making progress with Frankie. They talked more. It was always about silly trivial things, but it was magical to her. The sight of mischief in Frankie's eyes caused her heart to flutter. The lopsided grin had her belly full of butterflies. They took walks again. Arm in arm, they would traverse the town. Once, Frankie attempted to teach Bianca how to operate her car. It had been a complete disaster. Bianca had swerved all over the road, stopping and going with jarring speed. Frankie had to grab the wheel and pull them over for fear of her car being wrecked again. Bianca did not care that she did not learn how to drive that day. The tenderness with which Frankie looked at her as they sat on the side of the road made her forget about silly cars. When their lips met, her mind went blank and her body took over. They only exchanged kisses, but the feel of her back against the door and Frankie's tongue against her own as their clothing created a sweet friction had been one of the most erotic moments of her life.

Life came crashing in on Bianca. The weeks had passed by rapidly. She had received a wire from Cecilia inquiring as to her plans for visiting. Bianca had been putting off her visit to Philadelphia to spend more time in Pine Valley. Considering Cecilia was the main reason for her trip across the Atlantic, she had to see her.

That meant leaving Pine Valley.

"Good morning, Ms. Montgomery." Scott greeted.

Bianca smiled sadly at him then moved her gaze to Frankie. She breathed in deeply, nervous for what she was about to do. She had stayed up all night playing out different versions of how this meeting could go. Sometimes it ended well, other times it did not. She hoped this time it did.

"Scott, inventory." Frankie ordered, eyebrows ticking down a fraction.

The boy sighed and left, waving goodbye to Bianca on his way. He hated inventory.

Frankie went around the counter, eyes surveying Bianca's form. Bianca swallowed thickly as she approached.

"There a reason ya ain't smilin' pretty, doll?"

"I am leaving." Bianca blurted out. She cringed.

Frankie stopped walking.

"I have to visit a friend. It was why I came back to the States." Bianca tried to explain, worried by the lack of response. At Frankie's continued stare, she rushed out, "It will only be for a week at most."

Frankie rested both hands on her cane, "Oh?"

"Yes, it will only be for a week."

"Ain't no business of mine wha' ya do, doll."

Bianca frowned, "What?"

Frankie remained expressionless.

"What are you saying, Frankie?" Bianca stepped up to her. "Are you saying you do not care that I am going?" A chill ran down her spine.

"Why should I?"

Bianca curled her hand in the lapel of Frankie's jacket and brought their faces close together, "You care because we're together. I'm your girl, and you're mine." She searched her eyes for a flicker, a spark, something.

Frankie stared at her, "If you're my gal, why would I be lettin' ya go ta visit a…friend?"

"Because it is not like that; and, because you do not control me." Bianca furrowed her brow at the implication in Frankie's tone. "She is just a friend, Frankie."

"They all are, doll."

Bianca's frown deepened, "Is that how you see me?"

"Have a safe trip." Frankie untangled herself from Bianca's grasp.

Bianca felt the sting of tears as the blonde turned away from her. "I'm coming back." she choked out.

Frankie paused.

"I will come back. I promise."

"Nothin' I ain't heard before." Frankie began to limp away.

"I am coming back to be with you."

Frankie turned at that. She had never heard that before.

"I will come back." Bianca spoke more firmly, imploring Frankie to believe her.

Frankie's face was impassive, but her averted eyes had a gleam of deep contemplation.

"I promise, Frankie."

Frankie inhaled deeply and raised her eyes to Bianca's, "When is your train?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"I won' be there."

Bianca nodded. Frankie wouldn't watch her leave again. She knew it, even if Frankie didn't say it outright. "I'll telephone you."

Frankie scratched at her cheek. After a moment, she walked back up to Bianca. Bianca closed her eyes as a palm cupped her cheek. She leaned into the touch, and she could feel Frankie's appraising gaze. She placed her hand over Frankie's and held it in place.

"I am going to miss you." Bianca whispered.

"Are ya now?"

Bianca shivered as air puffed against her mouth, "Yes."

"An' if I said I don' want ya ta go?"

"Would it be the truth?"

Frankie brushed her lips against Bianca's, "Ya know it is, doll."

Bianca leaned forward to more fully press their lips together. Pillow like lips cushioned her free-fall. She felt fingertips curl and tangle in her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp.

Their mouths slipped apart, and Frankie backed a step away. Bianca opened her eyes to see resigned hazel orbs. She hooked her thumb under Frankie's chin and lifted till their eyes met, "I will be seeing you, Frankie."

Frankie gave her a tiny lopsided grin, "Yeah?"

Bianca trailed her thumb up to swipe at a smear of her red lipstick on Frankie's bottom lip. She gasped lightly as teeth gently bit down on the tip. Frankie released the thumb and kissed it softly. Then, she moved back. Bianca's hand fell lifelessly to her side. Frankie shook her head sharply and cleared her throat. Her face once again became blank and her mouth a straight thin line. She unpocketed her watch and checked it.

"I gotta go." she announced, smoothly returning the watch to its place.

"May I see you tonight before I leave?"

A smirk, "Ain't got time for that, doll."

Bianca crossed her arms, "It was not a proposition for us to make love, Frankie." While she wanted to, it was not the sole reason she wanted to see the blonde. She just wanted to spend a few more hours with her before she had to leave for the week.

Frankie smirked harder, "Oh?"

"Yes." Bianca sighed.

"I can', sweetheart. I gotta work."

Bianca reached for her hand, "You want to, though. You do want to see me tonight."

"I tol' ya. There's a lot o' things I want."

"What is it you want from me?"

Frankie tilted her head, "Be seein' ya, doll."

* * *

Cecilia was ecstatic to see her friend. The moment Bianca stepped off the train in Philadelphia the shorter brunette was miraculously at her side, expressing her happiness at the sight of her old friend. Bianca politely accepted the greeting, but her heart was not in it. She nodded along as Cecilia talked about the city and her life there. She acquired a porter's help with her luggage and watched the city pass by through the window of the taxi cab. She allowed the doorman to haul her luggage up the stairs to Cecilia's apartment and let the woman give her a tour of the flat.

Her attention, however, was not on these events and actions. Instead, it was stuck back in Pine Valley. It was controlled by the woman she had met as a child. She already missed Frankie terribly, and it had been less than a day since they last laid eyes on one another. True to her word, Frankie had not shown up at her uncle's that night. The store had closed for the day. Bianca asked Tim where Frankie was living, and he vaguely talked about a house a few miles outside of town near the Chandler's place. He refused to take her there, though. Even after she threw a tantrum her mother would have appreciated, he still did not do it. It was obvious her uncle had spoken to the man. It was a wonder he still took her into town.

Not being able to see Frankie had been saddening. Leaving on the train for Philadelphia was an experience she'd rather soon forget. Departing from the town had brought about memories from her last departure. However, this time Frankie was not there to wave goodbye. She could almost picture the teenage version precariously clinging to a pole, waving morosely as the train chugged away.

"Have you heard anything I have been saying?" Cecilia huffed, hands on her hips.

Bianca blinked out of her musings, "Pardon me?"

Cecilia rolled her eyes, "Bianca what is the matter with you? You have been quiet since you arrived." She cocked an eyebrow, "Missing Paris, perhaps?"

Paris? She chuckled inwardly. It had been so long since she thought of that city it might as well not exist.

"How is Lena these days?" Cecilia flopped onto a chair. Her bobbed hair bounced with the movement.

"Fine." she did not know. She had not written or telephoned the woman since she left.

"Fine?" Cecilia picked at a strand of beads on her dress. She surveyed her friend, "Or is there another woman? Did one of your followers finally weasel their way in?"

Bianca took a seat across from Cecilia on the small sofa, "It is not like that."

Cecilia straightened, "There is someone."

Bianca scoffed, "Why ever would you say that?"

"What is she like?"

"Who?"

"The woman who has you unable to follow a simple conversation." Cecilia shook a finger, "And do not try to tell me there isn't. I have known you nearly as long as Lena. I know you have not been writing to her. She wrote me asking if I knew why. I, of course, have not seen you till now."

"What did you tell her?" Lena had been asking about her?

"Naturally, I told her you had been very busy with the city and had not been able to write yet." Cecilia stood up, "What was I to tell her?"

"Nothing at all. If I choose to write or not, it is none of her concern. I am not hers." Bianca's eyes flashed.

"If not hers, then whose?" Cecilia opened a crystal decanter and filled a glass halfway.

"Cecilia, you are searching for something."

"I admit I am curious." Cecilia offered a glass to Bianca, but she refused. "I have never seen you in such a state."

"What state is that?"

"Dreaming." Cecilia returned to her seat, "You are daydreaming."

"Perhaps I am tired from my journey."

Cecilia shook her head and sipped at her drink, "No, that is not it. You are…different. The way you look at the world, the way you have spoken to others…if I did not know better, I would say you are carrying a torch for someone."

Bianca bit her lip. Carrying a torch? It was not that serious yet. She had only been back a short time with Frankie. She could not be falling for her, could she?

Cecilia's eyes widened, "Oh my. You are, aren't you?"

Bianca shook her head. She could not be like that with Frankie, not yet at least. "No."

"Bianca, you are many things, but you have never been an excellent liar." Cecilia took another sip, "What is she like?"

Bianca chewed on her lip. She had never talked about Frankie with someone outside of her family before. Never with someone who had not seen, if even from a distance, what had been happening for years with them.

"This is serious." Cecilia stood up and went to the sofa. "I told you about my girl when I met her."

"This is different."

"How?"

Bianca breathed in, "She has been both everything and nothing to me."

Cecilia shot her a confused glance, "Pardon?"

Bianca shook her head, "She makes me feel things I never thought I would feel again. It took me so long to figure out what it meant. She makes me question so many things, but in the end I do not care about the answers. I just want her to kiss me one more time, to hold me and never let go. I lose all my sense with her. I have never done so with any other woman. She changes me. I know so much yet so little about her. She can be guarded and cold but also warm and gentle. There is so much, however, I would give anything to be near her."

Bianca closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead as the words died down. She had admitted aloud things that had been plaguing her for weeks. It was therapeutic. It was terrifying.

Cecilia sat there wide eyed, "You love her."

"No, I cannot. I cannot feel that way."

"Why not." Cecilia put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am not sure she feels the same. I don't know if she ever will again."

"Again?"

Bianca sniffed, "We've changed so much, I do not know if it's too late."

"How does she feel?"

"I do not know." Bianca smiled ironically, "How could she possibly feel as she did before?"

"Do you?"

Bianca blinked harshly, "It took one touch, one look, to make me wish for it all again."

"Bianca, it has never been difficult for you to attract a woman."

"I don't just want to attract her. I want more with her. I want so much more."


	30. Chapter 30

MelovePezberry: It ended there to keep you wanting more, of course. More you say? Then more you shall have!

* * *

Cecilia showed Bianca around the city. They went shopping, browsing through various collections and purchasing a few shoes and pieces of jewelry that caught their eye. Cecilia excitedly bought a silver and emerald necklace for her mistress. Bianca went along, taking a small measure of delight in her friend's apparent happiness. She participated and enjoyed herself, but in the back of her mind she still thought about what awaited her in Pine Valley.

Walking along the sidewalk, she stopped at the window to one of the many shops and peered inside. There was a display featuring a brightly colored backless dress with sequins. Cecilia was at an appointment, so she had decided to take a walk. She could not stay cooped up in the apartment for a long amount of time. Her mind would take over and remind her how much she wanted to return to Frankie.

Tilting her head to get a better look, a flash of gold caught the corner of her eye. Curious, she turned her head so she could see what it was. A few doors down from her, a figure stepped out from the building. Their body was outside, but they had stuck their head behind the door, sharing a few last words with whomever they were talking to. The gold chain of a pocket watch glistened in the afternoon sunlight. A black and gold cane shimmered in the heat. Unconsciously, Bianca took a step toward the person.

The door closed and Frankie appeared, serious as always.

Bianca's steps faltered at the blonde's face. It really was Frankie. Her hand went to her chest as a gasp escaped her lips. "Frankie." she whispered to herself in disbelief.

Frankie did not hear her amidst the crowds and busy streets. She pulled her hat lower over her eyes and turned to go in the opposite direction.

"Frankie!" Bianca shouted.

Frankie froze. Ever so slowly, she spun around with a confused look.

"Frankie!" a huge smile formed. Unable to stop herself, and not wanting to in the slightest, her feet hurried forward. At that moment she did not care how or why Frankie was there. She did not care that they were in the middle of the city surrounded by hundreds of people. All she cared about was that the one person she had been missing more than anything was a few hundred feet away from her.

With a giddiness she had not felt in a long time, Bianca launched herself forward. She threw her arms around Frankie, nearly knocking the smaller woman off her feet with the force. She hugged her as tightly as she could. Her head nestled comfortably on a shoulder, and she buried her nose in the side of Frankie's neck.

Startled, Frankie stood still, her brain trying to catch up with what was happening. Blinking, she gradually lifted her arms and embraced Bianca back. The brunette sighed as she felt the arms around her, and she hugged Frankie impossibly tighter. "Frankie." she breathed against the smooth skin, hoping this was not some crazy dream.

"Hey, doll." Frankie murmured quietly.

Bianca did not notice the hustle and bustle around them. She did not feel the pedestrians squeeze and dart around them, a few jostling into the couple. All she knew was that Frankie was in her arms. She brushed a kiss to her neck, luxuriating in the feel. They stood there, letting time pass with no worry. Needing to see Frankie, Bianca pulled back slightly and bent so she was face to face with her.

"You're here." she could not believe it.

"Yeah." Frankie leaned into her.

Bianca smiled, "I missed you."

Frankie's eyes roamed her face, "Missed ya too, beautiful."

Bianca shivered as two palms curved around her jaw. She whimpered as their lips met. Instantly, she pushed forward, tugging until their bodies were touching fully. She slipped a hand inside Frankie's jacket, resting it against the silky smoothness of the back of her waistcoat.

Lungs burning for air, they broke apart. Bianca traced her hand up and down Frankie's back. "I am so glad you are here."

Frankie hummed her agreement, pushing up on her toes to kiss her again.

Bianca easily accepted the kiss. "I cannot believe you followed me."

Frankie pulled back. A serious look passed over her face, "I didn'."

Bianca squinted, smile still in place, "What do you mean you didn't?"

Frankie worked to untangle herself from the brunette, "I didn' know ya were here. Ya didn' tell me ya were gonna be here."

"Then…why are you here?" it hurt to hear that. She tried to hide the disappointment.

Frankie glanced around them, her eyes landing on the door she had exited from, "Work."

"Work?"

Frankie straightened her jacket, "Somethin' came up an' Mr. Chandler had me come up ta handle it."

Bianca frowned, "Oh."

Frankie jerked her head, "This ain't no place ta talk. 'sides, I gotta go. I gotta meet someone."

"You are leaving?"

Frankie, who had been making to walk away, stopped. Seeing the sadness in Bianca's features, her own hazel eyes softened impossibly more. "I can' do this now, doll."

Bianca pursed her lips. Of course she couldn't. It was silly of her to think so. It was silly to think this was more than it was. "Fine."

"Doll…" Frankie sighed.

"I said it was fine, Frankie. I have other things to do as well." Bianca gestured for the blonde to leave. Inside, it hurt terribly.

Swallowing roughly, Frankie looked down at the ground, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. Making a decision, she stepped back up to Bianca and took her hand, "Have dinner with me tonight."

"Pardon me?" had she heard correctly?

"Would ya have dinner with me tonight?" Frankie asked. "I know a swell place. We can go, and after…we can do somethin'. We could go for a walk or I know a dancin' place. Ya dance still, don'tcha?"

Frankie was rambling. Bianca giggled. Frankie had not rambled since they were children. It was adorable.

"Wha?" Frankie frowned.

"Yes, I would very much like to have dinner with you." Bianca squeezed her hand.

"Good." Frankie nodded. "I'll come get ya at seven?"

"I am staying at the Lavery Place. Apartment 25b."

"Alright, I'll be there at seven."

They shared a smile.

Frankie released Bianca's hand. With one last glance at the door, she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Bianca raced around the apartment. Cecilia was out for the evening, so she was all alone. After bumping into Frankie, she had rushed home. She tore through her luggage, searching desperately for the perfect dress to wear. It grew frustrating. She had not planned on such an event occurring. After a fitful time, she chose a black dress that ended a few inches above her knees. Silver beads sparkled in various patterns throughout the fabric. She did and redid her hair and make-up until both were flawless. Now, she only had to wait for Frankie to arrive.

The clock on the mantle began to chime the time. It was seven o'clock. Bianca bit her lip and stared at the door. She knew this was silly. It was only dinner for heaven's sakes. She had dinner with dozens of women before. She had never felt this excited or giddy before, though. Lena's lessons seemed to have flown out the window. It was as if she was young again. It came to her that she had felt like this on a very special Christmas years ago, her first in Pine Valley and her first with Frankie. The anticipation, the nerves, the glee, it was all present. No matter what she told herself, it would not go away. There was no reasoning with herself.

As the minute hand clicked to 7:01, she bit her lip harder. Frankie was going to show. She wanted to go to dinner. The way the blonde had looked at her when she asked proved it. Yes, they had their differences. Yes, Frankie had been vague at times with her feelings. But, she had asked. She looked at Bianca with those soft hazel eyes devoid of any ice or malice. They were soft. They were sincere. They were not the eyes of someone who did not want to go. They were not the eyes…of the people Bianca had encountered before. They were not the eyes of someone seeking a sexual partner for a night or with no attachments.

It could not be.

7:02.

Bianca inhaled deeply. Perhaps something had come up with her work. Frankie was there for work. Perhaps there was a meeting she forgot about. Of course, there had not been a call. Frankie would have telephoned her if there was, wouldn't she?

7:05

Bianca glared at the clock. Why must it keep ticking away? Was it mocking her? Reminding her of each passing second she was waiting for someone who might not arrive?

Knock. Knock.

Bianca jumped at the sound. Her hands quickly went to her dress, removing any wrinkles. Shaking her head clear of any negative thoughts, she held her head high and went to the door. Reaching the wooden barrier, she paused. Her hand hovered over the knob. She had to be prepared. Taking a second, she calmed her racing heart as best she could. Then, she cautiously opened the door.

Frankie lifted her bent head from where she had been staring at the floor. Her mouth automatically opened to talk, but no words came out. Her jaw dropped a few centimeters more. She swallowed, trying to wet her suddenly parched mouth.

Bianca blushed at the admiring gaze. Frankie had changed into a light grey suit and violet waistcoat. Her hat was pushed back on her head, leaving her eyes wide open. Holding her clutch close, Bianca smiled, "Hello, Frankie."

"H-Hi, Bianca." Frankie replied with a grin. Shaking her head, she cleared her throat, "Ya…look nice."

"Thank you."

Frankie made a show of offering her arm, "Ya ready ta go?"

"Yes, I am." Bianca looped her arm through. She stepped out and shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it.

They silently walked through the building and out to the street. Both stole glances at each other on the way. At the curb a black Cadillac sat running. Approaching the car, a tall skinny man jumped out of the driver's seat and sped around to the back. He swiftly opened the door and held out a hand to help them inside. Bianca gave Frankie an intrigued look as she got into the car. Once both were safely inside, the driver went to his spot and pulled the car into traffic.

"I'm sorry 'bout bein' late." Frankie apologized.

"It is ok. You came." That was all that matter at the moment.

Frankie smirked, "Said I would, didn' I? 'sides, can' have a pretty dame like ya stayin' in for the night."

"No?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta show off tha' gorgeous face."

"That is very charming of you to say."

"If not ta my gal, than who else?"

Bianca felt lightheaded she was so happy. The car pulled over and Frankie exchanged a few whispered words with the driver. They exited the vehicle, and Bianca saw a brightly lit restaurant. A hand came into contact with her elbow and steered her to the entrance. The doorman promptly opened the door as they came close, and they stepped inside.

Bianca blinked at the extravagance of the restaurant. It was one massive room. White light filled the place, shining off golden walls. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Waiters scurried back and forth between the tables of elegantly dressed diners, the sharpness of their black tuxedos contrasting nicely with the white room. At the front stood a small podium, the gate to the rest of the room.

"Frankie?" Bianca murmured, taking in the entire room.

Frankie wordlessly guided her to the podium. A short man with a twitchy mustache peeked up at them and did a double take. His mustache twitched even more as he proclaimed, "Ah, Ms. Stone. It is wonderful to see you." He grabbed two menus, "Welcome, welcome. We have the best table ready."

He skillfully led them through the throngs of tables. He waved with a flourish at a table in the corner that overlooked the entire room. Two tuxedo clad men appeared and pulled out their chairs. Frankie handed her hat to one as she took the seat with her back facing the wall. Once settled in, the waiter laid Bianca's napkin carefully in her lap and unfolded the menu, holding it out to her.

Bianca took the menu. She glanced over the edge at Frankie, who was surveying the room. Noticing Bianca's look, she asked, "Wha'?"

Bianca shook her head, "It is nothing."

Frankie stared at her, waiting.

Bianca sighed, "I never imagined seeing you in a place like this."

"Oh?"

Bianca turned back to the menu, "It is a little strange. That's all."

Frankie remained silent as the waiter reappeared. She watched as Bianca ordered her entrée and blandly ordered her own before handing the menu to the man. He gave a slight bow and left.

Bianca sat back in her seat. Frankie had resumed her scan of the room. She sighed to herself. Here she was with Frankie, and the blonde was not even talking to her.

"Am I a fool?"

"Wha'?" Frankie frowned at her.

"Am I?" she did not want to bring this topic up, but she had to. She was no one's fool, not even Frankie's.

Frankie narrowed her eyes, "You've never been a fool. Did someone say tha'?"

Bianca pursed her lips, "I am a silly fool."

"Why ya sayin' tha'?"

"Because," Bianca blinked sadly, "I am with someone who does not want me."

Frankie frowned harder.

Bianca sniffed and wiped subtly at an eye, "I do not understand you, Frankie. I was a fool to think this was more to you. You are so cold. You do not seem to care at all. But…there are times when you are not like that. When you look at me like you see only me. That is not how it will be, though, is it? You have changed."

Frankie bit the inside of her cheek, "It ain't tha' easy, doll."

"And if it was? What if it was easy, Frankie? What is it you want from me? Do you want anything? Or am I just a way to pass the time?"

It went silent.

Bianca felt the burn of tears in her eyes. She was such a fool. Had she learned nothing? She ducked her head down to hide the forming tears. She would not give Frankie the satisfaction of seeing them.

Her head shot up at the sound of scraping. Her eyes widened at the sight of Frankie scooting her chair next to hers. The blonde waved off a waiter as he made to help, but her hazel orbs never left Bianca. She felt something go through her at the tender gaze. At her side, Frankie grasped her hand. She looked down at the marble hued skin, her mouth quivering ever so slightly. Looking back up at Bianca's face, she grinned crookedly, "I want wha' ya want. Tha's all I ever wanted, Bianca."

Bianca laced their fingers together as Frankie went on, "An' if it was easy, I'd never let ya outta my sight. Bu', it ain't tha' easy."

"Why not?"

"Jus' ain't."

"Can we act like it is? If only for tonight, pretend that it is."

Frankie looked around the room. Her eyes finally landed on Bianca, "Not jus' tonight, doll. I don' want jus' tonight with you."

"Neither do I."

She lowered her voice till it was barely audible, "I'm yours."

Bianca sighed, "It feels so good to hear that. I've wanted that."

"Whatever ya want." Frankie squeezed her hand, "I mean, tha'. I can get ya whatever ya want. Everything ya ever wanted, I can get it now." Her voice took on an earnest quality, "It ain't like before."

Bianca traced a finger over the expensive suit. She could hear the hidden message in Frankie's words. Frankie had money now. She had power. "I am fine just being with you." A playful smile tugged her lips, "I would not mind a red wine, though." She had wanted one since stepping off that ship.

Frankie studied her for a moment. Then, she turned her head and let out a sharp whistle. A waiter appeared instantly at her side, and she whispered something into his ear. He nodded once and was gone. Bianca raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, but Frankie only grinned back.

A minute later, the waiter came back. He deposited a wine glass filled with a dark red liquid before Bianca. Startled, Bianca looked at Frankie, "What is this?"

Frankie only shrugged and slouched against the back of her chair.

Shooting her girl another look, Bianca cautiously took the glass. She brought it to her lips and took a sip. Her palate instantly recognized the full bodied beverage. The taste of the perfectly aged grapes, the oak barrel, the hints of other fruits, and an earthy tone. "It's wine." She set it down, "How did you get wine?" It was illegal.

"Tol' ya I can get things."

Bianca stared at her for a moment. Then, she took another sip.

* * *

They fell into easy conversation throughout the meal. Bianca felt like she was under a spell or somehow in one of the books she had treasured as a child. Frankie had been attentive and docile the entire time. They talked about a variety of topics, nothing too heavy but enough to get to know one another again. Bianca learned that Frankie had a house built outside of town, like Tim had said. Even though she had given Scott a job, she slipped more money to him and his mother than his paycheck dictated. She had come to the restaurant a lot for work, thus the staff knew her by sight. Bianca spoke of how Cecilia had only been a friend and they met soon after she arrived in Paris. She talked about Paris and some of the other places she had visited.

After dinner, they stumbled out of the restaurant. Bianca felt like she was floating. The mixture of red wine and Frankie had her twirling around. Frankie chuckled at her antics. She reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Don' go flyin' off now."

"Only if you come with me." Bianca turned in her arms. "Let's go for a walk."

Frankie smirked and signaled at the driver they were going. She unwound her arms and Bianca immediately clasped their hands together. Frankie winked at her and gently pulled her along the sidewalk.

"It is a wonderful night." Bianca exclaimed.

Frankie hummed her agreement. They walked along, the flashing lights of the city surrounding them. Bianca tugged at her hand, "Whistle something for me."

"Wha'?"

"Please? I used to love when you whistled."

"What do ya want me ta whistle?"

Bianca swung their hands, "Do you remember the song you whistled on Christmas Eve?"

Frankie coughed, "Doll, I don' really…recall. I was thinkin' 'bout other things."

"Oh?" Bianca jokingly mocked Frankie's use of the word.

Frankie lowered her head, "I remember dancin'."

Bianca felt their arms bump together, "So do I."

"An'…I remember ya needed my help."

"With the corset." Bianca gasped as she remembered. She laughed, "You hurt yourself. I can still hear the impact."

Frankie rubbed the side of her head, "Ya shoulda warned me."

"I apologize."

Frankie rolled her eyes. Looking around, she spoke, "Ya wanna go see a picture?"

"Pardon?"

Frankie nodded across the street, "A movie. Ya wanna go?"

Bianca glanced over at the sparkling building, "Ok."

They hopped across the road, dodging between oncoming cars. On the other side, they went up to the ticket window. Frankie quickly bought two tickets.

"What is playing?" Bianca asked as they walked inside.

Frankie shrugged, "Don' know." She handed the tickets over and they were escorted to the theater. They sat down as a cartoon ended. In the darkness, Bianca huddled closer to Frankie. Frankie grinned and hooked their arms together on the armrest. Their eyes went to the screen as dramatic music began to play.

In large white letters, _The Phantom of the Opera_ flashed on the screen.

Frankie softly whispered into Bianca's ear as the first placard appeared, "Sanctuary of song lovers, the Paris Opera House, rising nobly over medieval torture chambers, hidden dungeons, long forgotten."

Bianca blushed and cuddled closer. The Opera House came on screen, and her attention was caught by the magnificent set. She had been to the Opera House before. It looked simply marvelous on the screen. It looked so real. It was almost as if she was there with Frankie.

"It is barely possible you may hear of a ghost, a Phantom of the Opera." Frankie read again, drawing Bianca's focus.

"Shhh." Bianca shushed her.

She could feel Frankie's smirk, "Thought ya liked my readin'."

Bianca turned her head to look at her. She traced a fingertip down Frankie's jaw, "No talking during the movie, _doll_."

Frankie shook her head, the mischief in her eyes shining in the dark.

They both returned their attention to the screen, soon getting lost in the unfolding action. As the movie progressed, they moved closer and closer together until there was no space between them at all.

Bianca clutched onto Frankie, terrified at what was happening on screen. The actress stood behind the phantom, hands hovering close to his mask.

The mask was pulled away to reveal a hideous face.

Bianca flung her body into Frankie and hid her face in her shoulder. She felt Frankie jump at the startling vision, and her arm tightened around Bianca's.

"Applesauce!" Frankie shouted as the room screamed and the music swelled to a crescendo.

Bianca pressed her face further into Frankie, horrified at the sight and sounds. As the screaming died down, Bianca gradually turned to peek at the screen.

"Ya alright?" Frankie whispered breathlessly.

Bianca nodded, not removing her head from the strong shoulder. She stayed there for the rest of the movie.

* * *

The driver dropped them off at Lavery Place, and Frankie exited with Bianca. She signaled the driver to wait and escorted Bianca into the building. It was quiet as they went up to 25b.

Reaching the door, Bianca's mind was racing. It had been a wonderful evening. It was like something she would dream of. However, it was ending. Frankie would leave. She would have to stay with Cecilia for a little longer. She would return to Pine Valley, however. Would Frankie meet her at the train station? Would they continue on from where they were now? Or, had this been a one time thing?

Bianca rested her back against the door and watched Frankie. She truly cared about Frankie. It was a wonder to think she had ever possibly stopped. Was Cecilia right? Was she carrying a torch for Frankie? Was it love? If she admitted it was, would it even matter? Frankie had been amazing during the evening. It only made Bianca want her more.

Her thoughts stopped as Frankie coughed lightly.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Frankie." Bianca politely said.

"Yeah," Frankie licked her lips. Her voice was filled with revelation "It was pretty swell."

Bianca watched the blonde carefully. Frankie bent her head and tapped her cane against the floor. She rubbed her ear furiously.

Bianca felt her heart clench at the charming sight. Her heart pounded as Frankie stepped closer. Eyes fluttering shut, she lowered her head as Frankie pushed up. She could feel their faces getting closer and closer. They hesitated inches from each other. Her body trembled with anticipation.

Ever so softly, lips ghosted across hers. Bianca whimpered at the touch. A tiny whine sounded as Frankie broke the kiss. She could feel the blonde shaking.

It was strange and confusing yet wonderful. They had kissed before. Hot passion-filled kisses that caused her body to burn. This was different. It…was more.

"Frankie, please." Bianca whispered. She leaned further back against the door and pulled the woman against her.

Frankie breathed in and out. She touched a shuddering hand to Bianca's cheek, "Ya don' know how much I care 'bout ya."

Bianca nuzzled her hand, "I want this night to last forever." She did not want to go inside to Cecilia. She did not want Frankie to walk off into the dark.

Frankie kissed her gently, "Close your eyes an' pretend."


	31. Chapter 31

Kutee: Hey! Love run smoothly? With Pine Valley people? Now that's a question, isn't it? Frankie part of an underground organization? Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps she just got a tip on a good place to have dinner. Opal? Good question. Cecilia? Hehe. One does wonder.

Asmamaster1: Thank you!

* * *

Bianca was daydreaming.

The night before had been fantastic, to say the least. Frankie wanted her back. Frankie cared about her too. It was amazing. She felt warmly giddy inside at the memories. The way Frankie had looked at her, the crooked grin, all of it was perfection. She did not know how good it felt to see such comforting acts as Frankie rambling or rubbing her ear until she saw them again.

Her smile grew. Frankie was nervous when she rubbed her ear. The Frankie who Bianca had been interacting with the past few weeks never exhibited nervousness. She was calm, collected, in control, but never nervous. The blonde had rubbed her ear and tapped her cane, though. She had been shaking when they kissed. The touch of their lips confirmed to Bianca that Frankie had not lied. She could feel the want and need in the kiss, but she also felt more. She felt so much more. Flying amongst the clouds, she felt the care Frankie professed to her.

The whole night had been a revelation. Frankie exhibited many quirks that Bianca clearly remembered from their youth. Frankie was playful and attentive. She made Bianca feel special. But, there was also the woman Frankie had grown to become. Bianca saw the wad of bills Frankie handed to the server. She knew the car they rode it was not cheap. Having a driver confirmed Frankie was not an ordinary everyday person. Bianca was interested in both. Seeing the two personas combined into one person was intriguing.

"I do not believe that plant is as wondrous as you must think it is."

Bianca looked over the table at Cecilia.

"However, I highly doubt you even saw it." Cecilia continued, biting into her sandwich.

The two friends were out to lunch. Cecilia suggested a nice downtown restaurant that was known for their sandwiches.

"I was thinking about something." Bianca dipped her spoon into the bowl of soup in front of her.

"Would it have to do with wherever you disappeared to last night?" Cecilia cocked an eyebrow.

Bianca coyly replied, "Perhaps."

"You did not return till late." Cecilia wiggled her eyebrows, "Did your charms hook an unsuspecting woman?"

"No."

"Do tell, Bianca. It is not fair to keep secrets." Cecilia took another bite, "I thought you were involved with that one woman we spoke about."

Bianca felt her cheeks begin to burn.

Cecilia dropped her sandwich, "Don't tell me."

"We ran into each other yesterday." Bianca smiled.

"What a coincidence."

"She did not know I was here." Bianca stirred her spoon. "We saw each other, and she asked me to dinner."

"That explains the mess your room turned into last night. Strange considering I never knew you to be one to tear a room apart." clothing had been strewn everywhere.

"I wanted to be presentable. We never had dinner with only the two of us before."

"How was dinner? By that smile on your face I assume it went well."

"It went very well."

Cecilia picked at the crust of her bread, "Do you still not know how she feels about you?"

"She said she wants me. She wants more with me, too." it felt remarkable.

"I am happy for you, Bianca."

"Thank you."

Cecilia took a drink of water, "Where did you go for dinner?"

"It was a big place. The…Chateau or some such thing." She did not really pay attention to the name of the restaurant.

Cecilia choked, causing tiny bubbles to appear in her beverage, "She took you there? She must have some connections."

"Why?"

Cecilia dabbed at her chin with her napkin, "The Chateau is one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. There is a three month waiting list to get in."

Bianca frowned, "There was a table ready for us when we arrived, and she said she had not planned on being in the city this week."

"Connections." Cecilia concluded. "She has good taste, though."

Bianca leaned forward and lowered her voice, "It was…strange. I had wine. I thought that was illegal."

"Oh, it is." Cecilia put her napkin back in her lap, "But, there are dozens of places you can get booze at. You just have to know where and who to talk to."

"Frankie knew."

"A lot of people know." Cecilia picked up her sandwich, but paused, "What did you say her name was?"

Bianca opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. The door to the restaurant had opened, and Frankie strolled in. The blonde did not see Bianca as she stalked up to the manager. In the blink of an eye the two were walking toward the back. Bianca shifted around till she could make out the door the two had walked through. The door was open, and she could see them standing close together, exchanging words. The manager was waving his hands, an innocent look on his face. Frankie stared at him blankly as he went on. After a few seconds, she interjected.

"Bianca, who are you looking at?" Cecilia bent around. She frowned, catching sight of the two, "Steer clear of that one. Stick with your girl."

Bianca reluctantly tore her eyes away to glance at her friend, "Pardon?"

Cecilia nodded toward the back, "You do not want to get mixed up with that one."

"Why not?" how did Cecilia know Frankie? "Do you know her?"

"Not personally." Cecilia sighed, "She is not the type to settle down with or even get serious with. She looks smashing. Anyone would be attracted to her. I am telling you, though, stick with your girl and forget you saw that one. She would not go for you anyway."

"Why would you say that if you do not know her?" Bianca felt protective over Frankie. Had rumors been spread? And why would Frankie not go for her?

"Bianca," Cecilia stared at her, "everyone knows she is not the type to be in a serious relationship or any relationship. She has only been seen around hookers. She is one of the girls' favorites. It is sensible; she more than likely does not have to pay for them."

Bianca felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Hookers? "That is not true." Her Frankie would never go to girls like that. Of course, Frankie had become bolder since they were children. Her kisses attested to that. But, it was still Frankie. It was still the girl who, on Christmas Eve, offered to sleep in a chair instead of the same bed as Bianca. It was the girl who hit her head against a wall so she did not see Bianca undressed.

"Ask anyone, Bianca. Ask the hookers. They will not lie to you." Cecilia knit her brow in confusion at her friend's reaction.

"No, it is not true. Frankie would never spend time with women like that."

"They do more than just spend time together."

"It is not true." It made no sense at all. This was the woman who still refused to make love to her until they were something more. Frankie did not want it to be only sex.

Bianca's focus left Cecilia as Frankie walked through the restaurant. Her face was expressionless, and her hat cast a dark shadow over her face. She left the building without another word.

"It cannot be true." she whispered to herself.

Cecilia looked at Bianca, "Bianca, do you know who that is?"

* * *

Bianca sat in the cab, arms folded and eyes hard. The car raced through the city, but Bianca did not pay any attention to the passing lights. She was confused. She was angry. She wanted answers. Cecilia was adamant that Frankie was seen with women who sold their bodies for money. Frankie slept with those women. It made no sense. Frankie was not the sort of person to do that. Her Frankie would never even look at a hooker.

Cecilia had asked if Bianca knew who Frankie was. Of course Bianca knew. Frankie was the one woman she had ever fully given her heart to. It was the woman who she clung to while watching that silly movie. The small blonde who stormed into her life one wet night with her father's locket in her hand and a defiant word for her accusers. She made her heart flutter.

Bianca did not believe it. She could not believe it. No matter what Cecilia said, it was not the truth. Someone had spread nasty rumors about Frankie, and it needed to be stopped. So, Bianca was going to talk to Frankie. Cecilia had reluctantly told Bianca where Frankie was said to usually be staying. The hotel was near the other end of the city.

Bianca blinked. It hurt to imagine Frankie with someone else. It was foolish to believe Frankie had not been with others. Bianca had been with more than one woman since leaving for Paris. She could not reconcile the image of her Frankie in bed with one of those women, though. Frankie was too respectable.

Frankie had said she could get what Bianca was offering. Bianca shuddered at the memory. During one of their first meetings after the car incident, Frankie told her she could get what Bianca was offering her. Frankie was saying she could get sex. Was she talking about prostitutes?

Bianca pursed her lips. She must not think like that. She would talk to Frankie and it would be solved. That did not stop the pain burning in her belly.

The cab pulled to a stop, and Bianca handed him a few bills. She quickly got out and walked into the hotel. It was a large building. The walls were richly adorned with hanging mirrors and gold leaf. Bianca swiftly went up to the desk.

"Frankie Stone's room, please."

The man looked at her, "I'm sorry?"

"I need to know which room Frankie Stone is staying in."

"I cannot tell you that, miss." he looked apologetic.

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

"I need to see her." Bianca exhaled in frustration.

"I am sorry, miss."

Bianca bit her lip. She could not wait to talk with Frankie. Looking around, an idea came to mind. She turned back to the man, "She hired me for tonight, but I cannot recall the room number."

The man tilted his head, and Bianca forced a smirk on her face.

"Room 212."

"Thank you." Bianca purred. Spinning, her face fell as she walked away. She had secretly hoped it would not work.

The elevator ride up was excruciating. Her mind would not stop picturing Frankie with other women. Was she with someone right now? No, she could not be. Frankie wanted to be with her. Frankie cared about her. She wanted more with Bianca.

The second the elevator stopped and the attendant opened the gates, Bianca was down the hall. She watched the room numbers pass by until she reached 212. Hastily, she rapped her knuckles on the door.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped back and waited. As the seconds ticked by, she felt more and more foolish. She had tracked Frankie down and rushed to her room because of something someone had said. It was silly. People said things. In Paris, rumors spread like fire. It was the way life was. The majority of the time the rumors were false.

She knocked again.

Perhaps Frankie was out. The sun had set an hour ago, but she could have had to go to a meeting. She could have gone for dinner. Maybe she was asleep.

She knocked one more time.

When no answer came, Bianca turned to leave. Suddenly, the door flew open. Frankie stood in the doorframe. Bianca stifled a gasp. The blonde's eyes were the coldest she had ever seen. The jacket had been removed and the sleeves of her starched white shirt rolled up to her elbows.

She looked livid.

"Frankie."

Frankie's face flickered for a fraction of a second before settling on a look.

It was the same look she gave Bianca at the store when questioned about her work.

"Go home."

"What?" Bianca peered around the smaller frame. Frankie moved to block her view.

"Beat it."

"Frankie…"

With an authoritative glare, Frankie slammed the door closed.

Bianca jumped back, startled by the loud bang. She stared at the closed door, her own anger bubbling up. Frankie had shut the door in her face. Frankie never did anything like that. Furious, Bianca marched up and hit her fists against the door.

"Frankie!"

No one replied.

She continued to hit the door until her hands hurt. She didn't notice as tears started to fall down her face.

"You going to answer that?" a loud voice slurred, followed by a thump.

"Don' talk." Frankie ordered. "Useless louse." Bianca shivered at the icy tone.

Frankie was not alone.

Bianca had seen the person. It was a quick glimpse before Frankie blocked her line of sight, but she could clearly make out who it was. Junior Chandler had been in the room. His hair was mussed and his face was red. He looked to be on the verge of fainting as he swayed in a chair.

Junior Chandler was drunk.


	32. Chapter 32

Kutee: Not sure if Bianca will take your advice or not. She might…or she might not. Probably not the best thing in the world for her to hear. Frankie – hanging with prostitutes and JR. Could be interesting. Who saw that coming? Surely not Bianca.

MelivePezberry: Welcome back! A very good question. Who knows? Maybe neither. Maybe she just runs a store in Pine Valley.

* * *

Bianca was a mess inside.

She had not slept well that night. Her body tossed and turned restlessly as her mind buzzed with fury. How could Frankie do that to her? No one ever slammed a door in her face and ignored her. It was humiliating to be left standing in a hallway in such a way. And it was for Junior Chandler of all people. What was he doing there? She did not even know he was in the city. Frankie never mentioned it. Had they come together?

It hurt. It hurt more than she could describe. What a fool she had been. Believing Frankie when she said she wanted to be more, that she was hers. Bianca was so happy. They had spent one of the best evenings of her life together. Dinner, the movie, everything was perfect. Frankie was so sweet and caring with her. Bianca could feel the emotion in the woman's trembling touch. It was not just about sex or having a good time. It was about true emotion. It was about two people who cared deeply for each other. Or, she thought it was. She thought Frankie cared about her. What did she truly know, though? Frankie had been unreadable. At dinner, Bianca believed they had moved beyond that. Frankie told her she wanted more than one night with her. She wanted what Bianca wanted. It was like music to her ears.

It was obvious Frankie did not mean it.

She refused to concentrate on that. The more she thought about the pain, the more her heart broke. Instead, she funneled all her feelings into her growing anger. She was furious. How dare Frankie think she could treat her that way? Frankie acted as if she was nobody. Well, Bianca was not going to stand for it. It was made clear that Frankie was not worth her time.

She wanted Frankie to hurt. She had so much pain inside someone else should share it with her. She wanted Frankie to experience what she was going through. Frankie should have to feel what it was like to have feelings build up, to have the object of her affection treat her so vaguely it made her wonder if anything were to come from these feelings. Then, to have it seem as if her feelings were being returned, that the person she cared about felt the same, only to have it come crashing down with the slamming of a door.

The sting of tears only drove her feet harder into the pavement. She would not cry. She held in the screams that wanted to escape. It did not matter anymore. Frankie…Frankie was not who she thought she was. Bianca bit on her lip to hold in the sobs. She was not her Frankie. She was a stranger. But, she had seen her Frankie. Her Frankie took her to the movie. Her Frankie gave her the tenderest kiss afterward in front of the apartment.

It hurt so much.

Bianca marched down the sidewalk. Lavery Place was less than a block away. She had left for breakfast but was not in the mood for shopping with Cecilia. She would go back to the apartment and write a letter for her uncle explaining that she was to return to Paris. She would not return to Pine Valley. She would not give Frankie the satisfaction of seeing her again. She would not give herself the despair of seeing the woman she cared for but who did not think anything of her. Lena would welcome her back with open arms. She would return to her life of parties and luxury. A life where confusing mixed up feelings did not exist. A place where she did not have to look at Frankie and feel a pounding in her chest.

A place where she did not soar amongst the clouds at the touch of a gentle pair of lips.

Nearing the door, a hand grabbed her arm. Bianca jerked back startled. She spun around to face her attacker. Her eyes hardened at the sight of Frankie. The blonde looked as calmly powerful as always, but her eyes did not share the sentiment.

"Let me go." Bianca pulled her arm.

"I need ta see ya."

"I do not care what you need. I said let me go." Bianca growled. She would not let those earnest hazel orbs fool her again.

"Doll,"

"Let me go!" Bianca interrupted Frankie. She pulled with all her might, stumbling a few steps as Frankie released her. She glared at the blonde, "Go away."

"I need ta talk with ya."

"I do not want to talk to you." Bianca huffed. With a sneer, she began to walk again.

Frankie stayed at her side, "Jus' talk with me."

"Leave me alone."

They slipped inside the building. Bianca sped up her pace.

"Slow down." Frankie grimaced, her limp becoming more pronounced as she struggled to keep up.

"Are there not other people you should be with? Junior Chandler, perhaps?" she fought against the urge to sedate her speed. She wanted to leave Frankie behind.

"Ain't like tha'."

"Oh?"

They reached the door to 25b. Bianca quickly unlocked the door and slid inside. She attempted to close the door, but Frankie jammed her cane in the opening, effectively stopping it from closing.

"It was a bad time. I couldn' talk." Frankie explained.

"Fine." Bianca tried to close the door again.

"Will ya stop? I came ta apologize."

"I do not want to hear it. I have heard quite enough from you, actually."

Frankie shoved her shoulder against the door, forcing it wide open. She entered and closed the door behind her. "Ya don' understand." She watched as Bianca headed toward her bedroom, "Stop."

"You are despicable, Frankie Stone. You are truly a deplorable woman."

Frankie's eyes flashed with rage.

Bianca pointed a finger at her, "You treated me like I meant nothing to you."

"I was busy takin' care of somethin'." she spoke lowly.

"Did it feel good to lie to me at dinner? Did you find it amusing when you told me you were mine?" Bianca shook her head, "You have changed."

Gritting her teeth, Frankie stormed after Bianca into the bedroom. Bianca gasped as she was tugged backwards and pushed into the wall. She flailed, and two strong hands captured her wrists.

"Tha's right." Frankie tightened her hold, "Things changed. Ya left, Bianca. Ya came back after ten years for a couple a weeks thinkin' everythin' was gonna be the same? The world don' spin 'round ya, doll."

"Let go." Bianca whispered.

"Ya weren't supposed ta be there last night." Frankie ignored her. "I couldn' let ya be there."

"Why? Because Junior Chandler was drunk?"

Frankie breathed harshly, "Ya don' know nothin', Bianca."

"I know more than you think I do." the image of Frankie kissing and touching a prostitute was burned into her brain.

Frankie's eyes narrowed. Bianca glared defiantly back at her. Her breaths were coming in hard, and each pant pushed her chest against Frankie. Her head was cloudy with anger.

Faces inches apart, "This ain't Paris."

"Clearly." a scoff. "They know how to treat their women in Paris."

"Ya don' know wha' was happenin'." Frankie's voice shook. "Ya don' know."

Bianca smirked, "I know you are mine." Wanting Frankie to feel the same pain that ran through her veins, she let her mouth hover centimeters from Frankie's. She stared straight into stormy hazel eyes as her words brushed against velvet lips, "I know I am not yours, and I never will be."

Frankie's face dropped for a millisecond. Her features quickly transformed into a sneer, "You've been beggin' me for weeks ta make ya mine."

"I never begged you for anything. There was nothing you could give me."

"Tha' why ya went after me? Went ta dinner with me?"

"I am not your fool, Frankie Stone." Bianca pushed at her.

"You're jus' a crazy dame." Frankie let go of her wrists, "A nut."

"How could I have ever thought I cared about you?" Bianca pushed at her again.

"Ya don' care. Ya jus' want someone ta take ya out an' warm your bed."

She wanted someone to love, "That is more than you want."

"Don' act like ya know wha' I want." Frankie was shaking.

"I know what you will never have." she jeered, hoping to hurt her.

Frankie did not respond. She stared at Bianca, battling to retain some semblance of control.

"You cannot have me." Bianca added. She blinked against the lies, "You will not have me."

Frankie breathed harder.

The pain welled up and she choked out, "You said you cannot be with someone you cannot trust. I cannot be with someone who does not even care for me let alone love me, and you do not feel either. I do not know if you can feel at all."

A strangled gasp burst from Bianca as her back hit the wall with so much force the room shook. A heated mouth roughly captured her lips. She moaned as hands frantically grabbed at her dress, bunching the fabric into fists. She threw her arms around Frankie's back as she hungrily returned the demanding desperate kiss. Her mind shut down and her body took over.

Frankie broke the kiss, her lips moving down to Bianca's throat where she nipped at the tender flesh. Bianca tossed her head back, eyes closing at the sensation. Their bodies melded together, and her hips twitched at the pressing weight. Bianca's hips rolled forward as calloused palms rubbed the back of her thighs and wet teeth and lips trailed across her chest. Her hands clawed at Frankie's back, tearing at the jacket, wanting to feel burning skin.

Bianca exhaled sharply as Frankie nibbled at her collarbone. Her arms went to the blonde head, clinging, needing more. The grey hat was knocked to the ground as Bianca dug her fingers into soft hair.

A shocked burst of air puffed from her chest as her body was suddenly pulled away from the wall. She was twirled around, and her legs staggered back until she hit the bed. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the soft mattress. Through hazy half-lidded eyes she saw Frankie approach her, fingers fumbling at the buttons of her waistcoat. Her stomach clenched at watery hazel eyes and a quivering yet enraged face.

All thought vanished when Frankie crawled on top of her.


	33. Chapter 33

Bianca felt like she was falling.

She was falling faster and faster, plummeting toward the earth at break neck speeds. She was desperately trying to grab onto something whole, something steady, but it was out of reach. She was crashing through the clouds, the white wisps no long able to support her on her journey to the stars.

Her body shook as she squeezed her eyes closed. Her sweat slicked body stuck to the blankets and her breaths slowly returned to normal. Her heated body felt exhausted and sore. Inside she felt empty. All of her anger had disappeared, replaced with pure sadness.

She felt a body shift against her, and she pursed her lips to hold in a sob.

They made love.

She and Frankie made love.

Bianca inhaled with a shudder. It had been rough and fast. It was not how she had dreamed it would be. It was not gentle or slow. They did not take their time to learn the contours of each other's bodies. It was not about a shared love. It was filled with anger and grief.

Bianca felt horrible. There was no anger or a foolish need to exact revenge or pain anymore. She was just a woman who had sex. Her chest tightened painfully. She never wanted this, not with Frankie. Yes, she had said differently at times, but she always wanted more than a physical act between them.

The things she had said to Frankie earlier made her eyes sting even more. She had bated Frankie. She was cruel, too caught up in her own pain to do anything but lash out at the perceived source of it all. Frankie said she was there to apologize, and she did not want to listen. Why should she have to listen? She was not in the wrong. Now, she was in bed with the one woman she cared for more than anything, and it was because of anger. She felt dirty. She felt disgusted with herself.

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. This was not right. She and Frankie were never meant to be like this. She was never meant to do this with Frankie. It was her Frankie.

What had she done?

She sniffled as trembling thumbs rubbed at her tear tracks. She blinked open her eyes, wetness clinging to her lashes. Frankie was above her, staring away as she blindly swiped at pale cheeks. She was shaking more than Bianca had ever seen her shake. Her jaw was clenched so hard she feared for a moment it might break. Her eyes darted back and forth over the blankets.

Bianca cried harder, "Frankie?"

Frankie flinched at the soft sound. She visibly struggled to keep her face from crumbling. Bianca lightly touched the back of her hand and whispered her name again.

"No." Frankie murmured, shaking her head viciously, "I-I never shoulda…"

Bianca felt her entire body crash into the earth. Guilt coated the blonde's voice. She watched Frankie through wide brown eyes.

"Not ta ya. Not like tha'." Frankie mumbled, refusing to look at the brunette.

Bianca clutched onto her hand as she tried to pull away. She snaked an arm around Frankie's back, holding her down. She did not want her to leave. She did not want to be alone, "Do not go."

"Don' cry." Frankie's voice broke. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Bianca pressed their cheeks together, deep sobs ricocheting throughout her body.

"P-please, Bianca. D-Don' cry."

Bianca brushed her lips against Frankie's ear, "I am sorry." She tilted her head so their foreheads touched. Her tears mixed with Frankie's, "How did we get to this?" How did they go from two inseparable best friends to this? How could they have changed so much?

Frankie bit her lip so hard she drew blood. She battled to hold in her emotions, but they screamed from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks.

Bianca cupped Frankie's face in her palm. "I did not mean it." she wept. "I am yours." Her own cruelty mocked her in her mind. "You have me."

Their forms molded together. Bianca held onto Frankie, hopelessly attempting to offer some form of comfort. She did not know how when all she wanted was to be comforted. She selfishly needed Frankie to hold her like she used to and make everything better.

"Did," Frankie swallowed thickly and cleared her throat, "I hurt ya?"

Bianca shook her head, "No, Frankie."

Frankie squinted regretfully, "No one should be like tha' ta ya."

"It is ok, Frankie." Bianca tried to reassure her.

Frankie tilted her head down. She trailed her hand up Bianca's bare side, tickling her ribs. Bianca gasped at the touch.

"D-Did ya ever dream 'bout this…before we…?" Frankie trailed off.

"Yes."

"Was…I wha' ya wanted?"

"Yes."

"Was it like this?"

Bianca bit her lip, "No."

Frankie watched her hand smooth over the skin. Her voice was wistful, "I dreamed 'bout ya jus' 'bout every night. I was everythin' ya needed. I wanted ta be tha' so much. Then, maybe ya would be mine."

"You are. I am."

Frankie nodded and gulped in air. Bianca traced a finger across her cheekbone, wondering what the woman was thinking. Exhaling sharply, Frankie twisted away from Bianca and rolled to the edge of the bed. Bianca sat up quickly feeling a change in the air. She watched as Frankie bent over and picked up a few articles of clothing.

Frankie was getting dressed, "Frankie?"

Frankie coughed, "I need ta go." Her voice was scratchy.

"Go? Go where?" Bianca fearfully crawled across the bed.

"Work." Frankie's voice became stronger, "'sides I shouldn't be here anyway." She stretched out for her cane.

"No, Frankie." Bianca's hand darted out to intercept her, "You cannot go. Not like this."

Frankie snatched her hand back, "I gotta be there."

Bianca moved behind her, "Do not leave me like this." She wrapped an arm around Frankie's waist. "Please."

Frankie remained quiet as she continued to dress.

"What is happening?" Bianca buried her head against Frankie's back, "Why are you so different?"

"We both are, doll."

"It is like I see you. I see the Frankie I know. Then, you change." She hiccupped, "We made love, Frankie."

She stiffened, "Tha' wha' we did?"

Bianca squeezed her, "Why would you say that?"

Frankie shrugged, "Ya wanted sex, doll. I gave ya what ya wanted." Her voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Do not speak like that, Frankie." Bianca's voice quivered, "You know what I want from you. You have always known."

Frankie made to stand up, but Bianca forced her back down.

"What happened to you, Frankie? Why were you with Junior?"

"I need ta go."

Bianca pushed on, "Why does Uncle Jack not talk to you? Why has Opal not seen you in years?"

"Let it go, Bianca."

Bianca pressed up against Frankie's back, "Why do you associate with hookers?"

Frankie chuckled bitterly, "Tha' wha' this is about?"

"This is about why you are so cold to me, why you have become someone I do not know. For heaven's sakes, Frankie, you are completely changing right before my eyes."

Frankie pushed to her feet, using the bed as leverage. She grasped her cane, "Ain't got time for this, doll."

Bianca chased after her as she went toward the door, stopping to retrieve her hat from the floor. She griped Frankie's arm and spun her around, "How much do you care for me?" At Frankie's blank look she continued, "You said I do not know how much you care, that I do not know what is happening. Tell me, then. Let me know the woman I made love to." No matter what actually transpired, to Bianca she could only ever make love to Frankie. "You promised once to never leave me."

Frankie stared at her for a moment. Her eyes softened and her jaw trembled. She slowly started to give in. Licking her lips, she cupped the back of Bianca's head and pulled her into a kiss. It was a tender brush of the lips, and Bianca whimpered as Frankie broke it.

"Forget 'bout me, Bianca."

Bianca's eyes snapped open and she stared into pleading hazel.

"Forget 'bout me. Go back ta Paris, an' remember who I was. Remember the girl who loved you more than anythin' and waved goodbye ta ya at the train station."

She pressed their lips together; then, she was gone.

* * *

Bianca was on the next train to Pine Valley. She missed the afternoon train and was forced to settle for the evening one.

She had broken down after Frankie left. She cried until there were no more tears to shed. Then, she stood up. She squared her shoulders and held her head up high. She hastily scribbled a note to Cecilia and left for the train station, leaving all of her luggage behind. Cecilia could send it to her. It was not important. What was important was learning what she needed to know.

Frankie cared about her. There was no doubt in the certainty of that. It hurt to think about how they made love. It was not how she wanted it to be. But, neither was it for Frankie. For a brief moment in time, she was in the arms of the woman she loved. Yes, she loved Frankie. She was nothing but a fool if she ever thought otherwise. She had loved her since forever. It was obvious looking back. That was what Kendall had been trying to tell her.

Bianca wished Kendall was with her now. She needed support from someone who knew her and loved her. She was going to find out what was happening to Frankie. Frankie was a mystery to her. Frankie was intriguing. Bianca could admit she found the powerful woman attractive. It secretly made her belly burn with want when that cool commanding voice spoke. But, she also was attracted to the other persona. She wanted the gentle playful Frankie just as much.

Frankie telling her to forget her was saddening. She never wanted to forget Frankie, especially when they were becoming so close again. Why would Frankie even say that? It was all so confusing. As she sat on the train racing toward Pine Valley, Bianca thought about all that had happened. There were so many questions. So many things did not make sense. There was the way Frankie behaved with Uncle Jack and Opal. There was Frankie spending time with Junior Chandler. Stuart was dead and no one knew who did it. Frankie did not speak about what she was doing. She was busy, but what was she doing? She said she operated the store, but there was never anyone there. Stuart had never been busy like that.

There was the way Frankie acted with her. She was cold. She was harsh. However, she was also caring. Dare she say it, Frankie was loving. Frankie was tender. She was endearing and charming.

Bianca was falling in love with her again.

There was no stopping it. But, there was so much Bianca did not know. Something was changing Frankie. Yes, they had not seen each other in ten years. They grew to be different people. Bianca understood that. What made Frankie so different from the girl she had been, though?

Arriving in Pine Valley, she hurried off the train. Flagging down a porter, she quickly secured a motorcar to take her to the house. Each second she waited for the car to be ready, Bianca became more determined. She and Frankie made love. That was not an act easily forgotten, no matter how it occurred. It was not what she wanted it to be. It was heartbreaking. But, afterward was a revelation. In each other's arms, they cried. They cried and held each other. She was not going to forget that.

She was taking control.

Glancing around, her heart stopped.

Frankie exited the store. Her face was downcast and her hat pulled low over her brow, but she would recognize her anywhere. She watched as Frankie looked around before walking to her car which was parked a few hundred yards away.

"Miss, are you ready?" the hired driver appeared at her side.

Bianca watched as the duesenberg merged onto the road, "Follow that car."

The driver gave her a strange look, but nodded. At his confirmation, Bianca hurried to the car and got in, urging him to go as fast as possible. They pulled into the road and left the town. The sky darkened around them as the sun set over the rolling hills and pastures. Bianca kept her sights on the car in front of them. She held her breath, wondering where they were going. How had Frankie gotten to Pine Valley so rapidly? She must have caught the afternoon train Bianca barely missed. But why?

Bianca exhaled loudly as the car pulled off the road onto a long driveway. She instructed the driver to slowly follow. He shut off the lights and coasted down the drive. He stopped when they spotted the parked car.

Bianca blinked. They were at the Chandler mansion.

"Wait for me." She ordered as she got out of the car.

"Sure thing, miss." The driver leaned back in his seat. "You going to be ok alone?"

"I will be fine." She shut her door.

With as little noise as possible, she crept up to the house. The lights were burning bright, illuminating the grand room through the large picture windows. As she got closer, she could make out three figures standing in the room. With surprising speed, she bolted for the corner of the house. She snuck along the wall until she met the edge of the window.

Frankie, Junior Chandler, and Adam Chandler were in the room. Junior was flopped into a chair, an empty glass hanging precariously in his hand. His head was lolled back and a goofy smile was on his face. Adam stood in the middle of the room, a stern look on his face. Frankie leaned against a tall circular table, one arm resting across the top of it. Her hat was off, and she had an obedient look.

"This is absolutely intolerable." Adam said strictly.

Bianca held her breath.

"It wasn't that bad, father." Junior closed one eye and looked at the glass in his hand.

"By god, if you were not my son…"

"Like family means anything to you." Junior interrupted him.

Adam glared at him, "You watch your step, boy. I have given you more than one chance. My patience will not last forever."

Junior scoffed and waved his glass, "Uh huh."

"Why must I have a worthless drunk for a son, I do not know." Adam frowned.

"It's all fine, father."

"Oh?"

Bianca froze. That oh…it was how Frankie said it.

"Yes."

"This is not a game, boy." Adam took a step forward. "That shipment is very important. If you somehow ruined it because you are incapable of staying sober for five minutes, I will have your head."

Junior smirked and held his glass up to his eye.

Adam turned his attention to Frankie, "Did you fix whatever my son nearly destroyed?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the contacts?"

"Still with us, sir."

"Good. At least one of you can do what you are told to."

"Yes, like seduce Bianca Montgomery." Junior rolled his eyes.

Bianca gasped at her name.

Adam looked sharply at Frankie, "Oh?"

Frankie did not respond. There was a flicker in her hazel orbs.

"I heard she was back. It is no surprise you would…find your way back to her." He walked closer to her. "I do so hope this…new development…will not be a problem for you."

"No, sir." Frankie averted her eyes.

"Good." he smiled. "You know how important you are."

Frankie nodded.

Adam glanced at the large grandfather clock, "I have a call to make. Frankie, I will speak with you more tomorrow about the shipment." With a pointed look, he left.

Junior chortled to himself. Frankie narrowed her eyes and walked over to him.

The sound of her cane hitting the side of his skull reverberated against the window.

Junior yelled in pain and clutched at his head. Frankie bent down and spoke icily in his ear, "Do not think for one moment ya are important to this business, Junior. With one call, ya would be gone. Do not go near Bianca."

"This is my father's business." Junior gulped. "It is a Chandler business."

"Tha' why I'm in charge?" Frankie's eyes were glacial.

The two shared a look before Frankie straightened up. "Have another drink, Junior."

Junior dumbly nodded his head, "Ok."

Bianca watched Frankie leave the room. As fast as she could, she stumbled back to the car. Climbing in, all Bianca could do was wonder what was happening.

She feared what the answer could be.


	34. Chapter 34

Kutee: Do you? Hmmm…could be. Maybe. That is some excellent advice. Perhaps Bianca will listen to you.

* * *

When the car pulled up to the house, she hopped out before the driver could open his door. She bypassed a startled Tim and entered the house. Jack stepped out from the sitting room, a concerned look on his face.

"Bianca, dear? I thought you would not be home till next week."

"What is happening with Frankie, Uncle Jack?"

Jack frowned, "Pardon me?"

Bianca stepped up to him, "Why do you not speak about her? Why was she unwelcome at dinner?"

Jack folded his arms, "What has she told you?"

"Nothing." Bianca shook her head, "She will not tell me anything."

"Perhaps there is a reason for that."

"Please, Uncle Jack." Bianca implored him. There were so many thoughts and scenarios rushing through her head, she needed something substantial, something she could believe.

Jack sighed and unfolded his arms. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen to me very carefully, Bianca. Stay away from Frankie Stone and the Chandlers."

"Why?"

Jack patted her shoulder, "Stay away from them."

"What is it they do? Why would you tell me to stay away from them? From Frankie?"

"It is what is best."

He turned on his heel and went toward the stairs. Bianca watched him go more confused than ever. What did he know that he was not saying? He knew about Frankie's association with the Chandlers. At dinner he asked about Adam. He asked how their business was. At the mansion, Adam talked about business. He said Frankie was important to it, and Frankie told Junior she was in charge.

What did Adam mean when he asked if she was going to be a problem for Frankie? How would she be a problem? Her and Frankie's relationship was of no one's concern but their own. She touched her forehead in frustration. There was so much she did not know about, and everyone was keeping it from her. She was nervous for Frankie. Something was not right.

Hearing a clatter, Bianca looked at the kitchen. Curious, she went through the dining room and entered the kitchen. Opal was alone in the room, a stack of plates in her hands. Spinning around, she smiled, "Oh, Bianca. You're as quiet as a bear on the prowl." She set the plates in the cupboard, "Sit down, I'll get you some tea."

Bianca gave the old woman a solemn look. "Opal."

"Yes?" Opal filled a teapot with water.

Bianca took a deep breath. She needed answers, and this woman knew Frankie as well as anyone when they were growing up. "Why does everyone act so strange regarding Frankie?"

The kettle banged against the unlit stovetop as the handle slipped from Opal's fingers. Bianca jumped at the startling sound. Opals' reactions to Frankie were confusing. The cook mumbled about spilt water and tripped to the sink where a towel hung over the side of the basin.

"Opal," Bianca watched her grab the towel.

"I should clean this up." She mopped at the tiny puddle of water.

Bianca hugged her arms around her belly in a feeble attempt for comfort, "Does Uncle Jack believe Frankie is a bad person?"

Opal's hand stalled. She shook her bent head, "She's not a bad person. Frankie is not bad."

Bianca swallowed at the resolute sadness in Opal's voice.

Opal swiped at her eye, "She was always a good girl. Ya remember when ya'll were children." She dropped the towel and turned to face Bianca. "She could be sweet as pie, she could."

Bianca remembered.

Opal gazed at the brunette, her eyes begging Bianca to believe her. "She never did nothing to hurt anyone. By god, she saved that Chandler boy's life. Everyone knows he woulda been killed if she didn't push him out of the way."

Frankie would forever have a limp because of it.

"And she was always good to you." Opal wrung her hands together. "She treated you like gold." Her chinned wobbled, "You were more important to her than anything in this world. You saw it. You spent almost everyday at that store with her. You were just as taken with her as she was with you. Whatever those folks tried to say about you two was hogwash. Weren't nothing wrong with ya'll."

Tears welled in Opal's eyes, and Bianca felt her own prick at the corner of her eyelids.

Opal leaned back against the stove, "She was rough 'round the edges. But, she never was bad." She closed her eyes, "It was those awful Chandlers. They changed her. I never shoulda let her go to them."

Bianca pinched her lips together. The remorse in Opal's voice tugged at her heartstrings.

"You know she's a good girl, Ms. Bianca. It's not her fault. That devil of a man made her this way."

* * *

The next morning Bianca went through her normal routine. She took a bath and dressed. She went down for breakfast. Her uncle had already left by the time she arrived. He was scheduled to meet with a witness a few towns over. So, she sat in the dining room and ate her plate of eggs and toast in silence. She then returned to her room intent on penning a letter to Cecilia about her luggage and to apologize for her abrupt departure. The letter was short and to the point. After, she randomly picked a book from her collection and went to the chair positioned by the window. The sun was bright that day and cast a golden glow on the printed pages.

Bianca could not appreciate the grandeur of the celestial star nor the riveting adventure in the book. She was going through the motions that morning. She was physically participating in each activity, but her mind was preoccupied.

Her uncle and Opal's reactions the previous night only added more mystery to the story of Frankie Stone. Her uncle acted as if Frankie was something to be avoided. He spoke like her mother once did. Jack never told her to stay away from Frankie when they were younger. He encouraged their friendship. It seemed now that she was not the only one Frankie was a stranger to.

But, Frankie was not a stranger. She never had been. And now, she was not only a friend. They were together. Looking back, it was what they had been moving toward their entire lives. It was astounding how blind she had been to what was between them. She simply was in love with Frankie. How she did not know was confounding.

So many knew of it. Kendall saw it. Jack saw it. Opal saw it. Even her mother must have seen it. She was enamored with the blonde as a child and teenager. Now, she finally had what was meant to happen. She was with Frankie. She was Frankie's girl, and Frankie was hers. But, it was not the dream come true it should have been. It was not the perfect happy ending. It was far from perfect to be blunt.

Frankie was a riddle she had not yet been able to properly solve. Each encounter brought new and more provocative questions to Bianca's mind. She knew Frankie was the one she loved. She felt it deep inside. It would be a lie to say she ever really stopped loving the orphan. Yes, there were years when she did her best to forget about it all. She worked to be what she thought she needed to. She was a shy timid girl when she boarded that ship. People would have devoured her without a second thought. She had to protect herself, because her protector was not with her any longer. So, she was swept up by Lena and never looked back. She learned to be the one who ruled, not the one who submitted to others.

Frankie had gained her own form of power. She did not know what it was, but it was connected to the Chandlers. It had to be. Opal said the Chandlers made Frankie the way she was today. How could that have been? Yes, Frankie ultimately worked for Adam Chandler, but Stuart was who she reported to. Did she come under Adam's wing after Stuart's untimely demise? Opal also said Frankie was a good girl. Frankie was not bad. Bianca agreed with her. The Frankie she remembered would play a devious prank or two, but she truly cared about others. She left to work for the Chandlers because she refused to take from Bianca and her family. Bianca knew that part still existed in Frankie.

Bianca bit her lip. The memory of her last day in Philadelphia flashed in her brain. It never should have occurred in that fashion. It only should have been about love between the two of them, nothing less than that. It hurt to remember the rough nature they had consummated their relationship with. What was even more painful was after it was over. They were both upset. They were both crushed.

They both wanted it to be about love.

Bianca trailed her fingertip down the spine of the book. She sighed at the title. She was never able to read the Time Machine with Frankie.

A light knock caught her attention, "Yes?"

"Ms. Bianca," Krystal peeked in the door. There was a distressed look on her face, "there is…a…guest for you."

Bianca stood up and set the book in the chair, "A guest?"

"Yes, miss."

Bianca frowned. Who would be there to visit her? She was not even supposed to be in town. She followed Krystal down the hall and to the stairs, the maid moving at a rapidly nervous pace. Reaching the top of the stairs, her breath caught in her chest.

Frankie stood at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer.

Her face was an expressionless mask. She stood stock still, her cane out in front of her body and both hands resting on the gold handle. There were bluish circles underneath her eyes. She had not slept well. Tim stood diagonal to her, warily watching her.

It was foolish, but all Bianca wanted to do was run to her. She wanted to fall into Frankie's arms and have her reassure her that there was nothing wrong; it was all some strange ruse.

With the first cautious step down the stairs, Frankie glanced up. Her eyes locked on Bianca's and did not break till Bianca was before her.

"Afternoon, Ms. Montgomery." Frankie nodded.

"Good afternoon." Bianca replied evenly.

"May I have a word with you?"

Bianca gulped, "I do not know what there is left to say." Frankie had said to forget her.

Frankie's hand shifted on her cane, and her voice lowered a fraction, "Please."

Bianca looked at her for a minute. She wanted to, but what would Frankie say to her? She could not deal with another cruel word.

"Fine." She spun on her heel.

Frankie silently followed her to the drawing room. She closed and locked the doors behind them so no one would walk in and eavesdrop. Bianca walked through the room to the other side, leaving Frankie alone in the middle of the room.

"What is it you want?" Bianca attempted to put a sense of steel in her voice. She loved the woman, but Frankie had left her after their love making, telling her to go back to Paris.

"Ta talk."

Bianca ran a hand over the back of a chair, "How did you know I was here?"

Frankie gave a small half shrug, "Heard ya were back."

Bianca stood behind the chair, "What is it you have to say to me? I do not have much time for conversation."

Frankie lowered her head, "I understand. I…I jus' wanted ta…ta say I'm sorry…for wha' happened." She licked her lips, "I never shoulda taken it tha' far."

Bianca watched her quietly.

"An' I-I was a fool for treatin' ya like tha'." She rubbed her ear, "I care 'bout ya so much, an' I ain't been good ta ya. It ain't right how I've been."

Frankie looked up at Bianca. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, "I…I jus'…need ya ta know. I don' want ta cause ya any pain." Her voice stuttered, "I…I j-jus'…I…I care so much…I…."

Bianca could not stand there any longer. She ran forward, throwing her arms around Frankie. She sniffled as they clung to each other. This was who she remembered. This was who first stole her heart. Her heart clenched at the rough stammering and earnestly shameful eyes.

She tightened her hold as Frankie brokenly whispered, "You're my gal. Ain't nothin' more important than tha'. Ya mean so much ta me."

"You too, Frankie."

Their noses bumped against each other as their faces tilted close together. Bianca's eyes fluttered shut as lips met in a gentle kiss.

She was flying again.

"Shhh," Frankie hushed softly, kissing her again. She pressed her thumb against Bianca's cheek, catching a stray tear, "Don' cry. Ya know it's useless. Ain't no use ta it at all."

Bianca chuckled wetly, "Not at all." It felt remarkable to hear words Frankie always comforted her with.

Frankie kissed her again, "I've been a fool, Bianca. I ain't gonna be like tha' no more. Not ta you." She tangled her fingers in a loose strand of dark hair and lovingly tucked it behind a pale ear.

"Oh Frankie,"

"Ya drive me crazy, doll. I'm crazy 'bout ya. I'm sorry. I didn' mean none of what I said ta ya before. I need ya in my life."

"Me too." Bianca curved her hand around the base of Frankie's neck. "I need you, too."

Frankie nodded with a heart stopping grin, "Swell. Tha's jus' swell."

Bianca smiled happily, "Are you busy today?"

"Not for ya, doll."

Bianca giggled, "Have lunch with me."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, lunch. Have lunch with me, Frankie."

Frankie cheerfully replied, "Wha'ever ya want, doll."

A somber idea burst into Bianca's joyfulness, "Do you have work?"

Frankie hooked their hands together, "I work ta be with ya. Since I'm with ya, I ain't workin' right now."

Bianca did not think about her answer. She heard a no, and that was all she needed to hear, "Good. Let's go before Opal has a fit about us being late."

She gleefully dragged Frankie along, unlocking the doors and going to the dining room. She shrieked playfully as Frankie tugged her back into her arms, craving another kiss. Bianca obliged, tenderly touching her mouth to Frankie's. Her body began to tingle and she felt lightheaded as the kiss deepened. Bianca whimpered as Frankie pushed further against her.

"Jus' crazy, doll." Frankie murmured. She rested a hand on the edge of Bianca's hip, her fingers teasingly trickling down. Bianca slapped at the hand and gasped as Frankie traced the back of her nails up her side.

"Oh my goodness!"

The two broke apart and breathlessly peered over to see a wide eyed Opal standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a pitcher of water unsteadily in her hands.

"Opal." Bianca felt Frankie's hands drop away from her body.

"You…ya'll…" Opal opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

Seeing the pitcher was about to fall, Frankie went over to her and plucked it from shaky hands, "I got it."

Opal looked over at her, "Frankie?"

"I invited her to lunch." Bianca explained.

"You…"

"Opal." Frankie set the pitcher on the table and faced her.

Opal studied the blonde, "I heard Krystal and Tim chattin', but I didn't think it was this." She looked back and forth between the blonde and brunette, "You and Bianca?"

"Lunch, Opal." Frankie cleared her throat.

"Does that mean…" she reached out to touch Frankie's shoulder.

"The soup will be cold." Frankie stepped out of reach. She walked back to Bianca and pulled out a chair, gesturing for her to sit down.

Bianca sat and silently watched Frankie sit down. Opal reluctantly disappeared and reappeared with two steaming bowls of soup. She set them down in front of the women. Bianca noticed Opal lingered next to Frankie. She bent down at her side, making as if to straighten the silverware, "You can come back, Frankie."

"Ain't nothing I need ta leave."

"You're not like what they say. I know it can't be true."

"Have a good day, Opal."

Opal straightened her back at the dismissal. She shot her a look tinged with worry and disappointment before leaving back for the kitchen. Bianca looked at Frankie, seeing that the woman had slipped her blank mask back on, but her expressive eyes darted along the surface of the soup.

"Frankie?" Bianca stretched out her hand and rested it over Frankie's.

"Let's eat, 'fore the soup gets cold."


	35. Chapter 35

Kutee: Looks like Frankie wants the girl, doesn't it? You want to know? So do I! Wonder if we'll find out soon…

* * *

"Whatever happened to Sylvester?"

Bianca glanced over at her companion before returning her gaze to the surrounding bright green grass and deep blue lake.

"Don' know." Frankie answered.

Bianca sighed, "It is beginning to get colder."

Frankie hummed noncommittally.

The day after Frankie appeared at the Montgomery household, Bianca showed up at the store. Scott gleefully greeted her and ran to get Frankie from the back. Upon seeing her, Bianca requested a walk. Frankie readily agreed. They ambled through town, their feet traveling a well worn path to the lake.

"I will have to purchase a new coat. I left my winter attire in Paris." Bianca peeked at Frankie's reaction. "Perhaps you should consider dressing more warmly as well. If you'd like, we could go to the city together. There are a few wonderful boutiques there."

Frankie knocked a pebble away with her cane, "I got clothes."

"Oh."

"I got a real swell scarf. I'll hafta put it on next time."

Bianca's eyes lit up, "A scarf?"

"Yeah, bu' I still ain't no good at tying the thing."

Bianca smiled softly, "I could help you, if you'd like."

"Oh?"

Bianca shivered at how similar it sounded to Adam Chandler. Misconstruing the shiver for coldness, Frankie stopped walking and wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist, "If it's too cold, we can go back."

"No, I am fine." she did not want to leave.

"I don' want ya gettin' sick." Frankie frowned.

"Perhaps," Bianca coyly spoke, wanting to divert from thinking about Adam, "if you stand closer to me, I will not be cold at all."

Frankie smirked and stepped closer, "Tha' better?"

"Very much so."

Bianca looked down at the blonde. Hazel eyes darkened and she felt her body react to the heated gaze. She lowered her head as Frankie pushed up on her toes, their lips meeting halfway.

She closed her eyes at the sweet sensation. Their lips slowly moved together, creating a delicious friction that had her whimpering for more. Her hands clasped Frankie's arms, needing to hold on to something strong lest she float away. Twin hands cupped her flushed face.

Bianca did not know they were falling until her body came into contact with gentle hardness. Her fingers dug into the grass as she stretched out, her form engulfing the woman below her. Each time their lips broke apart, she dove back in, hungering for the sugary taste of Frankie's mouth.

She heard a throaty groan as Frankie shifted beneath her. Hands tangled in her dark silky locks. With surprising stealth, her hands slipped over Frankie's body and hovered over her belly. Frankie tore her mouth free, panting for air. Bianca rested her head against the blonde's cheek, eyes fixated on her porcelain fingers while they carefully undid each button of the waistcoat, making sure to unhook the golden watch chain when they bumped into it.

Frankie pressed a quick sloppy kiss in to her hair before lying back. Releasing the last button, Bianca felt the blood rushing through her veins. She could feel muscles twitch beneath her hand as she touched Frankie's stomach through her shirt, the last barrier. She slid up and captured her mouth in another kiss.

Frankie pulled back. Breathing hard, she let her eyes trace the curves and dips of Bianca's face, "Ya sure are a knockout."

Bianca blushed lightly, "I am not the only one."

Frankie's gaze was soft as butter, "Simply crazy 'bout ya."

Their lips melted together.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the two women strolled back to the store. Bianca cheerfully swung their linked hands together, drawing out a chuckle and lopsided grin from Frankie.

Bianca laughed at a joke Frankie told her when they stepped through the door into the store. She leaned into Frankie, her shoulders shaking with humor. Her laughter died out as she felt Frankie stiffen against her. Confused, she glanced at Frankie's face. The hazel orbs had grown glacial and her mouth was set in a thin firm line.

Looking ahead, two men stood near the counter. She recognized one instantly as Junior Chandler, his canary yellow suit catching her eye immediately with its garish quality. She did not know the man who stood next to him. His skin was dark as the oncoming night, and a cocky smirk quirked on his lips.

"Junior, Jessie." Frankie greeted them, voice even. She let go of Bianca's hand and took a half step forward. Bianca noticed she also shifted to the side. She had moved between them, blocking Bianca from the men.

"Hello, Frankie." Junior responded with a snorting giggle.

Jessie only nodded, his eyes ticking to Bianca. The brunette felt a chill go through her at his look. Frankie shot the man a warning glare, and he looked away from Bianca with a contrite look.

Frankie took out her pocket watch, "There's still another hour."

Junior scratched at his glassy eyes, "There was a problem. Father wants you there now."

Jessie cleared his throat, "We tried calling, boss, but you didn't answer."

Frankie stood still. Bianca could feel her mulling over the situation. After a minute, she gave a sharp nod, "I'll meet ya at the car."

"Sure thing, boss." Jessie walked to the door. Passing by Bianca, he tipped his hat with respect, "Have a nice evening, miss."

At Frankie's hard stare, Junior followed after Jessie. Like Jessie, he tipped his hat, a little more wobbly than the other man had, "Good day, Ms. Montgomery."

When the door closed, Frankie turned to face her. The frost melted and she smiled sadly, "I gotta go."

"Ok."

Frankie gave her a quick kiss, "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Bianca watched her go. Through the window she saw Frankie walk down the sidewalk to a parked car. Jessie opened the door for her then went around to the driver's side. As they drove passed the store, Bianca noticed it was not the duesenberg. Tilting her head, she confirmed what she had seen earlier. Frankie's vehicle was parked to the side of the store.

Bianca breathed in deeply. Frankie had been wonderful yesterday and that day. She could feel her skin burn at the thought of their encounter at the lake. But, there were still so many questions that plagued her mind. She did not want to think of them. They only hurt her heart and confused her mind.

She needed to know, though.

The way Frankie had reverted at the sight of the men was frightening. It made her skin crawl whenever she heard Frankie mutter that "oh" so much like Adam did. That man Jessie had called Frankie boss. She never saw Jessie working at the store. Did it have something to do with what Frankie and the Chandlers spoke about when she witnessed their gathering at the mansion? Did it have to do with why Uncle Jack told her to stay away from them or with what Opal said?

Making a decision, Bianca spun on her heels and bolted out the door. She ran as fast as she could to the duesenberg. She flung open the door and toppled inside. Slamming the door closed, she looked over the wheel. Frankie had given her one lesson on how to drive, and it had been nearly disastrous.

She prayed this time would be better.

Starting the car, she carefully guided the car onto the road. Making sure no one was in the way, she pushed on the gas and the car lurched forward. She held on tightly to the steering wheel as she sped through town.

If she caught up with Frankie, she could follow them and find out what was going on. As the car careened down the road, Bianca felt a burst of excitement flood through her veins. It came to her that this was like one of the adventures she used to read and dream about. She could not think about it long, though. Her knuckles were white as snow as she tried to keep the car going straight. Each bump or hole had her swerving like a madwomen. She fought back against the road, determined to not be stopped.

Roaring with reckless speed, she gasped as a car came into view. It was the car!

She let off on the gas, not wanting them to see her. She was able to keep enough distance between them that she could see the back of their car, but she was not right behind them. Her excitement changed to nervousness as the sky began to darken. She did not remember how to turn the headlights on. It would be deadly for her to drive without them. Where were they going? She was certain they were far outside of town. Only endless fields surrounded the road.

Her jitters only grew as a side road appeared and the car turned onto it. Following, Bianca discovered it was nothing more than a muddy path barely big enough for the carriage let alone the car. The setting sun cast a brilliant array of oranges and yellows across the sky. Dipping over a hill, the colors illuminated a massive building.

Bianca frowned. The building was in the middle of nowhere, yet there were dozens of delivery trucks around it. Getting closer, she could make out its features. It was made of sturdy red brick, and the windows were open to allow the evening breeze to pass through. It must have been at least three stories tall. There was no signage to denote its purpose.

Gripping the wheel, she steered the car off the path. There was a pile of used wood, and she hid the car behind it. She exited the car and concealed herself behind the wood, peering between two boards at the building. The car she had been following parked in front of the building. She watched Jessie open the passenger door, and Frankie got out. She stormed to the entrance of the building, Jessie and Junior at her heels.

Swallowing worriedly, Bianca ducked around the wood pile and started toward the building. She had to see what was happening inside. With as much surreptitiousness as she could muster, she dashed toward the building, darting between trucks and cars on her way. Reaching the car Frankie arrived in, she felt her heart stop. Two men meandered around the corner of the building. They were talking quietly. She held her breath as they passed by, releasing the air in relief when they did not spot her. She waited for them to round the next corner before running to the building.

It would be foolish to use the door. Someone would surely see her. Flattening her back against the brick, Bianca slid along the wall until she reached a window. Peeking inside, she saw the coast was clear. Inhaling a breath of courage, she scrambled through the opening.

When her feet hit the floor, she heard voices. Scared, she ran behind a stack of crates. Safely hidden, she took in the space. The building was one large room. It was filled with stack after stack of crates and boxes. Peering around, she spotted Frankie in the middle of the room. Adam was at her side, and handfuls of men loitered about, waiting for instructions.

Curious, Bianca crawled until she found a stack nearer the center of the room. Listening carefully, she could hear what was being said.

"It ain't tha' at all." Frankie smacked a pencil against the sheet of paper in her hand. "Four hundred cases go ta Marconi in Philadelphia. Only three hundred go ta Lewis in Pittsburgh."

"The trucks are already loaded with five hundred to Pittsburgh." one of the men spoke up.

"Unload it." Frankie growled. "An' it better not be none of tha' lousy bathtub stuff. Lewis wants Jamaican, an' he paid fo' it."

"But boss," the man piped up again.

"Ya got a hearin' problem?" Frankie glared at him.

"No, boss." the man gestured for his friends to follow him outside.

Frankie made a note on the paper. Another man spoke up, "Hey boss, tha' judge in Harrisburg is getting mighty itchy."

"I'll give 'im a call." Frankie muttered, watching the man she had spoken to earlier walk in with an armful of crates.

"I thought we were going to give him a ride."

Frankie's head snapped over to him, "Wha?"

The man cowered slightly, "Some of the boys already went up there."

"Get 'em back here, now!" Frankie threw the paper to the ground, "Why would ya do tha?"

"We were told to." The man gulped.

Frankie griped her cane hard, "Ya know every decision goes through me. If I didn' say it, it don' happen."

The man bowed his head in apology, "I know, boss. I'll get them back. Nothing will happen."

"Wha' blockhead tol' ya ta do tha'?"

The man nervously pointed at Junior.

Adam walked up as the man scurried away, "I hope there is no trouble, Frankie."

Frankie pursed her lips, "I've been cleanin' up Junior's messes for a while. Ain't got time to keep doin' it. 'specially with the new buyers comin' in."

Adam nodded, "I trust you will handle this…situation properly?"

"Yes, Mr. Chandler."

"Splendid." He patted her shoulder, "You know how I feel about obstacles to our success."

Frankie nodded mutely.

"Take care of it." He gave her one last pat.

Bianca watched him walk away. Frankie stared at Junior for a minute. Then, she subtly waved Jessie over. She whispered something to him, and he nodded sagely. Jessie walked over to Junior, and another man walked up to Frankie. The blonde's attention was diverted to the man. He handed her the crumpled up paper she had thrown and they went over numbers of crates and destinations.

Bianca shuddered at the tone Adam spoke in. There was a glint in his eye when he mentioned obstacles. Even more, Frankie's eyes had flashed with what looked to be pain. Bianca had a very bad feeling. Her body screamed that this was not right. What were they shipping? Glancing around, she spotted an open crate a few yards away. Silently, she crept over to the crate. Yellow straw littered the box, and she clawed at it. Her hand jostled something. She removed a chunk of straw and looked inside.

Her entire body froze at what she saw.

Dark bottles.

She lifted one up. It was rum. She lifted another one. Rum. One after another, every label read rum.

Dropping the bottles back into the crate, she blinked at the sting in her eyes and the clenching in her heart. As fast as she could, she snuck out of the building. She sped to the duesenberg and swiftly drove away.

Her mind reeled at what she had seen. Booze. It was all booze. Alcohol was illegal. Bianca shook her head viciously. It couldn't be true. It simply couldn't. However, her brain reminded her of all that she had witnessed. Frankie was able to get her wine at the restaurant. She said she went there for business. The restaurant was a buyer. Cecilia said Frankie had connections. Junior was always able to stay drunk. Uncle Jack, who worked for the government, disliked Frankie now.

Stuart was dead.

Bianca nearly drove off the road as it hit her. Stuart had operated the store. The store Frankie now ran. The store no one went into.

With renewed vigor, Bianca raced toward town, not even affected by the lack of light. She squealed to a stop in front of the store and sprinted inside. Scott gave her a strange look from the counter where he was tiding up before closing. Bianca did not even see him, too intent on finding out what she hoped was not true. She stalked down the aisle and went to the back. There were boxes and crates all around. She tore at the first one she came to.

It was full of matchboxes.

Bianca pushed it away. It was matchboxes. Only matches, not anything illegal. Bianca did not know whether to laugh or cry. The store was just that. A store.

Her eye saw the back door.

Ever so slowly, she made her way to the door. She gradually turned the knob and opened it. Eyes adjusting to the dark, she saw the storage building.

Gulping, she walked up to it. The doors were locked.

"Do you need help, Ms. Montgomery?" Scott's voice called out.

Bianca turned to him, her lip quivering, "It's locked."

"Frankie always leaves that locked when she isn't in it." Scott ambled out to her side. "Did she need you to get something from it?"

"Yes."

Scott rooted around in his pocket and produced a key, "This'll open it." He unlocked the door.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Montgomery." He went back to the store.

Hands shaking, Bianca pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It was full of crates.

Bianca felt a tear roll down her cheek. She moved to the first box and looked inside. She saw the edge of a label.

Whiskey.

A hand flew to her mouth as she choked out a sob. She stumbled away from the crates and ran around the store, her feet staggering with each step.

Frankie was a bootlegger.

Frankie was a criminal.

Bianca got in Frankie's car and pulled onto the road. She did not know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere. She could not stay there with all those bottles.

Stuart was dead.

Adam had spoken about obstacles to their success. Had Frankie killed Stuart? Was that why Uncle Jack despised her?

No, it couldn't be. Frankie was not a murderer. She simply wasn't. Frankie was gentle. She was adorable.

She was cold. She was cruel.

Tears flooding her eyes, Bianca saw the drive that led to the Chandler Mansion. Making a split second decision, she roared passed it and went on till she saw the next drive. She swerved onto it and drove up till she saw it.

Frankie lived near the Chandlers.

The house was not as big as the Chandlers', but it was very large. It looked intimidating in the dark. Bianca fell out of the car and went to the door. It was locked. Yelling in frustration, she kicked at it. It did not budge. Her feet swung around, hitting everything within reach.

A golden lion statue fell over to reveal a key.

Bianca picked it up and shoved it in the lock. She slammed open the door and went inside. Without thought, she roamed through the house, turning on lights. The house was huge. Various pieces of expensive furniture and decoration dotted the rooms. It was just that, though. Decoration. There was no warmth in the house. It was cold, much like its owner could be.

With a lurch, Bianca stumbled upon an office. The large wooden desk sat powerfully in the dark room. The walls were painted a dark maroon. Sobbing, Bianca went to the desk. She ripped open the drawers, causing papers to go flying about. She did not care. She did not even know what she needed to find.

All she could think about was Frankie. Frankie, who was a criminal. Frankie, who was breaking her heart and didn't even know it.

Her body stilled as she brushed her hand over something cold. With trepidation, she lifted up the metal object.

It was a gun.

Gasping, she dropped the revolver, and it clattered on the desk. Legs giving out, Bianca collapsed into the dark chair. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Wha' are ya doin' here?"

Frankie's voice echoed through the office.


End file.
